


Hagfish and Whale Oil

by Muddled_Crow



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Daud is a dad, Explicit Sexual Content, Ghost Ending - Corvo, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 112,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddled_Crow/pseuds/Muddled_Crow
Summary: A young Emily is plagued by nightmares, and Corvo must find a way to help her get rid of them. He sets out to sea, seeking the source of her fears and nightmares, all while not knowing what he would ultimately face, and that there is much more to Emily's nightmares than first thought.Will add more tags as story proceeds.





	1. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change has been made, heads up!

  
-5th Day of The Month Of Darkness- 1843

A wave crashed against Corvo, the man struggling to keep his head above water. His chest, his stomach and neck, no matter what body part he felt something in, it hurt- his head starting to hurt as well. After that fight up on deck, Corvo's body was so weak. Even if he had been training for weeks, still something drained him so much. It could be the smoke that threatened the man's lungs more than the seawater ever could, the sharp smell of whale oil in the air, or the blood that washed down his head- clouding his vision.  
He felt like he was being pulled underwater by his own body, that was trying hard to fight it at the same time. He wanted to get out of the smoke, but it would mean to get blood- sea water, whale oil and what else on his face. He had enough with his own- the taste of everything combined around him in his mouth making bile pile up in the back of his throat...

Corvo managed to look up to the deck, to the railing, where blood mixed with rain was flowing down into the water, and quickly disappearing due to the waves. His attempts to get over there, to the ship, to just... Try to climb up was quickly interrupted- by a few hagfish. They had gotten there already, out to sea, like this.  
It would have to be the worst of luck- Corvo cursed loudly, a curse that was drowned in seawater and what else was in it, as the bite of one hagfish dragged him down, without mercy.  
A hand however, took him back up, even before Corvo was able to start coughing. A bloody hand, a red one, with blood dripping off it with the rain.  
Corvo collapsed as soon as he understood where he was, finally managing to get some solid ground under him, after over half an hour in the water. He heaved for breath, due to coughing so violently his entire body was shaking with each cough. Bile followed after some gasps, Corvo feeling so bad, so drained, he had no idea if he was even alive anymore. Only the smell of the place got that confirmed.

"Get up."

"No..." Corvo rasped, not moving from where he was lying. Lying, holding onto some metal edges as if his life was depended on it, which, it in all honesty was. As he was moved, the man the hand belonging to grabbing him and taking him over his shoulder, Corvo's lost his grip too quickly.

With heavy steps, a shaking man got up to the railing, and threw Corvo onto the deck, the man landing with a thud. It nearly looked like the man would follow, and he did, falling onto Corvo as if he couldn't help himself. From the fact he could speak, he most likely could, but- maybe he was used to this.  
The deck was not familiar. It was full of crates- full of boots.

Familiar boots. It was at least a bit reassuring. And some sailor and guardsmen boots, but they were in a pile.  
How was the man who saved him? Corvo put a hand onto the man's head to drag him back, no kindness from the man, as he grabbed him by the hair.  
He frowned deeply when they were just a few centimeters away from each others faces. He looked ready to damn near kill Corvo for this.

But he said nothing.  
Corvo had a sense of appreciation building up in his chest.  
This...  
This damned fool of a man.

Corvo laid his head back, and let go of the man's head- who's head went straight down to Corvo's chest and just laid there, on Corvo, none of the men running about having time to take notice of them. Too many bodies.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-21th of The Month Of Earth- 1842

  
The Royal Protectors offices, as usual, where a complete mess. As it should _not_ be, for it set a bad example to Emily, whom by now should, at least, be sleeping soundly in her safe room. If he was correct, she was up by now, reading about sea travels and other kinds of adventures. Maybe she read about the whaling ships, just... Anything nautical honestly. Her obsession with it had been strong the last few years, perhaps it was a way to escape the monotony of the Tower. Corvo let his thoughts wander as he cleaned up several papers, and other things floating around on the floor. It had become somewhat of a habit, that, when he was alone, he would let his mind wander. Just go- to nowhere- often having a bit of an adventure as it went.  
He knew Emily did this too, and he chuckled as he thought of it.  
Now done, it not taking long for the man, Corvo organized everything, and started to debate if he should head to bed as well, if tonight was that sort of night. Or that he should go out, traverse the rooftops in search for trouble, or asking his network of spies if they knew anything, going by their dead drops to listen, or see if any new reports had been left there.  
Under a brick, maybe. It was common by now.

No- sleep. Emily wanted him to train her, and do so tomorrow morning.  
It was best to be well rested- even if it had been a few days without Corvo checking in on them. He was growing more and more busy, after all, to the point the man didn't even bother to undress when he went to sleep. It was just in case he had to spring up in a hurry.  
No matter tonight, he felt like he could sleep properly. Things had been quiet, not much had been happening, and Dunwall, it was recovering.  
As Corvo's head hit the pillow, he fell into a dreamless sleep, one he wished he could stay in for longer than he was allowed to.

 

  
With the moons presense over him, Daud stood by the crates, that all were being loaded up at the port in Tyvia. A port he had used for years, a port that felt somewhat like home by now. It was nothing compared to Dunwall, no- it never paled in Daud's mind. In many of his Whalers though, it truly did- many of them avoiding the maps and navigation whenever they knew they came close to it while out to sea, maybe in an attempt to not remind him of its' exisitence. He understood their revolt towards the city, nothing but bad memories there for most of them. How they lost too many in the last few years, before they went an old route, very old, and set out to sea again. After fixing up "The Hounded Shackle" of course.

The old lady had been rusting down, far up in an unamed port in Gristol. It took days of travel to get her, and some whalers lived there permanently to fix her up. And worse of all, they had to live off jellied eels- Daud never heard their complaining personally, but could tell they did not enjoy the week or two they spent there, especially when the first thing they did when docking was to get off and go for food in the markets. Even with their orders, they looked over them just for that lunch break. Daud didn't even bother to punish them for this.

Years ago, as the Whaler's got started, Daud had been "given" a ship, one that he had to do nothing with- in what one can call a gang war. A war- he won, with the help of a very young Billie, who truly proved herself that day. Of course other Whaler's joined in, there was no gang in a two person team.It was just an old smuggling ship, big enough to house several supplies and men. It has become somewhat of a home for the Whalers, until they had to move around more and avoid guards. For a ship, it would be easy to corner them in that.  
So Daud put her away, naming her to keep her off the records in Dunwall, and kept to the streets, moving around.  
Until recently.

Now restocking for a longer trip, one to Serkonos for work and better foods, as well as breather, he wondered, if there was even a point in travelling around like this. Why not settle down somewhere, settle down together with the Whalers, just tell them; "You're my kids now." It felt weird letting them go like this- dropping them off at the different Isles.

He took a big swing out of his cigar, the leaning he did on the crates starting to hurt his arm, so he moved off, standing straight yet again, and rolled his shoulders. Thomas came walking past the man carrying their rations for the trip, knowing all too well that they would have to stop anyway.

"Five deck of cards sir, that's all I could get."

"Good enough." Daud said, gesturing to the man to move on. He did as he was told, carrying the crates onto the ship and letting some other whaler take it to it's rightful place.  
"What are we doing tomorrow- sir?" He asked as he went back to where Daud was, which was under some shelter, as it was impossible to smoke in the current weather.

"Travelling, Thomas. That's all. You make your own entertainment until we dock."

"Hmm- good thing you set up that fight club then. We'll all be recovering!" The younger man laughed, unaware that he had gotten quite the black eye from yesterday fights. Daud sighed- and took a hold of the Whaler's head, much to said man's surprise, pressing at the man's eyebrow with his thumb and watching how he whined.  
"Avoid getting hurt, I told you that a hundred times." Daud said with an irritated voice, letting go of Thomas as he stared a bit to the side.

"It's what's fun-. Can you blame them?"

"And you?" Daud raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

... That got a smile out of the older man. "Get everyone rounded up."

"Sir!" Thomas said, and headed off, feeling a bit around his eye as he did. He then understood why Daud did that, feeling the familiar pain. He... He couldn't remember getting hurt...?

  
With everyone rounded up on deck, Daud counted them. All 13 were there, some dressed in civilian clothing, and others in more formal attaire.

"We'll start with Rulfio."

Said man nodded, and read up what he had brought onto the ship. Nobody commented. And this went on, until the last one had to speak, no comments then either.  
It was common routine when they were leaving, to make sure everything had been brought along. And it was good to do it like this too, meant the other Whaler's could chip in if they thought something was missing.  
With everything in order, The Whaler's all dispersed, getting The Hounded Shackle ready to leave Tyvia, for a very good while. And it was good- considering the local Overseer's had been awfully nosey as of late. As well as the townsfolk- but not to the point they had gotten suspicious. At least not yet.

Daud went on ahead down to the living quarters they had made themselves under deck, passing a few pots catching the pouring rain from outside. There he found Whaler's already getting to bed, the bunk beds standing side by side, and some cots just lying around. Daud passed them quietly, the Whaler's saying good night after the man, though. As he walked, the old ship started moving, Thomas taking the wheel for a while, at least until he got too tired.

Daud found his own room behind a lot of crates, the supplies and whatever else they had with them usually storded aroudn his room, and the hallway that went down to the engine room. One they constructed just for getting more rooms in the ship. He settled down onto his own cot, the thing packed with pillows, and a very simple grey blanket that Daud wrapped himself in. He laid down after kicking off his boots at least, his lifestyle a bit different than Corvo's- to say the least. Here he couldn't undress, it would simply be too cold. Daud had some hope that this would change as soon as they got further south, for it was getting tiredsome for his Whalers and himself to keep their backs and necks healthy. Their clothing was always bulky.  
With a sense of calm rushing over the man as he felt the famililar feeling of being out on sea, and let the rythmnic pounding of the rain onto the metal deck lull him off to a rather deep sleep. It had been a tiredsome day, one he'd rather forget, especially considering he had to walk around town without gloves due to the more tiredsome part of the day.  
No matter.  
Sleep had him for a good while.

 

The young Emily, who was indeed awake, she wasn't reading. She was afraid, her dreams haunting her every waking moments, as well as her sleep. She had yet to understand why they suddenly started like they did, they had stopped years ago. Th young teenage Empress, on her bed and surrounded by all that was precious to her, she couldn't let her heart rest. There was always this looming fear that laid over her at nighttime, the fear that the man in red, Daud, would show up again. Corvo never told her anything about him. She didn't know if he was alive, if he still was around in Dunwall, nothing.  
All she knew was that the Whaler's was gone- nobody knew anything about them. They disappeared like smoke in fog, mere shadows still looming for a little while, there without a presence.

She curled up in her bed, gripping onto the blanket. Her sleepless nights had her more worried than she should be, she knew this, she needed the sleep even though it was terrifying to do so. But lately the stress of everything was getting to her.  
She couldn't stay up- however, she fell asleep without meaning to, her body relaxing.  
Another nightmare followed with her dreams, one about the same man, around her age by now. Rats...  
Things she couldn't explain and didn't want to try to too.

She woke up the gentle words of her father hours later, in a cold sweat. This was not supposed to happen...  
Her fathers concerned look, the way he settled down with her, it told a lot about how she looked when she woke up. He looked away for a moment, as he spoke.

"Nightmare?"

"... Yes." She sat up as she spoke, how she wished she was alone. Her father didn't need to be worried about her too in all of this, although she knew it was foolish to think so.

"Been like this for a while?"

"Yes. A few weeks."

"I've noticed, Emily." Corvo said, and picked up the alarm clock on the little crate by her bed- turning off the alarm that Emily had set to go off every morning.

"You--" Emily grew quiet, in a sense not surprised that he had noticed, yet wished he didn't know. There was no shame in nightmares, she knew this, yet she couldn't help but not to want this to bother them. It was just nightmares, after all.  
"It's alright- Emily. Talk to me about them."

"No- father, it's alright. They're all meaningless."

"Nothing is meaningless if it wakes you up in a cold sweat." Corvo said, patting Emily's shoulder for a moment. "Talk- Em. It's better to get things out."

  
It took her a few seconds to decide.

"... There is this Black eyed boy in my dreams... Just some small glances of him, it feels like he is whispering things in my ear... Things I don't understand, as his words, they sound more like... A gurgling sound, like he is drowning... Words yelled out through water... Water of rats and blood... And other things I just don't understand..."  
Corvo was listening, his expression growing more and more worried as the young Empress spoke.  
"... It's just... A mess. I feel like I'm going crazy- father- with these dreams. And- it feels like I'm swimming in nothing but shadows... That want to consume me when I go to sleep." Tears had started to well up in her eyes by now, Corvo drying them away with his fingers as soon as he caught sight of them.

"... What made you have these dreams again?" He asked, a part of him overflowing with rage- considering he only knew of one thing that had those eyes she spoke about.

"I don't know... I really don't know..." She hiccuped with a strangled voice, Corvo wrapping his arms around the young Empress, and hugging her close, for a while. Emily dug her head into her fathers chest, staying like that. She needed this hug.

  
"... I'm afraid, father..."

"Of what?"

"The Whalers..."

A dagger pierced Corvo's heart as she spoke. It nearly took the breath out of him.

"If I knew where they were- I... I wouldn't be so afraid. Nobody has seen them for years. But no bodies in the Flooded District, no nothing!" She raised her voice, all due to fear.

Corvo's lips quivered.  
He couldn't tell her. Nothing in his body and mind told him he could.

"I..." He paused to take a breath. "I can look for them."

"... Okay." Emily gripped Corvo's coat.

He didn't want to hear that. He didn't want to know where Daud was. He didn't want to find the will in him to kill them.  
No.

"... If you do- will you capture them?"

"Yes... They'll be no threat to you anymore, Emily..."

It was no wonder she started to have nightmares again, but he wondered if this was something that The Outsider did by purpose. Maybe he was bored. Rage swelled in him, as well as uncertainy. He couldn't send the spies out. He had to find Daud himself.  
And it meant leaving Emily alone. He couldn't do that, not now. Not in all this stress. He let Emily go, as she started to move away.

"It's back to court, isn't it?" She chuckled a little, hoping the makeup she had forgotten to take off wasn't too smeared. Corvo's thumb was proof of it, though, but the man wouldn't need to care. He nodded as Emily looked to him, and got up from the bed, stretching his back a bit. He hadn't had much of a good nights sleep him either- in fact, but no nightmares or dreams, just restlessness- nothing but in fact.

As he started to leave the safe room, and closed it behind him, he stopped outside of the closing bookshelf, his expression twisting in something of a sorrowful one. His expression was so mixed, he would most certainly not had recognised it himself if he looked into a mirror or a window. He wanted nothing but to stop those feelings in his chest, to drag out that dagger in his heart, but it would leave him bleeding out, numb.  
He needed to find out who he could trust with this. Find someone, just anyone.  
He couldn't leave Emily.

Court went as it always did, Emily keeping a straight face in the entire duration of it. She had molded well into her position, even though it was difficult for everyday that went by. She was still learning, luckily so as well. One should never stop learning, never stop asking questions, especially in a position such as hers.  
Corvo stood by her side all during this, his mind occupied with all sort of things, but mostly, about how to find Daud. If he didn't want to be found, he would not be found. He knew this much, judging from the past.You either had to turn up to him, ror you wouldn't find him unless you had help.

He was spoken to, though, so his train of thought was interrupted too quickly. He kept talking for the remainder of Court, and left to his own work afterwards. He even missed dinner with Emily.

His work started to consume the man, again. He had periods where this would happen, occasionally so absorbed in work he sometimes missed weeks worth of sleep. But his duties, he did, no questions asked.

 

This went on for weeks.  
But Corvo finally had a solution, one he would rather not take. He would much rather let things be, but considering the fact that Emily still had nightmares, still was plagued by the damned fears of hers, Corvo had no other choice.  
He had to go alone. But he had used these weeks, days, to find someone who would take care of her, and guard her with their life. It would mean to watch over her constantly, but if it was required so the Nightmares would stop, Corvo was sure she could convince her to let it happen.  
And so, Corvo went to wake the young Empress, having skipped sleep for tonight too.

He found her in her safe room, tangled up in blankets. Again, she was fast asleep, but in a cold sweat. It broke the Lord Protector's heart...

"Emily..."

She woke up, slowly this time. It was good.

"Father..." She said, and sat up slowly, her whole being showing that she was tired- exhausted.

It's time or court, and after that- I need to talk to you..." Emily blinked. "I woke up late?"

"Yes."

  
With Court out of the way, Corvo took Emily to the side, his expression changing as he did- from his usual "business as usual" to a softer side of him. One that Emily had leanred to recongnize.

"... After tomorrow morning, I will have to leave to find Daud myself. No spies an do it, for I'm too afraid of sending them to their deaths..." For even if they told him they were there on Corvo's business, they would be killed. Daud had a habit of being careful, Corvo knew this. "So- I've arranged for you to be watched by Elite Guards, at all times, as well as some maids. I even called in Callista, and Curnow." The famililar names seemed to soothe the young Empress.

"... If that is what it takes, then okay... I know that you will survive a meeting with him, after all, you're better than him." She said. And she was right, even unknowingly so.

"I'll be gone for a while, Emily. But I promise you, when I come back, I'll have good news. And hopefully, your dreams would have stopped by then, if- the Whalers are the source of it."

"... You think he can do that?" The young lady asked, not knowing much about the Void's powers, nor about Daud's mark. All she knew was that he had supernatural powers, that she couldn't' explain. Corvo shook his head. "I don't know- Emily. I really don't..."  
With this said, the two of them vowed to be together for the rest of the evening, the guards, Callista and Curnow arriving late in the evening, just before Emily had to go to bed. She would be safe in her safe room, so the guards and Curnow slept outside of it, as Corvo was in his offices with Emily, and Callista.

"... You have your instructions, and make sure to follow them." Corvo said to Callista, a bit of a softer tone than he would use to any other guard or maid. "And make sure to send after me, if anything should happen. It will take a while, but I will come."  
"Of course, Lord Protector." Callista said, smiling softly as she looked to Emily. Emily who now hugged her father goodbye.

"You stay alive- no matter what- do you hear me!?"

"of course. Emily."

With the last words exchanged, Corvo left the Tower, after a hard goodbye. A very, very hard goodbye. But to give his daughter peace of mind, it was worth it. As soon as he was out of the door, he slipped into the shadows, and put on his old Mask. He wandered along the shadows, like a push of a button the man was back to his old ways back during the Rat Plague, and he found his way down to the docks of Dunwall, still in contruction. But housing a few ships here and there.  
He had arranged with one of the ships there to take him to Karnaca, to follow a lead he knew had ties to Daud, one way or another. A certain Billie Lurk, whom he had seen nothing but wanted posters for. She would be hard track down, but her being the only lead Corvo had... He had no other choice.  
The ship captain stood where he was supposed to, talking to a woman, however. A woman that seemed to be belonging to his crew, which Corvo didn't really care about. The crew was none of his business, as long as they kept their noses to themselves.  
The captain spotted the Masked man coming up to him, a bit on the nervous side as he waved casually.

"Master Cabot. A fine evening, is it not?"  
Corvo frowned a bit under his mask. He forgot he used that name, Henry Cabot.

He nodded, signaling that he had no wish for talk, as he simply couldn't. He gestured as if he was cutting slices into his throat, meaning he did not speak, or was mute. It took the captain and his crew mate a few seconds to get it- the captain a bit too long.

"... He's mute, sir." She said in the end, the captain nodding eagerly. "No matter- eh?"  
Corvo shock his head.

"We had best be off, we have waited long enough. Come along now, Sir."

Could he drop the sir talk? Corvo hoped so, and wandered with them to the ship. It was far from grand, just a hunk of metal wielded together to resemble a ship- honestly. But it would do for a trip to Karnaca.  
They set off after the captain and crew teaching Corvo how to help around there, Corvo ending up in a cot well into the morning hours due to working so hard and long. He would just have to get used to this, as he was a passerger who doubled as a crew mate, it was the only reason he was granted passage. So, sleep would be very important for him now. It would also keep him sharp.

Two weeks, and he would be in Karanca. Two... Damned weeks.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

  
"Sir- I got a report." Daud looked over his shoulder as he was spoken to, the glass in his hand filled to the brim with fine Morley Wine. A very local kind, in fact.

He was handed a paper, one that had been folded a few times, and was wet with rain. It seemed, no matter where the man and his now, 3 remaining men followed them no matter where they went off to. He was in a bar, far up north in Morley, in Fraeport. Just for a stop to resupply, when they had caught a whiff of some witches from Dunwall having landed in Morley somewhere. It was to find out about these damned witches and what they were doing, for Daud had a feeling they ha some time ago been members of Delilah's coven.  
Meaning, these women were dangerous. Mere days after they had docked, he got information, finding them further down south. But he was required to stay up with The Hounded Shackle, as his face was most certainly known to these women. His remaining Whalers that refused to leave him, they had gone in his stead, and first now, after a week or so, Daud had stopped counting days, they were back.

As he unfolded the paper, he sat more back, relaxed in the booth he had settled in for the night- in this dark, yet cozy lit bar.  
As he read the handwritten note on it, the information, his shoulders tensed, however. His lips thinned, and his brows furrowed. The whole man eventually looked furious.  
"... Head back to the ship. We're finding out what they're planning."

"... You already did this, Sir-."

"We'll talk more on the ship." Daud got up, and grabbed Thomas' collar, practically dragging him out. He just "happened" to take the glass with him, having paid for it's contents. As well, the damned storm before they had to dock broke a few too many glasses in the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I got the first chapter down! :D  
> I got a lot of story for this one, so many ideas and ways to twist things (And lot's of Angst)...!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story so far!


	2. Heads or Tails

Corvo's mask was the subject of much talk aboard the ship for the first week.  
They wondered what was under the mask, wondered if there were angry scarring from a fight, or a fire, or just something odd. Most of the men were so blissfully ignorant of their surroundings, and in the confidence that the masked Cabot didn't listen to them that they almost seemed dumb to a degree in Corvo's opinion, but he hadn't really expected anything else from sailors such as these.  
It didn't matter too much to the man anyway, they had been paid a fine sum to keep their questions to themselves, and not question things.  
Business such as this was shady, but they apparently knew these sort of waters well, as the men were awfully good at letting Corvo think he was a part of the crew.

So Corvo had no problems with said crew, not even as he worked alongside them in rough waters, that nearly threw the men to the side sometimes. Corvo knew how to stay on deck well into worse weather than they ended up in, so he had little problem, often ending up helping the crew to get to their feet instead.  
This happened maybe twice during the whole trip, else from that, especially when nearing the shores of Serkonos, it was calm waters and even weather to fish in, using a net, of course. Corvo caught some fresh fish as he was settled at the back of the ship, the man usually ending up alone.   
The crew knew to avoid the mute too, and leave him be when it was meal time. The captain, he had occasionally forgotten about the man that they had let in, seeing him more as a man that worked there by now than a guest. He even sometimes barked out orders like it to Corvo, who sometimes took a second or two to understand that he was being spoken to. There was no problem with it, though, for it gave a bit of a reminder to the captain every time it happened, that he was ordering around Corvo, and not a man that he actually paid.

Things went more smoothly than expected for the most part, Corvo noted to himself as he dragged a hand across his neck, feeling around for any sort of pain, or muscle knot. He was settled on his cot in his room, his position one of a very tired and overworked man. But he had a lot of energy, the work on the ship was hard, but rewarding in many ways. The occasional training that Corvo put in using a few crates that nobody would mind being practised on also helped him, getting him back in shape, and just in time as well, for he was growing a bit sluggish due to the restless nights, and finding himself passing out more than actually sleeping- all due to Emily's troubles, and his own about this whole situation.

He found himself mulling over it constantly when he had a moment to himself. It had resulted in Corvo trying his best to keep himself occupied, not to let the thoughts get too far into him, for he had noted that there apparently was reason to be careful after all.  
The woman aboard the ship who looked so much like she was a part of the crew, she have had her eyes set on Corvo a few too many seconds all during the trip so far- now only a few days remaining. She was never hostile in her looks, Corvo had noted that much from the glances he had taken to her, even when she would think he didn't see her looking at him. The occasional reflection in a window often helped. If she was simply being the careful party of the crewmen and their captain, it wouldn't bother Corvo as much as it did, but...  
There was something off about her. As if this was something she was a bit too skilled with, to be considered a normal sailor like this. And in general, it was odd to find female sailors among legitimate ships such as these, trading with merchants in the different Isles. She was an oddball, Corvo had noted to himself, and she was often alone, just like him. Maybe she was the same as him, but- in that case, the captain would not have such a good tone with her at the start.  
His thoughts started to rid him of precious hours Corvo needed for sleep. But he man didn't care to look at the alarmclock the captain had been so kind to borrow him- it was simply a bit too important.

Corvo decided to check up on her, knowing very well that the woman tended to stay up late, just as him. She was often out on deck after the rest of the crew had trekked down under deck, or found themselves in a loud slumber- their snores heard even up to deck.  
He got up, pulling down his mask as he had recently enjoyed a good meal, and went on up, letting his hair be shown, as it had been no problem so far.

Corvo carefully opened and closed the door he went through, making sure to not make much sound. He snuck on out, and found himself climbing up on the captains roof using normal means, even though he knew that by now, the captain wouldn't be asleep, and there was a chance he had been heard. It was not as if Corvo was actively trying to hide, he simply wanted a bit more of a good look.  
He found no reaction from the captain, so he guessed it was fine. He settled down, and looked over the deck.

Seeing a single lamp lit, the young woman stood by it, leaning against a crate, and with a book. A fountain pen was in her hand, she seemed to be writing down something, perhaps a personal dairy of some sort.  
Knowing where she was by now, Corvo kept watching her, how she was completely oblivious to his presence as well- Corvo could tell. She was smoking a few minutes later, having finished writing, and turned her attention over to the sea- watching the endless blue stretch out before her, at least the little she could see, due to the darkness. It was a clear night, the weather a bit easier to handle due to the closeness of Serkonos, so it was honestly nice to not be under deck anymore- perhaps for both of them.  
Corvo found himself looking to the direction they were going. It was still a few days off before they were scheduled to dock. It was still long enough, Corvo only wondering where he had to go- what he had to do to find Billie Lurk.

 

The days couldn't pass quicker.

 

And luckily for Corvo, they did do so.   
By now he stood at the docks, with only his equipment as luggage. He looked up to Karnaca's buildings for a long time, seeing how they stretched up to the cloudless blue sky. It was a weird feeling being home again, one that had a little bit of a sorrowing feeling to it. It had been so long, thing would most certainly have changed since the last time he was there, perhaps for the better. At least, that was what Corvo hoped.  
But the looming Whale Oil crisis, maybe it had reached Karnaca too. Things in the Tower had been too busy with restoring Dunwall, that Corvo often didn't have time to read updates about the other Isles. But now- the first thing he needed to do, was to look around for a good while, find some information about the place, and proceed out from there. Find a person he could talk to.  
A figure moved in the man's peripheral vision, and he found himself looking to it. It was the woman from the crew, apparently leaving the ship, just like him.  
Something stung in Corvo as he watched her go, making it seem as if he was not by still looking up to the buildings. He ended up, out of curiosity looking back to the ship, seeing the captain just talk to the crew, urging them to get the crates needed over to the people who wanted them, who stood waiting.

Yes, she was leaving, Corvo told himself as he looked back to her.

A strange woman, a sort of familiar feeling to her, doing the same as him, most likely avoiding using coin, however. Another thing to add to the list of things to do, as, by the Void, the last days on the ship, he felt constantly watched. And as if, she knew something that he didn't. And when she spoke, she was blunt, unapologetic. As if she had been living on the streets for a while, and maybe was.

She could have some useful information regarding Daud- considering she had just travelled from Dunwall.  
There was only one way to find out.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks in Morley, two weeks with running around the Isles, combing the search down to the smallest village- and yet- Daud and his three whalers stood with almost nothing to go out of.  
It was very frustrating to say the least, but especially so for Daud, who had become somewhat... Obsessed with this. In the same sense as when they were chasing down Delilah, five years ago.  
Thomas had expected it, the others, to a point, but not fully. They had hoped this was something that Daud had let go of by now, considering the man had not used his powers for a while, and neither had the remaining Whalers, under orders. They were supposed to fade from the memory of Dunwall, of the Isles in general, and not to suddenly reappear out of thin air. At least, not on such premises as it be looking for something, or someone- it would be disastrous to the mission. Old enemies could easily decide to take down Daud and his remaining Whalers, leaving this mystery to be unravelled by someone who most likely couldn't deal with it by themselves.  
And to be honest, Daud had a feeling he would make new enemies if he got any closer to finding out about these witches, and the rumours around them.  
But no matter. Daud had enough confidence in himself that things wouldn't go bad.  
He told himself that over the rim of his glass, that was half full with some hard whiskey. He was never usually the type to drink, but a glass once or twice was not too uncommon. The sting of the alcohol helped to clear his mind- thus why he never drank too much at a time. He couldn't get used to it, for something as harmless as this was better than pricking his skin with the tip of a knife- for it tended to have the same effect.  
Even when he got cut it had the same effect. It was odd how much the man loved fighting, yet- he didn't care too much to think hard about it.

He sighed, letting himself lean more on the railing of The Hounded Shackle, watching the fishing village he was stationed at, and how the lights shone through the fog. It was a very damp evening, a bit hot as well, no wonder. Daud was outside due to this weather, feeling comfortable in the fog. It was harder to spy on him here.  
He had for a while thought that they should start to consider moving, and with the paper that was in his free hand, from his Whalers who had all returned by now, leaving muddy footsteps on deck, it was time to do exactly that. There was no more sign of the witches, only rumours of them. Sightings of them, walking around with what looked like charms made out of bone, or a flat slate of bone with some markings on them.  
It was never a good thing, that.

But Daud wondered where they should go. What leads they got, he honestly had no idea, as the dock master said he had been well bribed with coin to keep to himself, so he knew nothing. Only how the ship looked like, and he had sketched up a very bad drawing, which Thomas had adjusted a bit, out of explanations he got from said man.  
It was a normal whaling ship, one of an older date, but still. It would make it even harder to find them.

Frowning deeply and downed the last sip of Whiskey. He got up, following the muddy footsteps and entered into the main room, where the whalers say all in nothing but blankets tied around their waists, their uniforms all bundled in a metal tub of sorts for cleaning.  
They paid little to no mind to their captain, they were discussing who were to clean the uniforms of mud.

 

"We're moving." Daud started, the Whaler's attention snapping to Daud within a mere second- they all were sitting on some stools by a short, homemade table that stood a bit to the side of the bunk beds.

"Thomas- you're up in the Crow's Nest until we dock. Rulfio, you clean the uniforms. And Sean, you're cooking."

Rulfio and Thomas swallowed hard.  
"Hey!" Sean scoffed, casting the two of them a dirty look.

Daud left to go ahead and cast off, not really caring to wake the dock master to tell him. He had an understanding with the crew of Daud's ship, they could leave whenever it they deemed it was necessary. And the dock master had been very okay with it, due to the fact that Daud only seemed like an old man, who had taken a few kids of the streets sometime, and was travelling with them to see the Isles. How wrong the naive man was.

Stepping out to the deck again, Daud tested his boots, making sure they were not that slippery, and once he had confirmed this, he stepped a few paces back, and ran towards the railing, jumped up on it, and leaped across from the ship t o the dock itself, landing with a roll to break his fall. Once he did so, he unshackled the ropes around the cleats, threw them into the sea, and decided to avoid people seeing a light source suddenly appearing and disappearing in the fog, he hung himself down from the docks, leaning against the foundation, and jumped off it, blinking in midair and landing onto the lower parts of the ship, at least the parts he knew he could walk on. Those up on land wouldn't see that, at least.  
So he climbed up, hoisted the ropes back on deck and secured them, all while the ship moved a little on it's own. Daud trusted himself to be quick enough to not let the ship get too out of control, so he hadn't even started the engine yet.  
But now he did, having moved up to the captains hut, and took a hold of the wheel- quickly gaining back the little control he lost from doing things himself.

Now- where to go.  
There were two options, so he picked up a coin from his coin purse, flipping it. Heads- Serkonos. Tail's, Tyvia.

Heads.  
Well- time to go home again- Daud shrugged the feelings about this off, and started to set a course.

Meanwhile under deck, Rulfio hung up the uniforms he had washed off on a long rope, thick rope that they used as a clothes hanger, just at the side of the beds. He decided afterwards, to clean off the boots as well, and clean up the footsteps they had left, so Daud spotted him half an hour later, sweeping the floors with a rag.  
Thomas sat half asleep in the Crow's Nest, knowing very well that there was no reason for him to be on the lookout in fog.

Sean cooked, sitting with some carrot peels in his mouth as he peeled the vegetables.

The night proceeded, Daud ending up staying awake all night, steering the ship and making sure things went smoothly. Like usual, Rulfio ending up taking over in the morning, Sean's dinner still making him queasy- even if it was hours since he ate.

\-------------------------------------------------

Corvo's footsteps alarmed the woman he was following- said man having no idea how she heard him, but didn't allow himself to question himself about it, as he had to hide, and that in a very quick manner. Corvo managed to slip away, right before the woman's sight fixed itself on his former position, the man clutching the groceries she had in her arms closer to herself. She seemed less worried, and more pissed off.

"... Whoever you are- quit it. I'll gut you to the wall." She warned, Corvo finding that sort of behaviour from a mere civilian weird. A gang member- then?  
No matter. He was found out, so it was better to just reveal himself.

He jumped down, landing a bit heavily, causing the woman to spin around, a sword in her hand by now, that she had done well to conceal under her coat.

"... You." She said in a low voice, sounding as alarmed as she looked. "What are you doing here? I thought you had your own business to attend to." She said, not seeming to be expecting anything from the man, no notebook, no nothing. She just eyed him up and down, looking for any sign that Corvo was armed.

"I want to ask some questions." Corvo started, looking the woman straight in the eyes. She had no reaction when he spoke... 

She knew him.

"... Then go ahead." The woman uttered, frowning a bit as she stared at Corvo, moving a few steps back to gain some distance between the two. She was on guard, her sword not yet sheathed. If she knew who she was, she was right to not refuse- and smart as well.

"Who are you?"

"Meagan Foster. I'm a upcoming ships captain."

"Here to collect your ship- I presume?" Corvo crossed his arms, in a manner to show that he wouldn't use any force unless he absolutely had to. It seemed to work, Foster unsheathing her sword.

"Yes. The Dreadful Whale- if it matters to you. I had to meet up with the seller in Dunwall, and collect the ship here."

"That's an unusual name." Corvo commented, it sounded more like a question than a comment, however.

Foster shock her head. "It has some meaning. But none that is important."

Corvo nodded a bit in understanding.

"Now- do you know of a woman named Billie Lurk?"

"... If I said yes- Lord Protector, what would you do?" Forster asked, a bit more on guard by now, it showed by her free hand being awfully close to her sword.  
Corvo took a moment. He ended up saying nothing.

"... It makes little to no sense for me to tell you this, but... She is right before you. Meagan Foster is a cover name." She knew this was stupid. That this could very well get her killed- but still, she knew all too well that Corvo seemed aimless. Without direction, the man always deep in thought back on the ship. She had wondered whatever he was doing, leaving like that, so... Why... Why not try to do something good- even if it cost her the only life she had?

Corvo said nothing still. The feeling Billie got from him felt dangerous- but she pressed on.  
"What is it that you seek, Corvo?" She asked, guessing Corvo already had figured out that she knew him, by the way she acted towards him. It was not something she had thought about, however, she had done so without thinking, so it was better to not try to seem like she was above it.

"Daud." Corvo said, his voice dark, low.

The woman shock her head, trying to look as if she was not hiding anything as she started to speak. "I haven't seen him for over five years. He banished me from the Whalers, and Dunwall- after I betrayed him." She said, being completely honest. "I left only days after that, and haven't been back in Dunwall the day before you joined me and the fine men on the ship."

Corvo was quiet for too long. His body language said nothing, and it was a feat, considering Billie's ability to read that was very well developed with the years.

Finally, Corvo sighed. "Why are you so straight forward with me?" Billie was relieved that Corvo at least believed her, even though he kept quiet for too long- which was alarming in a sense.

"You seem to be aimless, Corvo. I really started to wonder what the hell you were doing away from Emily." Billie sounded more emathetic than she wanted to.  
Corvo took a moment to process what he was just told. He had maybe not realised just yet how aimless his search was, or he just didn't want to think about it, to avoid it managing to tire him.

"Daud is a hard man to track, you should know that- Lurk."  
Corvo said, his voice still dark and low in tone.

Billie nodded. "I know. And there is little I can do to help you- I was banished for a reason. If I show my face- he'll surely kill me."

Corvo sighed. They stayed quiet for a little while.  
"Thank you- Lurk." Corvo said, the man speaking quickly. "I'll have to keep looking for clues. And you stay away from me- and speak nothing of our meeting." He said, his voice a warning to say the least. "I know your face now. It will not be hard tracking you down."

 

Billie nodded.  
"One more thing, if you can promise me to not hurt them...-"  
Corvo nodded without hesitation- and held up a hand for Billie to know he was about to say something.  
"Emily is having nightmares about him and the Whaler's due to not hearing anything about him for years. If she knows he's still alive and on the run, she won't be so afraid. That is why I'm here now- simply to confirm this."

Billie took a moment to digest what the man told her. "... Daud has a ship. The Hounded Shackle. He have most certainly used it to get out of Dunwall- if he is nowhere to be found there."

This explained so much- why the Whaler's where all gone, and why he hadn't left any traces around. He was out to sea.

"... Do you know their home dock?"

"It has none. And it's highly likely he'll use a cover name as well... So I'd consider using your spies around the Isles to find the ship. The ship is too old to be tracked in records, and he is Daud... He knows how to keep himself hidden."  
Corvo frowned deeply. Now things got more complicated, although he had sort of a lead.

"Your best bet is out to sea- Lord Protector. He'll keep moving- if I know him right. And there won't be many Whaler's, I know too well that he would dissolve the Whaler's if he had to use the ship. It's highly likely he'll be alone." Billie mused, frowning a bit. "If not- it'll be a skeleton of a crew- remaining of those who refuse to leave."

Corvo found himself confused at that.  
"Whatever would they stay for?"

"The Whaler's were a sort of family. It sounds odd- I know- but... It just was like that. Even if Daud rarely showed it, I know that he thought so as well." With her words ringing through Corvo's ears, the man felt like he had more of a chance to find Daud- even if the chances still was very, very slim already. A skeleton crew- if not a one man ship, if he asked at the right docks... He could maybe get someone to send word, keep Daud there by sabotaging the ship... Just anything. So many thoughts started to flow into Corvo's head by now- it was nearly overwhelming.

"... Now- Corvo. Does this all mean that you know Daud's is alive?" Billie said loud enough to bring Corvo out of his train of thought.  
Corvo looked down and nodded- even though he did not appreciate Billie asking him a question, he saw no harm in telling her- for if she was still alive, there was no fear in thinking she would go after Daud.  
"I was poisoned by the people who were supposed to help me. I ended up in The Flooded District, and avoided every last Whaler- they never saw me after they picked me up from the boat my associate put me on so I would maybe survive. I stole Daud's things off him to send him a message, and left with his key- managing to get out."  
Billie looked wide eyed for a moment, before she stiffened up again, getting a serious look.

"... I wonder where you found the willpower..." She said, a bit impressed at the Lord Protector in front of her.  
Corvo didn't say anything. He knew the answer, but didn't want to think about it.

"... That was all I wanted- Lurk." Corvo said, and relaxed, ready to leave. "Remember what I said. We never met."

And with that, Corvo left the woman there, looking after the man for a good while.   
What an idiot, going into that alone, Billie thought to herself- finding some sort of misplaced empathy for the man. But this was due to one thing, and one thing only, Corvo's voice was too genuine to be lying when she listened to the man tell what happened back five years ago. There was no lies to be detected.

So maybe keeping an ear out for him could be an idea. See if she could spot The Hounded Shackle, even though she had only seen the ship once. To help him out a bit.

 

Corvo moved on, finding his way through the city, and heading to the docks. As he settled down onto that rooftop, he went over the plan he had thought of as he was on his way, it took him an hour or two to get there- so by now it had gotten well underway.  
Once he reached the docks, Corvo ended up sitting on the edge of them, looking over the sea. The very, vast sea. Daud could be anywhere.  
If not out to sea, at any dock in The Isles, except for Dunwall, if Daud interpreted Corvo's message right. Corvo had a feeling he did, for moving around like this, it would most certainly make one believe he didn't call anywhere but his ship home.

Corvo looked down, finding hagfish poking their ugly mouths out of the water, attempting to nipple, or bite off his boots. Corvo gave the one that was over confident a solid kick, watching the damned fish scurry off.  
... The man sighed heavily, looking up again, the bright orange glow of the sun going down into the ocean blinding him for a second.

The night would just have to come- Corvo thought to himself as the man heaved himself up from his seat, to let the hagfish go annoy someone else. He wandered along the docks for a little while, finding some apartments high enough up that seemed to be empty- void of people. Most likely the property had been seized by the city, maybe for crimes or such, as it looked like the place had been searched violently. He suspected The Abbey Of The Everyman when he got into the living room however, finding some writings on the wall.  
Fanatics, dragged out by force. No matter to Corvo, as it meant the eventual things the people living here had been taken. It was actually good- it meant he didn't have to search for the infernal singing from the artefacts.

Corvo had "borrowed" a newly cleaned blanket from some of neighbours of his apartment complex, so he draped it around him, just to make sure that he would freeze during the night. He laid with his back against the wall, crossed his arms, and attempted to sleep. He would need it for tomorrow- it would be quite the day for him to try to convince a captain to let him on, even if he was masked.  
First things first.

Corvo drifted off to sleep eventually- breathing slowly.

 

Opposite to this, Daud was lying awake in his cot, the man all too awake for his own good.  
All this talk of witches sticking to sea, it made things harder for him. It would be a lot easier if they just had a place to call home.  
And for a moment, Daud came to think of Brigmore. But he knew all too well that the witched that had called that place home had eventually left, at least, that was what he had heard a few years back, when he sent one of his Whalers back to Dunwall to figure know what was going on there.

He only hoped that the source his Whaler had was legitimate.  
Though, even with all those thoughts in his head, Daud fell into a deep slumber eventually- sometimes his tiredness simply taking over.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

"Lady Emily- I have the evening tea you requested." The woman said in a calm, relaxing tone of voice, as she stood waiting outside of The Empress' door. A guardsman opened the door, the rather foul looking man that sometimes used to hit on her. He took the tray, and closed the door on her, the woman wrinkling her nose at it.  
Ever since Attano left, things had been a lot less slack around the Tower, making it harder for her to work there- and do what she needed to.  
But the guards were slipping up, Emily was growing more and more tired for everyday that went by, so very soon, be it a few days, the woman would call upon her sisters. Get their plan ahead.

For the woman was so tired of all this work at the Tower, with guards salivating over her- fellow maids back talking her... Truly- her sisters that had left their so called "luxurious" lives had done as they should had- no matter what all other women would say.  
How she wished she could talk to some of the maids here, tell them to come with her...

She sighed deeply, pulling the vial of solution she had up from her inner pocket, checking how much was left.  
Soon the vial was empty, Emily should be ready soon, for sure.

Oh- she couldn't wait.

Now to start up the evening meals for the guards that just switched their posts... And then go and collect the poison her sisters must had left to her by now.


	3. Gentle Touches

With a screech the crane stopped, Corvo busy now pushing the crates, with his entire body, the cane lifted up to the side, to let more of them on board. They were docking in Dunwall, having been out to sea a month now, docking at different places, going from one trade route to another, and occasionally letting Corvo have a few extra hours on land to question the dock masters.

The captain and it's crew was very okay with all of this and the fact that Corvo was hitching a ride with them as a fellow crew members, as they were not 100% legitimate in their trade. They had a few black market items, some that Corvo would occasionally be severely annoyed by, as they laid in their crates, singing a low hum and keeping the poor man up at night. But at least, he could escape them all up in the Crows Nest, where Corvo had made a sort of home for himself. Food and supplies were stacked up there, as it was only he who tended to the place, and kept a lookout.  
Due to the nature of the captain and crew, Corvo wasn't too quick to reveal who he was. He was careful with his mask, but not so much with speaking- for these men were very obviously not from Dunwall. They were men from Tyvia, by a longshot, their clothing and mannerisms, all told a long, and maybe complicated story of their life up in the vast north.

Due to his help around the ship and with the load that they were trading around, the men knew to keep to themselves as well, and not to bother Corvo. For he proved time and time again that he was not as puny as he maybe seemed, and not such a blue blood as one could think out from his clothing- that were left in a locked chest Corvo had taken aboard after buying it off the black market in Morley. Thus it was very nicely decorated, but it was not the reason Corvo got it. The lock was hard to destroy, and it was all he needed. There he kept his coat and fine clothing, so they wouldn't be "accidentally" sold off.  
He was mostly wearing typical sailor clothing, though, and had switched his mask out with some whaler masks he had found being smuggled to Karnaca. He took one, and of course paid for it directly to the captain, leaving him to clear it up with the receiver of the contract.

It was hot and humid to wear and smelled a bit awful, but it would have to do, it was better when it came to fitting in than is usual mask.

With his work done by now, rolling his shoulder a few times back and forth to let it soften up, Corvo went back up to the Crows Nest, grunting as he climbed. It was a harder climb after he had carried things, his muscles tired- especially since it would take a whole afternoon to finish things up.  
He took a little look over Dunwall, wondering if he should ask the captain for a day in Dunwall, to go and visit family. After all, it had been a while since he had been back here, too busy looking for Daud, which felt more and more pointless for every day that went on by.

He removed his whaler mask to let himself breathe as he was hidden well enough in the Crow's Nest, taking deep breath of the familiar Dunwall air.  
For a reason or another, he decided to inspect it, perhaps a first time in two weeks since he had started to wear it. Wiping off sweat of his forehead as he looked a little deeper inside of it, he found some damages behind the brim of the mask, and with a curious look, Corvo found that a name had been carved into the leather with a very careful knife. A name that made his heart sink in his chest.  
Daud.

This-... This was Daud's mask, once upon a time. It had been well maintained, and was clean by the time Corvo got it, but... How... How on earth did Corvo pick this, out of a crate of several? What in the Void kind of chance was that?  
... Corvo put it back on, not allowing the shock of the new information ruin his use of the mask.. In fact, he felt... Oddly enough a bit more comfortable using it- knowing it had been well maintained and kept.  
Corvo got up. Yes.  
It was time to go and at least see how Emily was. He hadn't heard anything from Dunwall, so he had no idea what was going on in the city either, as the view from the docks were not really far reaching. So Corvo got up, and went under deck, passing some tired crew members who were crewing blood ox meat right off the bone, enjoying their such meals every time they docked. Meat aboard of ships quickly spoiled, so no wonder they were eating so rapidly- they haven't had meat in over a week.

He collected his things, dressed back up in his usual clothing and left the sailor garb in the chest, together with Daud's mask. Corvo left the ship 20 minutes later, after managing to get the captain to wait, by offering him a few coins to go to the pub with.  
He tracked up the streets of Dunwall, the place seeming almost like how he had left it, perhaps a bit more dirtier.  
As he reached the gates to the Tower, the guard that was on duty was shocked to see the Lord Protector, to say the least.

"LORD PROTECTOR!" The guard yelled, and instantly shouted to the others to open the doors, and that quickly, he looked as if he was in got in a panic as soon as the saw the Lord Protector.

...  
No.

Corvo ran through the doors, not managing to catch what the guards were yelling at him. He ran quicker than he should, his already tired body tearing at his legs as he sprinted through the doors, practically kicking them open. And once inside, he found a mess of nobles, all arguing and standing over each other, it was a complete mess of a crowd.  
Guards had their swords out, trying to contain them, and they managed, but there was still loud words and cusses thrown around at their faces.  
Corvo avoided them, managing to find a way up to his room, without much problems or being seen by anyone.  
And once inside, he removed his mask, pocketed it, and ran towards Emily's quarters and safe room, his heart racing so it hurt in his chest.

When he got there, he found a bloodstain in the room. This had Corvo's heart sink in his chest. He went to the safe room, which door was open, and found nothing inside, nobody. He even checked the exit to the balcony, and there was no one there either.  
Everything in Corvo's head was arguing with itself, his expression twisting into nothing but pure horror as he ran back inside, and tried to find anyone he could talk to, that was not a normal guard.  
He was found instead, by the men... That were supposed to protect Emily. As soon as they spoke to him and Corvo understood who they were, he drew his sword on them, kicked one of them down, in nothing pure, raw anger.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Corvo asked, shouting in anger... In sorrow? It was hard to tell at this point.

"Sh'es gone- Lord Protector..." One of the guards said. "A former maid, they killed young Callista, and took Emily away! We were poisoned, unable to do anything..." The guard laid as if he was pleading for his life, and the other one with Corvo's blade up to his throat was calm, collected. As if this didn't even bother him.

"How long ago is this!?"  
"5 days, Lord Protector..."  
Corvo gripped around the handle.

"Where did she go!? Does any of you know!?"

"We chased them to the river- Lord Protector. But most of the men were killed in the process, as they were ready for us." The first guard started, his face unnaturally pale.  
"Gun and harpoons, on a ship that was waiting for us! There was nothing we could do!"

Corvo's face twisted in all sorts of emotions as he stepped away from the guard, looking away from him, off to the throne room.

"I got a good look at the ship- it had a name... The Painter's Child. A typical smuggling ship, most likely from Morley." Corvo listened intently at what the guard said. At least he had more to go for now. He had a destination. Morley.  
Finding Daud had to wait.

As Corvo started moving again, he stopped. They needed some sort of government now that Emily was gone, and Corvo couldn't do it...  
... 

Geoff.

 

It would be very hard bargain to make, but Corvo found he had no other choice, there was nobody else he would trust with such duties. He was a man of loyalty, and in all the years Corvo knew him... He was the only choice.

"Where is Captain Curnow?" Corvo took a deep breath after he spoke, trying to calm himself down a bit. The guards pointed him in the right direction, and Corvo left to find him.  
And find him he did, he was down with the nobles and court members, nearly getting an elbow in the face by the time Corvo dragged him out of there, and set to speak to him. It took too much of Corvo's precious time to convince Geoff to do it, but he eventually yielded, seeing that there was no other choice, especially after Corvo assured him he already had a chance of finding Emily, and that fast. 

After a few gruelling hours, Geoff was appointed Lord Regent- the nobles having to agree to this, as there was honestly nothing else to be done.  
At midnight, when the nobles at had finally left, Corvo felt like he could leave. So- without a single word, Corvo left the Tower in Geoff's hands. The man was overwhelmed, to say the least, but told himself after a nights sleep, he would take up his duties.

Corvo couldn't sleep. He needed to get to sea, right now, no matter if the captain wanted to sleep or not, Corvo would take over the helm.  
He ran to the ship, ignoring the fatigue in his bones, and jumped across to the ship as soon as he got on, making a bit of a racket in the progress. The door to the stairs flew open and Corvo found himself in the captains door, whom was doing some stock counting- his eyes going wide as he saw who it was, as Corvo have neglected to put on his mask again. He simply haven't had the time.

"... You- ... I should had known...!" The captain said, first now registering Corvo's expression, and how he was struggling to catch his breath.  
"Whatever is the matter-?"

"We need to leave..." Corvo managed to say, leaning a bit against the door frame.  
"Emily- ... Your Empress has been kidnapped..." The captain's face stiffened, and he looked a bit alarmed.

"What!?"

"Yes! Get to it- get us to Morley!"  
The captain scrambled up, Corvo letting him pass as he started to shout to his men to get them moving. Corvo stayed where he was for a little while, catching his breath. Just, trying to calm down a bit.  
But the emotions of the whole thing started to get to him, so before it did, he put on his mask, hurried up to his Crow's Nest, and sat waiting for the ship to move. It took forever for the man, even though it merely took 10 minutes, time flowed so slowly for Corvo by now. He needed to get moving now.  
He needed to calm down, he needed to do so much, he could nearly breathe still.  
Removing his mask he finally let himself be overwhelmed, to get things out so that he could start focusing again. And it got worse, to the point he sat there for too long, the captain starting to wonder where he was.  
It took an hour, and Corvo climbed down, having managed to calm down enough to be able to talk.

 

The captain looked relieved as he spotted Corvo, running on up to him on deck. Corvo was unmasked, so no need for the alias now. Things were serious, the captain could tell.  
"What do I tell the men?" The captain asked, looking over to the Lord Protector.

Corvo took a deep breath.  
"I suppose you all recognise me." Corvo said, as he looked around. Everyone nodded.

"You the Protector of her Empress." Most men were not too happy about this fact, it showed that they thought this was not very trust worthy.

"I have been looking for a ship, for her when I have been travelling with you. It was initially nothing that was too important as what we are doing now." Corvo just hoped his words sounded genuine.

"Your Empress has been kidnapped by a ship from Morley. And as her Protector, I have to get her back. You are free to feel I have lied to you, but don't get between me and this- that is all I ask of you."

The men crossed their arms, looking to their Captain.

"As he said, men. I would like nothing but to see the Empress back on the throne... Her lax policies for sea faring keeps up afloat, lads!"

"Why the hell do you trust him- Captain!? He can shut us down after this!" One of the men said in an angry tone o voice, glaring daggers at Corvo. And with good reason, Corvo took no offence, none at all.

"Why would I punish you for helping me?" Corvo asked him, looking to the rest of the men.  
"I'd rather reward you, if you help me find her."

"Why us- though- and none of your guards?" Another crewman sounded his voice across the deck.

"Dunwall needs guards to keep the peace. And I work best alone."

"... Fine- then. What about you lads?" The same crewman spoke, all of the men nodding along. "Coin, is what we want. You hear?"

"Loud and clear." Corvo said, nodding in agreement. "Paid to each of you- no going through the captain."  
The captain frowned a bit. "you'll get your own payment." Corvo added, seeing the frown.  
And with this, the men were satisfied and had no other questions, acting as if things hadn't changed on board, oddly enough. Perhaps it was the promise of pay, it would mean they could maybe even retire.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

The days passed so slowly, Corvo honestly had no idea how to spend his time, else form training and making sure he would be well up to the task to take down the kidnappers. He slept little, but last night, he allowed himself to sleep... Now- Corvo woke up to cross out another day on the calendar. It had only been five days since they had left Dunwall, Corvo not having seen a single ship in that time. He had seen some before he went to sleep, however, they were hurriedly going through the sea, as if running from something.  
But most certainly, they were simply behind schedule, needing to catch up.  
Corvo left the deck, having used his room a bit due to the occasional rain that had been following the ship around for the last day.  
It was growing more and more rainy, he could tell from the wet crew members he passed as he walked up to deck, finding himself climbing up on the Crows Nest again. The captain by this time of the evening was either working or asleep, so it would be a very good thing if Corvo kept a lookout, the crewman that took over for the Captain having a bit of a stupid habit of not keeping watch, he would rather play with his own dice.

It was very good that Corvo took shelter up there, and kept a lookout, for by now... Corvo saw something that was not very good, not at all, visible enough through the rain that it was too close for comfort..

A type of primal fear flared up in the man's chest as he started to climb down, nearly debating on using his powers in the hurry he found himself in. As soon as Corvo reached the Captain's hut, he found the crewman half asleep in his chair. He shock him violently- the man nearly punching Corvo out of surprise- muttering things as he woke up in a bit too violent of a manner for his own comfort.

"A storm is coming! As well as pirates!" Corvo spoke hurriedly, the man needing a moment to process what he was told...  
And with this information in mind, he quickly got up, and ran down under deck, Corvo following suit. He had to put on his usual clothing, just in case that something happened- if he was to drown, and his body was found by any chance, he would at least be recognised...

With his clothing on, Corvo ran back up to deck, and started to help the crewmen and captain to prepare for the storm and pirates that was on their way, right towards the ship. It wouldn't matter if they took another route, they would be caught up in the way of either anyway, and both of them were bad news. Especially the storm.  
And they were simply a mere day away from Morley. A simple DAY.

Things started to move too much for anyone's comfort, the man growing fearful, the captain trying his best to keep them rallied to do what they needed to.  
The ship was close enough for boarding now, and as Corvo thought, they were pirates, gunshot being heard in the pouring rain, shooting up as if a rally for attack. Ropes were thrown across to Corvo's ship, the crewmen trying their hardest to get them away from everything, but there were too few, even with Corvo and the captain helping. Men started to storm the deck of the merchant ship, all looking like they were dangerous, and knew exactly what they were doing, dressed up in protective gear for their heads, and with good soles on their boots to keep them standing even on the slippery deck due to the rain. And the rain was slippery, Corvo knowing very well he had to step carefully if he were to fight, especially considering how the ship was started to sway along with the sea's movements, all sudden and without no rhyme or reason. Unfolding his sword for drawing blood for the first time in several years, Corvo got ready to fight, the pirates laughing at the sword as soon as they saw it.

Some crew members joined Corvo in the fight, leaving the releasing of the ship and wasting of ropes to the rest of the crewmen.  
The fight that followed was a very hard one, for both pirates and Corvo and his fellow crewmen. Swords often met steel instead of flesh, The pirates were a bit too much on the offensive, as if trying to tire out the men, and it surely worked, but, for both parts. Corvo managed to get a few of them en down, having concentrated on this so much as he had failed to realise that the crewmen getting the ship off them were failing, and more men started to flood the deck.  
The bodies of the pirates swayed along the deck with the movements of the waves, and one particularly big one mixed their blood with sea water, spilling it over all the men on deck at the time.

"Give up- ya stupid bastards!" The apparent captain of the pirate ship was not on deck, holding a pistol as he watched the action go on on deck, crewmen fighting pirates, and even the captain trying his best to get them off, get them dead.  
The pirate captain suddenly stumbled however, nearly losing his balance as the pirate ship crashed into the merchant one, leaving a huge dent in the ship, and all the men except a few tumbling down onto the slippery deck, some crashing against the railing a bit too hard as they slipped.  
Things at sea were getting out on control, Corvo could tell s he dragged himself up from the deck, managing to gain a bit of grip to be able to do this. He tried to go for the captain as he was not too well established on the deck, but failed, due to another wave managing to knock him off his feet, and slip and fall a bit too hard onto the deck. The same did the others, even those who were trying to get up from a sitting position.  
Corvo coughed, tasting the blood he had spilled on his lips and wiped his mouth quickly, and found himself with no choice. It was either to stop time and kill what he could of men, revealing his powers, or letting the crewmen be killed. He didn't know what to do, and in this moment, he had little time to think.

Something caught Corvo's eyes to the side of the ship, due to the pull of the ship at te side of them, it was making more and more water flow into the ship, that seemed to have been starting to sink...

This was bad, to say the least.  
The pirates were back at their feet, but many fell down due to some clever crewmen who cut them at their ankles, leaving them pretty much unable to stand- they all had their own cleavers with them due to knowing of an attack.  
The captain, he was dead, Corvo just saw that, having most likely broken his neck in a fall...

With a heave Corvo got up and struggled to get to the captain, ending up using some of his supernatural strength to get to him, and promptly drove his sword through the man's chest, slipping afterwards, and leaving a very large gash that was bleeding all too much in the man's chest. The pirates saw this, and struggled to get up, and those already up was already on their way to get to Corvo, but some fell on the way.

Corvo's ribs hurt like hell from all the falling, his head as well, he was even growing dizzy.  
And by now, waves were starting to crash up on the ship, all too quickly and in rabid succession. This ship was done for, it was clear. But he would be damned if he could save someone from the crew.  
Corvo started to roll and slide around in a sort of controlled manner, killing the pirates and staining his clothing with blood in the process, the crewmen that still lived rolled out of Corvo's way.  
Soon the pirates that were still alive started fleeing back to their ship, and Corvo helped the remaining few crewmen to get to the ship with the pirates, telling them to kill them if needed, due to the fact there was a hole or two in the ship, and that it would go down.  
The men managed to get over there, overpower the few pirates that were left in a very clumsy manner due to the swaying of the ship and the waves.

Corvo however, he had forgotten something in his chest. That he had to get.  
Daud's mask.

 

So he left to get under deck, needing to swim though the moving parts to his room, doing so quickly, and holding his breath. Luckily his room was very close to the entrance of the living room, so he didn't have to swim far, and through a lot of things.  
The chest was swaying along in the water, it was getting more and more violently, but Corvo got it up, and collected the mask, simply tying it around his arm to keep it on him.  
Once on deck again, the boat was lopsided, Corvo struggling to get to the ship.

The crewmen, damned their kind hearts, were waiting for Corvo, he saw that from the men holding onto the ship by dear lives, yelling something Corvo couldn't hear from all the rain and how dizzy he was...

Corvo tried to make his way to the ship, but a wave crashed onto him just before he got up on the railing, using a little of the last of his strength, and it ended with Corvo losing his grip, and falling straight into the metal of the captains hut. He looked to the ship, saw how it started to get lopsided too in the progress of falling into the water, Corvo knowing all too well, that now...

It was over for all of them...

Blood soaked and lightheaded, Corvo crashed into the water, the impact of it knowing him out.  
Corvo sunk into the water, but not too deeply, due to the movements of the sea keeping him fairly up on the water. Crates surrounded him everywhere a mere meter above him, all having been violently ripped from their places on top of the deck.

 

A ship was watching this, from out of the eye of the storm. Waiting, biding it's time for both the ships to go under.

"It's clear- sir." The man gave his captain his spyglass.

"We're going in. Get ready!" Said the captain calmly, handing it back as he started to get his harness ready to be tied down to the ship.

 

Corvo woke up violently, as his entire body felt like it was suffocating. It was not far from the truth, as his body laid limp in what seemed like an endless, black void. Ripples of water was crashing above him, the ship and it's captains, around him, but so far away they were all blurred. Plus, who could see well in water? Not humans.  
Corvo struggled to get to the surface, to be able to breathe again, fighting for his life.  
As he broke the surface, he gasped for air, not caring that he started to cough violently, and even worse due to all the water that was flying about due to the waves. He ducked under again, being knocked around by the waves, only making him cough more and swallow too much water.

He got back up, feeling fatigued and exhausted already from fighting, due to the lack of strength he already had in his body. He was done for, for good.  
The ship had trailed too far away from him, being thrown around by the waves. And he was not far to any kind of shore either.  
This was bad. And they would most likely be dead by now, if the pirates hadn't been knocked off the ship as well.

But luck had Corvo in it's grasp, for a ship, middle and old looking came up towards him, Corvo however, too tired to try to signal it. He hoped it would see him anyway, so he decided to fight the waves to his best extent.  
The ship came closer and closer. Then it slowed it's pace, as if wanting to stay among the things that was floating with Corvo, whom he had managed to hold on to, to his best extent.  
Ropes were cast down, together with a few men, who flung themselves to the side of the hull, all holding onto the rope and keeping themselves balanced to the hull, to not fall into the water. They started checking the cargo, stopping it by literally holding onto it.  
And soon, the man had put something that had been thrown to him around it, and a crane started to pull it up- it was a quick one.

Corvo got a speck of hope, as the crate he clung to toppled over, with him in tow, he lost it quickly however. He screamed as he went, a scream that pierced through the storm for at least one man to hear it. The one watching the cargo, leaning against the ship.  
"Sir!?" One of the men yelled, looking over to said man, who was looking for the source of the scream. He stood completely still, as still as he could, looking out to sea.

The man spotted Corvo- severed the rope while his crew mate screamed at the top of his lungs for him, and he went into a swan dive, managing to catch up to Corvo, who was turning around in the middle of a wave, it stopped him, but brought the man closer to him.  
A gulp of water later, and Corvo found himself in the man's arms, and some familiar looking light piercing the darkness of the ocean water.  
Then, a blink later, he was on the side of the ship, held by one arm while the other was holding onto the fellow crewmates rope, who was pushed up against Corvo.

"Sir- WHAT IN THE VOID!?" He yelled, angrily as well. For he had all reason to be angry.

The man stayed quiet, gesturing with his head to Corvo. Now- the crew mate understood, and realised who it was in his captain's arms.

"-T-that's Corvo Attano!" He yelled, the man's grey eyes widening as well as they could, as he struggled to hold on. With an angry grunt, he blinked up onto the railing of the ship after managing to concentrate and get some spirit energy back, and hauled Corvo onto the deck, himself included. Corvo landed with a metallic thud, and slid a bit against it due to the rain- and the movement of the ship. He gasped violently for air, coughing and curling up due to the pain of everything, and that he had swallowed too much water. It made him want to puke.

The crew mate that was hanging down there didn't follow, he had his orders, so he had to do as he was told. The same with the two on deck, they paid no mind to the stowaway their captain had picked up. They actually guessed it was a sack or something- maybe fabric- the rain made it hard to see things, as it was still bad.

The man removed his face coverings, a bandanna that he had tied over it, and quickly got to Corvo's side, straightening him out, and making him look at him. Right in the eyes.

The nerve of him- Corvo thought, his vision still blurry from the seawater. His heart racing... The nausea tearing at his insides like a knife.  
But he was alive. Wide awake.

The man sighed, and lifted Corvo up, and proceeded to try to see if he would stand with some help. Hell, Corvo tried, and managed at least as long as he held a hand over the railing- and leaned a bit on it. Satisfied, the man walked Corvo, as best as he could while supporting him to where there was no crewmen hanging, and slowly leaned Corvo over the railing. "You know what to do." He said calmly, trying to calm Corvo down. Corvo didn't recognise the voice, he was honestly unable to hear too much due to the sea water, and all that had happened. The noise, the headache, the pain, everything.  
Corvo didn't' know. He turned to try to look to the man, but found it painful, just leaning back over the railing.

His hair was removed from his face, the man carefully stroking it out of there and then... A finger forced itself into Corvo's mouth, making him gag, and damn well vomit just mere seconds after the finger was out. And he luckily did it down to sea.  
It felt awful, yet somehow nice to do it- and he understood all too well why he was forced to do it. It would save him future pain.  
And more came up, he was there for a few minutes, not wanting to move, even though the ship made him. The man helped him stay upright- and said man was growing more and more uncertain that it was a good idea to stay there any longer. Looking back to his crewmen, he saw three things being secured. It would have to do for today.

"GET BACK INSIDE!" The man ROARED through the crashing of the waves and rain, and every man started to get ready to get back inside. The two pulled their fellow crew member up and untied him quickly just by cutting the rope around him, all while the man took Corvo inside, practically heaving him over his shoulder to get it done.  
Corvo had been pretty clean when he did what he had to, so no vomit would end up on anyone's clothing, luckily- the man trying to hold on, but found himself too weak to do anything.

Once inside Daud let the door stay open. Only two crew members joined, the other one of the deck dwelling men up in the captains hut, to start up the ship again, and get them out of the storm.  
Corvo looked around, his vision starting to clear due to being able to cry out all the saltwater he had in his eyes. They hurt like hell every time he did so, but it was worth it. For now he saw more, and with some rest for a while, maybe he could even hear more, not just the endless rumbling due to his clogged ears.  
Some candles were lit as they went inside, cold and wet clothes thrown aside for everyone to see. There was no need to be strangers here, not like this. On calmer days, it would be a different thing altogether.  
The man got Corvo over to a chair, one that was too heavy to move with the current level of waves, and even heavier once Corvo was settled into it. And that's when he saw his rescuers face. His eyes trailed the long, sideways scar along the man's features, something so familiar to him he recognised the face instantly just from the scar. But he needed to see the eyes, that moved slowly away from him, scanning him.

"You're fine- Corvo."

"... D-dau--" Corvo started coughing violently, said man already too far away to even care- just letting Corvo do what he had to. "Don't speak." Daud said.

 

"Sir- what do we do with Corvo?" The two men were now sitting in their blankets, trying their hardest to warm up, and get dry in the process.

"We let him rest." Daud spoke as he started to rummage around in a crate that was wielded into the floors. He got out a bucket, and waddled over to Corvo, keeping to his feet as he went on, and pushed it into Corvo's hand as he sat down to Corvo's level too, stroking back his hair in the process. Worry showed on his face...  
"I know you got questions.." Daud could tell, from that expression Corvo had as he wheezed for air- trying to breathe calmly.

"We'll talk once we're out of this.." He said in a calming, yet demanding voice, and held up three fingers. "How many? Hold up a hand."

The crewmen knew exactly what Daud was doing, and thought it was needed. For they had no idea how long Corvo had been out to sea.  
Corvo held up three fingers weakly.

"... Good. Follow my finger."

Corvo did so. But damn, the fatigue he had was eating him alive.

"Good."  
Daud looked weird with his hair down like this. Almost a bit younger- Corvo noted.

"Can you undress yourself?"

... Corvo's eyes widened in shock the best he could.

"To dry up." Daud said, a bit of an unnamed frown on his face.  
"And check for wounds."

Corvo only showed to his forehead. He had a small gash there, but it was so minor to Daud he hadn't even bothered to keep his hand away from it when he removed hair from Corvo's face. But he started to at least try to, but the swaying of the ship and his own fatigue getting the best of him- so he patted Daud's hand a bit- furrowing his brows.

"In that case." Daud said, and quietly picked Corvo up again, doing so rather carefully. The Lord Protector had no protests, no nothing, he honestly tried his best not to move to avoid getting sick from the swaying of the ship. With careful steps Daud took Corvo around most of the cargo and storage, and to a heavy metal door, most certainly leading to the engine room, further into the ship. Corvo tried to get a good look at his surroundings, but it failed a bit because he was growing too tired, too exhausted to focus too well.  
He relaxed a bit too much in Daud's arms as they walked. Corvo did however notice a hallway, one that looked like it had been made after the ships completion... It was not too nice work either, when he looked at the wielding work.

Daud opened up one last door, and entered in, a rather expansive room meeting them. But it was really small, nonetheless, due to crates and cargo being strewn around. By the wall there was a cot, with a few pillows and blankets laid over it. Daud's bed- most certainly, but for now, it turned into Corvo's bed. Daud made sure Corvo was sitting upright though- and patted his cheek lightly. Said Lord Protector reacted, as Daud wanted, and for a moment, something in the man said that he was glad to see Corvo. Even after all that had happened, even though things were as they were...  
Corvo sighed, and attempted to start to remove his clothes and equipment. His shaking hands, weak from holding on for dear life to crates and fighting, they failed at even dragging his coat off him. With this, he grunted, signalising Daud who had turned around by now, and was digging in one of the crates by the door, which he had closed as well. Corvo tried for a little while.

Placing a book beside Corvo, Daud settled down to said man's level, and started to undress the man, at least doing the smaller tasks, Corvo shrugged off his clothing and moved as he had to. The shirt Daud had to help a bit with, trying to avoid touching skin, but finding it sort of hard, so he in the end didn't care. A hitched breath escaped Corvo due to this, things in him fighting every kind of feeling he had in him at the moment. Daud paid no mind, thinking it was just Corvo taking a breath or so. But if he cared to think the redness was anything else than cold skin, he would most certainly had been more careful.

Boots left now, Daud got them off with a plop, and settled them by the door, where a few of his own were.

"Pants has to go too, Corvo. Give me a a moment."  
Corvo watched as Daud got up, his whole torso hunched over and keeping himself up and steady. It was a battle, to say the least... Then the damned man left.

Corvo looked around for a bit, taking notice of the book lying beside him. He reached out for it, and got it after a try, and found that it was blank. ... To use for questions...? ... Corvo didn't care.  
Suddenly, a gloved hand touched Corvo's, and Corvo looked up, not having noticed Daud coming in just yet. His ears was clogged, so it as hard to hear anything. But if he could grip around his nose and get them unclogged, no. But Corvo looked up, met with Daud standing over him, with a blanket or two. He was missing his coat, and good, for he was soaked him too.

He then proceeded to wrap Corvo in one, who by now had laid the book down on the wet floor, or laid and laid- dropped it.  
The second blanket was put on Corvo's head, wrapping it a little around him too, like a hood. "Goodnight, then, Corvo." Daud said calmly- and look to the door, wanting to leave. "I'll get us out of this storm.." Grunting for a moment, Corvo pointed to his head as well as he could. Daud stopped and looked confused. "...?" He sat down, to let Corvo use him as a pointing map. His expression was neutral, but stressed.  
"Ear. Clogged?"

"Mhmm."

"Don't have a grip?"

A short nod.

Daud gripped Corvo's nose. From an outsider's perspective it would have to look awfully funny. Corvo got his ears unclogged, coughing in the process due to the sudden intake of breath, feeling the water run out of them, and it hurt too, so he wondered if he had any blood there. He would have to check when he was better.

"Alright now?"

A nod. Corvo barely able to keep his head up by this point.

"Then goodnight." Daud said hurriedly, and got up. He went out, Corvo not even bothering to look after him. He was already lying down in the cot, not bothering to rearrange the things in it already. He just wanted to sleep, but first, he got his pants off with a bit too much effort, not caring that he now laid naked, with only a blanket to shield him from, the cold.  
Daud proceeded to the captains hut, took the wheel from his Whaler, and proceeded to fight the storm the best he could, to not end up like the two ships back there.

Damned storms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a surge of inspiration for this, and had to finish up the chapter as soon as I could- hehe! :D


	4. Broken Voices

The hours ticked by for everyone on board of The Hounded Shackle, Daud fighting for too long to get them out of the storm safely. The man was positively exhausted by the end of it at all, leaving the helm to Thomas, who had taken some time to sleep- right beside Daud, in fact. There was a bed up there, a remnant of when there where more whalers on the ship.

With things finally safe enough, Daud trekked down to under deck, and found his way to his room, opening the door quietly- a bit of a bad feeling in his chest. Once he closed the door behind him to avoid any talking or so, Daud approached Corvo, looking for any sort of signs of life. He did find some, Corvo was breathing, with a bit of a wheeze, but nothing all too major. That as good.  
Picking up the equipment and putting it around his own waist to keep them out of Corvo's hands for now, left some relatively clean looking clothes Daud rarely used anymore for Corvo when he woke up, and he also picked up the clothing from the floor, finally paying some attention to the whaler mask tied around the arm of the man's coat, but not caring to give it too much attention. He took Corvo's clothing out to the main room with all the bunk beds, and draped the damp clothing over the rope hanging across the place. He took out the Lord Protectors usual mask to help the weight, and hung it on a stray bolt that had been shot into the wall- that was lined with wood.

With this done, Daud got to bed, shaking violently once he got his clothing off, and he slipped into one of the bunk beds- his mind too tired to even think.  
If his damned Whalers woke him up too early again, he would not be a pleasant man to talk to- for sure.

 

 

But Daud wasn't woken up by any of his Whaler's. He woke up by his own accord. He was still groggy by the time he joined the Whaler's up on deck, finding that Thomas had set them out to stay near Morley's shores, just so far enough from the shore that a spyglass wouldn't reveal their intensities. Excepting nothing less of Thomas, Daud joined his Whaler's around the "breakfast" table, even though it was very late, dusk setting over the ship.

 

"Welcome back to life, Captain." Thomas chuckled a bit, the ship standing still, as if fishing, so he could join for the first meal in nearly over a day. The rest of the Whaler's smiled, all looking tired though, especially Rulfio, who was spending some wasted energy looking around him a bit too often during the meal.

"Checked the cargo yet- any of you?" Daud started, outright avoiding to talk about Corvo. His feelings about this should be obvious from how he was carrying said Lord Protector's equipment on him.

"Nope, we're awaiting orders, Sir." Thomas said, looking over to his fellow crewmen, who nodded in agreement, Sean after swallowing his current mouthful of food, though.

With an understanding expression the Captain of the ship put his bottle of stale pear soda down. "In due time. Take it easy for now, we're in no rush."

"Because of Attano?" Rulfio dared to ask.

Daud just nodded- and read the expression on the man asking in a heartbeat. "He's no danger to any of us- so calm down."

"He can fight without his weapons." Rulfio continued- remembering all too well that moment when his master talked to Corvo up at the Refinery back in Dunwall all those years ago. 

"He won't fight us. Trust me." It was Daud's final words on the matter, and it relaxed Rulfio to a point. At least, enough to stop looking around as if he was ready for an attack, for if Daud thought so- it truly had to be right. Hours went by, Daud ending up taking stock as his Whalers dug through the goods they had secured, all three of them finding this some of the best part of such hard work as it was. Scavenging and selling off things had always been a part of the job, but not in such large quantities as this.  
And there was a certain excitement with the crates, they were like gifts, you never knew what you would get. And these crates were clearly smuggled goods, some things even protected in waterproof containers. It meant expensive things, that would fetch very good coin at the Black Market, if you knew which to go to. And taking up stock, Daud marked down a reminder of where to sell each item, just for reference, and started to work on a plan for travelling across the Isles.

Meanwhile this happened, Corvo was slowly getting up, his body and head feeling like it was still swaying. His throat was dry and rough like the scales of a hagfish, and he could already tell he had several bruises on his body just from sitting upright and looking down to his legs. The clothing left to him he managed to find, Corvo guessing they were for him due to how they were looking.  
It was fine, tailored clothing, a grey shirt and black pants, as well as a black overcoat. It looked like it belonged to nobles of high birth, Corvo starting to question where they had gotten this kind of clothing from. And why, it really seemed like it was tailored for Daud, and him only.  
Dressed well enough- Corvo found his way out of the hallway after picking up the book he got earlier, as it was not too hard, considering he knew the anatomy of ships well- he could tell the difference between doors. As soon as he stepped into the deck, he found that he was still tired, both in mind and in body, exhausted, even with rest. It was not a nice feeling, especially when you combine it with the other pain he was feeling.  
He leaned against one of the bunk beds as he took a moment of rest, and managed to catch a glimpse of his things, hung across the rope. It gave some peace of mind, but still, his equipment was missing. Not that he thought he needed it, he would not be up for fighting even if he wanted to, at least not for now, so..  
Corvo finally got to the stairs, holding onto the railing for support, and dragged himself out, ending up out on deck, in the darkness, only candles lighting the deck, an revealing where the men of the ship were.  
It was a very calming sight that met Corvo, Daud sat in an armchair that was covered in jackets, the whalers busy heaving rolls of fabric out of the crates they most likely secured... How long ago?

Daud took notice of Corvo, hearing him step lightly across the deck, but still with a slight stumble.

"Corvo." daud started, his tone of voice normal. The Whaler's didn't stop, but they did glance over their shoulders, just to see how the man fared. He seemed to be weak still, out from how he was walking.

"... Daud..." Corvo rasped, speaking hurt his throat more than he would had ever imaged it would, and he started coughing again...

"Sit." Gesturing to a seat above him, Daud sounded demanding. Corvo gave in, needing to sit, actually. Once seated, Corvo looked straight at Daud, finding the dim orange glow from the candles on the man not enough to properly see him. It was very dark, due to a cloudy sky.

Daud whistled, the Whaler's scatterings as he did.

"I suppose you want it to be us two." Daud said, looking over to Corvo after watching his Whaler's go. Corvo nodded once Daud looked back to him, but by the Void, even that hurt.

"Hungry?" Corvo nodded- and was handed vial of Sokolov's Elixir, one that he drank greedily- while Daud started heating up what was left of the food they had eaten- just a simple little soup, that Thomas luckily had made. Corvo guessed it would be for him, so... He started to write down his questions as he waited, just taking the fountain pen that Daud had by his side, and using it.  
He didn't know why, as he shakingly and carefully wrote, why he was so calm about this whole situation. He had no right to be, by all accounts, he was supposed to be angry, or stressed, needing to go and find Emily right now. But the gratitude of being rescued, it overshadowed this. Even if it was by an enemy of his.  
Corvo soon finished, placing the fountain pen back in it's place, and held out the book for Daud to take- who did so.

"... We were scavenging for lost goods. When it's lost to sea, nobody will miss it. We tend to follow storms to do so." Daud started, Corvo drinking more of the Elixir. The concoction soothed his sore throat, and made him feel better, although he was still feeling fatigued.  
"We are near Morley's shores, if you look up." Corvo did exactly this, his expression changing. Emily. He was close. Very close. Daud took a note of this, as he had read the entire page before he started answering questions. He already knew Corvo's plight.

"When it concerns The Empress, we'll take you to shore once you've recovered. You're no good like you are now." Daud skipped some questions to get to the point, Corvo not minding that at all. But now he had more questions- it showed on his face.  
"Why help you?" Daud asked, Corvo nodded. The Captain looked away for a moment, lips pursing slightly as he tried to figure out a good enough reason that was far from the truth.  
"Thing are improving with her on the Throne." It was all Daud could come up with. Corvo took a moment, and nodded, looking away for a moment. He sighed heavily, it was reason enough, even if he knew there was more behind the words than Daud would allow him to believe.

A bowl of food was held out to Corvo, he just managed to notice it due to recovering a bit quicker because of the Elixir. Corvo took it- not understanding where the trust in Daud came from, even though he was holding onto his equipment.  
Daud honestly didn't understand this either, but he didn't mind things being calm for now. If Corvo started to fight now, he would surely lose as well, and his Empress, as far as Corvo knew, would be lost forever.

But she wouldn't. No- these news about the Empress, it caused a wave of rage within the Captain- a wave that would have him take action if Corvo couldn't. He hid it very well, and watched Corvo eat very carefully- before letting his eyes travel back to the book in his hand. It was wise of him, at least.

"We haven't taken any notice to that ship. But ask dock masters around Morley, and they'll help you." Daud started, and turned the page, as Corvo had drawn an arrow to signal him to do so.  
"I'm staying away from Dunwall. That's all you need to know."

Corvo nodded, finishing his bowl of food, and ended up serving himself a second helping- Daud didn't mind. It was better that the food was eaten up, after all.

"Now your turn, Corvo." Daud spoke as he held out the book, with the pen now.  
"Your turn to answer questions."

It was only logical that Daud had questions.

"Pirates attacked you? There was too much cargo around there to only be from one ship."

Corvo started to to write, the bowl settled at his side by the chair he was sitting on.

He wrote for a while- Daud not minding waiting.

Corvo showed the book rather than handing it to Daud, and Daud read through every word on the page. "... Looking for me- because she had nightmares. I would never let you find me, so it's a stroke of luck you we happened to come by." Corvo nodded, and sighed for a moment- looking right at Daud- who seemed a bit amused- with good reason. "You set out pointlessly at first- you should had known that. And knowing that I am alive, why?" The Lord Protector started writing again.  
Daud frowned as he read it.

"I didn't take you for a man who withheld information, Corvo." The Lord Protector frowned deeply, starting to feel mocked- and it showed on his face. If he couldn't' speak, he had best to show what he felt through his expressions- for he knew Daud read those very well.

"It's stupid, no matter if you think it will benefit her. Black Magic will find it's way to her ears somehow, be it through the Abbey or yourself. And what do we know, it could be witches that has taken her." Daud muttered, Corvo's eyes widening in surprise, and in a sense, shock.

"Do you know anything!?" Corvo tone of voice was raspy, his voice sounding a bit more clear, but even if he sounded better, the man ended up coughing.

Daud shock his head. "There's been rumours about witches I've been following for a while. I first heard about it in Morley, it sounds a bit to coincidental- witches around Morley, then The Empress is kidnapped."

Corvo started writing, doing so hurriedly. When Daud read it, it was a natural question. Did he have to spill the truth? Tell Corvo what he did before they met in The Flooded District, five years ago? ...  
It was a no brainier.  
So Daud got up. To avoid getting his whaler's killed in an eventual fight with Corvo if he acted out in rage, he patted Corvo's shoulder, asking him to come with with a simple head gesture. The Lord Protector took no time to think, he was honestly too fatigued to be on guard like that, so he went along. They were not in the hallway of the ship, with Daud closing to the door.

"... Why I took you here- Corvo?" Daud crossed his arms.

"Five years ago, I fought witches, lead by a woman called Delilah Copperspoon. She wanted to take Emily's body for herself using The Void's magic. I was told a name, followed it, and I ended up in The Void, and cast the woman into her own painting, using her tricks against her."  
Corvo stood listening, his expression stiffening for every word. He looked... Angry, and serious. But he was listening, intently.

 

"Emily knew nothing of this, and the point was to keep this to myself and The Outsider. But seeing this, it's no mere coincidence in my eyes, Corvo. Remaining witches from Delilah's coven must be wanting revenge, and not knowing how to get to me... They'll see if they can lure me out by taking her. Or kill you... I don't know." Daud ended it, and as exected, Corvo got a reaction. Using the strength Corvo had build up, and all of it, the man grabbed Daud's collar and slammed him so hard into the wall behind him it took the breath out of him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Corvo roared, getting a bit too close to Daud. He didn't even cough, he was too angry to care about the want to do so. Daud got an angry expression as well, tilting his head slightly to not paint the wall with blood that was dripping from the open wound on the back of his head now- glaring daggers into Corvo's eyes, who glared even worse back at him. He even put a hand onto Corvo's arm, to try to drain his strength so he would let him down. "YOU SAW ME! WHY!?" Corvo continued, his voice breaking as he roared. Daud took a deep breath. "What good would it do- Corvo!? You couldn't had done anything about it, if you didn't see what was happening before you left!"

"You could've...!" Corvo said, the words like daggers in Daud's chest because of the way they were spoken. It even shut Daud up for a moment- the words stuck in his throat.

"Is that why you left her alone to find me personally!? Do you honestly think that would be a good idea-? Corvo- mere men can't fight witches!"

"You would had killed my spies."

"No- Corvo. I'm done killing." Corvo stopped his train of thought after that- Daud sounded calm, but there was a angry kind of tone in his voice.  
Corvo let Daud down.

"Why suddenly stop like that- then...?" Daud's collar was still firmly in Corvo's grasp, but Daud didn't care at all.

"Dunwall fell because of me- after I killed her. I... I did something I could never change, or take back- it destroyed a city, and it destroyed me... I learned that there are consequences to everything- Corvo. And it was coming for me, so there was no sense in trying to run from it. I did what I had to." Daud was 100% honest- finding no reason to not be. Even his voice reflected this, the man's face not softening up, though. Corvo didn't want to believe him, but he did anyway, old feelings in his chest ending up clouding his mind.

"Why did you suddenly grow a concience?" Corvo asked, completely blunt in his words.

Daud didn't know how to answer that, the words in a sense digging the daggers in his heart even deeper, settling there for good. He just stared at Corvo, eyes finally starting to soften up- his expression changing drastically. It was one Corvo understood, he knew the man well enough.

They stood in silence for a while, Corvo not letting go of Daud during it. They never broke eye contact, silent words were exchanged... Daud not knowing how the tears build up in his eyes and went unnoticed, only Corvo knowing, and it would be a secret between them, until they both laid in their graves.  
Daud started to break down completely in time.

He hid his face behind his hands, leaning his head back, even if it hurt. And without honestly thinking, he sat down against the wall, not caring that it left a red streak of blood on the wall, and that Corvo tumbled over him due to a lack of balance, and that he did not expect it.  
Corvo sat with his head on Daud's shoulder, his forehead pressed against the wall as well. He had hit it against the wall and just been dragged down. He didn't find it in him to move.

 

But eventually Daud calmed down, Corvo moving when Daud moved his hands away from his face, looking to him, too close for comfort for both of them.

"... Help me find her." Corvo said, voice strangled and raspy, and his expression mixed in something like seriousness, and sadness, their faces a few centimetres away from each other.  
Daud took a deep breath, his expression starting to get back to normal. He didn't do anything to get Corvo off him, he didn't even move.

"Tell me Corvo, do you want this? Ag-"

"Shut up and answer me." Corvo never broke eye contact. But Daud did, he looked away, be it for a moment or so.

"After this, we're done."

 

 

A while after they had separated, Daud was cleaning the blood off the wall, and Corvo checking his coat to see if it had dried up yet, the two keeping out of each others way to cool down a bit. The coat hadn't, so Corvo started to adjust the coat on the rope, moving it to another part to see if it would help- and shaking it, even though it was so heavy he nearly dropped it. He then spotted his mask on the wall, finding that it was dry at least, and just fine. He had no pockets to put it in for the moment, so he just hung it back up, at least knowing where he had it then.  
When he was about to turn away from the clothing, he got reminded of the Whaler mask that was tied around his coat's arm. He untied it and looked over it for a moment, looking to Daud who was busy cleaning, the back of his head still bleeding.

The Lord Protector walked up to the old assassin, who stood up as he heard the other coming. "What?" Daud sounded annoyed, not really wanting to take a break. Corvo held out the mask. "It's yours." The man's voice was dying by now- but he didn't care to keep his mouth shut for this. It was a bit too important, Corvo had risked his life to get it.

Looking down to the mask for a while, Daud shock his head, making a bit of an amused grimace while he was turning back to cleaning the wall. "I'd be careful with nostalgia if I were you." He muttered as twisted the rag into the bucket of water he had fetched. Taking no offence, Corvo scoffed for a moment. "I'll take it, then."

"As you wish."

Daud was finished by now, and placed the bucket more to to side. "Before we go up, we need to make some pla--???" Corvo was in the process of turning Daud around, the edge of his shirt in his hand, exposing half of his chest. Daud hissed soon after, understanding now why the Lord Protector turned him around, and Daud ended up doing nothing to protest it. Corvo owed him this much anyway.

"... We're close to Arran now. But we're headed to the capital after docking, that's where I got word of the witches at first. We'll leave after this, and it'll only be us two. I'm not risking any of my Whaler's life- they're to be kept out of this."

"... You're wasting manpower." Corvo whispered, leaning a bit closer to make sure he was heard. Daud turned his head slightly to the sound of Corvo's voice, looking over his shoulder. It was clear those words pissed Daud off. "They're my men, Corvo, not some guards to be thrown into battle for nothing." Corvo raised a brow. He started to get it now. A man like Daud wouldn't trust someone like he did with the Whaler's if they didn't mean something to him. That was actually a factor with him no matter what.

Corvo nodded. "I don't object. I just... Want this to be over with." He then brought his free hand to his throat, rubbing it very carefully as if massaging it, and looking like he was in pain. It would be best to keep quiet from now on, Daud seeing that... He also got an idea, but waited until Corvo was done- which was almost instantly afterwards. 

 

Daud turned around. "Do you know how to sign out on the field?"

Corvo nodded and demonstrated the signs he knew. "Then we keep to that from now on." Daud wasn't really impressed, he had expected this from the Lord Protector- he was a skilled man, after all- and always sort of quiet.

 

With everything done and Corvo putting on his boots again, the pair of them was ready to move out. They were now both in the captains hut, Daud at the helm, heading for the capital of Morley, Wynnedown. It was still night, and would perhaps be morning before the two would arrive.  
Corvo took the bed that were there, lying down and resting his head and body. He was actually quite comfortable in it, finding the pillow a lot better to lie on than the mess of pillows in Daud's cot. He wondered why the man had so many, though, and found himself catching a glimpse of the man.  
The Lord Protector also took this opportunity to reflect on what had happened, not really having much time to think about what happened to the crew of the ship he was on, and the captain. It was a cruel death for any sailor to die like this, at the hands of pirates, as, if the pirates hadn't attacked them, the outcome would had been drastically different. Corvo knew this, from his past experiences with travelling across the Isles soon over five years ago. Pirates were quickly dispatched, no matter the weather, but it was different then.  
Corvo sighed deeply, this causing him to cough.

"I hope you got coin for Elixir." Daud said, still watching the sea, and his Whaler's on the ship, some of them climbing up to sit higher to see more sights. Only Rulfio was left on deck, and he was heading down, most likely going to do what he was instructed to, and that was to clean the clothing that were on the rope- drying, for blood made the drying progress worse, Daud already a bit covered in blood from grabbing Corvo.

 

Finally, in the early morning hours The Hounded Shackle reached Wynnedown, Daud deciding it would be best to take the skiff to avoid any attention being drawn to his ship. His Whaler's started to get said skiff ready to ship out while Daud talked to Thomas, giving him a list of supplies that they needed to get, as well as telling him to finish counting what they had picked up in the crates, and sell off things while they were gone. It wouldn't be long, he assured him, as Daud had a feeling there wouldn't be a lot to know.  
Corvo and Daud, as well as Thomas jumped down into said skiff, and headed out, Corvo watching the Capital getting closer and closer. He hadn't bothered with his mask, knowing all too well that it would perhaps be better without it for the time being. To keep a low profile, and not let the witches they were eventually going to find get a head start in their fleeing, for they were sure to recognise any of Corvo's masks. And it would be enough that they would recognise Daud, honestly.

Once they docked, Thomas drove off with the skiff.  
The two men stood where they where for a moment, looking to the city before them. Getting Corvo's attention, Daud signalled to Corvo to stick to him, and do as he did, Corvo nodded, understanding the signal.

Daud disappeared in a cloud of smoke after pointing to a certain place, and Corvo did so too, following suit. Corvo signalled that he wanted them to move faster, and so they did- running across the rooftops of the place, finding their way to the apartment complex Daud his Whaler pointed him to.


	5. Arms Wide Open

With a swift strike towards the back of the head, the man sitting on the chair was knocked out in an instant. Daud sheathed his sword, and went on ahead towards the balcony door, opening it with the key he picked up from the desk, and let Corvo in, who came jumping down from the rooftops, to not rouse suspicions about his presence up on there, for it would be easy to see it from the other buildings, even in the cover of darkness. At least the sun would soon get back.

Once inside the two men scattered, going to search the apartment for clues. Daud stayed in the living room, Corvo moving to the other places. It was not a plan they had made, it was just what they would do normally, and Corvo acted more out of what Daud was doing than independently, honestly.  
They met up mere minutes later, Corvo holding a few bone charms, and Daud a few letters, some that scented like a floral perfume, unknown to both men as none of them commented on it...

 

Daud then turned his attention to the letters after moving so that he read it with Corvo, Daud reading them without a problem, while Corvo grimaced a bit, finding the letters a bit too... Descriptive. Both of them agreed that these were love letters to a lovely, "exotic" woman who left some bone charms for this sickly man- and fed him potions to see if they would work. Daud guessed it was the exact reason he was sickly, for a man of his status, as it seemed, had to have a few coins that witches would gladly misuse. He had encountered one, and he was not looking forward to encounter another- for perhaps, she was marked. Daud highly doubted it, but... There was always the chance.

 

When they had read the letters, Corvo handed Daud the bonecharms, whom had stashed the letters in his coat by then. They both listened to the static songs they emitted, Daud pocketed them, looking to Corvo for a moment as they were about to leave. Corvo looked questioning at him, Daud just shaking his head, and the two of them headed out of the place before the owner would wake up. Without much clues, just the hunch that the man was in a relationship, Daud honestly needed to talk to Corvo about how to proceed. So he pointed up, Corvo nodding as he blinked away. Daud opted to not use his powers too much, and climbed up the way he could.  
They met on the rooftops, Corvo already waiting for him.

"I don't want to do this, but... What are your thoughts?"

Corvo took a moment to think, and waved Daud closer to him, who did as he was told.  
"You survey the place for the woman. I'll need to visit the shops for clothing-." Their heads was just a few centimetres from each other, Corvo not liking it, but knowing it was the only way for them to talk like this. "And something for my throat... I'll come back here.. Wait for me."  
With this said, Daud leaned back, and placed a hand on Corvos' shoulder, turning the man to him. They were still awfully close...  
He started to adjust Corvo's shirt, smoothing it out over the shoulders. Corvo looked so confused, a bit frozen by the sudden gesture. He understood the gesture, and was not too on guard. Daud took a moment to think as he noticed the man's face, hands still resting on Corvo's shoulders, he was about to button up the shirt as well...  
He got a very thoughtful expression mixed with surprise as he moved away from Corvo, clearing his throat. "Go then." He muttered.

Still a bit confused, even raising an eyebrow, Corvo did as he had to.

Daud was left on the rooftops, his expression slowly changing as he watched Corvo move down the roofs using blinks after moving to watch him at the edge of the roof. He needed to pay a bit more attention to who he was dealing with, Corvo was no Whaler he had to make sure looked good for when they went uncover. He wondered how in the Void he managed to act without thinking like that either, especially when it came to Corvo- the fact it was him should had caused Daud to more careful. But no matter, it meant nothing.

 

Back on street level, Corvo adjusted his collar a bit, buttoning it up, taking Daud's... Indirect advice to heart. He needed to look proper when going by the shops, especially so early in the morning. The sun was just risen, the time around 6 or so. Two hours of looking around and getting acquainted, and he could visit the shops, he had noted that they opened around that time while moving along the rooftops. What had happened with Daud had set off something with Corvo, something that he considered quite so important.  
It was best to not be too trusting, and open around his new travelling companions. Even if things seemed alright, if Corvo threaded over the line, he might as well accept the fact that Daud might not let him live. Or...? Daud saved Emily once, and he had not lied once, and helped even saved him... It was by chance, but, he did more than he had to, if Corvo remembered right.

Corvo walked towards the docks, spotting The Hounded Shackle where it was supposed to be. At least, he had a chance of finding Emily with this, as long as Daud kept to his word.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily hadn't felt this afraid in years.  
She remembered everything too vividly, even though she had tried to force herself to forget, force herself to cast the memories into the darkness of the storage room she was locked into. She took a deep breath again, trying to let herself calm down, but she hadn't really managed at all. Especially considering she was at sea, and trapped, pretty much. She couldn't take to the rooftops and run away, she couldn't hide, else from maybe evading the crew all the time, but they were mostly scary men... And a very weird trio of women.  
For weeks the women had avoided her, Emily only knowing they were women out of their clothing. A tough looking man had been bringing Emily meals and books, making sure Emily was not too afraid of him, by talking a bit to her, trying to calm her down... It had worked sometimes, Emily sometimes even answering him. He often told her things would be okay, and that her fear would go away. And it had, slowly but surely Emily started to feel more like herself again. She had, however, started to blame herself for what had happened... If she didn't send gher father away like that, this wouldn't had happened. Not so slowly... She just wanted to go home...

She heard footsteps, men muttering to each other as they walked up to the storage room, she could tell by now. The door flung open, some light penetrating the place. Emily had closed the window due to the harshness of the light of the sun, it had even blinded her, especially considering she had just woken up.

The three women stood in the door, Emily got back up to her feet really quickly, staring at all three of them to her best extent, to make sure to swap away their hands if they tried to put them on her, or just... Get close.

"You are frightened, little one. I know."

She looked so familiar... Ruth. The woman that served her meals occationally back at the Tower.  
"What do you fear the most...? Is it us?" She asked, she was different now. She was far from the same woman she had come to know at the Tower...

"W-what do you think!?" Emily snapped. But she actually had no idea. There was so much in her head at the moment.

"I will have to ask for the Empress' ears for a moment, if you wouldn't mind." Ruth asked, opting to not answer that question.  
"No! I will not listen to any of your demands, or whatever else you want!"

Ruth frowned.  
"It's nothing so vile, little one. You have seen Daud, have you not?" She asked simply, and noted that one of the women sat down to her level. Ruth looked to her, and gestured to what the woman held out to Emily. It was a bunch of coloured art materials.

"You know his face- correct?"

Emily bit her lip. She nodded... Why- maybe it was that smouldering anger that had build up in her chest about this whole thing, she didn't find it in herself to question it all. And out of the woman's tone of voice, they were treating Emily like a kid... Something, she was not, oh, far from it.

"Draw him for us, would you? Then, we got a propositon for you- once you have done so..."

Emily was no artist, she wouldn't make a good picture, but...  
She wanted off the vessel. She wanted to get things back to normal, so if this would give her the chance, she would take it. So, she took the supplies from the woman, the men behind them starting to scatter, bored of the situation... It just left the three women left guarding the door simply by standing in it.  
Emily started to draw, not using a lot of time, as she didn't need it.  
She remembered a lot about his face, too much, in fact.

When she was finished with Daud's face, she sketched some whalers too, they didn't take long either, and honestly, drawing made her feel a little bit better, oddly enough. She handed the picture to the women, who all studied the picture well.

"That scar on his left side, is it that long?" Emily nodded...

"... Why do you... Want to see him?" Emily managed to ask, not that she was feeling more comfortable or safe, but she was simply curious.

"We want him dead, maybe like you, your Highness?"  
These words drove a stake through Emily's heart...

"... Why...?" Emily asked, her voice a bit more strangled than she wanted it to be.

"He took our mistress from us. Threw her into the Void- when she was about to take what was hers..." Ruth said, looking over to her fellow crew mates for a moment, sadness in her eyes.  
There was something wrong with this. Emily knew this, and she in a sense knew where this was going.

"So- young Emily... Aid us in our little quest...?" Ruth asked, thinking Emily had a little speck of trust left in her since she was a former maid at the Tower. Oh- no- it was far from the truth, but... This... Yes.

"... Ok." Emily said, trying to look angry, as if she truly wanted to do this. The women looked a bit surprised, especially the two she didn't know the name of.

"... Then- Emily... You are free to go as you wish on the ship, but we ask that you don't run away... Understood?" Emily nodded, playing along. As long as the bone charms they had on them didn't allow them to read others minds, this could work. At least for a while, because she knew exactly how hard it would be to track Daud down, it would give her plenty of time to learn how things went on the ship, and how to take the people down- even though she knew it would be a very hard task. She had learned a lot from her father, but had yet to master her abilities, she was clumsy, and seen a bit too often by said man. There was still a lot to improve on, so she had to bide her time, and the way that the women treated her, she supposed that now that she had agreed to their terms, she would be able to have her freedom, maybe under watch, but... She could eventually slip out if she learned enough about them, Ruth she had snuck past an endless amount of time.

"... I want to know what you did to me, though..." Emily said, just before the women was in the process of leaving, and telling Emily to come with her.

"I gave you a stimulant to leave you frightened, so we could go around Corvo Attano. He would not want to kill Daud. That is why it took so long for us to speak to you too, it would fade out of your body slowly.."

"... What?" Emily asked, looking all of suddenly shocked. It was more the fact that Corvo would NEVER want to kill Daud that surprised her, she thought different. That it was exactly why he left himself, so that if something happened or he was attacked, he could kill him. The poisoning she already knew of, so it was no shock.

"Oh- dear, he never told you?" The Empress' expression told Ruth a solid no, and the woman frowned a bit, trying to seem like she cared. "We question a little Whaler, and he told us how Corvo snuck up on him, and left the man be after stealing his coin and bone charm off him. Stole his key and left, he didn't even hurt a single Whaler."  
Ruth mused, one of the women laughing a bit.

"Maybe a crush made him not hurt him?" She said in an annoyingly high pitched voice, and started walking off somewhere within the ship, maybe. She just was bored of the whole thing, it seemed.  
Emily looked down, but quickly back up in her very serious and thoughtful state... The crush part she didn't even think about, it was too unlikely. But it was the fact that Corvo had encountered Daud, and that he never told her, it... It made her sad. She wanted to know why Corvo would keep such a thing from her, but... She couldn't think about it right now, maybe later.  
Now Ruth was waving at her to come along, maybe to show her around the ship. Emily hesitated for a moment, before she stepped after her, and was indeed showed around the ship. She then, pretty easily, learned that these women and men, they were dealing with black magic. This didn't bode well, but...   
This would have to be how things would be until she could take them down, or escape. They would pay for this, killing Callista like she was nothing.

When she reached the deck of the ship she was on, as she had been there for a good while, she looked wondering at the sea. There was no sign of land anywhere, just the blue vastness.   
A sense of sadness washed upon her, as this was not how she wanted to set out to sea. She would rather go with her father, if anything...  
But, she would find her father eventually, for if he knew she was gone by now, he would be out looking for her. Hopefully, he wasn't claimed by the sea...

Hopefully.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It was well into noon by the time Daud returned, throwing himself skill-fully up to the roof, using a lot of agility. Corvo was nowhere to be seen, the man starting to wonder what in the Void he was doing being gone so long. Daud himself had a very good reason, the man had woken up, and left the apartment. So Daud had tailed him, and found him going to a club, one where you had to have a membership to get in. So- Daud had found another way in through an open window. All the man did in there was gossip and drink, so Daud left. He seemed to be nothing more than a common drunk at the moment.  
Things in general just felt like a waste of time in general, for despite Daud's calm demeanour, he wanted this to be get done with, and as quickly as possible. Get Emily back on the throne, have Corvo off his back- yes. The quicker the better. Settling down on the edge of a pipe that had clearly not been used in a good while, Daud lit up a cigar, enjoying it. He supposed Corvo would be gone for a while, considering clothing could take a while if he didn't find anything to his liking.

"Hrmp." Daud caught himself thinking a bit too much about the Lord Protector, and let his mind wander to other things. Like how things went with his Whaler's- if their sum was as hefty as they had planned it to be. He would know when they returned. It shouldn't be too long, this lead was useless, to put it simply. Though the perfume on the papers did smell familiar, Daud had spent a while to try to figure out where he had noticed the smell from before. It had to be a while, Daud wondering if the smell was the same for his whaler's than with him, due to the smoke. Corvo, he didn't know how much he smoked, so it would be pointless asking him.

 

He heart some footsteps and the faint sound of a blink, guessing Corvo was on his way up. Daud activated his Void Gaze with a move of his hand, and spotted Corvo further down on the shorter houses and apartment complexes.   
Daud whistled, a piercing one at that, towards Corvo, who stopped, and started to look up. He spotted Daud up on the roof, squinting a bit because of the sun. Daud moved his hand further from him so it would be seen, and signaled Corvo to stay there. Then, he disappeared, and Corvo could see him move on down using Blink.  
Within a mere minute Daud jumped from the upper roof and landed beside Corvo, brushing himself up as he stood. 

"On time." Daud spoke with an slightly annoyed tone of voice, something that Corvo didn't blame him for. It had been too long.  
But said man simply nodded in greeting, it was all he said. Then, he brought up a coloured pen that needed no ink, writing a bit in a book, he had clearly not bought.

'I got something for my throat, it took the longest.'  
"Suppose you can speak within a reasonable time, then?" Daud asked.

'A day or two.'

Daud nodded, and looked towards the building.  
"The man is a drunk, not worth the trouble, since his lover visits him so rarely we can't watch the place either. But the perfume on the letters, that is a lead that might help locate his lover. It is very familiar, but I can't place it too well. My men might."

So it was back to the ship. Corvo looked down for a moment, sighing heavily.

He wrote some words carefully. "This is pointless, isn't it? If they're out to sea...?"

"Not really, no. We have a chance, if we bribe a certain dock master." Daud muttered, turning to leave. "We'll talk more on the ship."

 

And indeed they did, Corvo settling down on the railing as DAud gathered the men around him, wanting to hear how much they had gathered when it came to coin, and what would be the plan ahead.  
The coin they had gotten was good, no doubt about it, but not enough to keep them afloat. So it meant to take a few jobs here and there in town, which Corvo reacted to. He walked up, with his notebook out, the black market dealer he was by told him to be as quiet as possible.

"... We're staying for a while, Corvo. I don't see any other option, as the men doesn't recognise the perfume. If she's coming, we'll at least know- we still remember how those damned witches looked... If it is them."  
Daud looked serious as he spoke, like this was not something he wanted to do.

"You're free to do what you want, just come by occasionally so I know you're not dead, Corvo." Daud said, implying that he didn't want Corvo on the ship. Corvo understood that, and scratched the back of his neck a bit, nodding.

The days would be long if Corvo didn't find a place he could settle, but it would have to be, as the Lord Protector would rather not stick around the ship him either, although... That-. Wait.

"No? What do you mean- no?" Daud looked annoyed, his voice darkening as he spoke.

"You don't-... Fine- then." Daud looked around for a moment, and up all of sudden. "Take the Crow's nest."  
Ah- the irony of those words, but none of the men on deck understood them just yet, as they didn't find it in them to think about it.  
As Corvo nodded and looked up to it, Daud rubbed at his temples, still annoyed. His Whaler's sat around the table with him, watching both of the two men, and wondered why on earth things were like they were between them, and what made Daud so damned annoyed. He had been fine with keeping Corvo around at first..  
They guessed the only one who knew anything about this, if at all, was Lurk, but she was gone. Perhaps not too far, who knew?

Thomas brought up a deck of cards as Corvo moved on up, using his powers without a single problem, and found himself comfortable up there. The three Whaler's started playing while Daud left the ship, going for a walk, or to bribe the dock master or so, who knew. It meant the four men were stuck on the ship, but no matter, for Corvo would leave the men alone, as well would the Whalers, unless they had been told otherwise by their captain.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The days went by slowly. Had it been three- or four days? Corvo couldn't tell.

He had visited the markets again today, clad in his new clothing, Daud's supposed formal wear he had given back yesterday. For with the extra time they had to wait for that woman to come by, it gave Corvo a chance to tailor a few garments, just to keep him going for the duration of the time left he had with these men.  
He had found a fortune in fighting amongst the raffle in the streets of the city, winning easily against the men, and wearing Daud's mask to be able to stay as unknown as he could. Although he was acting like a Whaler as soon as he put the mask on, Corvo was oddly enough okay with it, as it might as well have been a fate he could had ended up with, if things happened to be different for him, back in the days.  
He wondered so if people knew much about the Whaler's as he walked past them on street level, for not many reacted to the mask, nor whatever else he was wearing.  
His clothing was very local inspired, so perhaps that was why. And it was a good thing to do as well, for it helped Corvo to fit more in, even though he looked very Serkonian whenever he didn't need his mask, which was not too often.

During the last few days, Daud had been absent himself, often in town, doing the odd smuggling job or so, and for the moment, he was more inland, doing work there. What, he never told Corvo, as they hadn't spoken almost at all. It didn't matter, though.

 

Rounding a corner, Corvo found himself with the men he was supposed to fight a block or two away, waiting for him. Once they noticed the man, one of the bigger brutes started digging around his pockets, casually pulling up a folded piece of paper, that he tried to fold quickly enough. Corvo just crossed his arms.  
And when the poster was folded out, Corvo understood all too well why they wanted to fight him earlier. And why they were armed for once.

Corvo shock his head, his voice better for a good while by now, so he dared to speak. "I am no Whaler. I just found the mask."  
"Then explain your skills then, Mr. Whaler!" The brute spoke in a irritating tone of voice, egging Corvo to attack him. It didn't work at all, Corvo just sighed. "I'm a street kid. Now, I've beaten many of your peers, I will beat you as well." Corvo pointed downwards. "Step down."

The men didn't do that at all, they started to walk towards the man, and Corvo quickly drew his sword, that he had hid in his coat, swirling it in his hand before he properly took a hold of it, and took his usual stance. He was far from rusty, Corvo knew this, as he never let himself get rusty. Maybe a bit distracted with Emily, but not enough to forego training.  
The men all swarmed the Lord Protector, thinking it was a very good strategy, and against any other man it would had been, but not Corvo. He quickly slithered his way out of their circle, and waited. He didn't want to be the first one to swing his sword, not against men who held their swords so badly, and was clearly not used to fighting like they should be when it came to serious fights such as these.  
A clang, and Corvo was allowed to fight back against them, leaving a slice at he first brute who called him a Whaler. Corvo couldn't deny that being called a Whaler angered him, but he would have to put away those feelings eventually. At least, after the fight.  
With light steps Corvo manoeuvred around them, making sure to not let them even touch him. He danced around them, as if playing with them, which had the men even more pissed off than they actually were. They felt toyed with, and with good reason.  
A few blade strikes against them, and they understood that they were bested. Corvo honestly didn't want to kill them, so he let them go, running with their tails under them.  
tapping his sword against a tree to let blood drip of it, Corvo felt watched, and started to look around a bit. He sheathed his sword, looking up, and found a man staring down at him, smirking a bit. He was sitting too close to the edge of the roof to just be a thrill seeker, he knew the rooftops, to be able to not fear being so far up.  
Corvo frowned for a moment, wondering if he was being recognised, or if the mask was.

He would know very quickly, for the man started to jump down, and as soon as he reached street level, he threw his arms out, a wide grin on his lips a he started to walk up to Corvo, and placed a hand on his shoulder once he got close enough, Corvo not moving to avoid problems. "I didn't think Daud requited others Whaler after he disbanded them! And you've been up against Corvo- got his sword and all!" 

He said, his voice very cheery.

Corvo felt watched by more men, who creeped out of their hiding places. This... Was not good if the Whaler's had sour feelings about him...

"We've been watching you, you know... Know where Daud is?" The former Whaler asked, his freckles moving as he grinned again, apparently happy to see a fellow Whaler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild former Whaler appears!
> 
> Longer chapters coming up as things are starting to run smoothly now, more plot and action (andangst) coming up!


	6. Danger

Peeking around him, Corvo figured that he had been pretty much surrounded by former whalers by now, all moving quietly, clearly knowing how to sneak. So, the doubts about them really being Whaler's disappeared from the Lord Protectors mind, and he turned his head back towards the "main" Whaler, looking over him for a little while, sighing.

"I am no Whaler." Corvo replied, keeping his voice neutral. "No. But- if I do, do you expect me to tell you?"

The redhead shrugged very expressively, and shock his head, this guy clearly had a lot of energy he needed to get out. "Doubt you would. But odd, where did you get the mask?"  
"Some smugglers of goods had a crate full of them on his ship. I happened upon it, and liked the mask." Corvo spoke carefully, thinking hard about what he wanted to say, as it was best to thread carefully with these men. They knew their trade, too well, and Corvo had yet to learn why Daud disbanded the Whaler's, and let the three men he had with him stay. It didn't make much sense, especially considering the former Whaler's wanted to find him again.

The redhair frowned. Deeply- it was an expression not befitting of the man.

"Then that mask is ours. We were waiting for that crate, and it never arrived." He frowned deeply, Corvo sighing deeply, he didn't want things to get bloody. "How much coin, then?"

The redhead looked to the others, as if asking if it was worth it. Corvo could tell, oh, he could tell. "... The crate sank to sea. All the masks are very likely lost." Corvo muttered, crossing his arms. "Please don't let things get bloody over a mask." He sounded so annoyed when he spoke, gesturing with a hand as well, so it showed that he was.  
The redhead frowned deeply, and it showed that the cogs in his head was turning. The other Whaler's just shock their heads at him, this was honestly a bit awkward for Corvo, and he had a bad feeling, that turned out to be pointless. The Whaler's started scattering as the redhead just shock his head too. 

"Sorry for getting hostile. If they're lost, they're lost. And if you will kill us for keeping the mask, we're backing off. It's not worth it for only one." He chuckled a bit. "Forgive and forget, alirght?"

"It's already forgotten." Corvo muttered. "... Why do you want to find your former master...?" Corvo asked, the Whaler stopping before he got too far away from Corvo. 

"We wanna know if he's alright." He said low. The man left, Corvo finding himself glad that he didn't bother to ask anymore.

Corvo left afterwards, and after making sure that he was not followed, he returned to The Hounded Shackle's skiff, finding it filled with a few supplies in a locked chest from the looks of it, which meant Corvo had to wait for whoever was out of a supply run. He settled down on some crates that stood by the skiff, finding himself wanting a cigar or so to let time flow by with. But luckily he didn't have to wait too long for anyone to show up, it took maybe half an hour or so, and he spotted someone come walking through the slowly developing fog, finding Daud. Of all people- it was a man Corvo had not expected to be back that soon.

When Daud spotted Corvo on the crates, which was about the same time Corvo saw him, they exchanged polite nods in greeting, Corvo looking to what Daud was carrying. It looked like food, and other things that they would need. Corvo sat and watched Daud work, putting things in the skiff. He found that Daud had his sleeves rolled up, his left arm showing some new wounds, that seemed to have been left alone for too long, Daud not even having bothered to clean the wounds, blood still staining his arms. The wounds looked a day or so old too. And- Corvo heard some low singing... Did Daud pick up a bonecharm?

Corvo got up from his seat, stepped on over to Daud and the skiff, and as Daud stood up to reach for the last cloth bag of supplies, he found Corvo settling down into the skiff. He didn't mind, and placed the bag onto Corvo's lap, who didn't' protest.

Getting into his seat, Daud proceeded to pilot back to the ship, Corvo lighting a lamp to see the man over him better, leaving it on his side, balancing on a few boxes of cigars. 

"You look awful."

"And you beautiful. Be quiet, Attano. I'm fine." The first words were obviously sarcastic, but still Corvo found those words echoing in his head.  
"Let me look at those when we get back." The Lord Protector said firmly, not letting Daud shut him up.

Daud sighed, and started to dock up the skiff by his ship. "A favour for a favour, is it?"

"Yes."

 

They worked side by side, letting the Whaler's sleep as it seemed they had gone to sleep early tonight. Daud didn't blame them, obviously, as he didn't wake them up. Corvo and Daud spoke of Corvo's little meet with the Whaler's as they did their work, Daud not seeming to be too surprised, not even alarmed. He actually cared much more about if Corvo was fine, though he didn't ask him directly, he just looked for wounds. After everything was put in it's place, the skiff safely hoisted up to it's rightful position, the two men found themselves down in Daud's room, both of them tired of being outside. Settled against each other, the Lord Protector held Daud's arm in his lap, starting off with cleaning the blood away at first. It didn't bother Daud at all, allowing Corvo to do as he pleased, oddly enough. There was a sense of trust between them both was most likely surprised by, even considering how careful they were with each other as well, and that with good reason.

Corvo started on the wounds, thinking it looked too rough to be from a sword.

"... What did you do?" Corvo asked as he kept his eyes to the wounds, Daud's head hanging a bit, watching Corvo work.

"Fell through a building while looking for a bonecharm. I had already wasted enough time, so I just went back."

"Where...?"

"A days walk from here, to the North East. I doubt the bone charm had anything to do with the witches." Daud said, Corvo do remembering that he heard the song, all while going back.

Corvo pursed his lips, even if he knew Daud most likely didn't see it.  
"This feels too pointless."

Daud lifted an eyebrow.

"I take it you didn't figure anything out?"  
Corvo carefully pushed away some wood that had stuck itself in Daud's arm. "No letters, no woman, no nothing.. She should had sent one by now, if anything..." Corvo mused, furrowing his brows as well.

"... We need to set out, if possible. Go to other ports, ask there."

"Then we do so." Daud said, sighing a bit. "The coin I got from those jobs should last us for a while." He moved to grab the bandages, guessing Corvo was soon done as the man was pressing a bit at the wounds to promote bleeding, to make new scabs.

Corvo looked relieved, and took the bandages from Daud, not looking up from the other's arm at all.

"This is familiar..." Corvo murmured, and was glad Daud helped move his arm so the wrapping would go easier. Daud furrowed his brows. "Too familiar." He muttered.

When Corvo was done, he just kept on looking down, holding Daud's arm, letting his hand rest on one of the three wounds on his arm, to warm it up. His left hand found it's way to the others hand, that was still in Corvo's lap, unmoving. The whole thing started to feel a bit too familiar for both of them, the gentle glow from the lamp at the desk, the two of them so close like this. They both knew they would snap themselves out of it if they just looked at the other's face, knowing all too well that they had grown older, that things were different than before, they needed to remind themselves of this fact, for their hearts... They refused to listen.  
But when Corvo lifted his head up, a bit of pain when he did, he found that nothing snapped him out of it. And it looked like it was the same for Daud, who still had that look in his eyes, a regretful look, that still showed that he remembered, every moment of the past, be it back _then_, or with the days of the Rat Plague.  
Corvo didn't know what he was doing when he leaned in. Daud looked at him for a moment, a 'bout of trust in the other, as well as a heavy tiredness slowing his initial reaction time down. He realised what Corvo was doing before it was too late, the two now sharing a kiss, one that came a bit too suddenly, maybe for both of them, if they just thought about it, and didn't let the moment sway them. It would have to be for later though. For now they moved away.  
The kiss lasted longer than it should, and it ended up with Corvo moving away, his expression strained. The touch lingered on his lips, he wanted more. It was not good. This whole thing was not good, Daud acting on said feelings before Corvo could, as he moved his arm while holding Corvo's hand still, and got up, Corvo getting up as he did with him. The moment had only lasted for a few seconds, even though it felt longer.

"... Goodnight." Daud said and cleared his throat, letting go of Corvo's hand. "... Goodnight." Corvo said hurriedly, and went out of the door, not even needing to be told to get out. He knew exactly that he needed to get away.  
Corvo climbed up to the Crow's Nest quickly, and went straight to sleep, trying his best to forget what he had just done. Things in him fought against him as he tried to force himself to sleep, a fluttering feeling of a familiarity he was didn't know he was craving holding him back. But still, it wasn't only positive. The feelings was sunk down by knowing exactly what had happened in their past. It was conflicting everything.  
But Corvo did sleep, too tired to honestly think anymore.

Daud was not even in bed, he sat on the edge of it, cursing himself. How in the Void did he let this happen? Not again, and this time, he couldn't leave. This time he couldn't swallow his feelings, drown them out with work. Corvo was so close now, always. Daud had tried to keep a distance, and the one time that he let himself trust Corvo, just to let him pay back for when he was rescued, he...   
Had to show that he still remembered. That he hadn't forgotten. The familiarity in Daud, it was ripping the man's heart apart, as he knew all too well that this feeling was wrong to act out on, that things never could go back to how it was. Things was always different- things _were_ different.  
Daud didn't sleep. He couldn't. He needed to figure things out, how to keep things business as usual after this. How to avoid this getting worse at all costs. Just get done with this as well. It meant to hurry up- put more strain on The Hounded Shackle. So Daud found himself in the machine room, checking around for hours, working as well, patching up small things that he could do.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Corvo yawned loudly as he dragged himself up from Daud's desk, finding that he had managed to fall asleep on it. Over him laid Daud's winter coat, that Corvo caught from falling onto the floor as he sat up. Stretching, he looked over the place before him, the ink house he at least remembered to put a lid on, the calendar on the desk, and the mess of papers and newspapers, all with clues about Emily's kidnappers... It was a complete mess, Corvo starting to clean things up, sorting it nicely on the desk. It was honestly all that Daud asked of him, every time he agreed to let Corvo borrow the place.   
Corvo picked up a pen, and crossed out the day that had been, as no Whaler's was not in the room to do so last night, Corvo borrowing it to go over things, and get a bit of a break from all the work.

4th of The Month Of Wind.  
Five months at sea, soon half a year...

Corvo still didn't understand how things could had gone so slow as it did, how the witches kept out of their grasp, to then completely vanish. Not a single word about them for a month, although, they hadn't moved for that long either. Daud was gearing up The Hounded Shackle for the winter and it's storms, so they had stayed in Tyvia for quite a while, trying to earn enough coin to be able to pay for the materials needed. Corvo was working as well, having become more like a crew member than a guest the last few months, especially after him and Daud agreed to forget about what had happened, and go ahead with business as usual. This had also made him more comfortable on the ship, and considering how long this whole thing took when it came to time, he was surprised it hadn't been that long. But at the same time, not...

Laying down the pen, and with Daud's coat over his forearm, Corvo went out, and found himself joining a smoking Daud out on deck. His hair hung over his forehead, a rightful mess as some stuck to his forehead, and other strains sticking out, and the man looked like he had been doing nothing but hard labour all day. He sighed once Corvo approached him, but gave a small, halfly glad smile.   
... How Daud was looking Corvo just put the coat on himself to not have it over his arm, as it was growing cold, especially at nights like these. Daud was far from cold.

"It's been a while..." Corvo said, not having seen Daud for two weeks. He guessed the man had dropped off his coat on him, which was not far from the truth.

"Yes. Things went well, at least. We'll be ready to leave in a few days." The man said, and wiped at his forehead, still warm and sweaty.  
Keeping his eyes on the man, Corvo couldn't deny that he was glad to see him. And Daud, he was glad to see Corvo as well. For even though they both kept their distance after that kiss, not letting themselves be alone together, or such stupid things, they still felt strongly for each other. And both of the men had grown used to the other being close, so that they at least knew that they were fine.

Sighing, Corvo joined Daud on the railing, not too close, however.

 

There they stayed for a little while, Daud smoking while Corvo just watched the town they had docked in, one unfamiliar on any map.  
For a moment, Corvo looked over to Daud, and held out a hand. "Care to share?"

"No." Daud muttered.  
Corvo frowned. "A new one."

"... It's my last one- so I hope you have the coin for another box." Daud said, these words being the most the two of them had exchanged for the last months since the kiss...  
Corvo kept his hand extended, and nodded, Daud luckily seeing that. He took out his case from one of his pockets and handed it to him, Corvo finding the coat to actually be a bit too warm, so he placed it on some crates, just putting the cigar case and lighter Daud handed him into it's pockets afterwards.  
He stood there smoking until the cigar was nothing but a bud, Daud standing there to keep him company.

After a little while, Daud looked thoughtful. "We're out of soap, aren't we?"

"Yeah..." Corvo had noticed, as he was the one to use up the last of it a while ago, and the Whaler's had forgotten to stock up... Every time they went through the "living quarters" under deck, everyone noticed, Daud must had as well.  
With a deep sigh, Daud grumbled low.  
"I'm throwing them at sea tomorrow."

Corvo blinked. And chuckled... To then start laughing.

"Then you have to go too, captain. You look worse than any of them...!" Corvo said, and walked over to Daud, who scoffed, yet with a small smile. "I believe I ca--. !!" Corvo took a hold of Daud's collar, lifted him up, and threw him overboard. All of sudden like that, it left Daud stunned as he flew towards the water. But, he stopped midair with his blink, and landed onto the railing. And there he was met by a grinning Corvo, who very quickly lost that grin when he was positively held onto, and thrown overboard himself.   
But he blinked QUICKLY back to Daud, took a hold of him in midair, and dragged him towards the waters, Daud too stunned to do anything and accepting his fate, he helped bounce off the ships hull, waking the whalers inside of the ship, and fell into the waters with Corvo, cursing loudly as he did, though, as the water was cold, but not so cold one couldn't stay in it. Corvo cursed too, but the curses were drowned out by laughter, both of them keeping their heads over the waters. The laughter mostly came from Corvo, but looking at him, Daud found himself laughing a bit as well, not knowing why he let Corvo get away with this. Playfully he ducked Corvo's head under after a bit of a warning by waiting a second or two, Corvo doing the same as soon he he got up again, only without any warning.

 

This was a rare moment, the two of them laughing like this.   
Corvo proceeded to slick back Daud's hair all of sudden as they swam there, Corvo knowing very well what he was doing by now. Daud knew this too, the cold wouldn't let him. Daud sighed a bit, took a hold of Corvo and lifted his hand up to blink back up, the two landing onto the deck with a small thud.  
And it was colder out of the water than it as in it- that was for sure. By the Void, it had both of them start to freeze.

They went under deck, after Corvo picked up Daud's coat to keep himself warm with.

The Whaler's, some half asleep already, heard this and looked towards the two of them, confused and tired eyes.

"Wha-? You're wet...?" Thomas asked, sitting up in his bed. "Problems on deck?"

"Corvo threw me overboard. I had him join me. It's fine." Daud said as they passed, finding it at least warmer under deck. But Daud's room was the warmest, since it was closest to the engine room, so they moved on, Thomas just... Staring at them as they left. Rulfio was asleep by now, very tired. Leo sat wondering why... He supposed it was best to ask later... If even at all, and he shared these thoughts with Thomas, as he could see it on the man as their eyes met.

Inside of Daud's room the two of them dressed down, Corvo ending up in nothing but pants as he got a blanket to wrap around him from Daud. Said room was the place where they kept these sort of things, as having it damp or cold would leave anything made out of cloth mouldy. So a dry room like his was best. The Whaler's knew this too, they were oblivious to anything between Daud and Corvo as well, so they simply went back to sleep.

Daud started to get undressed as well, grumbling a bit. "Next time you try this- I will throw only you. Let that be a warning." He warned. Corvo scoffed as a reply, and took a hand on Daud's arm, dragging him down to sit with him on the edge of the bed. Not minding, Daud just wrapped his own blanket around his shoulders, both sitting with pants on, boots long gone, though.

"It's getting too cold to sleep in the Crow's nest."  
Corvo looked to Daud, having averted his eyes for a moment.

"So you're going under deck with the Whaler's. You can still keep your things in my room, though."  
Corvo looked like he appriciated that, knowing very well it was the place he had to end up if anything. Staying in Daud's room was out of the question. He noddd along.

"Think they'll mind?"

Shaking his head, Daud wiped some stray droplet of water off his nose. "They'll be expecting it. Can't let the Royal Protector freeze to ice." The words summoned a smile on Corvos' face, who sighed, and started to see Daud's hair starting to stick up where it was drying, just around his forehead.  
A cowlick?

Daud caught those eyes staring at him.  
"... What?"

"Nothing."  
Corvo looked away quickly, and caught a glimpse of Daud's arm instead, poking out of the blanket as Daud rested it on his knees. It looked like the scars was fading, slowly.

... They sat in silence for a little while, Corvo starting to shudder. Getting up, Daud got another blanket and put it on Corvo's head, the man not minding. He looked up to Daud as he did this, as he was leaning down to him, and slowly let a hand travel up to the other's cheek. Daud moved a hand up as well, and placed it on Corvo's. He moved closer, much to Corvo's rather dull surprise, and they shared another kiss again, a careful one, light. It was all that they let themselves have, however, Daud moving away.

"... Take the bed for tonight, Corvo. I'll take the bunk bed."

A little pause, and Corvo looked to him, eyes at his neck. "... Come here." He said calmly.

Daud looked down, his shoulders dropping as well. He just looked defeated. 

"... If I do, I'll only want to stay." Daud muttered low. He hadn't moved. Not yet.  
Corvo understood the weight behind those words. He knew them himself. He felt them himself, and had done so ever since he was first rescued. When he had to let his heart remember.  
The weight was sort of literal, it even showed on Daud. And when he turned around to face Corvo, starting to swallow down things again, he looked conflicted.

"... Why did you leave...?" The Lord Protector himself looked conflicted, to the point, hurt. "No word..."

"What could I do?" Daud replied, and stepped away from the door, that he hadn't even opened. He stepped closer.

"Give some closure." Corvo's shoulders sank too, looking down, and put a hand up to his face, rubbing at it, removing some hair from his face as well. He sounded a bit angry, yet sad.  
"Why do that to you...?" Daud said, sitting down onto his chair.

Corvo looked directly to him. Then away.

Daud sighed deeply. He got up from his seat after yelling at himself for a while mentally, Corvo looking up quickly.  
A hand rested onto Corvo's cheek, a thumb stroking against his lips.  
Corvo found himself frozen- but got a bit of a smile on his lips nonetheless. A small, sad one. "... You're not sober..." He muttered, voice strangled, and wrapped an arm around the idiot before him. Who now, sighed, shock his head to Corvo's words, and leaned in, leaving a kiss on the others lips. How he wishes that was it, but he wasn't the type of man to get what he wanted.

Another kiss followed, the other bleeding into another. Corvo scooted back, giving Daud some space., who was now leaning the man back across the cot, but Corvo moved along the cot to lie better, not to have the side of it dig into his back.  
Their kiss resumed, both men greedily kissing each other, taking as much as they could. Corvo was palming Daud's hair by now, old feelings choking him even as they kissed. It left Corvo frustrated, ending up biting at Daud's lips. A certain anger grew in his chest out of this as well, one that was directed to Daud in so many ways, that was well deserved as well.  
The blanket around Corvo was moved away by a stray hand of Daud's, Corvo allowing the touches. 

In the end, Corvo ended up grabbing Daud's head in his hands, a strong grip, and pulled his head away from him, Daud looking a bit on guard, but trusting enough of Corvo to not take any action. He then found himself in Corvo's arms, lying down halfly on said man's chest, halfly in his neck.

He stayed quiet, found himself comfortable enough, so... He let himself rest on there, carefully moving to make sure he wasn't using too much space neither on Corvo nor the cot to relieve some pressure of it.

 

The next morning Corvo woke up before Daud for once, the Lord Protector honestly glad that he did. And it was as he thought when he looked to Daud without his hair slicked back, he did have a bit of a cowlick, Corvo smiling when he tried to stroke it back. It didn't work at all.

 

Once the two got to deck, Corvo yawning wide and missing how Daud went up to the Whaler,s who all seemed glad to see him. "Sir!" They said, a cheerful tone of voice. "Had a good work trip?"

"Yes- we got the coin we need. I noticed you three have been lax with your duties, though... We're not short on coin, so I'd like an explanation."

They looked like they had been caught, but were not too surprised about this fact.

"Uh.." Thomas started, holding up a hand, as if thinking. But he let it down quickly. "... We've just been lazy... Honestly. It's been slow days waiting for you, Sir."  
Daud frowned, and snapped his fingers, having the three of them line up.  
And Daud did as he said he would, he proceeded to throw Thomas, then Rulfio, then Leo out to sea, none of the men daring to transverse back onto the boat, and took their punishment like men. Cold, but not overly cold men.

Daud waited a few seconds, before waving for them to get back up- which they did very quickly, to say the least.  
"Dry up, and get ready to leave. I'm going on a supply run." Daud took a break to look to Corvo, who had already helped himself to some of the breakfast Rulfio, luckily, had made earlier. 

"... After breakfast." Daud muttered, and so went over to join Corvo, settling down with his own bowl, and handful of bread he ripped from the crust of the bread.

The three Whaler's scattered, to go to Daud's room and get some blankets.  
There was nothing that could tell the story of what happened there yesterday, so Daud didn't stop them, he didn't feel the need to keep things hidden from the Whaler's either.

 

One breakfast later, and the two men were in the skiff, things no more easier than it usually would be on them, despite what had happened yesterday. A kiss wouldn't' solve things, nothing would be solved, in fact, it was only a temporary comfort for both, and they knew this all too well. So they didn't find it in them to talk anymore, at least not on the short trip on the skiff to the docks.  
Now wandering the streets alone, Daud made sure to read his list of things to get twice, not feeling like having his nose stuck in a piece of paper as he walked. He was sticking closer to the fish markets, so it wasn't so far from the sea itself.

He paid little attention to things around him as he shopped, just trying to get things done with as soon as he could. Although, he still did remember why he was here in the first place, so he kept an ear out, as always, for any word of the Empress, and anything relating to witches.  
And today, he would have more than he would ever think he would find, for a bunch of kids where running around, with a bottle, trying to break it.  
They threw it against he wall, Daud reacting to it, and let them have a few moments of attention. Which proved to be golden, as when he saw the wax seal on the letter that was in that bottle, he marched up to the kids, who ran away from him.  
Annoyed, to say the last, he set out to run after them, quietly.

Once the kid with the letter was tuckered out and stopped for a breather, Daud finally spoke to him. "50 coins for the letter." Daud demanded, the kid staring wide eyed at him.

"Ok..." With 50 coins in his pockets, the kid ran away, and Daud had the letter.  
Now to find Corvo. He didn't want to break the seal, in case it would fall off, or crumble.

Even if he didn't have everything, Daud hurried to the black market, where he knew Corvo should be, and indeed, he was. He was sitting with his Whaler mask on as always when he was in town, and when he noticed Daud, he stood up.

"Sir." Corvo played along, acting like a Whaler... Out of instinct, this was not how he usually would act. Daud paid it no mind however, and held out the letter to Corvo, after taking it out of his protective inner pocket.  
Corvo saw the seal, and instantly froze.  
Daud looked around for a moment, and looked up, Corvo just staring at the letter, not sure if he wanted to open it or not.  
But he was snapped out of it by blinking, and suddenly reappearing on the roof of the building he was standing by, Daud sitting down, and tugging at Corvo's arm to do so as well.

Corvo did so, and opened the letter, Daud getting them out of sight making it easier for him. He even removed the mask, letting it hang under his chin.

'It is 26th month of Rain as of writing this.  
This is Emily Kaldwin, your lost Empress. IF you find this, forward it to my Royal Protector and Spymaster, Corvo Attano.'

I am fine. As of now- I am trapped, acting as a ally to a small group of witches, who wants Daud dead. I am training and observing them while I am planning on taking them down, but it is taking it's time, there is still much I need to learn.   
Until recently, they have been hunting him and his ship, knowing about it from killing a former Whaler back in Dunwall a few weeks ago. They are currently in Tyvia, to the North, as they heard rumours about Daud being seen there. Come to Tyvia, as soon as you can. I will stall them for as long as I can- unless they find Daud.

Please hurry.'

Daud read the letter with Corvo, having leaned a bit in.  
Quickly looking up to Daud, Corvo looked almost desperate for a moment. Then relieved. Then starting to realise what this all meant... Daud went through a few emotions as well, but it didn't show too well. He just ended up chuckling a bit.  
"We're combing Tyvia when we get back to the ship." He said, Corvo ending up biting his lips, hard. Then he cupped Daud's face in his hand, out of the blue in Daud's perspective, but in Corvo's, it was very different. He suddenly moved in and kissed Daud, in such a sweet, loving way, it completely took Daud off guard this time, enough to stun him to not kiss back for a second. But he did, eventually.

When Corvo pulled away, Daud had a light shade of red in his cheeks. Corvo as well...

"You're not going alone. Send your Whaler's separately, and we're going together." Corvo demanded, it sounded almost like he was giving orders.  
Heart floating in what felt like grease, unable to sink and too high in his chest, Daud nodded.  
Was the kiss to help convince him...?

Well- it most certainly worked...


	7. A Flicker From The Past

-  
The sun shone sharply into the boy's eyes, Corvo lazily lying back in the boat he was on for the moment. Having "borrowed" it from the old man across the street of him and his mother, the boy took it out only with the help of Daud, his by now, old friend. A whole year of knowing each other, it was clear that they were old friends by now!  
Daud who was sitting more straight, seriously fishing after whatever fish he could get. They were far from any sort of harbour, having let the waves take them out to sea, and none of the boys even bothering to try to get back to more familiar waters. They could handle this, it was no doubt about it.

Daud had a little bucket by his feet, where half of the fish in it was actually Corvo's, and half was Daud's.  
Though with the movement of Daud's fishing pole, it seemed he had gained the lead. But it didn't prompt Corvo to get up, he would much rather just laze back for a while, as he was growing hungry, and frankly, a bit tired.

 

Daud took a hard grip on the fish he got, and smacked it against the boat, 'causing some movement as he did, some that Corvo just let himself be swayed into by. He then threw it into the bucket, and picked it up, starting to shake it a bit, counting their catch.  
"... 13. It's a good catch." Daud said happily, looking over to Corvo, who sat up a bit more, yawning as well.

"Mom will be glad." Corvo smiled and sat more up. "So we're done?"

"You look like you're getting a sunstroke, so yes." Daud muttered, and moved seats, grabbing the oars.  
Corvo didn't think of it like that, but it wouldn't honestly surprise him. So, before Daud sat to row, Corvo put a hand on his shoulder and moved him, taking the bag of food they had with them, and put it on his head to cool himself down. Daud let him do as he wanted and started rowing, the seas luckily calm today, so it was easy enough. Just took a while.

Once they were at the docks, Corvo felt better, so he started to help Daud with things, even tying up the boat, and leaving it as they found it, just to avoid being caught...

Stretching his back a bit as he stood at the edge of the water, needing some sea water to drown out the smell of the fish in the bucket, he scooped some up in the bucket, hearing something behind him, but not being too sure about it, he saw Corvo run towards him just over his shoulder. Accepting his fate immediately, as this had happened a few times by now, Daud QUICKLY set the bucket aside and out of the way, and... Stepped aside just as Corvo attempted to push him into the sea. But Corvo had stopped, so he didn't fly into the sea like Daud thought he would.

A mischievous grin came onto Daud's face as he in a quick manner grabbed the back of Corvo's head and back and pushed him so he fell into the water, safely though, WITH HIM, as Corvo grabbed his collar just as Daud got him well into the fall. Once Corvo got over the initial shock of it all and resurfaced, he couldn't help but to laugh. Daud as well, the two boys too used to this to be angry at each other. They heaved themselves up after some splashing, and casually grabbed their things, walking home together.  
Once they reached Corvo's home, his mother met them in the door, having heard them come up, talking casually, about where they had to go after this.

A confused woman stood there, looking to the bucket, and how wet they were, AGAIN.

"Oh- boys... Did you swim and catch the fish with your teeth!?" She asked, a bit upset by now. The towels always smelled like sea water by now, no matter how she tried to wash it out. Corvo just shock his head, pointing to Daud who had both their fishing poles. ...-Clearly not paid for- but that the poor woman didn't care about that- it was more that they had to be soaking wet.  
"Come on in, _both_ of you. I'm not going to let you get sick, Daud."

Corvo stepped in, waving to Daud to come with him, Daud wandering in as well, his expression neutral. He set the bucket on the kitchen table, already in the process of putting out the fish for Corvo and his family. Before he could finish, though, Paloma casually put a towel on the boy, who just looked curiously to it, and started to dry his hair at least.  
She then went to her son, ruffling his longer hair to get him nice and dry.  
With it done, Daud let the towel hang around his shoulders and placed the last fish on the cutting board, and placed the bucket on the floor by the door, out of anyone's way so it wouldn't be knocked over. He felt pretty at home here, having visited several times.

"Mom- is dinner soon ready...?"

Paloma sighed with a smile. "I was supposed to head out when I heard you two, but seems you brought dinner here. If the fish can be eaten." Corvo nodded as he looekd to Daud, Paloma looking to Daud for comfirmation as well. 

"Yeah- we threw out what we couldn't eat, mam." Daud replied.

"Then give me a few moments, Corvo, then we'll have dinner." She turned to Daud, who was hanging up the towel to dry on a rack in the hallway. "Will you be staying, young man?"

Daud shock his head when he turned back to her.  
"I need to deliver the fish to my mother. She's probably waiting for me."  
Corvo looked a bit disappointed, it seemed impossible to get Daud to eat with them. He wondered why a lot of times, but had started to wonder more now.  
"Well, have a safe trip, then." Corvo said and headed over to Daud, patting his shoulder a bit with a smile. "Let's fight tomorrow!"  
Daud grinned. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." He turned to Paloma. "And thank you for the help, Ms. Attano." He said politely. She just waved her hand at him, like a "don't mention it". He smiled a bit and waved back to both of them, heading back to his mother, wandering around in the alleyways, and ending up at his mothers place.  
Home, it was always nice to come home.

"... Boy- where have you---... Oh." His mother started, smiling a bit as she deduced out from the state of the boy and his belongings what kept him. "Fishing, did you? With Corvo?"  
"Yes- we caught quite a lot. It'll last us a while, mother."

She smiled, a soft smile, the woman bathed in the sunlight as she took went over to Daud and took the bucket from him, pinching his cheek lovingly. "You and that Corvo need to stop knocking each other in the sea. Go get changed, Daud, and I'll have dinner ready soon."  
"Okay."

Daud did as he was told.

The rest of the day went as it should for the two.

 

Mere years went by in a flash, and one day Corvo found himself alone on the streets, wondering where Daud were. Asking the boy's mother was pointless, she didn't know... She hadn't seen him for days.  
A few weeks later, and Corvo gave up looking, after hearing a man took him away. Where to only the Void knew... No matter who Corvo asked, he never got an answer.  
Distraught, Corvo found himself fighting harder. Getting more and more skilled, and in the end, finding himself before the Emperor of the Isles, and his daughter, a gift to the Empire from Serkonos, after he won the Blade Verbena.  
Now in Dunwall, unknowingly being passed by his old friend the rare times he ventured out to the streets, chasing assassins. 

A friend he would meet eventually.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Corvo jerked awake.

Holding a hand up to his face, he moved his head a bit from it's place, finding that his neck was stiff as a board. From...? He swore he was just talking a while ago...? How long had he slept!?  
Looking to what he had rested his head on, he figured he must had fallen asleep really sudden, Daud maybe not bothering to move him, so he just moved Corvo to rest on his shoulder- most certainly to make it more comfortable for the other. Not knowing how to react, Corvo noted the darkness surrounding them, and knew all too well that they had been sleeping for too long. Daud's snoring proved that he was deeply asleep, and knowing a man like Daud, he would not sleep deeply if he could help it, and especially on the deck of his ship, on the couch on deck, that was cold by now.

 

Lightly patting Daud's cheek, Corvo only hoped that Daud wouldn't stab him.  
It was less punishing than that, as soon as Daud stirred he shot his eyes open, lounged at Corvo and pinned him down against the armrest of the couch, hovering over him with a sour, and very angry look on his face. But it melted away once he noted who was under him, yet Daud didn't instantly move away...  
Corvo was redder than he would ever admit at this situation. He just stared wide eyed up at Daud, no anger or nothing, feeling nothing but surprise for this, as well as a familiar sort of feeling he would rather not be feeling, not like this.  
Groaning, Daud got off him. "Do that again Attano, and I might kill you." Corvo sat straight quickly, and hid his face in his hands for a good while, not saying anything.

Letting The Lord Protector have his space, Daud got up, stretching as if he was warming up to train. But, it was mostly due to a stiff neck for him too, as well as shoulders.

"Give word and I'll gather everyone." He said in the end, Corvo dragging his hands from his face and onto his knees. He was fine now, his cheeks were no longer burning.

"Go ahead."

 

A few minutes passed, and the Whaler's joined them up on deck, Corvo luckily not too red by the time they arrived.  
Daud explained everything, Corvo just sitting there, watching the men, waiting. He was getting impatient, wanting to head out as soon as they could, as he felt that the time he and Daud had spent sleeping was wasted.  
The men all seemed to get a spike in some sort of will to do anything, something. They seemed eager to want to head out, but of course, needed a plan first. So they laid one, with four directions, it was to start in the middle of Tyvia, and spread out to each others direction.

"Corvo."

The Lord Protector stirred. It seemed he ended up lost in thought.

"We should take the North. We'll resist the cold better." With a confused look, the Lord Protector nodded. He didn't resist the cold any better than the others... Unless, Daud had an idea how to. 

With everything done and planned, they went to a map, pointing to a place where they should meet. And considering Daud had recently been to the place, he gave directions to a barn, the same one he fell through, in fact. The Whaler's set to collect everything, and headed out before their Captain, needing the head start.

Back on the ship, Corvo sat on the railing, having everything he needed on him at the moment. He was just waiting for Daud, hoping that he found his way to the place Corvo had piloted the ship to hide it away from prying eyes. Daud did find his way, and stopped by the ship, letting Corvo jump in.

 

The two of them got the skiff back on the ship, and blinked to land as the ship was close enough.  
They made their way through the nature of the place, to the little town, and up north, keeping quiet as they travelled for a very good while, not stopping before both of them needed a rest.

The Lord Protector started a fire while Daud got out some food, the two having planned everything down to the smallest detail, even who was to carry what. They sat eating for a while, before Daud spoke, the first time in almost a day.

"I have a proposition for you." He started, dusting off breadcrumbs from his thighs. "I offer to share my powers. You might inherent my resistance to illness, which will be very useful in the cold."

... Sitting and thinking about it for a while, Corvo kept staring down into the can of jellied eels for a while.  
While Corvo did this, the other warmed his hands against the fire, hoping the clouds above them didn't carry rain. It took Corvo a while before he answered, doing so quietly by placing a hand on Daud's shoulder, making him look at him, and giving him a short nod.

"Give me your hand."  
Giving the other his left hand, thinking it might as well be the best, Daud proceeded to take off Corvo's glove, not since it was necessary, but just to watch the Mark, and if it had any reactions to this. Corvo felt something within him change when a penetrating glow of blue enveloped his hand, and he felt the Mark sting, it glowed a bit as well. But he drew on the powers that he felt he could already do, such as blink. It had changed, pretty quickly too...

When Daud let go of Corvo's hand, said man took the glove back and put it on, and tried out blink. He stopped time as he did so, looking surprised when he suddenly found himself in a tree. 

Daud looked up curiously to him. "Any changes?"

"I stopped time when I blinked."

"Hm. Not surprising." Daud found a small smile on his lips, watching Corvo leap from the tree and blink away in midair. And appearing right beside Daud again, the man picking up his meal again. "Should we sleep tonight?"  
Daud shrugged. "Up to you."

"Then we sleep." Corvo said, looking up to the skies. "I have a feeling the weather won't allow us for a while."

With their meals eaten, the two of them actually ended up in the same tree that Corvo had blinked up to after putting our their fire, both feeling comfortable enough to sleep like this, all long as they kept above ground. Daud settled on the largest trunk first, and found Corvo casually climbing up on him, lying onto his chest, and hugging around the man, as if it had been a completely normal thing to do.  
"What are you doing?"

"Keeping safe." Corvo mumbled.   
"And warm?" Daud raised an eyebrow as he spoke, looking down to Corvo, as by now the man had in a sense, nuzzled up to the latter's neck, making himself awfully comfortable.

"Yeah."

"Fine." Daud sighed deeply, and brought both arms around the Lord Protector, more of a way to keep him up there with him, than anything else. He had a feeling he had best to sleep like he usually did, in case any of them ended up sliding down. So he did, while Corvo slept deeply on him, lying so still one could start to worry, but Daud knew better, exhaustion had a habit of doing that to a man.

 

Hours later, and Daud opened his eyes to snow, gently falling around them, but none having reached them due to the the leaves that was still on the trees. Yawning wide, Daud ignored the white flakes falling around him, the man proceeded to hoist Corvo gently up against him, the man having slid down during the night. He didn't even stir at the movements, instead he moved into them, nudging Daud's shoulder with his face to get comfortable again. This didn't feel too familiar, since they never did have the time to sleep back then... So Daud was fine, oddly enough. He could tell by the Lord Protector's expression that he was fine as well, he was deeply asleep, most likely dreaming by the look of him. Subtle changes in expression did always tell a story.

Almost feeling sentimental, Daud caught himself thinking that, but... He had to let out those feelings somehow, just to get them done with.  
So he leaned down to Corvo's head, stroked his hair a bit... And- ended up kissing his head, not thinking much about it, as Corvo was not awake.  
Never did he guess he would feel like he did. That he ignored thing surrounding them like this, and let himself get thrown along with the flow...  
It would just be for now, though. Just for now...

 

What was exactly two and a half days later, the two of them found Daud's men sitting around their own little fireplace, Corvo and Daud having stayed quiet since they had woken up.  
The Whaler's seemed to have very recently arrived, most of them with new equipment and gear that would help them out well.

Daud checked each of them, and made sure they had all that had been ordered to get. Corvo however, was checking out the barn that Daud supposedly fell through, seeing that it was an extremely old sort of building, out in nowhere it seemed. It must had been some holiday house of some kind, for it was not small, but rather big.  
He blinked up to the second floor, and found a very old looking Outsider's shrine by an entrance to the attic of the place. It looked very run down, bits of bone and ash lying around, and even human remains, but it was nothing but bones by now.   
Looking wondering to the shrine, Corvo approached it, suddenly finding himself swallowed by a blackness, one that dragged him down by force, enveloped him, and swallowed him whole.  
When Corvo opened his eyes again, instinctively closing them when he fell, he saw a pair of familiar looking boots, hovering over the ground in a black mist, mixed with smoke...

The Outsider. Whom, smiled as he crossed his arms at Corvo.

"Need I say it...? Another Empress- lost, yet not truly. You have more luck than you think, Corvo..."  
The black eyed bastard disappeared, leaving Corvo to find him. The Lord Protector took a few moments to look around, mostly for an exit, or just any kind of way to get back, knowing all too well that disappearing from Daud and the Whaler's like this could break their trust in him to a point. Perhaps not so strongly when it came to Daud, but... It still mattered.

Biting back his feelings about this, Corvo pressed on, moving along the Void.  
He found blue, floating Elixirs, a new power in his mind making itself known by Corvo using it. He pulled the elixirs to him, but it was slow, not as instant as it felt like it should be. He would have to ask Daud about this later.

Corvo passed by the scenes that stood in his way. Jessamine Death had him look too much, Emily's claim to the throne again, her being taken away with a display of fear Corvo had never seen on her face before, all while she was screaming, for someone to help her. The woman that had her, a strong one, with a face that burned itself into Corvo's memory, for it would be majorly useful in the coming days...   
He kept walking. He couldn't let himself get carried along. 

 

... Until one certain scene had him in an instant.  
He stood staring, out to what felt like a lifetime ago.

A younger version of him, staring out into the Void with Daud, the two young, back in the days before Jessamine. He knew they weren't staring into the Void, he knew what was happening in the scene before him, even if their poses said a lot. Corvo with his head on Daud's shoulder, a cigar he clearly took from the other in his mouth, and Daud sipping a whiskey glass.

Moving on, Corvo finally found The Outsider.

"... You fascinate me, Corvo.. As well, your fate does. You lost another Empress, and you employ a man you once called a close friend, to then enemy. And what is he to you now- I wonder? The man who took your Empress away, directly, or indirectly..."  
The Outsider smirked. Corvo let nothing show of his emotions about this.  
"Your young Empress, what hate she has in her heart now. For her captors, Daud... I wonder if what you truly want, Corvo, will be within reach." He sat down. "You have many choices. And I look forward to yours. This time, things will not be as cut and dry. This time, there is more on the line."

Corvo appeared back into the world, in front of the shrine. He stood staring at it for a while, feeling nothing but anger towards it. Anger, and a rumbling sadness, that was tearing at him.

Of course the Outsider knew. There was no doubt about it, but, still, it was like Corvo wished he wouldn't meddle, just not in this. To leave him be. Things were already complicated enough, Corvo lapses of judgement and Daud's, even, too damned hard to figure out about. What did Corvo want?  
Why did he want things in the first place? This was supposed to be nothing but business as usual, but... His heart refused to give in to this thought. And it annoyed Corvo worse than he would dare to talk about.

Wandering back down, and finding his way back to the others, Corvo swallowed down his feelings like usual, if he could only keep it like this.

 

 

Once everyone had left to their own, Daud and Corvo ended up wandering along in the cold, their breaths turning to mist as they walked.

It took them weeks to get to their destination. Of endless walking in the nights, often ending up digging snow caves to shield them for the night. They sometimes stopped by small villages as well, knowing all too well to keep a low profile there. They were just nameless travellers, and the people of Tyvia such a people that they left unfamiliar people to their business as well, unless they stuck around too long, or seemed suspicious. Two men with heavy coats, large beards that just sat by themselves at a table, with a map sprawled across the map and discussing where to go, it was just fine for them, even the bar tender, at this particular bar that the two men had found themselves at.

Daud sat and stroked at his beard for a little while, Corvo ignoring it to his best extent to not let it annoy him. It was extremely rare he let it become this bad, and even drinking and eating their whale meat stew was annoying for him. But no matter, the soup was very good after weeks of mostly bread, and dried meats. Things that could handle the cold, easily said, and gave much energy.  
It was wonderful, in fact, Corvo feeling awfully comfortable there.  
And he had to admit, Daud with a beard didn't look too bad. ... Hm- maybe it was the alcohol talking... He have had a few too many glasses, maybe, just to get some warmth back in him.

"... Hrmp... Time to get back to the inn, isn't it...?" Daud asked, placing his glass away from him. They had emptied a whole whiskey bottle by now, both not sober.

Corvo nodded, and got himself up from the chairs. The bartender sighed, the big brute of a man wandering up to take the dishes after Daud and Corvo went out, the cold hitting them like a wall once they did.  
But they braced it, hurrying back to the inn. They had been careful with getting into such places, but, now, they needed it. A lot. As well, they took some days in whatever village they went by, to look for signs of witches. LOOK, never ask. The people of Tyvia were more superstitious than others.

Once Corvo closed the door after them, he sighed deeply.   
"We're getting close to Samara in just a day or so, no?" Corvo asked, while getting the coat off him, feeling like he removed weights when he did. He was truly tired by now...

"Yes- Wei Ghon is next, then we'll know if they're up North or not..." Daud said, stretching his back once he had thrown his own coat over a chair put up against a table. They each had a bed of their own to plop down into, and there was a lone window in the room, just for airing out if it was needed.

Corvo sighed, wandering up to Daud as he stood there ready for bed in pants and shirt. He hugged around the man, a first for weeks, as they mostly just huddled shoulder to shoulder if they were close while on the road.  
Daud let him, sighing deeply. Corvo nuzzled up against his neck. "I have a feeling they know how to look, so they'll still be there, Corvo. I'm sure of it." Daud started, Corvo just ending up nodding. But he stayed there.  
It ended with Daud turning around and hugging Corvo back, the man lying his head in the other neck.

"Bed..." Daud muttered, Corvo replying by suddenly ending up kissing Daud's neck. Daud shuddered.  
"... What?"

Corvo sighed deeply, speaking against Daud's sort of cold skin.

"The Outsider knows. Everything. It's Void-damned annoying..." Corvo muttered against the others skin. Daud frowned deeply. "Don't think about it, Corvo. The less you do, the better."

"He spoke to me, Daud. Told me something was coming, it's just... Concerning."  
"Back at the barn?"

"Yes..."

"... I found that shrine too. But no Outsider..."

"You did mention he wasn't too fond of you a while back..."  
Daud nodded, glad Corvo felt the need to move his head when Daud did, in a sense, poking Corvo with his beard to get him to move.

A pause came from said Corvo. "Why the interest in... Us?" Corvo muttered, frowning deeply. "... Why..."

"It doesn't make much sense." Daud repeated, laying his head on Corvo's, who pulled his head back to look at Daud more. "But when did he make sense...?" He asked more into the air than directly to Corvo, looking up. It gained him another kiss at the neck, which was NOT what he was planning with that.

"He showed me something from back then."

"Corvo..."

"I... Can't get it out of my mind..."

"Corvo-!"

The man looked up to the other, especially when Daud moved out of his arms, and grabbed the other's head in both of his hands, Corvo ending up staring at him, a tired, and drunk look on his face. "You're drunk.. Get in bed."

"... You're drunk too..."  
Groaning, Daud never let the alcohol get the best of him, even if he was drunk or not, so he just let go of Corvo's head. And how things proceeded now, it was dangerous, and could complicate things- and-... And-...  
... He fought it, when Corvo kissed him all of sudden. He tried to, hard, but every bone in his body went against him, his heart racing in his chest, edging him on. Especially when Corvo moved his hands through the others hair, messing up his sort of messy hair already. It sent shivers down his spine, made him... Kiss back.  
Corvo knew what he was doing in this too, although some of the alcohol, most likely all of it, was working with him in this. With all those weeks that had passed, he had done a lot of thinking. What he wanted.. Why he wanted it, and all he knew right now, the single thing he wanted, was to at least, wake up. And not be alone... Not this time.

 

Luckily the curtains in the tiny room were shut, for the candles placed on the plate on the nightstand that the two apparently had to share did light up the room a lot. If not they would have to close them, but even on the second floor, it would be easy to see into the tiny room, that was mostly for sleeping, and maybe a meal for two. But considering that they were hidden like this, things was fine. Very fine, now that Daud started kissing back. But yet, Corvo didn't let go of the other head, not wanting to let him go, to just sleep away this night.  
The beard felt weird, but it actually made the kiss a bit better for both of them. The tickling of it and how they mingled together, it made it a bit foreign, exciting. The kiss deepened, by Daud initiating it, actually. Corvo let himself be swayed along, their tongues mingling together, both tasting strongly like whiskey. The kiss got heated, very quickly as well, both moving into the kiss. They pulled back just centimetres from each other, noses still touching, both catching their breaths.

"... Corvo...?" Daud was still fighting himself, in a sense.

"... Let me have this, Daud..."

"What?"

"Let me wake up with you..." Corvo said against Daud's lips, the two of them growing redder and redder for every single word. The words resonated with Daud as well, he knew exactly what they meant. Exactly how it felt as well, needing to go, just to keep things as... Dead as possible between them, even if it wasn't.

Sighing, Daud gave his reply in the form of another kiss, his arms hugging around Corvo, moving him to the bed. Corvo moved along willingly, and soon they parted, Daud settling down onto one of the beds. Corvo sighed, standing by the bed, starting to undress right in front of the other, who did so as well, and somehow, never took his eyes off Corvo.  
The shirts were just opened, not removed. It was too cold, and it would stay too cold for that.  
Another kiss started while Corvo moved down to settle by Daud's side, kissing him as he let his hand travel down, feeling the unfamiliar scars, and those he still remembered on his way down to. Corvo settled onto Daud's thighs, sitting back, in a sense showing off to the other. Daud smirked, knowing all too well this wouldn't last for long.  
What he didn't expect though, was Corvo's hand in his pants, pulling out his dick, and starting to pump him, Daud's breath hitching as he looked up to him. It wiped the smirk off the others face, at least, Corvo now getting one. One that stayed, even when Daud took a hold of him, and stroked him so slowly, knowing exactly where to stroke to make sure things went as slowly as possible for the other, aiming to drive him mad. Corvo had no idea this was still something he enjoyed, one would think things changed, but... Maybe not with certain things.  
Breathing hard, they kept jerking each other off, Corvo moving a bit along with Daud to feel the pleasure more strongly than he did, needing this. Wanting this. He started to return the favour after getting a bit of his senses back, Daud grunting when the stroking slowed.

This was nearly torture for both, and they knew it all too well, they relished in it. Corvo ended up leaning more down, finding Daud's lips again. The kiss felt different now, for both, Daud using his free hand to grip onto Corvo's hair, to keep him there. Corvo did the exact same thing, but let his hand move to the others face instead, down his chest, feeling the new scars... There was so many...

Suddenly Corvo moved away, his hand still on Daud's chest, and in fact, supported himself a bit on him. Knowing exactly what to do, Daud heaved himself up, Corvo spreading his legs as he sat where he still was, Corvo having let go of him, so instead now both his hands travelled up to Corvo's mouth, the man taking the fingers and licking at them, covering them well... With the digits wet, he moved his hands down, and entered Corvo without a pause, starting to prepare him. It would have to go slow tonight, and be gentle, as they didn't have anything they could call lube, just spit. Corvo moaned shakingly, having held it in for a while, and it was quiet too. A room like this, it had to be noisy.  
This kept on for a while, Daud adding another finger or two as he went on, Corvo slowly getting ready- it had been some years since he last did this, after all.  
When Daud moved his fingers away, Corvo got off Daud, knowing exactly how he wanted it, and how it was best for the situation they were in.  
Pressed up against Corvo's back, Daud pressed himself inside, slowly, gently, allowing Corvo to adjust to him. It took a little while, Corvo sometimes moving as he was sitting there, hands on Daud's, holding him there. He nodded, a sharp inhale of breath when Daud started moving, doing so slowly at first, slow and steady. Both concentrated on not being too loud, Daud doing so by making sure to muffle his moans into Corvo's neck, at the same time as he placed kisses along there, even biting occasionally. Corvo bit his lip, so hard it nearly bled, the bites doing more than just give him something else to concentrate about to him. He arched his back, angling Daud slightly in the process, having him hit where he needed to and... By the Void, Corvo couldn't help himself. He moaned so deliciously, and sort of loudly, Daud moving his hand quickly up to Corvo's mouth, and muffled him, Corvo just ending up kissing the hand instead, not caring at all. He mumbled a harder to Daud as he was close enough to hear it, even though his hand, and Daud obliged, making Corvo breathe harder, starting licking Daud's fingers to keep himself from moaning too loud for now, until, Corvo got an idea... 

He stopped time. And instantly as it did, he started moaning, holy shit, he did. He repeated Daud's name several times, in tune with the thrusts, Daud removing his hand to start to jerk Corvo off too, leaving the man more of a mess in his arms, head nearly lying on Daud's shoulders now.  
When time resumed again, Daud instantly stopped time him too, giving Corvo a break. How he needed to hear this, and how it drove him over the edge. The same with Corvo, listening to Daud's subtle sounds, how their bodies moved together in nothing but ecstasy, it did drive them both over the edge, Corvo shouting without meaning to as his orgasm came like a wave over him. Daud pulled out a little while later, making sure to not let anything on the sheets.  
Corvo leaned heavily back, over sensitivity making him want to remove Daud's hand on his dick, but knew he was just making sure there wouldn't be any staining. So he just took his shirt and let Daud feel it against his hand, and he ended up "cleaning up" himself. Daud as well.

Corvo started to move, turning around. What met him was a love drunk Daud, a face he had never seen before. He supposed he had the exact same expression, but it soon was melted away by the two kissing again, tasting blood due to Corvo's bleeding lip. But it didn't matter.

They ended up on the bed... Corvo used Pull to get the blanket from the other bed, much to Daud's sudden realisation as he seemed to snap out of the afterglow for a moment to look to that, but... When Corvo kissed him again, he let that go.  
They slept deeply for that night.

 

And when Corvo woke up, Daud did hold true to his answer. He hadn't moved a lot, just enough to have grabbed a cigar from his coat, one that he was enjoying at the moment. Corvo laid there for a moment, finding a smile on his face... A sad one, but still one. He moved a bit, Daud first now noticing that he was awake, and got a kiss to his cheek before he could even remove the cigar from his mouth. One that Corvo took care of, actually, and kissed him on the mouth, sharing the smoke between them...  
The kiss was too loving... Too longing.

But they didn't seem to care at the moment.

Nothing was said when they pulled back, nothing was needed to be said. They just laid together for a while, it was still early, but for all they knew, it could still be night. Corvo eventually took the cigar from Daud before he could finish it though, and smoked a bit himself.

"... You still didn't buy me that box, Corvo. That makes two."

"Deal."

 

After checking out three days afterwards, having spent the night together, but not so intimately as they did before, just... Sleeping in the same bed, often cuddled up to each other. They had messed up the other to make it seem like it had been used, though.  
They moved on to Samara, stayed there for days. Then Wei Ghon was next, once they arrived, their longer beards helping them well to not be stared at by the people there, when they just happened to be standing about, smoking. For Corvo finally did buy Daud one of the boxes, as he was out by now. It was more to carry, but for cigars, it was VERY worth it.  
This was the last stop for them, before they would have to move on back to the Hounded Shackle.  
But looking at the ships from the snowy rooftops, there was no need to go back.

Among a lot of whale oil tanks, fish and crates, Emily was sitting at the harbour, taking inventory. Dressed up very well, looking messy, roughed up. Angry, to a point.  
Corvo's eyes widened. She was surrounded by men, some women talking to the dock master a little while ago. Paying her. 

They were leaving.

A panicked look met Daud as he looked to his partner, who had just such a look as well.

They were out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!   
> Thank you all for reading so far, and prepare for angst y'all. And a roller coaster of stuff happening!


	8. A Looming Danger

Were they too late after all...?  
Finding it odd how things were not moving, Corvo had blinked to another rooftop, staring down to the women and men down with the dock master. They seemed to be talking more than leaving, so from all Corvo could tell, they apparently were not leaving. Most of them looked dirty, weary. Like they had been on the road for a while...

Corvo glanced to Daud, who was sitting with a strange expression on his face as he watched the women and men. It was a mix of contempt, and distrust. This was apparently someone he knew.  
Looking to Corvo for naught but a second, the other blinked to him, now by his side, and leaning in close. "Talk to Emily." He whispered, and as he did, handed Corvo a mana potion he had on his person. Corvo nodded, not thinking more about this, simply a bit too focused on the task ahead to take more notice to how Daud was speaking.

He got to thinking as soon as he realised what a distraction was for Daud however, and it nearly had Corvo blink after him, to get him. But it was too late, Daud already falling down from the roof, right above the women. Corvo quickly got to a view point, watching how Daud literally bounced off one of the women's head, and landed skilfully a few meters away from them, drawing his sword. 

"I heard you want a word with me." He said calmly, but there was nothing calm about him. "Come earn it." He spat, the witches screaming in rage when they finally realised who it was, having a hard time recognising the man due to his very full beard, and longer, more messy hair.  
Daud quickly pretended like he was going to fight, watching the witches draw their swords, the men as well. He was very outnumbered, but knowing full well he was, he had a plan. That he made up on the spot, but it was better than none, honestly.  
In all this Corvo was biting his lip hard when he went down from the rooftops, not having heard what Daud had said because of the volume of his voice, it was too low. Seeing how Emily looked up from the list, alarmed at the screaming. Especially since she couldn't understand the words, as honestly, not even the witch herself knew what she was screaming.  
He quickly went to Emily while Daud evaded the men and women by blinking away, knowing full well that he could lead them away from the docks.

"FIND HIM!" The three witches screamed, Emily now more alarmed. Until she heard some footsteps, coming closer in a rapid pace. She looked around, not seeing much due to the darkness, and took up her lantern, lighting out to the place- quiet due to fear more than anything else.

"... Show yourself" She managed to say after swallowing hard. "If it's any of you testing me, it's pointless..."

Corvo came out of the darkness, having tied his hair back to be recognised quicker as he had snuck up there. It seemed to help, it didn't take long before Emily stopped searching the man up and down, and put the lantern down, the young woman's face lighting up in what could only be described as relief.  
She ran to her father and hugged him close.

"... You... Are really here... You got the letter..."

"Yes- Emily..." Corvo said, hugging her as if he wouldn't let her go.  
"We need to get you out of here- Emily. Go home..."

The young Empress got quiet for a moment, then pushed herself a little away from Corvo to look to the city. "So it was your man leading them away?" She looked to him as she spoke, Corvo... He nodded. In a sense, it was true.  
"It's not everyone. There's more on the ship, just beside us..." She said calmly, not too loudly. She had kept her voice down since she saw him first.

"They're sleeping, but..."

"Then it's easy to take them down." Corvo kept his eyes on the ship for a good solid second. Emily sighed. 

"Don't... I wanted to get you here to tell you to stop looking for me..." Emily said. Corvo's eyes widened, he stood staring at her in silence for a little while, his expression changing several times.  
"No-. Emily- I'm taking you home." His voice was strangled. "I'm not going home without you..."

"Father- I... Let me explain." She muttered, Corvo frowning deeply, but let her continue by nodding, confirming that he would let speak, but to hurry. He saw the commotion in town, starting to get a bit worried, without really showing it.  
"The thing is, they trust me. They think I will help them find Daud, and then they will use me as a lure to get him out, and kill him... But- I have a plan, and that is to take them down, slowly but surely from the inside... I am saving up for a poison I know I can use. It's only a few more coins...  
As well, they won't let you help them, they know you... Let Daud go."

Corvo's eyes widened a bit... Then... He just looked away for a moment... Emily was very choked up when she said this, it was clear that she thought a lot about this information.  
"... I didn't tell you since you were afraid, Emily..." He started- and... Didn't know how to explain it further. Emily didn't let him.  
"I should had known... Even if it didn't matter or not..." She muttered, sighing a bit. She then pretended to move the crate she was behind, just to make sure that the men on the ship wouldn't wonder what she was doing back there.

Corvo sighed. "I swore I wouldn't kill anyone. I had no other option than to let him go..."

"... Was it hard...?"

... Corvo didn't want to answer.  
"I don't know."

Emily nodded...

Corvo fished up his coin purse afterwards. It was slim, but he had enough for food. Barely. "How much?"

"40." Corvo took a moment and counted his coin, just handing Emily the entire purse in the end, leaving him with nothing... "Where can you buy it?" He asked, while looking to the town, for a good moment.

"I'm not taking this if it means you'll starve. And the capital of Tyvia, I got a contract there waiting..."  
"I'll be fine, Emily. What is most important is that you are fine..." He sighed, looking back to his daughter.

"... So..." He looked defeated. He understood that taking her now would complicate things, and get them to maybe be more aggressive against the throne, eventually trying to kill her. And if this escalated, they might succeed. Daud's face showed that these kinds of forces was not to be taken lightly. And how he talked about Brigmore, how he had to be VERY careful around the witches... ...  
It was best not to make an enemy of a witch.

"When you've killed them, what then, Emily?"

Feeling like her father didn't quite trust her, she swallowed those feelings down. "I take the ship and go home. To then burn it, with all the bone charms and witchcraft in it..."  
Corvo nodded, and looked alarmed to the ship for a moment, and moved to get to hiding.

"...Girl!" A man yelled down to Emily, who looked up to him, pretending to have been walking around. "What is the inventory!?"

"Done." She replied, a more annoyed tone of voice. 

"Throw up some food this way, would ya!?" Sighing, Emily did as she was asked, throwing a few cans of food. The guy left afterwards, Emily following her father to his hiding spot to continue to talk, finding him behind the crates she was sitting on.  
"Poison them, and meet me in Dabokva. I'll be around the city, for as long as it takes." Corvo said, hating that he had to agree to this, but knowing it would be best. It would be to rip out the rose with the roots, completely taking care of the problem. It would honestly be the best.  
"... Thank you." Emily said, and gave her father a bit of a hug. "Promise me you'll be fine."

"I promise. I know how they work by now, I'll be fine." She said, the first grin coming to her face after literal months. "... You have to go. Go find your man." She said, Corvo nodding. And with this said, he slipped out of his cover, and into the shadows again, moving quietly and quickly, even if he didn't want to at all. So strongly was the pull to go back he stopped for a moment, not too sure if he could trust his daughter with this, but... ... He had to let her. He couldn't do much about this, and the witches knew about him, and how he let Daud go.

 

So this was all that could be done without a full out war, where it would only be him, and Emily, unless Daud got word of it and came to help... ... Daud.

Corvo hurried, and jumped up to the roof, climbing quickly, even using his powers when he was sure nobody could see him. He kept running across, parkouring and using his newfound blink enhancement to it's fullest, and finally started to hear the witches again, the same with the men. It seemed they were searching by now, all of them wandering in a group, looking for Daud. They were smart enough doing that, apparently they knew what they were dealing with... ... Wait...  
They... They knew that it was Daud?  
Corvo started to get worried for a moment, and now needed to find Daud more than anything, honestly. Or go back to Emily. He would still have time... But... What was he supposed to say!?  
This was bad...

It could just be a coincidence if he didn't show his face. Yes- he kept it to that, and avoided the witches for hours, looking for Daud. He knew all too well that it would be hard to find him, if Daud didn't want to be found, Corvo wouldn't do so, it was all too clear.  
But eventually, well into the night, with Corvo hungry and tired out by now, his mana having depleted ages ago, he stopped at a rooftop, a bit further out of town, and slumped down by a pipe, trying to get some warmth from it. It had grown colder, but Corvo wouldn't notice it before he had caught his breath and stayed for a while, his body quickly cooling down due to the lack of food, and having used up most of his energy by now. He would recover soon, but it would take some extra time due to his hunger.  
Daud happened to jump up to the roof, climbing heavily due to having run out of mana as well... Looking to Daud while still catching his breath, Corvo's eyes widened. The man looked a rightful mess, blood across his face...

"Nonono..." Corvo managed to say, scrambling to his feet as he got over to Daud, who first now took notice of the other, nearly swatting Corvo's hand away when he was about to grab his face.

"I'm fine, just a head wound..." He muttered, Corvo's heart settling a bit more in his chest now, yet not......  
"You... Need to stop sometimes, Corvo. I tried to stop you..." Daud said low, and grabbed the man's shoulders, starting to push him down. He went down, no problem, both of them sitting down.

Corvo though, he kept his hands to Daud's face.

"Did you tell them it was you!?" Corvo started to look for that wound with his hand, stroking his hand over Daud's head, and found it, a slight cut in his forehead.

Looking confused for a moment, Daud frowned, hissing due to Corvo wiping the blood away at the wound itself.. "Yes... I had no other options if I were to get them to chase me."

Corvo looked, to say the least, mortified. "... That... No..."  
Daud frowned. "It was nothing but a coincidence, Corvo. The witches are sure to think that if they didn't see you, and won't force the answer out of our fair Empress."

Breathing normally by now, but still needing the rest, Corvo looked right into Daud's eyes, as if pleading for an answer even if he knew he didn't have any answers for him.  
Daud sighed, placing his forehead against Corvo's for a moment, even if it did hurt a bit.

"We need to move." Corvo finally said. But... Moved his head a bit to the side, ending up kissing Daud. "Never do that again."

"Can't promise anything..." Daud said as he got up, extending out a hand to the other, who took it. "Where to?"

"Dabokva."

 

Back on the road, Corvo and Daud almost didn't rest, even eating as they went on. By now, the Whaler's should be back to The Hounded Shackle, so it meant to set out as soon as they got out of the showy wastes. They even dared to use the mainroads, but only at night, knowing very well not to be seen, masked and hidden by scarves or not.  
The few times they had to sleep, they did as before, getting up in a tree and sleeping there, or taking shelter somewhere nobody had been for ages, such as rundown farms or such, perhaps used for hunting huts more than farms..  
There they spent the night in each others arms, Daud usually the one not sleeping too deeply. Out of habit mostly, Corvo slept deeply, his body too heavy.

 

-  
Corvo ran like his life depended on it, and in a sense, it was. Losing this man, who had stolen something precious from Jessamine just because of an ugly obsession with the royal family, it was unforgivable, to say the least. The Lord Protector didn't need to run after him like this, but still, he ended up doing so. He needed to prove that he could do things, and that he was dedicated. And since he only stole something, and there was so many guards, Jessamine had actually yelled to Corvo to get her things back, so...

He was free to run.  
Turning to an alley, having lost track of the man, he started to catch his breath to a point, holding a hand onto his chest.  
He listened, for footsteps, and heard them beyond a street, so he ran there, and while he did, running across the street and all, he heard more footsteps, and some odd noises from above. It was night, so perhaps a bird, a Crow? He didn't know, and he tried not to care, only to focus on this.

Suddenly he heard a scream, though, a bloodcurdling scream that was silenced all of sudden. It was the man. Corvo sped up, and nearly flung himself around a corner, to see blood splatters on the wall, and a head nearly chopped off in one swing of a sword, barely hanging on the body. Corvo saw that he was very close to the docks now, a few steps and they could walk to it, him, and the person who was hitting his sword against the wall, apparently knocking off blood, or...  
They kicked down the body as it didn't wanna fall, and started to walk towards Corvo, said man knowing exactly what was going to happen now. So he drew his sword from his belt, a bit taken off guard by the sheer danger that radiated from this person. The mask was not a good thing either, it was a whaler's mask, but it was clear this person was not one. Blue leather stained in blood, the gloves painted red, this was a killer. And one very skilled as well, it showed by the body language, how the head tilted slightly and leaned forwards, in an attempt to intimidate. It honestly worked, the sound from the sword against the brick wall helped too.

 

The killer flung towards the other, Corvo quick to meet his sword, and they both got slightly knocked off their feet by the force.

"Let me guess-" Corvo started, deflecting another swing, and trying to get one in, but the person avoided it like it was child's play. "You can't let anyone see you!" Corvo continued, their sword fight getting more and more intense from the killers side, Corvo's as well, but there was something weird with him, like he was trying to tired out Corvo, and not directly kill him. He could tell, easily as well from the footwork.  
It was very calculated, with nearly no street fighting in it.  
Suddenly a bolt flew at Corvo, scraping the handsome face of the young man, and as soon as the killer in front of him saw this, he stepped back a few times, and held up a hand, looking up.  
It gave Corvo an opening to start running towards him, but he killer was fast, and moved out of the way, kicking at Corvo's legs, leaving Corvo to fall onto the ground. But he rolled instead, but in the process, had to lose his sword, that went right into the ocean water, leaving the Lord Protector unarmed.  
The killer behind him snapped his fingers, Corvo heard that, and when Corvo turned around, to look for anything, the others sword was held up to his throat.  
Freezing, Corvo wished he had something, anything to fight back with, now he was dead, if this person was out for blood. 

But instead of cutting Corvo's through, the person drew his sword back, and instead took Corvo by the collar, lifting him up... ... And threw him in the ocean.  
Giving him a minute to find his sword. He even pointed with said sword to show the general place where the sword could be once Corvo got to his feet.

"... What in the Void is this!?" Corvo asked, but was quick to get his sword, it was easy to see, even in the dark, he just picked it up, and quickly went to climb up, more away from the person. "Do you want to fight!? Test my mettle!? Are you one of Burrow's men!?" Corvo growled as he got up, the person not giving an answer at all. Not a nod, not a word, nothing. He just took his fighting stance again.  
Then so be it.

Corvo flung at the other again, a bit slower due to his now heavier coat, but the assassin adjusted his speed to this, something that pissed Lord Protector off to say the least. It seemed like the killer was testing him, really, and Corvo thought that was over with, that he had finally gotten that damned Spymaster off his back, but no. It was time to let him know it was enough, so Corvo set up his speed, honestly trying to kill the other even more than he had before, finding no more fear with the killer, only annoyance.  
He was about to get a good swing into the others shoulder, before he disappeared. He damn well disappeared in nothing but a cloud of ashes, and within a second, he heard a poof behind him, and stood stunned too long. He felt the blade on him, but not like he had expected. There was no pain, only a slight tap of the steel on his shoulder.

When Corvo turned around, he was met with the same person. And without thinking he swung at him. the blade just nearly hitting him, but he avoided it, they were a bit too close to the waters edge by now...

"What are you!?" Corvo angrily asked, making sure not to be too loud, for that wouldn't help at all.

With a very skilled move, Corvo was suddenly disarmed, the blade falling to the ground with a clang, and all of sudden, Corvo found himself falling into the ocean again, _with the person he was fighting_. He pulled him into the water, with himself. Corvo made one hell of an annoyed face as he hit the water, and he was quick to get up when he was free to.  
The waters around them were stained red when he stood up, the water going up to his stomach.

Looking annoyed to the killer the first he noticed was the sound that was coming out of them. They were snickering.

"It is you." The _man_ now said, Corvo's expression instantly changing. That voice... It sounded very familiar. He stared a bit at the man before him in the water, who know patted the other's shoulder, and suddenly with a blink, they were on the docks again, Corvo looking alarmed around him, but then, right back to the man. He even ignored the sword that was within reach.

"... You..." Corvo started, furrowing his brows. He started to even move his hands up to the other mask, who did notice, and just removed his mask, leaving Corvo's hands in the air, frozen.

A... Very familiar face met Corvo, one that he recognised, yet not. A long scar was decorating the man's face. A smile was plastered across his face, though- one more cocky than it should be.  
The eyes...

"Daud...!" Corvo said, all of suddenly, and without warning, grabbed the other's face in his hands, Daud looking alarmed, but didn't do anything to stop the other. 

"Corvo." Daud nodded, the smile growing. "Been a while." To just get Corvo to realise how damned silly this was, he did so to Corvo too, but did find it useful to study Corvo's face, and how he had changed. He really had lost his baby face...

"... What...?" Looking UTTERLY confused, and did let go of Daud, both just standing there now. "Where did you go!? I- I looked for you...!"

Furrowing his brows, Daud sighed. "A man came and took me away. I went with him willingly, but couldn't say anything."  
... It took Corvo a while to react to the words, he stood thinking about them, digesting them for a while.

"... I... I got so much I need to tell you." Corvo started, finally starting to look happy. "And you..." Corvo chuckled as he pointed a finger at Daud, as if scolding him. "A lot to tell me... You have better have some time to talk- since you seemed to take your time with playing." As Corvo spoke, he got a sort of upset smirk on his face. There was a lot of emotions mixed in there.  
Daud ended up smirking, and gestured with his head up.  
"Meet me on the roof, and we'll talk. You still know how to climb, right?"

"I never forgot." Corvo said, and watched as his old friend disappeared in a cloud of ash, and appeared out of thin air, holding himself by a street sign that was pointing out to the ocean, and swung himself out of sight. Feeling bested, Corvo started to climb up where he could after picking up his sword, and once he got up, which didn't take long, he found Daud standing there, arms crossed and waiting for him, the whaler mask tied around his arm for safe keeping.

"So..." Corvo heaved himself up, and tried to not look like the climb took a little out of him. "Talk."

With that, Daud settled down, keeping his eye on Corvo as he did, and gestured for Corvo to do the same. He did so, and the two of them started, Daud the first to answer the obvious questions Corvo had for him. He explained the Mark on his hand really shortly, not letting Corvo in on the details. Just that it made him able to teleport like that. Corvo frowned a bit, but... He didn't look like he would say anything to any Overseer. The man before him, he was Daud, damn it. His best friend. And he had nearly changed at all, at least as far as Corvo knew. But he knew that he had, a little part of him told him that. There was no doubt. But he let it slide for now, the realisation of that it was him he was talking to, sitting there, after so many years of just being gone, he... He was very happy. And things felt like back then, when they would fight, or fish, wave goodbye when it was time to eat dinner...

It was wonderful to have Daud back... For now, at least. If this was all he would have of time with him, that was enough.  
And these feelngs were more than mutual, Daud showing it by letting himself be less serious, smiling, genuiely as well. And Corvo could tell, it made him more happy. For by the Void, they had missed each other.

Soon the moon was too far on the sky, Corvo looking up to access how late it was. They had reached a point where they just were talking about Dunwall too, so...

Daud looked up as well, getting the gist of it. "Get back to your Tower, Corvo." He started, and got up, holding out a hand to help Corvo up, who, without thinking, took it, and heaved himself up.

He nodded shortly as a thank you.  
"Not before you agree to meet again. We have to fight more seriously, see who can best who. No dirty tricks, though!" Daud looked away for a moment, thinking. "Fine." Daud muttered, his expression light, however as he looked to Corvo. "Next week, same day, same place."

"Got it." Corvo said, and... Held out an arm. Daud looked to it, then to Corvo, before he got what he wanted.  
It would be a first, but, no matter. Daud moved into the arm with one extended himself, and gave Corvo a one armed hug, one that felt very nice, and not awkward at all. Of course so, though.

"See you then."  
"Of course."  
When they pulled back, Corvo smiled a bit, Daud nodding, and he disappeared in that cloud of ash, gone. Hrmp, Corvo should have had the last word.  
Well, now it was to collect Jessamine things from the body, and head back. He thought about how to explain his very long trip outside to everyone, but did find one where he didn't have to mention Daud. And luckily, he got out of it easily, the people letting him off the hook easily. He did what he had to even though it took a bit too long.

After being sent to bed, Corvo ended up thinking about what had just happened, all with a smile on his face. He fell asleep, a part of him soothed, knowing that his friend was still alive, and was alright.

Back at the hideout, Daud was cussed out, even by the novices he had with him. For going in alone, and coming back wet. He hadn't fucked up though, he told him the man was silenced. How? With coin. He did his work, and that perfectly well too, he would not tolerate this, not from novices. Not from anyone, but nobody knew this. Not yet, no.  
The old man he called a master stood before him next, demanding the coin from the kill. Giving it, Daud swore he would have it back, sooner or later. It was just to bide his time, sharpen his skills.

With the Mark... He could do anything.

 

-  
They met again, at the same time, same day and same place. Daud was standing by the water, watching a whaling ship sailed by when Corvo walked in, and didn't stop, not before he was throwing an arm around the man before him, hugging him close. Corvo had a big grin plastered across his face, so glad that Daud was there, again, as he was honestly expecting to be there alone. That something suddenly came up, or something, just... Corvo didn't want to be disappointed, thus why he thought so.  
Daud was glad to see Corvo, leaning more into the hug than last time. It was one armed, but still nice. He thought the same, as that was how it was in Dunwall, especially with their occupations, but... He was lucky. Very lucky.

"So- how was the week?" Corvo asked, smiling softly.

Daud found a smile as well. "As usual. Yours?"

"Exactly the same."

They talked for hours. Sitting soon at the rooftop again, both sitting close, like old times, not minding the colder night air.  
By midnight they parted, waving goodbye.

Next week, it was the same.  
And the next week afterwards, they talked, Corvo had a bottle of whiskey with him tonight, so they sat up on the roof and chugged it down, slowly but surely, not enough alcohol to get them drunk, however. It ended with Corvo a bit too tipsy to climb down, so Daud blinked with him down instead, the two chuckling as they stood back down to street level.

"... You know, that black shirt... It fits you..." Corvo mumbled. Daud just patted his head, using his whole hand and left it there, ruffling said man's hair afterwards, the two perched up against the wall of the place. "Don't let your tongue do the speaking for you."

"No- I'm serious... You've really lost that baby face..."

"Hope you've looked in a mirror lately, then." Daud shrugged, absentmindedly stroking some hair out of Corvo's face, not really thinking. "Show that face more- and you will see it."  
Corvo wasn't sure why, but the words, they meant more to him than he would care to admit. And the gesture, was caring, careful.

... Two minutes later, and they turned away from each other, the two having ended up staring at each other's faces for that time. Daud had even moved all of Corvo's hair from his face, using his hand, keeping it up.  
"... You look more serious, but you're still you..." Corvo said, smiling.

Daud sighed. "And you have nearly changed at all... You'll age like fine wine..." There was no joke in the words, and Corvo knew this. Daud as well.

"... Hmmm- think you'll age badly." Corvo muttered, and ended up snickering. No offence taken, Daud just sighed, patting Corvo's face when he moved his hand down, letting the hair fall back into Corvo's face, and turned to leave. "Well, I'll see you next week, Corvo. It's still with the gang, I'll tell you if things are happening next week."

"Would be nice knowing when you leave me..." Corvo said, as he nodded. 

"... I know..."

 

The next week got sort of complicated because of this, but not in the ways one would think. When they did meet again, they still hugged, but this time, it felt harder to let go.  
And it was the same when Daud had leave a bit earlier, due to his contract. He was staying at a little inn in Dunwall at the moment, the man's face not known well enough to need to be awfully careful yet. He was surveying a target, and needed a place to sleep, so he had one. He would do this for two more weeks.

Corvo sighed, blowing out the smoke, as Daud left him on the balcony of the inn. He watched Daud zip across the rooftops, wanting to join him, oddly enough.  
But he didn't, he went back to the Tower.

 

The next time they met, the hug was long. They sat very close, on the railing of the same balcony from last week. They knew nobody saw them, but hear them, they could, so they didn't talk. They just spend some time together, it was just as good as talking.  
Sighing, all of suddenly Corvo put his head on Daud's shoulder, the glass of Whiskey he had soon empty.  
"... We're really making the most out of this... Whiskey, good cigars, and one damn good view..."  
Daud let him stay like that.

An hour or so later, they went inside, their speech slurred, so it was perhaps best to go inside. As they wandered in, they did so side by side. Corvo casually bumped into the other, gaining a bit of a smile from the man, who brought an arm around his shoulders, just to help keep him on his feet.  
They moved so close by now, wandering into the room that their cheeks brushed against each other, the roughness of Corvo's small stubble not bothering Daud at all. His stubble bothered the Lord Protector, however, who turned his whole head towards the other, brushing his nose against the others cheek in the process. "Next time, shave... You look good in it, sure, but it's weird on you..."

Daud chuckled, and did a bit of a detour, ending up pushing Corvo against the wall to keep him steady while they talked. It was just under a painting too, one that was clearly fake, one could tell all too easily.

"Keeping me steady?"

"Yeah..."

"You're too close."

"I know..." With a shit eating grin that annoyed Corvo to no end, he found himself headbutting the other, lightly, just to get that grin off him. But a fire lit inside of the other, making him toss Corvo off the wall, and into the room, starting to ditch his weapons by throwing them aise. "You wanna fight, Corvo? Come on, then...!"  
With confused frown, it took Corvo a moment to react to what the other said, but then mimicked the others movements, throwing his equipment to the side, but placing his sword a bit more gently out of the way. They then clashed, in a blink of an eye, both wrestling to put the other one down first. It was a game of brute strength at first, Daud exerting every inch of force he had in his body. But Corvo did so as well, so they were locked, until- Corvo slipped Daud, sending the man falling to the floor, knocking his body more than his head, as he knew how to catch himself in a fall. Corvo of course followed, and started to try to keep the man down, both struggling, Corvo especially. For now that the dirty trick barrier was broken, Daud was trying his damnest to turn this around, to hold Corvo down instead.  
He managed, Corvo throwing a punch right at his head when he did, escalating the fight even more, and when Daud left an opening after grunting and gritting his teeth from the pain, Corvo rolled away and got to his feet, looking to the man, who by now was smirking, even with a bleeding and most likely broken nose, cracking his knuckles.  
"You wanna go rough?" Corvo coo'ed, smirking as well. The punches thrown, the kicks and the way they threw each other around, it was the most fun the two have had for years by now.. It was dirty fighting, oddly enough not that dirty from Daud, who kept his powers out of the fight. It was not life or death now, unless they got too carried away, but, they didn't.  
A drunked laughter followed when Daud ended up slamming Corvo into the wall, proceeding to lick the blood that flowed from his nose from his lips, giving Daud a challenging look, like he was egging him on to do more.  
Licking the blood off his lips as well since he had a moment, Daud got closer and closer to the other's face, Corvo just keeping his smile. Daud was supposed to headbutt Corvo to end the fight, but... He figured he didn't want to, instead ending up staying this close to the other. Corvo looked confused, but his feelings started to muddle a bit, leaving him staring at Daud while he tried to figure out what was going on in his head... Chest?

"You're not bad... But need practice." Daud started, their noses mere centimetres away from each other.

"Bullshit- I won." Corvo said, and ended up doing what Daud was supposed to, headbutting the other hard... And keeping his head there, the hands around Daud's head not moving. He breathed a bit out, both having been out of breath for a while.  
Daud moved his head up, merely brushing their lips together, in order to get the others hair out of his face, it was tickling his cheek, and he moved his head back, meeting with a red as a Morley Apple Corvo.

... Daud himself realised what had happened, and got red as well, very much so.  
Corvo just moved the others head like they were just mere moments ago, Daud very much appreciating it, it was hard to see each other this close anyway. Moving his arm away from Corvo's neck, therefore letting him go, all of suddenly he moved to hold Corvo's hair instead, the man exhaling as the hands ran up through his hair.  
"... You're drunk..." Corvo chuckled as he spoke... He got no reply, Daud just readying himself to headbutt Corvo, for he was not losing this fight. Nope.  
He moved his head back, Corvo's face just shut down everything in the man's mind, and instead of a headbutt, they ended up smacking their noses together, Corvo laughing as they did, even though he was in pain. Then he moved Daud's head away from him, and pulled him closer to help him headbutt him, but that went wrong too, and... They ended up kissing, a very short kiss, that they suddenly moved into, both of them, almost at the same time, and it deepened instantly, both kissing back, pretty much just allowing themselves to be taken with the flow of this.  
When they parted, Corvo was panting, out of breath already. Daud, he had his heart racing in his chest, he could feel it all too well. Nothing was said as they caught their breaths, Daud all of suddenly moving his hands to Corvo's head, and brought the man right back into a kiss, still somehow managing to the pin the other against the wall. Corvo welcomed the kiss, and happened to allow Daud to do this, moving his hands to the others head as well, to keep him there, fingers running through his hair, and in the progress making a mess out of the work Daud had put into it to make it stay slicked back. But to the Void with that.  
Moving away, Daud found his way to the others neck, licking along the nape of it, as it was well exposed due to the heat of the night, and the alcohol that made Corvo warm. Corvo made sure the other could reach, enjoying the sensation of the wet kisses against his neck, finding it a bit too good, in fact. Then Daud bit down, a rough bite, that actually had Corvo squirm under his touch, gasping.

There was no blood drawn, just a mark, that would stay there, for quite a while.  
Slipping his hands off Daud's head, Corvo now started to work on Daud's shirt now, and with it open, the Lord Protector got bolder. He ran his hands over the others body, moving them down, especially when Daud bit down again, this time nibbling. It earned him a shudder, and now he was opening Corvo's shirt as well, the other not minding at all. And Daud even helped him get his heavy coat off, it falling to the ground by their feet. One they most certainly would find themselves slipping on later, if Corvo knew their luck.  
Without warning, Daud kissed him again, and slipped a hand down Corvo's trousers, who inshaled sharply in the kiss, but did nothing to protest it.  
In fact, he did the same, stroking his hand against Daud's cock, who swallowed down most of his reactions to it, his pride a bit too strong to let himself become more of a mess than he already was, even exposing himself like this.  
The other hand moved to Daud's behind, and pushed Daud closer to him, making the man stumble in the coat, and managing to catch himself by slamming his hand against the wall, just beside Corvo's head, who kissed him when he got close enough.

The kisses still tasted like blood, it was a weird sensation, to say the least. But nothing that stopped them. The moved closer, starting to stroke their dicks together furiously, both picking up the pace. But within a minute or so Corvo started groaning that he needed more than this. That it just wasn't enough...  
The bed was right there, but both were too drunk to bother with moving.  
"Turn around..." Daud practically whispered into the others ear, who did indeed do as he was told, allowing Daud to run his hands down his pants, and slip the pants down, hands brushing against Corvo's skin as he moved his hands down. He used his feet to drag the last of it, as far as Corvo's boots allowed. A shiver ran through Corvo's sort of confused being when he realised why, spreading out his legs, hissing when Daud started to prepare him. There was pain, yet pleasure already, and the hand that stroked up Corvo's exposed chest had him arching his back against Daud, who by now was pressing up behind him, leaning down and leaving small bites where he could reach on Corvo's neck. Corvo leaned his head back, panting already. The touches felt good, he couldn't deny that.

With Corvo well prepared, Daud making sure by whispering questions in the others ear, he ended up fucking Corvo against the wall, Daud keeping Corvo steady by keeping a hand on his chest, nearly hugging Corvo against him, while Corvo clawed at the wall, leaning against it almost as much as he let Daud hold him up, pushing against every thrust.  
This lasted long, Corvo having ended up with a hand on Daud's hips, edging him on, and the other gripping Daud's hand on his chest... One that he started to move up to his mouth... "...I-I'm close..." He said, nearly managing to, his panting was too loud and frequent, Corvo was in more pleasure than he could ever admit.

Daud put his hand over Corvo's mouth, and instantly Corvo got a bit louder. He was moaning deliciously, almost not being about to keep himself from making sounds as well, especially when the hand on his hips moved to his dick, stroking him, edging him on.  
With a muffled shout Corvo came hard, nearly heaving for breath, panting furiously... Daud got out of Corvo quickly, the other's moaning and tightening of the muscles surrounding Daud got him well over the edge, ending up orgasming in his on Corvo's back, who didn't even notice...  
Completely stripped of energy for the moment, and bathing in the afterglow, Corvo straightened his back a bit, leaning against Daud, who was too tired, but not to the same extent as the other. He found himself hugging around Corvo, not minding the stickiness, and leaning his head to see if he managed to "catch" all from Corvo by keeping his hand on his dick. He did, nothing was spilled on the wall, at least...

Corvo started to feel the exhaustion in his hips now, and stumbled back against Daud, nearly knocking him over... "... Bed..." Corvo mumbled, and in a blink of an eye, he found himself in front of the bed, pushed onto it and just laying there, almost naked. The sheets would be washed, so it didn't matter if there was some stains on them. Not at all... And Daud was a young man...

Watching Daud strip almost made Corvo want another go. Watching him strip him completely, how he leaned over him, stroking his hands over his skin as he peeled the clothing off him, that only made that want stronger, but doing anything now would hurt, or be oversensitive... And the mere thought of that made his thoughts fade...  
They found themselves under the sheets, Corvo lying alone for a mere second before he decided to lay on Daud's chest.

"... I'll rest for a moment, then I'm off..." He said, voice sort of hoarse. Daud put a hand on his head after drying it off... Corvo closed his eyes when Daud did so, smiling and leaning against the touch, finding it very nice.

"Do so, Corvo..."  
The hand on his head moved him up, and they met in a slow, loving kiss.  
One that sent Corvo into more of an exhausted state, causing him to fall asleep, all too suddenly...

The next morning, he found himself alone in the bed, feeling like something was missing. But as he got up, in some very achy pain, he noted the balcony door open, just slightly so. After getting dressed and collecting his weapons, he went on out, guessing Daud left it open very recently to leave. For Corvo's side was still warm....

He slipped out and found his way to the Tower, getting yelled at for being gone so long.  
It just had to become a habit.

 

For this continued for weeks, months, but the next time they did, Daud had something to use as lube... Well... Just in case.  
And it worked wonders, making things better. A lot better.  
But still, Corvo always woke up alone, every time. Even if nothing intimate had happened the night before, he did.

It was a long while, then they didn't agree to meet again.  
During those weeks, Daud told Corvo a bit, once on a rooftop as they were watching the sunset together, heads leaning on each other, that there was problems in his gang, and it made him unable to see him anymore, most likely. That they would just have to take it as it came, or just as well call it quits.  
And now, standing on the roof where they had sat a week later, Corvo understood that it was now... They hadn't even said goodbye properly, Daud having just left, like he always did in the morning. Corvo still warm... Still alone.

It wasn't really over, in Corvo's mind. Nor was it for Daud. It had been a passing thing, nothing that was supposed to last, yet...

How they looked at each other, the way that they kissed... The fact that Daud took his hand, Corvo understood that there was a lot more than just a one time fling. He still thought about Daud, all too often, finding himself missing him, wanting to be with him...  
Daud?  
He had to let the other go. And it tore he man's heart apart, more than what was happening now would do, raising his blade in preparation to fight, knowing very well he could lie in the gutters dead by the end of this, lose everything he had worked for. Lose it all.

-  
The Mark on his left hand glared through the darkness, in full view for every gang member around him to see. They had all gathered for the special occasion, for the noises and how the blood spilled towards the walls.  
A bruised, blooded and battered Daud stood victorious, clenching his left hand in a fist, as he tore his blade out of the body of the man he used to call master, kicking his body so it rolled to reveal the former master's face, completely ruined. Daud stood tall, swinging his sword to the side, flinging off blood at the gangs boots.

 

"Anyone got any objections?" Daud asked as he turned to face every gang member surrounding him, knowing all too well that the men could attack if they dared. But learning of the man's powers now, and seeing what he could do...  
The men shock their heads, all of them did so. Even the ones most loyal to the old man they called master.

"Good." Daud said, and heaved the bloodied man around his shoulder, grunting as he went off. The men followed.  
He picked up some rope as he was walking, out of the hands of a Novice he was training in sort of secret, Billie Lurk. And within a few minutes, the master was displayed outside of their hideout, hung with Daud's sword in his chest, rope tied around his neck and torso. A sign of warning, to let the rival gangs that there was a new master, one of his own rank...  
The man who would be known as the Knife Of Dunwall.

Clad in new uniforms within mere months, Daud and his men formed the Whaler's out of the ashes of his old gang, and lead it as he wanted it to be- and shared his powers with them, created the scourge of Dunwall, and becoming the Knife Of Dunwall.

The Knife of Dunwall, that watched his old friend fight his men, the Knife that did his work, no matter the personal stakes he had in this, who drove his sword into the Empress' heart and looked over Corvo for damages just... Because he found himself doing so without thinking, stole away her daughter, and gave her to the Spymaster, Hiram Burrows. The Knife who tried to forget what he had done to the Empress and her little girl. Whom, he had noted was Corvo's. Saved her from an insane witch, who wished to use her as a puppet to rule the empire with.

The Knife that rescued Corvo, helped him, and now woke up on his old ship with him on his chest, his Whaler's singing being heard from up on deck, a sea shanty well known by seafarers as they had finally arrived to the city of Dabokva.


	9. Sorry

Corvo grunted when Daud patted his head, as he laid there, on the others shoulder. He even turned his head away in protest, muttering very low a simple curse. Nuzzling his nose against Daud's chest, he hugged him as well, as if trying to get the man to stay there with him, and not to get up. And it was effective enough, Daud ended up sighing deeply though, as he laid his head back a bit, letting Corvo wake up a bit more gently. He needed it after the nights he have had up until now, the bump on his head proof of his good nights sleep, and the lurking headache that was sure to come VERY soon. Corvo already felt it.

 

But they did get up, Corvo putting his hands on the others chest, and heaving himself up by doing so, ending up straddling Daud, a tired, beat look on his face as he looked to the side, looking for his coat, that was hung well over the only chair in the room, together with Daud's..  
Some movements under him had him snap his attention back to the other though, so fast that the headache, it hit him hard. Their lips met all of sudden, Daud's hands cupping Corvo's face to keep him there for a while.

They parted after what felt like minutes, due to the grogginess of the whole situation, as well as the whaler's singing, which was actually pretty good for being a band of past assassins.

"Morning." Corvo muttered as they parted. He got a wordless morning back from Daud, in the form of a very quick kiss. Then a pat on Corvo's face.

"Get up."

 

 

 

A bigger city, it meant they could dock up at the harbour, and it was needed if there was a fight of some kind, where they had to get lost quickly, without people being able to notice too well. Having discussed this with his men the night before, as he and Corvo sat together in the couch that had been moved down under deck during the night due to snow, both sipping a glass of whiskey, while the rest of the men sat on some chairs, all lit by a lamp or two stationed around them, the lights dim. But the mood not so much, for now, finally the three men would join their master and the Lord Protector, it meant less boredom, and more action. As soon as they got those news, the mood in under deck immediately changed, it even infected Corvo a bit, whom it had been too long since he had allowed himself a night such as this.   
He watched the men sit and talk merrily, looked to his side to Daud, who watched them too, who looked glad the men was happy, sipping his glass, looking to Corvo, and took that cigarette from his mouth, in a sense taking it back, as Corvo now owed him another box.

They sat like this for a while, a good while, just enjoying each others company, talking about past experiences in Dabokva, and how they apparently knew the city well, and that the men that they dropped off here, former Whaler's, in fact, would gladly help them if things went bad, something Corvo made sure to listen to. He even nudged Daud to get his thoughts about it, and Daud agreed, oddly enough, that it was a good idea, IF things went wrong.  
And so did the night go, Rulfio ending it early in the middle of it to go up and get the ship started again. He was allowed a break, having been the driver for over three days straight, as he knew his way around a colder, harsher breeze than any of the other former Whaler's, all except Daud, who had a bit more skill than others. Having a ship meant learning how to use it, after all. And every ship needed a captain.

As Rulfio left, the mood of the place didn't die down, not at all. They all played cards, so things only got better on that front, now that there was a bigger chance for anyone of them to win. But while Corvo waited his turns, he couldn't help but to look to where Rulfio had been sitting, and instead... Imagining Emily there with them. Playing cards, sipping some PEAR SODA, no whiskey for her just yet, having fun like this... Together with him, and... Daud. The former Whaler's too. The way that things were, it was highly unlikely this would ever happen, but... ... Corvo couldn't help but to want it anyway, for this... This was something he truly could get used to... The comradey between the men, and how Corvo was naturally a part of it just by default, it most likely meant Emily would be welcomed like this too... She loved things like this too, where she could just relax, and take a break from being Empress too.

Corvo sighed heavily, as he laid another card to set Daud back a bit, apparently he had the habit of trying too hard to win against him still. Daud paid no mind, he only tried to not end up at the last place. That was reserved for Thomas, who had won a few too many times by now...

 

While Thomas and Leon bickered over Thomas winning AGAIN, Corvo leaned his head towards Daud for a moment or two.

"... Is this... Something you do often?"

"Usually without the whiskey." Daud noted, leaning his head towards Corvo in return to hear him better, the roaring of the engine and the two men bickering not making it easy to speak low. The ship was always loud the first few nautical miles after it had been started up.

"... It's nice." Corvo smiled, looking to the two for a while.  
Daud was honestly a bit baffled by the statement, but he supposed he meant the whole night, not just the winner and loser of the game. With a amused, small smile, Daud lightly bonked their heads together, more in a loving manner than anything else.  
"If the fair Empress permits it, we'll take you home. Then we got a few nights more."

Corvo's smile faded a bit... Before it came right back.

"... Good." He would rest his head against Daud's if they were alone, Corvo swore it.

Soon, Daud got up, and snapped a bottle out of Thomas's hand. "Bed. For both of you. You're tipsy."

Thomas was quick to get a straight back, and even quicker to his feet. ... His wobbly feet. And within a few seconds, he was in bed. Leon got up more slow, and just plopped into the bed.

Corvo went ahead to blow out the lantern on the empty bed, and took a hold of the other, to help light the way for himself and Daud, as the light in the little hallway had gone out. They both ended up in there, lying on each other as the morning after, but Corvo couldn't sleep.  
Not wanting to wake up for a while, Corvo asked Daud to choke him out, and he did, knocking him out for a while, much to Daud's dismay. But it had been hours, and if things was so bad that Corvo woke him up, it was perhaps for the best.

 

The docks got closer and closer, the dock master now out on the harbour looking to The Hounded Shackle, clad in a heavy coat, and boots that reached well up to his knees. The snow, it only went to his ankles for now, though. He started to wave with his heavy coat to them, Thomas waving back, even as he was singing. Satisfied, the man stood waiting until they got close enough, and helped the two men to dock the ship, securing it finely. Thomas double checked his work though, just in case, which the man took no offence to, as he had no time. He was already speaking to Daud.  
Corvo was on the deck, eating at the last part of his bread, sitting up on the railing while waiting for Thomas. Rulfio would be staying at the ship for now, they did need someone to look out for it, so Thomas was getting things ready for him. Once the man got out of the captains hut, they joined up, Corvo putting on his mask they walked together. He felt more and more like a member of this family of seafarer, and a member of the crew as well by now. And the feeling was mutual from the men, as well as Daud, of course.  
Now the four of them waved to Rulfio, who would most certainly take a nap or two after they had left. They went into Dabokva, walking out of the more crowded places.

"... There's still no sign of the ship." Daud started, speaking low. Corvo frowned a bit under his mask, scratching the back of his head as he walked, the two of them walking in front, while the two former Whaler's tracked a while behind them, to then just disappear into the city quietly, coming back within the night to a certain bar Daud knew well, even to the point the bartender and himself had a good dialogue between them. Some coin was involved too, but in these types of cities, where wasn't coin involved?

"We'll have to wait then..." Corvo finished, the two former Whaler's behind them getting the memo, so they left, together for now. It was time to stock up a bit, and get to know the city and how it was structured. The men would do most of what was necessary to make sure things would go smoothly here, including Daud and Corvo, who by now, was wandering the city, both men relatively comfortable wandering without their masks. Daud made sure not to be stared at, though. Corvo eventually put on his mask despite his larger beard, and the two of them kept walking into the city. The city was rich with houses, much unfamiliar construction, and some familiar still to both Corvo and Daud, whom had both been there before, Daud a more brief visit than Corvo. Just a supply run or two, during the years of travelling the Isles.  
It felt odd being back in the town, especially during these times, where it was dark still, the streets lit with lanterns all lit the old way. Smoke was a typical smell here, the air thick with it, but none of the two men minded this, it made their sure way a lot more enjoyable. For being up on the roofs here, was easier than in Dunwall, considering the rooftops here was designed so one could get up and stay there for a while, due to the heavy fall of snow. It weighed on buildings heavily, after all.  
So by now the two of them had settled up on the roof of a more secluded place by the port, having taken a bit of a rounded walk through a small part of the city. They figured that they had rather spend the day watching for the ship, a silent little agreement they had while looking to each other, as they ate a blood ox skewer, that they did indeed pay for.  
The rod of the skewer wasn't returned though, it would be useful as makeshift weapons later, so Daud stacked them in his larger coat.

Corvo sat for a good while, just scouting, honestly understanding now how Daud could do this over years and years, scouting and planning ahead. It was a certain calm about it, before the storm, in a sense.  
Hours in, Corvo left to look at another angle, ending up out of sight for his partner. But it didn't matter.

But within half an hour, Corvo blinked back to Daud, a very alarmed look on his face. It meant only one thing for the captain, and he got up quickly, wordlessly following Corvo as they ran over the rooftops, ending up overlooking a more secluded part of Dabokva, more to the side of the city itself towards the west. Far out, a ship stood, one very familiar one, one did not need to even use a spyglass to see things.

They were already there, though for how long, neither Corvo nor Daud knew. They just knew that this was perhaps a good thing, or a bad thing, it all depended honestly. But the fact they had settled their ship a bit too far away from the harbour and in such a position that any travel, unless it was swimming towards it would be seen, it was not a good one. One that Corvo would rather didn't exist, to be honest, but he supposed it was maybe not needed for either of them to enter the ship, considering Emily's plans... Plans... He had yet to tell Daud...   
"Daud- a moment."

Daud listened, as he watched the ship for a good while.

"Emily has a plan when it comes to the witches and their men. As soon as she would reach Dabokva, she would buy some poison off a local, and poison the crew, to then take the ship for herself."

... The way Daud lowered the spyglass, how he snapped to look at Corvo, and how his expression so subtly changed, he looked almost severely annoyed.

"... I was hoping you knew more about witches, Corvo... No matter." He put his spyglass away, quickly. "Did she give a name?" 

"No- what-?" Corvo was interrupted, quickly. "Poisons won't very likely work on the witches. They work with poisons, and mixtures of such nature themselves, and have most certainly built up a resistance... They'll get sick, for sure, but not die... And I don't know with you, Corvo, but I doubt Emily is capable of taking a life."

Corvo was hit with a wave of fear for his daughters life, and he was quick to move to the edge of the rooftop, but something in him stopped him, and looked back to the men, his expression changing subtly as soon as he looked to Daud.  
"We need to stop her. Looks like my former men will be useful after all..." Daud said with a sigh, and snapped his finger, summoning one of his closest men, Thomas apparently.

"Sir?" Thomas asked, looking confused. It had been a while since he had been summoned, it was supposedly only reserved for emergencies.

 

"Round up the former men you know of in the city, Thomas. We got an Empress to intercept." Thomas looked to Corvo for a moment as he couldn't help it, watching how he was taking the spyglass from Daud's belt without a single reaction from the man.  
"Have them look all over the city." Daud said clearly, by his body language and how he was speaking, this was important.

"Of course." Thomas said, and transversed, knowing not too well where everyone was, but it was honestly no problem finding them, finding one meant finding the rest. The former Whaler's that had left in Tyvia was more of a group than most, still kept to old habits, most likely to be able to survive better.  
Thomas knew this as the few times they had been in Dabokva, he met them. He never bothered to speak of them, though. They hadn't refused to leave, so they were Whaler's no more, yet, still loyal to Daud.

Daud patted Corvo's shoulder, and in a bit of a hurry he wrapped an arm around Corvo's waist, who nearly dropped the spyglass out of surprise, and both of them ended up at street level, Daud blinking them both down.

"... No need for that-." Corvo muttered, and handed Daud the spyglass, who put it in it's place as he walked toward the city again. "You want to hurry too, no?" He said, Corvo going up to him. Their pace was more of a power walk than a normal one, and it was just fine for both of them. Corvo wanted to run, but it was wasted energy, especially considering how the cold started to settle in his bones by now, having been still for too long. He was far from used to the temperature, that was for sure.

They disappeared into the city, splitting up eventually. If they failed to find her within some time, it was only to meet up at the ship, it was that simple, Corvo knew this as well as Daud did...

 

 

In a sense, they were too late. As Emily already had the poison, and was on her way back to the meeting point of the witches. They trusted her well enough by now to let her walk alone, as Emily had worked like hell to get them to trust her as well, so she was damned happy about this fact.  
And it did help that she was still being poisoned, just enough to keep her from daring to run away, if she so ever thought about it. The poison was fickle, and one could not easily build up a resistance to it, the witches had made sure of that, for it was the only thing suppressing the Empress' will to leave. Unless, she truly was alright with what she had to do, which the three women was starting to wonder that she was. All during the travels she had been very quiet, never speaking, always watching. Perhaps learning?

Perhaps soon they could call her sister?  
They honestly hoped so. Her status, it would finally give them what their former mistress had promised them...

But unbeknown to the witches, Emily had other plans yet, although the shaking of her hands never stopped whenever she thought about it. If she managed to do this, it would prove only one thing- and that it was possible for her to take care of herself, that she could do this, take over the ship, and go home. To then send word for her father, and finally make things go back to... Normal...  
Certain things within her was telling her that this was wrong, though.  
She couldn't even try to understand these feelings, they were new, very new. And it scared her, to a certain point, where the poison in her hand felt heavy, even though it was nothing but a small vial...

Emily stopped by a sign that she passed, one for a cozy little bar. There were still patrons in there, she wondered if maybe some of the men from the ship was in there, which prompted her not to enter. These few seconds, they gave a certain man in the shadows a glimpse of her, just in the corner of his eye.  
So he jumped down, quickly and quietly.

He hesitated for a moment, not too sure what to do. What Corvo told him, it meant that he had to tread a certain way. And he had to act quickly, for the snow gave him away.

Emily turned around quickly, the Overseer sword in her belt drawn quickly, yet a bit wrong, Daud noted that.

... When she saw who it was, she wasn't sure she recognised him at first. The scowl on his face, how he stood ready to fight, it spelled danger for sure... And... Something within her jumped once she saw his face. She stepped back, her entire body filled with fear, as well as her mind, clouding it.  
"Lower your sword." Daud said calmly, knowing all too well by how Emily acted that she wasn't listening. But he had to start somewhere...  
Emily started screaming. It was loud as well, and the way she backed off, it showed that she wouldn't stop, even if Daud would leave. He figured immediately that something was wrong with her, a person would not be this frozen in fear, no matter what they knew of him. It was too primal, and it was highly dangerous, if she hadn't come alone.

So he rushed towards her, and even if Emily tried to run, her feet wouldn't carry her, but... Her hands moved, wildly and with a very quick movement that Daud didn't even see coming, she managed to stab him, just as Daud got his hand over her mouth.  
Even with the sword in his side, so it moved around, causing a horrid pain that took the breath of out Daud in more ways than one, but still, he braced it, and took a hand onto her's as she realised what she had done, and freezing due to it, and pulled the sword out of him.

"... Be quiet-..." Daud said in something of a breath, as he disarmed Emily, which was very easy by now, and threw the sword aside. And that was a mistake.

"Wait-!" Daud tried to yell after her, as she set to run. Run like hell, with angry, yet fearful tears flowing out of her eyes. Putting a hand to his side Daud started running after her, he could ignore this for a little while, at least, enough to catch up with her, if she wasn't so fast, but he would know in tim--. Voices. Yelling Emily's name that was unfamiliar to him had him draw back, blinking up to a rooftop to pursue her there instead, leaving a red trail up there, as it would be better as well.. No one he knew had come so far, it meant Thomas was still looking, and Corvo, perhaps too far away.  
He kept on running, until he found himself in front of a door, to what seemed to be maintenance tunnels under Dabokva. For the sewer's, perhaps...? She had ripped the door open by the looks of the marks, and run inside.

This was bad.  
And now, Daud heard the yelling getting closer, so he stood waiting until they had passed. He got a better look at them by now, watching them run and hold up the door for each other as they went in. They were familiar, all too so as well. He knew those faces. He fought them, they most likely had the scars still.  
He entered a minute after them, carefully closing the door after him. Bloodstains showed the way as well as footsteps outside, so if any of his men or, maybe even Corvo came by, they would know where to go.

As soon as he got in, he figured it would be an idea to blink more than moving, considering how much he was bleeding. He just had to drag the sword out... Annoyed the man found his way to the main part of the place, for he could already tell Emily was not in the maintenance part of this, she had gone deeper. Having his Void Gaze now was a very good idea, it seemed.

He made his way through another heavy door, and out to a long way down. It seemed the sewers in Dabokva was dug deeper than in Dunwall, maybe to avoid the waters freezing. But no matter, Daud blinked to where he could, trying to avoid leaving a blood trail behind that could easily be seen. This sapped what mana he had left in him, but he did have an elixir on him he could use, if they need would arise.  
Eventually Daud caught up to the witches, it did not take long at all. They refused to split up, something that irked Daud, but it was nothing major. He would avoid them if he could, considering showing weakness was not something he wanted to do.  
So he moved opposite of them, into another, place, where he saw the faint sights of rats fleeing from. They were spooked by something, for sure.

And there he found Emily, hurriedly trying her best to open what looked like a water lock, maybe to get a way out. How in the Void did she justify this!?  
Quietly Daud walked out. Emily froze, to then scream again, much to Daud's annoyance and honestly rage, as now the witches heard them.  
He quickly drew his sword, Emily freezing up as he did, she felt helpless, and it annoyed as much as anything else.

Someone else heard Emily's screams as well, her father.  
He wasn't that far away, but far enough, so he had just now managed to find the trail, and now, he knew exactly where to go. He ran, starting to hear something along the lines of a sword fight too, so he followed the sounds.  
There Daud was, one against three. Two witches, and a brute.

The brute was already hurt, a bleeding slice on his arm, that didn't bother him.  
Emily was holding on to the valve still, staring horrified at everything, and in her fear, she didn't recognise her own father as he came running towards the scene, and made himself known. Emily was right there, and she looked not like herself... And it seemed like she had blood on her hands...  
Blood from...

Daud.

He was the only one with blood on his hands.  
Corvo's eyes widened, his heart sinking, even as the witches noticed him, and screamed to him.

"Come Lord Protector! We are on your side- help us kill Daud!" One of the witches said, smiling widely, even as she was almost hit with a bolt from Daud, who had blinked away to be able to aim for some seconds, as he was far from steady enough to do so properly.

Emily gripped the valve more. She looked pleading to Corvo, who stood with his teeth clenched together. He didn't know what to do. He looked to Daud for a moment, asking for answers again, Daud was too busy to give a reply, but he was too busy defending himself, merely trying to get an opening to sleep dart any of them, as the bolt that nearly hit the witch, the sound it made when it broke, it was not of metal, but of glass.  
He didn't want to kill. He truly meant what he said.

Corvo drew his sword.  
Not wanting to do this, Corvo joined the witches. Daud had a feeling this would happen, he would have to feel sad about this later if he even survived. It was hard to say at this point, honestly, what it would end up with. Corvo couldn't be sleep darted.  
But his thoughts was interrupted when he noted how Corvo "happened" to bump into a witch, who lost her balance or a moment, leaving an opening, that Daud gladly took advantage of, and put her to sleep instantly.   
"What are you doing!?" The remaining witch screamed at Corvo, who just feigned surprise, but damn if it wasn't convincing.  
And in that moment Daud sliced the brute so bad he fell to his knee's, but not enough to kill him, neither by blood loss or anything else, so by now he simply kicked him away, towards Emily's direction, who moved back, not wanting more blood on her. She was holding the valve more out of fear than keeping the water lock closed by now. If she let go, though, all the water would rush out.  
Daud kept fighting the other witch, watching Corvo's movements, trying to read them, to get them. But the more he fought, the more he bled, and it caused him to get a bit dizzy, not too sure where he was stepping, and soon he was too close to Emily all of sudden, still fighting the witch though. The brute was trying to grab after the man's feet, Corvo happening to kick him, and as he did, he noted Emily pick something up from his belt. A small dagger.  
Before Corvo could do anything Emily stabbed Daud in the shoulder, whom grunted loudly as she did, taking him off guard. The witch nearly got to him, but Daud kicked her out of the way, and not minding the dagger stuck in him, and how Emily could potentially hurt him further, he still stood over the witch who had fallen off her feet, and sleep darted her, 'causing her to fall asleep.

This time Daud didn't remove the dagger, he was too busy to move away from Corvo and his daughter. Quickly, he stood by the railing protecting where the water would flow up, and where a small cargo ship could enter, meaning the water lock was not that big. Just big enough to carry repair supplies and such into the sewers. The water would go deeper into the sewers if let go of the water lock, Daud noted this.  
So he stepped closer and closer to the the railing. Corvo hurriedly walked over to him, getting the gist of what Daud was planning, he wouldn't have anything of it. With his back turned to Emily now, he could a bit more of what he felt about this, the brute wouldn't see anything either. Corvo's face twisted in nothing but pain, as he gripped hard around his sword. He mouthed a no, as he walked to Daud, who by now was a bit too dizzy from blood loss to honestly care much about where his steps took him.

Corvo's sword dropped, and he lunged after Daud, who took a misstep, and almost fell over the railing. Corvo fell over said railing too, and held himself up with one hand, doing so with Daud too, as he grabbed his forearm, holding onto him as tightly as he could. Daud couldn't help but to hold onto him too, and it was with his bloody hand, so it was slipping.

Emily in all this, she was shocked, more so than afraid.... They... They were supposed to kill him... Not to save him...  
"F-father...?" She asked, recognising him finally, the fear starting to settle as things seemed to be over. "... What are you doing...?"

Corvo didn't try to answer. Especially when he heard footsteps, he hurriedly looked over to the men approaching.  
It was not Daud's, it was more of the men from the witches, very likely so. They must have heard Emily talk, the echo in this place was unbearable.

"What is goin' on!?" They asked, looking over the place.  
Corvo was quick to move. He knew this was bad- very bad. So he tried to heave Daud up, finding it a bit too hard. He had blinked and used up his mana as well on his way over there to make things go faster, so his powers he couldn't trust now. It was just him, and his strength. And it failed him.  
With all that running, no food for a while, he was tired. And Daud, a bit too heavy.

Corvo quickly looked over to the men, Daud as well. They were approaching Emily.

"Let it go, Em." They said, quickly as they understood what she was doing. "Let it go! It'll take them both down with 'em!"  
It would, if Corvo refused to let go.   
Something, Daud knew he wouldn't. So using what strength he had, he let go of Corvo, swinging himself up a bit, and managed to grab Corvo's shoulder, said man gaining a bit of hope that he was using him to climb up. But, what good would that do...? Only to run? He had only way one to go, this was an end part of the tunnel, the way to the exit would not be easy to reach due to the brutes...  
And Daud couldn't fight anymor---.

No.  
NO!!

Corvo tried to hold onto to Daud, and tried to move his hand to grab him better now that he was holding onto his shoulder. He even moved his arm a bit up, to said shoulder.  
A pained yell followed from Corvo, Emily all of suddenly letting go, and running towards the men hanging instead.  
Daud had broken Corvo's shoulder, in a skill full manner, and in turn... Gotten Corvo to let him go completely, making him unable to grab after him...

"DAUD!!" Corvo yelled after him. He couldn't help it.  
He fell quickly into the rushing water, that ripped him away so quickly the water didn't even manage to get red, and disappeared in it.  
Corvo stared wide eyed after him. He couldn't even say anything. This happened too quickly...  
With the water rushing underneath him for a little minute, Corvo was pulled up by the brute. 

He was met with Emily, who stood staring at him, for a long time, not standing close.  
She looked scared. Angry... And confused.

"... You... You're crying..."

"...Daud..." Corvo muttered, and he got up, and leaned over the railing... "... Daud..."

The brute on the ground put two and two together, odd for someone like him. "... They're in cahoots with each other!" He yelled LOUDLY, to make sure he was heard.   
Corvo quickly snapped his attention to him. By the look on his face, Emily could tell that this... This was true. Corvo was crying.

"... No..." Emily took some steps back, shaking her head in disbelief. Corvo tried to get to her.  
"... Emily- listen..." He pleaded, a very, very pained tone of voice, it mirrored the pure fear and shock on his face. "It's not-..."

Emily's eyes welled up. ... And she started running before her father could finish his sentence. Running very fast, slipping past the brutes who tried to catch her... They started running after her, as soon as they registered what had happened.

"Emily!" Corvo yelled, and started to run after her, but... He stopped. ... He-... Felt like he had no right to. He felt like he had betrayed her, just in this moment. And worse, he had betrayed Daud...

Daud...

He... He could still be alive...  
He needed him... He fell while thinking Corvo betrayed him, wanted him to die, to let him go himself.  
Corvo was torn. Precious seconds flew past him as he stood there.  
With a trembling lip, Corvo looked to the water, that had finally started to stop running, even though it had been less than 3 minutes by now. It did feel longer for the man.

He needed to get Daud.  
If not...  
He would be killed. Emily would be killed. The Whaler's would know what had happened, no matter what.  
Corvo deserved it. For betraying Daud. But not Emily... She... She wasn't herself. He could tell them that... If he just... Had Daud's--...

Still as Corvo jumped down into the water, landing so it hurt into it due to sheer panic, he felt a tinge of... Resentment towards Emily for what she had done. It wasn't right... The resentment it moved, though... To himself, and quickly too.

As he swam with the very weak flow of water, he thought of nothing but wanting to drown himself.  
But he couldn't. He still needed to take Emily home.

This wasn't her fault... No...

He knew this. He knew her. She wouldn't kill someone, or try to. 

No.  
Corvo proceeded through the sewers, not matter how much his shoulder hurt.  
Daud would still be here. Alive... Or dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of chapter is my genuine apology for this.


	10. "It's snowing."

It felt like her legs couldn't carry her as fast as she wanted to run. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, her arm hurting from running into the wall on her way out. Her leg still stung from when she kicked open the door, hard enough to have it fly open, making one hell of a ruckus, that went right past her attention. Even after she had lost her pursuers, skilfully managing to avoid them akin in skill to her father, she couldn't stop running.  
The tears that had gone unnoticed started to make her cheek hurt, they were freezing up as she ran. She didn't understand how, maybe... Maybe she was a bit too cold due to not eating for a while. Avoiding the meals, as she felt sea sick, a first for the young teenager. She had to stop, but she couldn't find it in her to do so. She was rounding the places, quickly, and finally found herself at a road she thought would lead her out of the city. Just for a while.  
She could do something, anything... She just... Needed to get away from this. Emily stopped forcefully however, her legs giving in under her, making her tumble to the snowy ground, dampening the fall with her forearms. It didn't directly hurt her, the snow was not icy, but it gave her quite the knock on her cheek anyway. She started to heave for breath, wide eyed looking around her, as if frantically looking around. Nothing. For over 10 minutes, while she sat there, feeling helpless, like she was all alone in the world.

10 minutes and her mind started to fog. She was trying to think of what to do next, but damn, it was hard.  
It had her get up, now realising that going to the woods was a bad idea. So, she turned around, about to run, but... Instead she walked calmly back into the city, trying to avoid the main streets. Just passing around in the alleys, using the shadows and the darkness that seemed like it would never go away to her advance as well. Thoughts were fogging her mind, all tangled up in each other. It didn't help that she had a raving hunger, that felt like it would eat at her from the inside, and how she felt... Watched. Even in this city, at night. But it was getting close to the morning, she could tell by her tiredness.  
So it meant the city would wake up. By that time, she at least had one clear thought, and that was to get away. To get away no matter where.

Leave the witches. Her father. He left her.

The tears streamed more down her face, but she moved on, her expression never changing from raw fear, sadness, whatever else one could read upon her face.

 

But she stopped soon. Men on the rooftops. They moved too quickly to be normal people. They-... Were Whalers. They teleported like them. They moved like them. Emily saw it all clear in her mind.  
Why these thoughts, and not something else?

By the Void, she wished this was over. She wished she was gone.

 

Footsteps were heard in the snow by Rulfio, looking to the side just as one of the native former Whaler's jumped to him, catching his arm and dragging himself up to the upper roof, to be stationed there for lookout. He scanned the place, the former Whaler stopping to look too, four eyes, or rather, three, were better than two. ... But the footsteps was too light. They were gone, only the gentle crunching of the snow remained, and that was not enough to go out of, as his own movements would most certainly make it hard to follow the footsteps. He frowned a bit, deciding to go and figure things out anyway, transversing as he left the former Whaler up there, why just adjusted his eye patch, moving to his spot that he had picked out for himself.

Emily clung to the wall's as she moved. Moved quickly, trying to round the corner, before the Whaler came for her. Would kill her too, like they had done with her mother.  
Rulfio moved closer and closer, tracking her footsteps, quickly as well. He looked around for a moment, just went he rounded the corner, wondering why the footsteps ended by a bunch of empty barrels, just by an inn. He figured a look under those stairs leading to the second floor would be a good option to look under, so he did, and found a drunk under there, and lots of footsteps having been shuffled around.

Emily hid behind the barrels, having moved around them quietly, slowly. He started to climb up on them too, seeing a way up to said second floor of the inn. There she heaved herself up on, staring wide eyed for another way out, for she knew how dangerous he was. All too well.

She moved up to the roof, not by walking, but climbing, as best as he could, and as far as she could, Rulfio was following her former footprints. He started to wonder, due to the footsteps having ended on the barrels if his fellow three cremates were playing with him, something that was NOT a good thing as of now, considering their mission, but... The footprints were too small to be anyone of theirs...  
Emily? Avoiding him?

 

"... Emily, we are friends..." Rulfio started, sounding calm. It was worth a try, he spoke as he looked around, even starting to look a bit higher up too. Emily had given up getting up on the roof and getting out of sight, so she had used the stairs instead. And was debating on running. Running like before.  
But that would give them an advantage over her.

What in the Void was she supposed to do!? ... Run. She just had to run before she was seen. Move to another side of the building. Yes.  
It would give her time. All the time she needed.

So she set to run, trying her best to jump down, concentrating hard as she managed to get down without a single scratch on her.  
Rulfio heard the running, groaning internally as he transversed up onto the roof, looking around her her on there. She had left footprints in the snow again, and he set to start running after her, although he knew that this was a really damn bad idea. If it wasn't her, it would be a waste of time, all of this.

But he kept going after her, needing to stop a few times to pick up her trail again. She was skilled at running away, it was sure as day. But Rulfio would not give up, not as easy as others, for this was important, especially considering how it was soon getting time for the people to go to work, and having Emily in anyone else's hands meant bloodshed, very likely. He didn't want that.  
But he lost her, near the harbour. There was so much around, many places to hide, he knew all too well that if he looked somewhere, she would slip away easily, due to all the hiding spots, of course, and the fact that most of the snow near the sea had melted. So he just stood there, frowning deeply, listening for movements, footsteps, anything. He heard nothing. So he went to sit on a crate, just enough to keep a lookout around the place as far as he could. He knew she hadn't ventured far out to the water, she couldn't had without him seeing her. He sighed deeply.

"It's okay, you know. I'm not here to hurt you." He said calmly, not out of breath at all. Emily though, she was slowly controlling her breathing, tired from running so much as well. So she sat completely still. Not thinking that... Her rapid, yet slow breathing could reveal where she was. Steam from her breathing would show when there was more light, and maybe an hour or so, the harbour would spring to life, Emily already could see boats coming back from sea. And with them, people...

IT would make it easier to sneak away.  
Holding her breath for a second, Emily peek from a corner, taking a look at the Whaler, although she was honestly scared like hell to see him.  
She saw a man, not a Whaler. Sitting there, looking around, his head turned to the side, so she could see only half his face. He still looked like a monster in her eyes, but the fact that she saw a man, with hair, a bit long and unkempt, looking so young, maybe 10 years older than her, she... She didn't understand.   
Why was he a Whaler?

... Emily quickly ducked away.  
Rulfio looked to the place she had looked out from a few moments later, not seeing any steam.

Hours went by, Emily gaining a bit of her strength back, but at the cost of her warmth.  
The harbours were getting crowded, people from the town were coming in in masses to buy fish too. More and more of the place were being crowded up.

It meant a chance to escape.

A lantern was put on the crate above her head, heavily so as well. It lit up most of the area, so that was her cue to move. She let out her hair as she moved, letting it flow out. And she who had struggled a lot to get it like that too... Two minutes and she was dragged into a bunch of people, that she followed along, trying to keep more in the masses, making herself small, although all she wanted to do was to scream. This was worse. But not as worse as being caught by the whaler, still sitting there, she was not looking directly at him... At first glance, he didn't look like a murderer... She quickly looked away, finding a ship that was close to her by now, having moved more out towards the harbour and the mass of ships that docked by the place. It was big- looked like a merchant ship. Full of cargo, finely kept.

She could sneak up on it. Cargo meant she could hide, occasionally steal food. If nobody was on board, she could map out the ship too. But it meant... ...

Emily was already alone...  
Already on the verge of being kidnapped again, maybe killed. She had no other choice. She wanted to escape, right?  
So she climbed up, making sure the Whaler wasn't looking as she did, and heaved herself over the railing, finding that the ship- oh- it was occupied. Some men came up to her, all looking like he brutes she knew back on the witches ship.

"Little lady, what do you want?"  
Thank the Void that he was quiet.

"... I--..." She swallowed, HARD.

"I'm followed by men who-- they will kill me- I-... I lost my father- I... I need to go... - To Karnaca." She knew things were okay there. And it was far away from here. And warmer, a lot warmer...

"... Lady." The man said. He looked empathetic towards her, seeing how she was hiding and trying to get away from him at the same time, and sat down to her level. "Listen, Captain's gotta handle this. He ain't coming back for a while. Hang 'round here. We're leaving ya to it- to keep them from lookin', alright?"

Emily stared long at him...

She nodded- swallowing hard again.

 

Rulfio was by now smoking. He had a feeling she was gone, but he would give himself some time to know for sure... Then in the middle of the crowd of people, he started looking around. Looking behind the places he thought she was at, why he didn't look before, it was a simple answer. She was afraid, he could tell from the way she was running. And getting to her then had to be gentle. Spend some time waiting for her to calm down, then approach would be an idea.  
But sticking his head out to view for a few people from a crate, Rulfio just sighed. He had lost her. Flicking his cigarette away, Rulfio just chuckled. Emily was her fathers daughter for sure...   
He left to get back into the city, quickly too. 

If he only knew.

 

-

The water was cold. Too cold for comfort, in fact, but cold enough to soothe most of the pain in his shoulder.  
With more investigation about his newly broken arm, it seemed Daud had done nothing more than to dislodge his shoulder. A broken shoulder usually wouldn't continue to hurt like this anyway. Gritting his teeth, Corvo stationed himself against the wall, with water still up to his knees. He got himself ready, having done this several times in the past, even after a fist fight with Daud so many years ago. He made sure not to make too much noise, as his shoulder snapped back in place, the sound of it enough to make a grown man wince, be it in pain, or empathy. One could trust pain mostly.  
Making sure he was breathing, he moved his arm a few times, rolling his shoulder absentmindedly, while looking to it. It moved fine, though still painful, it was okay. Nothing more.

 

Continuing down, Corvo started to wish he had stayed in the water, oddly enough. The closer he got to an exit, the colder it got, after all. 

He kept walking, the water down to his ankles by the time he reached a bit of a bigger area, where there was repairs being done to an exit, it seemed. There was nobody here now, though, not out from what he could tell. So far, things seemed hopeless. And it only proved to get Corvo angry. Some anger directed towards himself, a bit towards Daud as well. Where the hell was he?

One misstep while Corvo was walking, and he fell into the water again, a lot deeper than it seemed at first glance, and luckily so for the Lord Protector. The water was icy cold, so it gave Corvo a shock, even though he was cold himself.

He let the running water take him due to this, only barely managing to get his head above the water. He went with it for a little while, until something, or someone, grabbed a hold of his collar, Corvo not able to see them due to being turned the wrong way. He was dragged up, not quickly at all, Corvo ended up painfully lying on the edge of the water for a while, but his head was kept out of the water. Another tug, and he found himself lying in someone's lap, Corvo managing to move his head enough to see who it was.

Who else would it be but Daud. A paler, shaking Daud, who frowned deeply, to say the least. Corvo, he couldn't do anything else but to stare up at him, not noticing the tears that formed in his eyes instantly at the mere sight of the man.

"I take it Emily is gone, then." Daud muttered as he looked around for signs of her. As he looked around though, he looked more and more angry, to say the least. "Was sure we had an unspoken agreement, Corvo. If I leave, you don't look for me."

Corvo blinked the tears out of his eyes, and started to get up to a sitting position, the tears still streaming down his cheeks. They were warm, which was a nice change of temperature for the other by now. Daud did notice these, but gave them no attention at all.

Corvo just stared down for a while, starting to look quite so angry as well now. "... She ran. I didn't go after her. The goddamned brute, he put two and two together, Daud... She... Knows now, that we work together."  
Daud looked away for a moment, digesting what he was told. Then, he grabbed Corvo's collar again. Without warning, he punched Corvo Void-damned hard right in the face, keeping him from falling back down into the water from the force. Corvo, when he registered what had just happened, stared blankly at the other. Then anger slowly turned up in his face.

"You let her go." Daud angrily muttered. "We spent how many months looking for her, and you let her go!?" Daud was clearly losing his cool. And that was not good for him, Corvo thought-... But.... By the amount of strength he had put into the punch, and how Corvo's nose was broken now... Daud wasn't as weak as it initially seemed.

"Then let me explain!" Corvo nearly yelled, ignoring the pain from the punch.  
"There is nothing to say, Corvo!" Daud yelled at him. "You let her go- just like that! What were you thinking!?"

"You dislodged my Void-damned arm to die, Daud! How did you think they took it!?"

"Corvo, I wouldn't had done it if I knew I was going to die! I knew what I was doing! And what other choice did we have!?"

"How in the Void would I be able to know!?" Corvo couldn't stop his tears. Were they angry or sad? Who cared. "Daud- Emily is not herself- and her knowing now- it-"

"You don't say-!? The stab in my side, dagger in my back, how couldn't I know!?" Looking to Daud's side, he noted how damned much it had been bleeding.

"Daud- her knowing now will scare her away from me no matter what I do!"

"And for that you let her go!?"

"I will NOT choke out my own daughter, Daud! Nor let her hurt me- or you again! We have to find out what's wrong with her- before we--"

"And for that we need her with us!" Daud nearly raised his fist up to hit him again, but he stopped himself, especially as Corvo didn't do shit to stop him. He just... Glared at him, his eyes telling the whole story. And Daud got more pissy due to it.

".... If she can kill, at least she will survive..." Daud started, as Corvo got quiet... He got up to his feet, shakily and sorta wobbly, a hand returning to his side to hold over the wound. His scarf had been tied around it, it seemed, from under the coat. Corvo just stared up at him for a while, watching Daud take out a vial of elixir. It was Piero's, of course... Corvo was stupid. He wouldn't deny that. ... He made a damned mistake.  
"If she runs back to them, she does have the poison. I saw it sticking out of her pocket." He sipped not much of the elixir, and handed held out the rest to Corvo. With some strength back in him, Daud would at least heal a bit faster, and dampen the bleeding. Corvo took it, still seated. He was just... Tired. A sort of exhaustion that didn't dampen anything he did, but more or less, it destroyed his spirit.

"... You were planning to leave completely, no...?" Corvo asked, as he had emptied the vial, tossing it aside so hard it actually broke. Which, was a bit of a mistake, one that they didn't know of just yet. "You never say goodbye."

Daud looked around a bit more, trying to see if there was a way out somewhere. The only one he could think about, that he had seen on his way down as well, was a door, maybe leading up the streets. If it was locked though, it would meant that they had to go back where they came from...

"Feel guilty about letting me go, do you, Corvo? About "turning" against me?"

The Lord Protector looked up to Daud, his expression unreadable. The gears in his head was turning rapidly, trying to find the words he needed to say.  
"I know your reasons." Daud muttered, and held out a hand to him. "And I don't care. Emily is the priority."

"... That's-..." Corvo said with a shaking voice, taking Daud's hand and getting up. "... If I killed you- your men, they would hunt me down... Maybe go for Emily too... I can't let that happen. At least, if I came with your corpse, I could avoid them hunting me for answers... Or if you were alive-... It would be the best, of course." They stood together now, both Daud and Corvo tired, angry and exhausted. But at least, with powers now. Daud opened his mouth to speak, but Corvo held a hand over it, for a little second. Then he leaned in to Daud, removed his hand and instead pulled Daud towards him, kissing him on the mouth. He got no kiss back.

When they pulled back, Corvo looked down, letting their foreheads touch. Daud let this too, even let the other's hand stay on his face. It was warming him up.   
He sighed. "You're wrong. And that frankly pisses me off more."

Corvo suddenly looked to him, a surprised look, the best he could manage in his current state.

"... Tell me then. Why did you let her go?"

"... I... She looked scared of me, Daud, when that damned brute put two and two together... And it didn't help that I was crying, without really realising it... ... You broke my damned heart when you disappeared like that... I thought I lost you, for good, Daud... That you were dead..." He sighed. "I tried to talk to her, get her to listen, but she was too afraid. Too angry, confused, everything. And she ran away. I doubt she would run back to the witches' ship, but..." Corvo sighed deeply. "... I let her go to let her finish what she told me. I saw the poison too..."

"If she was afraid like that, with no rhyme or reason like she was of you when she first saw you, I have a feeling she is being poisoned." Daud muttered. "I know of one that will overload you with fear if given a small enough dose. Makes you do things you shouldn't."

"... That's it- then..." Corvo said, a bit of hope in his eyes. "... Now that she's away from the witches too, she... She won't be poisoned anymore..."

"Right." Daud muttered, breathing deeply for now to let himself stand longer.

"... She'll maybe look for me, then... For answers. If she's not afraid, I know that she will. She's got much more backbone than it might seem..." A small smile came to the Lord Protector's lips.

Daud nodded. "... I suppose she's been poisoned since before she was kidnapped then too..."  
Corvo realised something. "... That explains the nightmares..." The old assassin nodded as best as he could. Then he moved away.  
"We need to find an exi--Mrgh!" He stopped speaking as soon as he noted Corvo throwing his arms around the other's neck, and ended up kissing him again. This time, there was more emotion in the kiss, a lot more, Daud could tell. And... He let himself kiss the other back, and placing his hands on Corvo's head, to keep him there, and move him. For Daud needed a break from standing now.

Footsteps were ignored due to this kiss. But they were quiet from the start, and soon, a woman, wet with water and with her mascara dripping off her, peek out from the place she came from, and saw the two of them in the darkness, and how close they were, sitting up against a wall like they where. So what the brute told her was true. The two of them was working together, but it was a lot more intimate that what seemed at first glance. And they were still alive. Which had to remedied, so she moved out. Daud heard this, suddenly breaking the kiss, and looked over to the witch, who just kept walking up towards them, drawing her sword.

Corvo turned his attention to the witch as well, and got up, his eyes getting a dangerous look in them. Daud stayed where he was.

"... What a couple you are..." She sneered. "You let your own daughter go- I heard... Trust her that much?"  
Corvo said nothing. Neither did Daud.

A bolt flew towards Daud, Corvo blocked it, with his arm. Corvo hissed sharply, Daud looking quite so alarmed at this, and got back to his feet, quickly, and casually grabbed Corvo's collar, getting him up as well. Corvo cursed how his arm had to be the thing hurt.  
More bolts came flying towards them, the two both blinking as soon as they got to their feet proper, and Daud was no longer holding onto Corvo. The witch was running up to where they had been, groaning loudly. And she screamed, as if trying to channel her former supernatural powers, but nothing came. Else, from maybe the second witch that they had put down earlier.

Corvo went all in and ran towards the witch, swiping his sword towards her. Daud was about to stop him, but in all honesty, he didn't find it in himself to do so, not say anything. The witch fought Corvo back with a lot more energy and movement than Corvo had been used to, this was his first time fighting a witch, after all. But he found himself not alone in a little while, mere seconds in fact, as Daud joined his side, sword drawn.

"You're after me, aren't you?" Daud asked, calmly, but know him well, and you could tell he was overflowing with a type of anger, that one had when things had gone way too far. "Then fight me!" He said. And he got what he wanted, the witch went after him instead, yelling for her sister to come, who was yelling back at her. This was bad, and Corvo started to debate whenever he should use his powers to stop time, and just end it, right here and now.  
Looking to Daud, that was exactly what he had to do. The witch was already here, and they split up, one witch to Corvo, and one to Daud.  
Corvo stopped time, using most of his mana, but he didn't care. Daud frowned when Corvo did, being able to move, so... He made short work of the witch in front of him, stabbing her through the neck, the same did Corvo, all within mere seconds, the men quick and alert when killing. When time resumed, the witches fell to the ground. Daud and Corvo looked to each other, swords dripping blood. Daud just looked to it for a moment, sighing deeply. Very deeply. Corvo, he shock the blood off, hitting it against a wall to help the drops fall off. Then, he walked calmly over to the deeper portions of the water, and dipped it in, cleaning it. Daud did the same.

 

".... Home." Daud muttered. Corvo nodded, ignoring the bolt in his arm as he approached Daud, and took him up in his arms, to help the man get out without needing to bleed too much. They were both tired, bleeding. So the sooner they got out of here, the better. Although he didn't approve of his, especially considering the way he was being carried, he still allowed it, needing the rest he would get, at least for a little while, until he would get Corvo to put him down, forcefully of not. They took their time, though, Corvo's pain making it so. Daud wasn't exactly light either, a mountain of muscle and strong bones. But Corvo was a stronger man than he seemed, so there was no problems, at least for a little while at a time.  
Unknowingly as they walked, looking for an exit, that didn't take them to the ocean or anywhere else, the water level was rising.  
Daud started to notice though, mere moments after it had started. And it all happened a bit too suddenly for any of the men to even react, wondering how on earth rushing water could be this quiet, all of sudden. Or was it their ears, ringing from the water before? From the screams...? From exhaustion?

 

They wouldn't know, for now the water was already taking them, ripping them apart from each other in a strong, brutal pull running one way. Panicked and struggling to get a grip of himself, Corvo was twisting around madly as he was taken with the flow of the water, trying to open his eyes, look around the waters for any sign of Daud. But he was ripped away, in another direction, as as soon as he they separated, Corvo ended up on a wall, that took him to another part of the sewers. Down more places, even a somewhat water fall, at least, he was going somewhere warmer, but...  
Daud went down with the current path, the same way he went first. This time he had no means of getting a grip, every attempt he made failed, he nearly broke his fingers and wrist trying sometimes, as things went so fast by him he only saw nothing.  
Mere moments later, and Daud went out of the sewers together with the water, the man understanding what was happening within second of being able to breathe again, that he was out. The cold hit him like a shock, but still, he managed to focus enough to ready himself to blink, and he did. He blinked to the side of the wall, by the rocks. It wasn't so close that he avoided the water though, so just a mere half meter away from the rocks, Daud landed with a bone cracking thud, ice breaking under him, and making the landing a lot more worse than it needed to be. He collapsed right there, lying on his side, his face halfly in the water, just barely finding it in him to breathe as the freezing water of the air and water was choking him. Especially considering the bleeding.

He just laid there.

 

Corvo however, he was slammed against grating, blocking the exit. He held on to it, though, for a long while, finding that he still had the strength to, to not let himself be slammed against it. But it didn't last for long, most of the water gone soon.  
Feeling weak to his bones, Corvo got to his feet after a little breather and a lot of coughing, not wanting to throw up right now. He had to move. And he did. For what felt like hours, but was only 30 minutes, now finding hi way back where he came from. For Corvo managed to keep his head up, see where he was going. So now, he climbed up the last smaller pipes on the side of this whole place, heaving himself up to the place.  
Suddenly, something called for him. From what seemed to be the Void. He quickly looked around, trying to see what or who it was, if it was The Outsider pulling him into the Void. But no, it started to feel different. Like he had to go. He didn't know what he did to make himself blink, but something did it, and the man, he found himself outside, his feet instantly breaking thin ice.

He was met with someone lying on in the ice- body halfly in the water, head nearly up from the water at this point. A chuckle followed, from the familiar looking man.

"... Didn't think it would be you." He muttered, voice broken from coughing up water. Corvo dropped to his knee's, relief overflowing him. He collected the other man's body up in his arms, having him lie there in them for a little second, before Corvo pulled him up from the water, ending up with Daud hugged close to him in a sitting position with his back against a colder than the Void rock, Daud resting his head on Corvo's shoulder, breathing slow to make sure he was, indeed, breathing.

"... How in the Void are we still alive..." Corvo muttered softly, hugging Daud a bit tighter, as much as he knew Daud could allow.

"... Beats me." Daud sighed deeply, resting there like this for a while. He closed his eyes when Corvo started to stroke his hair, in a sense, ruffling it to let it form ice away from his scalp, at least. There was no way what had been already frozen would melt...  
They sat like this for a while.

"It's snowing..." Corvo said, looking up to the sky for a little while.

"... Yeah." Daud murmured, finally hugging around Corvo. He didn't notice the bleeding wound that Corvo was ignoring, the long glass shard poking out of his lower back.

 

-  
Back in town, the former men met up with Thomas on the Hounded Shackle. They had to leave now, and that was fine for Thomas. But he started to wonder, where in the Void was his captain, and Corvo? They had been gone for a bit too long, around morning one of them was supposed to come by to the ship. And it was far beyond that by now. Time to look maybe? But where the hell were they supposed to go?   
Frowning deeply, he only hoped they would come soon. Most preferably with Emily.

But Rulfio came with news, only ten minutes later. All three of their hearts got caught up in their throats and they didn't even bother with food, they went straight out, deciding to meet up at a certain bar in an hour, and take it from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to sea soon!


	11. Unsaid Words

A quiet stillness laid over the deck of The Hounded Shackle, despite the roaring from the engine, and the snoring that rang through the halls of the lower deck. Due to the cold, the crewmen had migrated down to the engine room, somehow managing to sleep with all the noise. This was due to their rather intense fighting duel that they had mere hours ago, a sort of thing they tended to do in order to pass the time. There had been many just recently, Corvo had noted this, as he heard a lot of commotion up from under deck, where he mostly spent his time. That glass shard in his back, it had punctured a vein or three, so Corvo had bled awfully much, despite his, and the crew's best efforts to stop it. He was still recovering, even days after, the lack of proper food not doing much good either.  
But he was getting better, slowly, ut surely, Corvo just knew it, from how he had been feeling today. A little bit more energy, than usual. Said energy, he bottled up rather than used, as the books lying about was pretty interesting anyway, and there was nothing else to do around the ship. No repairs, no cargo to be looked through, and not much to secure, due to the nice weather that they had been blessed with. Blessed, for a lack of a better word. It meant more colder temperatures, making it hard to stay above deck for long, but...

Tonight, they just had to brace it. It had been too long since Daud had tasted the fresh, salty sea air, so it was time he got a chance.  
And he seemed to enjoy it so far, lying in Corvo's lap, his head slightly tilted to the sside for comfort. He had spent a few moments stargazing, and looking to the moon as well, the man feeling a sense of relief at finally being out of his cramped quarters. It would hopefully give him more energy as well, but only time would tell with that.

Corvo laid down his book and let his gaze wander to Daud, who looked like he was peacefully snoozing by now, but Corvo knew he was fully awake. So, he let himself stroke a finger through Daud's unkempt hair, as if trying to fix it up again, Daud not really reacting, else from sighing sort of heavily.  
They hadn't spoken to each other since they got themselves onto the ship somehow, both collapsing on the ships snow covered deck. Corvo got Daud up again, though, taking the unconscious man to his quarters, and not minding the blood that covered the cot after a little while.  
They just slept away the days, Corvo needing to force Daud to stay in bed, often by using himself as leverage. Lying together with Daud, pretending to sleep, it at least had Daud lay still, making grab a book or something if he found the will to.  
In fact, at the moment, Daud and Corvo was reading the same book, only at different pages, so there was a bit of silent fighting over it. But now, it was just quiet. A sincere, sort of calm sense of stillness in the air, that frankly, wasn't so nice for either of them, but it was something they dearly needed. 

Corvo let his hand travel to Daud's forehead, down his face, checking if he was getting too cold to be out. Not yet at least, he was still comfortably warm. A bit cold on the nose-tip, but that would just have to do. Daud moved his hand up to Corvo's, grabbed it and made him stop his annoying feeling around. Not because he didn't enjoy it, frankly he did, but it was just sort of too much. The Lord Protector let him do so, looking over to the sea again, just enjoying that little moment they had on the couch that had been moved up, so that the crew could lie down if needed. And Daud had accessed by the weather that it was most likely fine for it to stay out on deck for the evening. And good thing that, for the men were too beaten up and tired to bother no matter what, they would very likely just throw something over it to shield it.

It was growing "warmer" for every day and frankly, moment that passed while on sea, for they went south. After days in Dabokva, the crew and the former Whaler's hadn't seen or heard anything about Emily, so they had to move on. See if she had gone home, for one. And it meant to revoke Corvo's banishment of Daud, which was no problem, especially considering how things was now. Daud let himself lie in Corvo's lap like this, the whole thing a bit too comfy for both of them.  
Bundled up in blankets, having eaten recently, yeah- it was nice. A nice way to try to talk as well.

But it jsut took a little while for either of them to even try.

 

They had been there for an hour, both still warm, before Daud sighed heavily, ending up yawning.

"Prioritize Emily, Corvo- no matter what." He muttered. Corvo just sat silent for a moment- letting it sink in. After meeting Daud again, his old feelings for him being reignited, Corvo couldn't deny that he felt like things had never ended, and that it never would, especially after this. Nor changed. And that no matter what, things would last forever for both of them. He was naive, hoping Emily would accept Daud, that they could live together, but...  
It was a _small_ part of why he went for Daud instead. Most of it, was because he was hurt. And, didn't know what to do. Emily did, though. And that wa something Corvo had to trust.   
And it still ate at him. Daud's instance for Corvo to leave him for dead too, it just... Muddled his thoughts completely. Even now. He still had those hopes. He still... By the Void, he still loved Daud so much, almost as much as he did his daughter.

This was likely something he would never forget. Even if Emily forgave him, even if things went alright.  
With a sharp inhale, Corvo let his head lean forward, hovering over Daud. He even aqueezed Daud's hand a bit to get his attention, and he did, Daud looking up to him, dark grey eyes meeting warm brown ones.

"Yeah."

Daud nodded sternly, and his eyes softened up a bit. He laid his head to the side again, and placed a hand on Corvo's face, making him have his head upright again.  
"Rest, Corvo. We still got some days before we're in Dunwall."

"You too- Daud."

 

Corvo eventually found that Daud had fallen asleep in his lap after a while of reading, and honestly didn't find it in his heart to wake him. But he went ahead anyway and started to move Daud, finding him waking up in his arms, but not really protesting to much, just grunting as he sat up a bit out of Corvo's arms, leaning his forearms on his legs while Corvo wrapped an arm around his shoulders instead, a bit sorry he woke him up, but had to anyway.  
He got a grumpy and tired frown in return, Corvo just ending up chuckling, and kissing that frown, Daud's frown not deepening, but it had him get up, with Corvo's collar in his hand. And so Corvo was "dragged" back under deck, both of them ending up a shared cot instead, the two blanket's wrapped over them instead of around them, bundled up way too close, but none of them minded. Corvo rather preferred them this close, let him know Daud was still alive, at least. The same for Daud, who still wasn't too keen on leaving the other alone, especially after what had happened. Despite their silence, Daud had made sure he wasn't alone, his crew looking out for him.  
It was just in case. And frankly, the crew needed to get to know Corvo at least a little, if they wanted to stick around...

 

With his chin resting on Daud's head lightly, Corvo fell asleep quickly. Daud did so too, already half asleep, as a matter of fact.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

The captain of the ships boat watched the young girl for a while. She had been worried about her, for the sole reason that she recognized her, and frankly, was very happy to see her. The woman was a good supporter of the throne, having been one of he people Corvo, her father having helped back around Rudshore back during the days of the Rat Plague. She was a survivor, Emily too, so she understood the young Empress' plights, all too well. She hadn't had a chance to get her story, but she supposed that Emily would tell her if she wanted to, but still, it somehow felt wrong for her to go to Karnaca. Curnow hadn't done much yet, but Regent's was never a good thing in her eyes, due to Burrows. Well, no matter, she had nothing to say. It was just to survive as well as she could.

Emily had snuck out while the captain had been thinking to herself, minding the ship's control and keeping it in a steady course.   
She had by now gotten out, a first for her too since she had left Dabokva. Feeling safer now, her head was clearing better for everyday that went by. She had a lot to think about, so that said a little. The young teenager had settled on the side of the ship, ocean water occasionally splashing up at her, but she didn't really care, it helped her feel a bit more awake. And more, like she was moving forward, and not stuck as she was back then.  
Her choice to go to Karnaca, it was a mistake, yet not when Emily thought about it. Leaving the only place where her father was, it was not a good idea in hindsight. Having gone through these feelings time and time again, how she was feeling and everything that had happened, she just... Figured that it was all wrong. What had felt so right, all that fear, the uncertainty, it was pointless, stupid, and devastating as for what had happened.  
She had run away from her own father, left him hurt very likely. She knew him that well. Her only family left, gone from her due to this. Wanting to go back, Emily knew that there was no going back from this, at least if she wanted to keep her head low, and not reveal to everyone on board that she was the Empress.   
As well, there was no going back for the main reason that those witches, they would most certainly start to group up better now. There was more of them, as they had been looking for Daud, they had been finding people, either people that they knew, or something else, it was not certain to Emily, but... No matter where they came from or why, it was bad that they were more people. It meant if she went home, alone, she would most certainly be looked for. Continuously poisoned too... For that was all Emily thought she had been.   
Although she knew not too much about it, she had heard talk of witches that make up poisons and other such things from exotic materials and such... Yes... It had to be it.

 

Sighing deeply, Emily looked down to her feet. For a good while, as she just sat there in silence for a while.  
... It was to get deep into the city, find somewhere nobody had been for a while, and set up something. Steal some coin, and keep herself fed, and train as well. Get something to write on and with too, and give it to the news. Or someone who knew her fathers face, if he should ever go to his homeland. That would be a hard thing to ask for fate to let happen, however, as it had been too long.  
The captain started to move outside, so the young empress figured it was best to move, getting up quickly and moving along the shadows and such, making sure that she didn't make too much noise as she went on. This was something she decided she would train the most with, and try her best to know where to go, to avoid being hunted as she had been with that whaler. The whaler, that maybe, wanted to help her. But why, though? There was no reason for them to want to help her. She just had to get better, to be able to outfox them if things should end up like this again.

She found her way down to her quarters again, a small little place with a cot was all that she had, and all that she needed too. She slowly close the door after her, avoiding waking up the other crewmen that were sleeping a few rooms away from her and went back to her cot, not because she thought she would be checked up on, she had been left alone during the whole trip, no problems there. She just needed some more sleep.  
She wanted to sleep until they reached Karnaca, in fact. If it was possible, of course. Draping the blanket over her with her hands, Emily stopped before they got too close to her face... Looking confused to her hands for a moment, all she could see was... Blood on them for a second. Her heart skipped a beat, she got so alarmed and scared, she had to take a sharp inhale to collect herself again.  
She killed Daud... It's okay. He was wanted. Why did she feel so bad about it? She had helped her Empire, and... Taken revenge for her mother too... It just... Why...  
Swatting the thoughts away in her mind, Emily tried to sleep, but ended up lying awake for well over an hour, trying her hardest to not think too hard about things. She eventually did manage to best her own mind, and fell asleep, in a deep sleep that not even work up on deck could get her out of.

 

 

\--------------------------------

Thomas' cards were awful, like always. He was starting to wonder if Rulfio was cheating, with Leon on it too. It happened too often back when everyone was gathered up together, before they left. And that it still stuck around honestly gave Thomas a sour taste in his mouth.  
But he could take it back, especially since Daud was very likely to join up soon, after him and Corvo would get back from the little fishing town they ended up in, for supplies and other things. As well as talking to the harbor master. They had been waiting for an awful long time, though, Thomas fishing up the pocket watch Daud left with them, for it was something he would rather not lose to a pickpocket or anything else, as in a fight or so. And it would be a good thing to remember him by too, if he was to die, but it was more of a thought in the back of everyone's mind than something that they thought would seriously happen, not even with the hole in his side. The little prod in his shoulder was healed up, Thomas noticed it when he caught a glimpse of Corvo and Daud sparring, a quiet one for once, they would usually throw mild insults at each other, egging each other on, and ask if it was all they got.  
He supposed things had changed. Daud, even if he didn't show it, had to be angry with Emily. There was no doubt about it, it had to explain his silence to Corvo. Although she was poisoned, she nearly killed him anyway... 

Thomas lost the game, a bit too distracted in his thoughts about everything, and groaned loudly, nearly wanting to flip the makeshift table they had set between them. 

"Rulf- Leon. You _quit_ your fucking cheating!" He grumbled as he pointed angrily at them both.

The two men howled with laughing.  
"- Outsider's hairy balls, you just NOW noticed!?" Rulfio managed to say, wheezing for breath.

Thomas punched his shoulder hard enough to bruise and set him tilting back, not feeling dumb, more like his attention had a slight dent in it.   
The three quarreled for a little while more, before they ended up with a FAIR game, that Thomas won immediately. It was honestly the reason the two others ended up cheating.

 

Meanwhile, up on deck, things were a bit less light, in the night air while they were docked, the skiff hauled up and all, so honestly... It was fine.

With Daud's collar in hand, Corvo shock his bloody fist, the man held up by him bleeding a lot from his nose, looking tired, and very beaten up. Not fairing any better with a crooked nose, it managed to get more crooked when Daud threw another punch towards the other, a more of less quiet grunt following from both afterwards. It had Corvo let go of the man, and held his nose for a good moment before he gathered himself, seeing Daud stand over him, his expression not changing, when he knee'ed Corvo right in the stomach making sure to do so hard enough to knock the air out of him for a moment or two.  
Corvo heaved for breath for a slight second, and despite not breathing, he knocked Daud off his feet with a quick swipe of his feet. Said man fell hard against the metal, but did catch a bit of the fall with his gloved hands. He had made sure to not do that to Corvo, as he wasn't wearing gloves.   
As he got more to his knees, he looked to Corvo's feet, but instead of them, he saw a hand that lifted him up, by the collar again. No change in expression from none of them, and with a quick movement Daud got Corvo's grip off him, and instead grabbed a hand around his neck, and slammed Corvo terribly hard against the metal floor, managing to haul his entire body down as well in one foul swoop. It was one hell on an impact, that had the crew under deck react, all of them looking up worriedly.

... And threw a coin to who should check what was happening, for they knew all too well that Daud and Corvo was up there, and could want their privacy.

At this point, maybe it was an idea that someone stopped them.  
Corvo started to bleed from his head, blood falling from his bruised face and even ending up on the metal floor. He didn't do much to get up now, he just laid there, letting Daud hover over him with his hand gripping around his neck. It felt almost like it wasn't real, that they were both in a dream at the moment, pain having being numbed to the point they didn't even notice the blood.

Daud wasn't pressing hard to Corvo's neck though. Just enough to keep him down...  
His strength and body started to fail him, and he leaned more and more down, his grip getting lighter and lighter. And despite this, none of the men's expression changed.  
Rulfio ended up on deck, poking his head out from the door, and spotted the two men a few meters out on deck, by the railing, and a harpoon just lying about, most likely having been knocked out of his place, from what seemed to have happened on deck. They had been fighting, and that a bloody serious one too, there was blood all over deck, smeared around as well.

"Sir...? Are...?"  
Rulfio carefully started to walk over towards them, not caring if he ended up walking into the blood. Most of it was already dried up anyway.  
A thumbs up followed from Daud, who's face was hidden in Corvo's chest, but it showed that he was bleeding quite a lot, the area around him on Corvo's shirt was colored red, a deep one too.  
Corvo sighed. "We're alive, Rulfio." 

"Go back down." Daud ordered, his voice neutral, yet commanding. ... And muffled, but clear enough to be understood. Without one single word, Rulfio left them, although he had a few thousand questions about all the blood, and if the two were trying to kill each other.

 

Daud grunted, removing his hand from Corvo's neck, leaving him there to pant for air. Which had Corvo move, quickly switching positions so Daud laid down instead, and Corvo hovered over him. Said Lord Protector did end up slamming Daud's head against the metal, making the man grunt yet again from the impact. As well from having the air knocked out of him, and it was not a lot, he was out of breath at first from the fight itself.  
His hand moved from Daud's chest, and slowly up to the others neck with ease, and no protests from Daud.

Licking his lips of blood, Corvo sighed deeply, not even pressing his fingers around the neck. He just sat over him for a good while, not caring that some blood dripped down on Daud.  
Instead he ended up leaning a bit down, seeing how Daud watched him with piercing eyes, cold and calculated, and how he just sighed, closing them when Corvo laid his forehead against Daud's.

"You broke my fucking nose."

"And you mine."

"Twice."

"All paid back."

"Fuck you." Corvo chuckled after speaking, finally gaining a bit of a smile. A sudden hand on the back of Corvo's head had him lose the smile all of sudden, about to move to see who or what it was, but found nothing but Daud in the split second he had to look around, before he was dragged down, bloodied lips meeting Daud's.  
Corvo melted into it, without really knowing why. That sudden lust for a fight they both got, how the punches flew, how it almost seemed like they would kill each other again and again, while looking each other in the eyes... And now...  
The kiss deepened quickly, both of them lost the little control they had in the beginning.   
With a smirk, Corvo ended up letting his hand move from Daud's neck to his chest, stomach, further down. And it was so easy, for the man had his shirt open and exposing most of his chest, almost like himself. And both had white shirts.

Daud let him when Corvo let a ghost of a touch touch his thigh. He let him move as he wanted there, not protesting or stopping him at all, actually too busy with Corvo's mouth.

Until sense forced it's way through Daud's head. He grabbed the sides of Corvo's face, breaking the kiss suddenly, Corvo looked awfully confused when he was pulled away.  
... He realized why quickly, after some confused blinking. And now he got to his knee's, and grabbed Daud's collar, dragging him up as well, and making sure he was standing well. In the fight, he was sure he nearly broke Daud's leg by kicking it too hard, but it seemed he was fine. By now he just wiped at his nose with his shirt, looking over to the other, nudging his head to the door.

Corvo nodded, and within a few seconds they passed the crew down there. All three of them, Thomas, Rulfio and Leon looked up from their cards, looking at their captain and fellow crewmate with wide eyes.  
But quickly did they look away, for it was honestly none of their business as long as the fighting had been mutual. Which it honestly did seem like, as both of their noses were crooked worse than the Outsider's cock.

Leaving the crew with their questions, Corvo and Daud ended up together in Daud's room, continuing where they left off without meaning to, honestly they were about to work on cleaning themselves up, but as soon as the shirt went off Daud Corvo couldn't help himself, Daud either, for as soon as that hand ended up on his cheek, pulling him to the other, he let both hands grip Corvo's hair, pulling him as well. But now, Corvo bit Daud's lip in order to get him more riled up, letting Daud feel across his chest. Eventually Daud slipped Corvo's shirt off, sort of drying his hands in the progress, as they were still wet with blood, leaving only stains on his hands left.  
Biting into Daud's lip when he was shirtless, the pace of the kiss got quicker, Daud pushing Corvo up against the wall for support. A few moments of it, at least, for soon he found himself needing some support, shivering when Corvo ended up moving his hand down, tracing his fingertips against his skin, leaving another ghost of a touch. The hands on Corvo's face had yet to leave, trying to at least keep a speck of control, as Daud would usually do, but one hand ended up moving down too, a more firm touch from him. Until it became overwhelming all of sudden, Corvo moaning in Daud's mouth when his dick was palmed out of the blue, leaving him with an open mouth against Daud's. Who gave him a challenging, yet sort of cocky look, his other hand moving towards Corvo's mouth, muffling him, as all of sudden Daud starting pumping his dick, slowly and steady, and occasionally poking the tip with a light touch, that was a bit too good at getting him more hard than he should be.  
Corvo thought at first that he didn't need to be muffled, removing Daud's hand in an instant, and stood almost glued up against the wall for a while, just staring down to Daud's hand, gripping it with one, the other holding onto Daud's shirt. For dear life. He tried so hard to look serious, to not let this in on him, he even ended up biting his lip, to the point he wondered if he was drawing blood. And his expression, was delicious, trying hard to keep the pleasure hidden, eyebrows furrowed hard.

With Daud's continuous teasing as it felt like, Corvo lost that expression subtly at first, slowly coming undone by the man's endless touching. The hand on Daud's wrist was gripping around it too, which had Daud smirk a bit, leaning over towards the man's lips, and stopping right in front of him, Corvo leaning in to kiss him, but getting nothing, Daud moving back as soon as they got too close.  
".... F-fuck-..." Corvo growled, growing frustrated. Very much so as well.  
"You mother-- .... _fuuuck_- er..." Corvo slowly threw his head back, breathing out slowly. How quickly Daud switched the pace, making Corvo twitch even.  
Groaning in something mixed with pleasure and annoyance, Corvo grabbed his free hand around Daud's head, and pushed him in, kissing Daud so fucking much, and ended up moaning in the kiss again, to see if he could loosen up this fucking tease.  
For this was new. But fucking nice.

Daud luckily started to kiss back, quickly letting Corvo get what he wanted. He smirked on the kiss though, and let go of Corvo, allowing Corvo to grow even more frustrated in more ways than one.  
The kiss got rougher from this point on, Corvo gripping both sides of Daud's face and kissed him furiously, and moved him back, not letting him look back, and kept him there, right there. When the former assassin bumped against the side of the cot, he didn't let Corvo continue, and instead grabbed his hand around him, having kept his hands off the other as they moved.  
Corvo protested this, grumbling in the kiss, that left both their lips raw, especially due to the little bites Corvo left.

Daud pulled back, whenever Corvo wanted to or not. Was it a bed, it would be easier to just fall on it, but no. So he looked back, Corvo looking dangerously impatient.  
Daud went first into the cot, and Corvo followed, their legs already tangling due to the lack of space. Fucking against the wall would make the crew know exactly what was going on, so keeping it to the cot was better, they both knew this.  
As soon as Corvo was lying side to side with the other, Daud was quick to remove his pants for him.

"... We need a bed..." Corvo muttered low, not even bracing himself. Daud let out a acknowledging 'hm', then going straight to Corvo's dick again, palming him using his entire hand.  
And this time, before he melted into it, couldn't take it anymore, Corvo did the same to the other, who helped him, just as Corvo had done so.

Eventually Corvo moved on top of Daud, getting enough of him having to lead the whole thing.  
So Corvo went ahead, starting to jerk Daud off like hell, getting Daud to squirm under him, and panting as well, keeping the noises minimal for now. Corvo knew all too well how to get Daud undone as well as Daud knew how with him, so now it was on high time he took some revenge.  
Bucking against Corvo's touch, Daud got a slight suspicion about what Corvo was planning, seeing that smirk in between the open mouthed panting from Corvo. But he didn't give one single shit about it at the moment, just enjoying the view before him.   
After what felt like hours of jacking off due to how they were doing it, Daud eventually reached the hand he gripped Corvo's hip with to his face instead, and cupped his face, sighing a bit to try to calm that panting of his. A quiet one, of course.  
He just looked over Corvo's face for a moment, who looked right back at him, forehead wet with sweat. They locked eyes for a moment, Corvo leaning against the other's touch after a few precious seconds. Daud started to stroke a thumb over his face too, his lips, chin...   
There was something very loving in the touches... He had a bit of a vulnerable expression too..

...  
Corvo looked away for a moment, growing more red. Then he leaned down, stopping for a moment to adjust the angle and grip, letting their dicks touch instead of doing it solo. Daud went along with it, with Corvo's face right above him, his hand still there, on his face.  
They ended up kissing. Softer this time, Corvo looking to him a bit surprised after pulling away, but ended up laying properly down, getting too close for his release to be able to stay up anymore, honestly.  
He even sped up a bit, and stroking a finger against Daud's to tell him he was about to do it. Or-... It was either that, perhaps even that... He wanted to be affectionate. In this last moment of their time together or something.  
It was rare things ended up like this with sex. It was very goal focused... Get off, and sleep...  
Despite of how fucking long it had been since they had met back then.

Corvo gasped, ending up orgasming hard in Daud's hand, shaking violently as he did panting hard in Daud's ear for a while, it took him some time to ride this one out. Daud followed quickly after, the hand on Corvo's face now clutching said man's head to his, burrowing his nose into his hair, and shaking as badly, maybe even more as he held the noises in.  
It was not often that they did this here, due to exactly this. It was not always that they thought to stop time.

They laid like this for a while, Corvo in Daud's neck, and Daud with his face against Corvo's head. Just breathing, enjoying this.  
Eventually Corvo moved.

He leaned up, supporting himself on his arm so he could stay up. They just ended up answering each other's questions with looks... A little nod here and there.  
This felt nice... Corvo ended up smiling at the answers he got out of Daud. Things he would most likely never say out loud, that Corvo supposed he needed to hear.  
His smile was shaky though.

Too shaky.


	12. "I Know."

Something took a hold of Corvo's throat, what it was, he couldn't tell. Shakingly he tried to reach to pry whatever took him, but he didn't find anything to hold, not even when he moved his hand to his throat, where he through he could find something, where he hoped he would find something. Just anything, a hand, a cloth, just anything that would snap this away from him in an instant.  
Whatever was holding him, it felt too real, as if something spiky, with thorns was digging into his skin, pricking invisible marks into his air pipe, making it even harder to breathe, as if too much air was blown into his throat, and had nowhere but the marks and _holes_ to escape from.  
He moved his hand again, reached something. Something cold, wet and- somehow warm to the touch. Just something that felt like a human skin, and now... Hair? Corvo gripped it hard.

 

"...-ttan-"

Voices rang through his head. Something hit his cheek, making it sting uncomfortably, and uncommonly long. He started to realise he wasn't as awake as he thought he was, realising that the agonising and painful way he was being choked, was not because of something holding him.  
The hand on the hair gripped tighter, Corvo starting to pull whoever he had in his grasp closer, as he squirmed to try to be able to find it in him to breathe properly again, and suddenly, Corvo opened his eyes, and basically his whole attention to a Daud's face barely two centimetres away from him, their noses touching.   
Grey eyes met with brown, and they both separated, Corvo managing to breathe properly again, due to the feeling he had in his throat was due to something he could rightfully call a nightmare, one that he have had several times up through the years. It was one he never talked about, and as if he would now, despite Daud's questioning look. Then said man tilted his head slightly to the side, gesturing to Corvo to let him go. It was a demand Corvo didn't honestly find it in himself to obey, so he simply gripped Daud closer, despite their agreement a few days earlier.

"Don't- Attano. Let me go."

Not even those words could convince the Lord Protector.  
He moved one of his hands, not caring about Daud's protests over him, who was by now leaning painfully over the cot. But by now, Daud just allowed it, wondering if the reason Corvo hitched his breath was due to something he couldn't control, and if that was the case, there was no reason to be mad about this. No reason at all. So he let this happen... Eventually ending up hugging Corvo back, due to how damned long it took for Corvo to let go. But when he finally did, the man sighed heavily.

"Hah...- Still not getting over that. Sorry."

A grunt was Corvo's answer, and Daud getting out of his grip finally and leaving Corvo's range quickly.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself."

 

\------------------------------------------------

Karnaca was beautiful, as the captain had most certainly told the young Empress days before they arrived. Upon learning she hadn't been to Karnaca before, there was much talk whenever the two of them would share a meal together. To avoid becoming poisoned or something, Emily had made sure to ask the captain for meals that SHE made, instead of needing to share the meals with the rest of the crew as she did back at the ship with the witches.  
The captain often spoke of her travels through the city, never having had the time to stay in Karnaca over a long period of time, and regretting to do so, and that she would maybe one day follow Emily's example and just run away for a bit, to escape her troubles. For what Emily hadn't thought of in her childhood, was the fact that being the captain of a ship, and being out to sea in general was quite the task that one could put on oneself. She hadn't imagined it, before now, and in fact, she was quite so glad that she was able to learn this. It would make dealing with the sea captains and other matters surrounding the ship business in Dunwall, and in the Empire in general.  
The best way to learn, as Corvo had told her a while ago, was to see things yourself, and not through someone else's eyes. It was to do things, and try them out, without fear.  
... The "without fear" part was not true for most of her journey so far, but it was not her fault, so it was alright enough, she guessed. Although she would rather that things went differently.

 

Looking over the railing of the ship way up high around the captains hut, and walking a bit to see more of the land surrounding her, she figured that... So far it all seemed a lot more beautiful, and maybe even more lush and green than Dunwall could ever aspire to be. The canal was rich with life, even fish in the waters.  
She was frankly a bit excited, as well as very nervous. Never had she been alone like this, not even when she was stuck with the witches, so it was quite a challenge to know what to do. For her father had not prepared her for anything like this, the short time they had together before all of this happened. It was only fighting, being able to defend herself, and depending on those skills. Not to live out of the Tower.

But she had watched the men cook, knew that stealing would be the best option, and frankly, excusable, as she was the Empress after all, so perhaps if things was as rich as it already seemed, the young lady seeing buildings come from the trees and rocks already, she guessed that the townsfolk had food a plenty too. She hoped that it was true at least, so that she would be secured food.

Starving was painful, after all...  
The captain in the captains hut made sure to keep an eye on the young girl, who was leaning a bit too much over the railing to be able to see what was approaching better. She had to admit that spending these weeks with the girl had proved to be quite the experience, as she was expecting a posh, very stiff young woman, classical of the rich in around Dunwall, and even in Karnaca, but what she got instead was quite the surprise, to say the least. A well mannered, relatively normal girl.  
The Empress was good in more ways than just for the Empire she reigned over, that was for sure...

 

Emily nearly got a bit too far over the edge, but stopped herself before she would go tumbling down to the deck. She moved some of her stray hair from her face as more buildings was passed, and things were very visible now, Karnaca stretching out to her, showing it's blinding splendour to the world. Blinding, due to the scorching sun that stood at it's highest in the sky, and very likely would continue to do so for a good while. It meant to get a hat to avoid heatstroke, Emily thought to herself, for she would have too much access to water if she was unlucky. And a hat would be easier to snatch than water, it took a container. And it was hard enough to see in Dunwall, the very few times she was out skipping her classes. She was quick to go home, though.

 

A water lock stood before them, Emily patiently looking over the city while she waited for the water lock to fill up. She would most certainly have to go very soon, to be able to use the sunlight while she could, considering she needed to get a more up close view on the city, and that quick, to be able to know where to run if it was needed...  
Yes, there was a lot to do, Emily calculating things in her head as she looked over the city.

One thing she really did love already about the place was the fact that it was warm, just like her room in the Tower- it gave her a sense of comfort too, as Tyvia, had not been a good visit. Not at all... ... Chasing the thoughts from her head, Emily started to move around deck a bit, the crew letting her go as she pleased. Not because they had guessed that she was the Empress, but because they had come to a point where they were used to her, so the bothering factor was well gone for most of them.

 

Eventually after a few more water locks, the ship stood where it needed to be, meaning the end of the journey for Emily, at least for a time. For now.  
She thanked the captain of the ship, not needing to say goodbye to the crew for the sole reason that there simply was not familiarity between either her, nor the men. The woman only smiled a bit, sighing deeply. Then, as agreed a few days after they left Tyvia, the woman handed the girl a note, with her name, as well as the name of the ship, for future payment once the turmoil that had been happening was settled. And with this and a solid handshake, Emily left the ship, taking her first steps into an unexplored part of her Empire, the witches never really stopped in Karnaca, due to some more occult activity here that they apparently didn't want to get mixed up in...

No matter, Emily would naturally avoid this, since Corvo had told her a bit about those bonecharms and she had checked up things herself... It was time to go, find somewhere to stay. Food too.

And as she walked to the streets, passing the citizens of the city, she did have how stupid this was in the back of her mind. But as things was now, going home or asking for help that wasn't her father was useless. And who else did she have that knew of this things...?  
Sighing, she continued up, looking around her mostly to keep her guard up. Witches knowing the ones she had travelled with might recognise her, after all.

 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

 

"How honest is this work of yours?"

Daud looked up from his glass, sitting on a barrel, that was secured well and tight to the deck. He had been the one to secure it, after rolling it to the ship himself, for the man was damn well sick of not having something to sip, so instead of bottles, he bought a whole damn barrel of whiskey at the last place they docked at, North in Gristol. At least it would last him, as well as whoever dared to ask for a sip for a while.

"As honest as we can deal, Thomas."

"But we're not short on money. Far from it, in fact. Those jobs in Tyvia, they-" Daud held up a hand, shutting Thomas up quickly.

"I'm not interested in hearing your complaints. And keep your nose to yourself too."  
The man straightened his back a bit, a certain line on his face tightened. It was sure as day that Thomas had noticed the sudden change in how things were between the two of men, both Corvo and Daud.

"I couldn't help but to notice, sir..." He muttered. "You, nor Corvo has told us what happened either, and it's frankly pissing me off-"

"Thomas."

"No- Daud! You were both on the verge of dying, and you tell us nothing? Not a word? Only that Emily escaped, obviously, 'cause Rulfio lost her!?"

"Thomas-" Daud's tone of voice sharpened.

"Sir, Corvo, is he dangerous-? Did he do that to you- and you don't remember-? Did he chase off Emily-" As he spoke, the young man gestured with his entire body. For one without a keen eye for reading people, it just seemed normal, but for Daud, he understood the concern behind the words, and why Thomas decided to go this far, so-... The initial anger that was growing due to this insolence lessened in Daud, and he chose a more calm approach.

Daud took a quiet sip, keeping his eyes from Thomas at that moment, letting a sigh escape him to. But as soon as he was done, he shot Thomas a angry look, with a solid warning behind it as well. It was one that Thomas recognised, but he didn't let it to him. At the moment. This, due to Daud's eerily calm demeanour, and how damned relaxed he was. "You have no reason to question me, Thomas. As well, no reason to worry." Another sip. It was a test, Thomas knew that, so he kept his mouth shut.

"When this is over, when Emily is on the Throne not chased by witches, I'll tell you." Daud looked away, calmly still. There was a little pause, leaving Thomas to say more, if he dared. If he dared... "There'll be consequences for this." Daud muttered, to then down his entire glass of whiskey, before the rain that was so slowly starting could start to wash it out. He then sat his glass aside, Thomas silent still, just watching this. Wondering, one could tell by his eyes, they darted around, trying to make sense of this. "Now, keep your nose to yourself, and clean the entire ship, starting now. And don't think the rain will help you." Daud finally said, clear as day, and left Thomas standing on the deck, looking after his captain. He had so many questions. And so much damned trust, he just couldn't get himself to want to ask more. 

But...

Fuck-

"Sir-!" Thomas turned around almost too quickly for his own good after Daud had passed him a mere moment ago.   
Daud stopped, just about to go down under deck.

They stood facing each other for a while, Daud waiting for Thomas to speak.

The expression on Thomas face said it all, only made stronger due to the rain, and how it moved down his face.  
"Just be okay."

Daud took a moment, and patted the side of the door frame a few times, to signal that he heard the two whalers in the stairs. They have heard everything, and that was something that was pretty damned obvious to Daud, as they wouldn't move otherwise. The captain then moved over to Thomas after realising something, and held out a hand to him, nodding as he did. Taking the hand, Thomas was quick to utter a sound of surprise when Daud casually pulled Thomas to him, giving him a one armed hug. A short one, for sure, but one nonetheless. But all off sudden, after seeing two heads pop up from the door to the stairs, they were both joined by Rulfio and Leon, who were quick to move away in case their captain would get pissed off. But Daud just grumbled, frowning at all three oh them. "... You're all three on cleaning duty. Now."

The two newcomers groaned in unison. Thomas just got a sly smile, just glad he got the company. Daud then stepped back. "Concentrate on what needs to be done for now, and stop worrying. We're dealing with witches, all of us." The three took a moment, but each of them nodded, though Thomas more hesitant than the two others.

"As you say, sir."

With a nod, Daud turned to leave. "I expect a sparkling ship by tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

And with that, Daud disappeared down the stairs, Corvo sitting on the bed in the living room part of the place. He looked to Daud as he walked over to him, his expression strained. Said captain then settled beside Corvo, not too close, not too far either.  
He sat looking up to the deck, waiting quietly to hear the men scatter, and start to work. They eventually did, their footsteps tracing to each their own way. Corvo just looked down into his hands as he waited, trying to sort out the thoughts in his head.

"Why?" Was all he could ask, though, when Daud looked down again, and to Corvo's hands. He looked up slowly, a frown placed on his lips.  
"They'll have the bright idea of making you family. We were to avoid that."

Corvo pursed his lips.  
"Yeah..." He uttered bitterly and breathy, without realising it himself, but only within a few seconds after. And the expression he got was so strained, nothing less than what Daud had... Then, Daud got up, rather quickly as well. "We'll reach Dunwall tomorrow evening. Makes sure to get some rest until then. You're helping no matter what." With this, Daud left Corvo sitting on the bed, listening to the footsteps of the men above him. Just staring out onto the wet footsteps that Daud left, following them to the door, that was shut tight. His eyebrows furrowed in what could be seen as anger, but, it was more frustration. His lip even trembled, and something just took a hold of him, making him get up, and go towards the door, opening it up and doing so quickly, and rather violently to. He was met with Daud in the door, nearly crashing into it.

"What is it?"

"... You're planning something with this." Corvo started, pointing a finger towards Daud's chest. One he wanted to move closer.

Not too good at reading people, but seeing things quickly in this man in particular, Corvo could tell the words hit something in Daud. And it frankly caused a wave of emotions in Corvo. Especially since Daud started to look confused, faking it, clearly so.  
"If you think it's going to be this easy, Daud, you're wrong." Corvo started to breathe a bit harder.

"We need to do this, Corvo."

"What Emily doesn't know won't hurt her."

"She'll know, feel betrayed. Hunt me, as usual-."

"Daud- don't."

"You agreed before. Why not now?" The way Daud spoke felt alien.

"Why do you think?"

Daud was quiet, while Corvo shock his head very lightly in disbelief. Until Daud opened his mouth.

"What happens to me is pointless in the grand scheme of things. It'll be easier for us both if we let go."

Corvo just stared at Daud, eyes wide, lips ever so slightly parted. He kept quiet for a while, before his eyes left Daud's, looking down.  
Without realizing it, without thinking about it, all of sudden Corvo's hands turned into fists, and he swung his arm so quickly that Daud didn't have time to react, although he wasn't that alert in the first place. Corvo's fist with terrible force and using his entire body met with Daud's face, causing the man to stumble back and hold where he was punched, and not even a second later Corvo's hands were on his chest, Daud oddly enough not even trying to defend himself. He knew this, it had happened before, so Daud knew exactly what to do, and even if he didn't really try to now, he still knew how to avoid getting too bruised.  
But Corvo stopped.

"Just fucking say it." Corvo rasped, looking down, his head hanging as he leaned his hands on Daud's chest. Needing to feel the words as well as hearing them. He waited, in what he felt was honey, for he felt like he couldn't move.

"I thought you didn't want to hear it."  
Corvo shock his head, utter a simple 'hah'. More waiting. Maybe Daud needed to search for his wor-.

"... I love you."

... From the look on Corvo's face as he looked up, it was clear those words were not what he was expecting. His hands were removed too, Daud keeping his hands on Corvo's wrists. Blood stained those lips of the captain, coming from his nose. Everything just felt too raw all of sudden. Too real. Corvo's lips even trembled, and wouldn't stop.

"... That's your reason...?" Corvo managed to mutter, voice strangled. "... Fucking stupid reason to be willing to die for." He tried to smile, but it was impossible. At least his voice had a bit of a joking tone in it, but it sounded more broken than anything else.

"I know." Daud muttered. He managed a smile, a very lopsided one.

They finally looked each oher in the eye. Corvo managed to calm down, at least, for Daud looked overly emotional now. And for him to be, it was just him looking annoyed to the point of anger, but Corvo could tell things were different than that, he always could.

"... I love you too, you know." Corvo's eyes were loving. "I'm not going to make it easy." Corvo said, not breaking eye contact at all. Daud scoffed, another lopsided smile forming on his lips. But judging by his reaction, Corvo knew he realised the weight behind the words.

"I know."

It was a bit of thought in the moments after the last words of the evening shared between them, and it ended up with Corvo cupping Daud's face in his hand, wiping away the blood running from his nose to his lips. Daud let him, sighing heavily, as the hands on Corvo's wrists now pulled them to him, making Corvo follow him into the room. If Corvo was to be like that, what point was it to even continue like this. When Corvo moved back to close the door, Daud was already on getting ready for bed, something that Corvo noticed once he turned to Daud again, finding him looking down to his shirt, unbuttoning it. When he finished, he started on Corvo's shirt, who by now was running his hands over Daud's chest, just under his shirt, moving to his back... After leaning towards Daud, he let his chin rest on his head, kissing his head, not caring about the wet hair. He even let himself rest like that. In short, he just wanted to stay there for a while. Just a while. Then they could go back to keeping their distance- if that was what Daud really wanted. Corvo would get his answer tonight- for what happened tonight would pretty much be a slow- painful end, or just a week wasted.

The former assassin moved his head back, when Corvo's shirt was opened, Corvo not moving, just feeling how Daud let their skin touch, while he looked for Corvo's lips, eyes looking down. He found them eventually, kissing Corvo as he usually would, and there Corvo got his answer. Daud as well, it wasn't only up to him, for Corvo kissed him back, with a small hint of malice for this whole thing, a bite following. A relationship was a two way thing, it was easy to forget sometimes.  
Corvo let the hand on Daud's face follow along back to the others head, wrapping around there, moving his other hand to his shoulder, under the shirt. Daud simply moved his free hand by now, as he let Corvo's wrist's go, and cupped the other's face in his hands, keeping him there for the moment.

Stopping this slowly wouldn't be easy. Stopping it suddenly would be. Like they had before.

So...

He thought he... Could give himself this, and thus, maybe making Corvo feel less alone too. At least for now. He lost his daughter twice, damn it... When she was back to him, he could leave...

 

Guilt swallowed Daud whole, but it didn't stop him. No, they ended up together in the cot, like they always did, Daud ending up on Corvo's chest, laying on it halfly so. It was fine. It was okay. Even the hand on his head was alright, Daud had to convince himself of these facts. But eventually tiredness didn't let him think anymore, and he drifted off to sleep, not managing to help it due to how Corvo knew exactly how to stroke his hair, certainly without knowing. For this, something so soft and loving as this had never happened before.  
Daud secretly hoped, deep down, that this could continue. Corvo, he just knew he wanted this. Always. He still had that naive hope, that Emily would come to her senses... For he knew her. All too well...

They slept well until the day, uncommon for both. 

And luckily when Daud reached the deck, hair a mess and squinting due to the sunlight, the ship was clean from top to bottom, finding his two remaining men in a pile of pillows, all pulled out from a crate they were supposed to sell. Corvo joined a few moments later, huffing a chuckle at what met him. With this, Daud quietly turned around, taking Corvo with him to go under deck. It was still a while until they would be in Dunwall, they could spend some extra hours sleeping. And it did help that Daud found himself in a bit of a better mood than he had been in a while...  
The two made breakfast, and woke up the men, Corvo handing Leon a bowl up in the captains hut, then joining the three down on the deck.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

Emily sat up on a rooftop, eating her skewer. It had been too easy to find somewhere to stay, there were apparently a lot of abandoned buildings around the city. Perhaps not as many as in Dunwall, but it was no surprises there, as the rat plague hadn't been killing off people like flies here. It was frankly a breath of fresh air to the young Empress, who found herself for every hour she spent up in her little apartment of her own, with a stolen blanket and pillows. rather calmed. Not to a good enough level, but relatively so. The apartment that she had found, she made sure to bar from the inside at first, going to bar the outside when the residents under her had left. She had already noticed a big shelf by the door, so she was going to use that to help baring the door from the outside too. For the balcony the place had was easy to reach, even for Emily who wasn't as agile as her father, which she knew could do things easily.

It was to keep herself fed properly, and she would have the strength to keep herself alive and hidden. And it was easy, for she already had netted herself quite the coin, it would keep her fed for a week at most so far.

In a sense, she felt really free up there on the rooftop, after several years of being locked up in a tower. And Emily frankly loved it. And she could run across the rooftops as much as she wanted to, train with a sword she found up against a guards post, and even fight with broken bottles against the moulded couch of "hers".

It felt good. But lonely, she couldn't ignore that- as well, she really missed her father, and felt bad for him, like hell. She even wondered if he would come after her... But that was just her fears talking, she new that. Nothing would stop Corvo from getting her back, it was just how things was, and always would be. Even if Emily didn't want to be found, he would, she knew this.

And it was time for her to find something to write on. Or just anything at all, so that she could send her father a message. Not to tell him where to go, because other people would most certainly read te letter, so she had to make it like last time. She thought a bit about it, as she moved down the roof, and climbing carefully down after watching the residents of the place leave for their work. When she was finally climbed down, Emily tracked along the streets, trying to look like she was as much of a street kid as possible, so that people would leave her alone.  
As she hadn't had anything to put up her hair with in a long time, she didn't look too much like she did at the coronation, so it did help that.

Her journey took her to the docks, despite the awful smell of the place. There she could find a straw pen if she was lucky, and she could use whatever she needed as ink. If it so had to be fish blood, or whale blood, since there was a dead one lying in the shallower parts of the docks. It smelled something awful, but wasn't the sole reason for the smell. She approached it, as there was something between his teeth.  
Something that looked like bone and metal...  
A bonecharm, most certainly, Emily deduced as she pulled it out between the whales teeth. This big guy had to have attacked some sailors and paid the price for it, she thought, knowing sailors used to carry them for good luck, or other reasons while at sea.  
So now, with a bonecharm in her pocket, the girl continued her search, buying some food while she did, and finding a newspaper she could use.  
Now it was just to find a pen.

 

Meanwhile, the captain of the Dreadful Whale arrived at the docks, having recently woken up. She was out on a supply run, knowing she needed two things, and that was whiskey and cigars. Maybe some food too, if she found something else than fish. Damn, she would kill for some blood ox by now.  
When she got her legs back to land and started tracking around, she did take notice of the children, knowing that they used to find occult things very often, which she would often buy off them. They were better off in her hands than anyone else's.

She didn't hear them anymore, but she could recognise them easily from their form and such.

 

After some walking, and up to the markets, she took notice of a kid in a too big coat walk past her, looking an awful lot like a certain man that she had met a good while ago. At least when it came to the eyes. And she turned to look to her as she walked by, holding her hands around a sack, most likely full of food.  
She looked wondering for a few too many seconds, before the kid, most likely Emily Kaldwin, started running, knowing her way around the streets...

Billie knew how to track people, and that was apparently a skill she needed to pull up again, as she set off after Emily, guessing the supplies could wait an hour or so.  
She eventually managed to track Emily down to a building, finding the girl up on the rooftops, stepping carefully with the sack tried around her body, so she didn't have to hold it. Clever.  
But this was the end of the line. Talking to her now, it would be a bad idea. Clearly this was supposed to be a home for her, so, perhaps later. If Billie saw her around again. For this, was not something that the young Empress should be doing. Living on the streets could potentially get her killed, and the least Billie could do for all she had done to her, was to help her onto a ship, and get her home. Not together with her, no, just send her on her way. Billie would actually much rather leave her alone, but, Daud would most certainly want her to help Emily, for if she died, his efforts would had been for nothing, and her blood on Billie's hands. Not literally, but figuratively.

Plus, she wouldn't be alone, nor hiding so high up like this if she wasn't running from something, now that Billie thought about it. It meant, Billie might be a potential enemy...  
Sighing deeply, Billie went back to the markets, and got her things to the Dreadful Whale, before returning. Where, by chance, Emily was at the docks, fishing with what seemed to be a stolen fishing rod, a far way from anyone. Papers laid beside her, held down by a rock acting like a paper weight.

Billie walked up to her, announcing her presence by clearing her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED. So sorry it took so long!
> 
> Billie joins the roster!


	13. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI- sorry this took so long skfsjfsgd

Finding herself too used to sounds, too used to things happening around her, Emily didn't flinch at the sudden sound made beside her. Instead, she did a sharp turn with her head, to the point where it would had given her a headache if the adrenaline in her body didn't stop it.   
She quietly stared up at the woman before her, who stood with her arms folded, a stern look on her face, one that Emily could tell wasn't about to lecture her, or say anything about her. For if so, her name would be called, most certainly.

"... What do you want...?" Emily asked cautiously, starting to stand up. And making sure that her fishing pole was kept out of the woman's grasp, trying to hide it. Just in case it belonged to someone she knew, for she had not seen this woman before, and Emily, she had already been around the docks and this part of the city a lot. You do that, when you are stealing from people, you keep your distance between the area's, to make sure one wouldn't be so easily caught.

Billie just sighed, having chosen her words minutes earlier.   
"You're a new kid in the block. One very familiar too."

Emily looked guilty for a moment, but she was all too quick to change her expression. "I'm not leaving, if that's what you want."

"Well, I do want you to leave, but not like that, Empress." Billie lowered her voice as she uttered the last word, knowing the weight of it and how it could get them both in trouble.

"You need to go home, and take up your throne again. Now that it seems like you're free from your captors."

The stare the young Empress gave Billie was a piercing one, one alike what the Lord Protector had given her a while ago. It felt like a very short while by now, considering all that had happened for her lately, but nothing more than that. With a sigh, though, Billie just shock her head.  
"Listen, I'm not here to take you home. There's nothing in it for me. I'm here to offer help, and information."

 

"... Information? What do you mean?"

"I met your Lord Protector, looking almost as lost as you are. He asked about Daud, a man I used to know."  
The words rang through Emily's head, bouncing around worse than a cornered animal. A sense of panic came over her too, but one that was not from fear. It was purely logical, wondering how she could get out of this without too much of a problem, and even if it was possible.  
But she didn't let it show on her being. She was calm for now. Needed to listen. For the woman had a point. She was lost, just waiting. Not doing anything, despite wanting to. But if she did, she would be harder to find. And easier to capture again.

She kept quiet, which prompted Billie to continue.

"I told him what I know. I hope that your nightmares have passed too."

Emily nodded. "They have. I... I'm not afraid anymore. I was poisoned by witches. That's why I was afraid." She looked sort of angrily to the fishing pole in her hand. She didn't know why she told this woman this.

Now she realised why. "If... Any of you wanted me dead, I would be already... Right?"

Billie listened, looking to the girl. She had been through a lot, it seemed. Too much... But, she had to be frank and direct with her. "That's right. But know that I'm no Whaler anymore, I was banished after I betrayed Daud, and tried to take his place."

Emily looked to her, finally. A bit of surprise was painted across her face. Then she just kept quiet.

"... Daud has a ship called; "The Hounded Shackle". If the Lord Protector found him, then I suppose he'll be on the ship." Billie explained, looking to the young girl, and how she reacted.  
Without realising it, Emily started to grow upset, sad. Thinking how she had killed Daud.  
How her father had reacted like he did. Did this woman know something?

"...What is your name...?"

"Billie Lurk."

"...I've seen wanted posters with that name."

"Yes... There is a good reason for that. I was there, that day..."  
Billie explained a lot of things to Emily, the girl looking angrily at her, but eventually, her anger started to fade with every word that was spoken. At the end of the explanation, she just looked tired.

She even brought up Delilah. Her mistakes around that. And how it seems that Emily was saved, after all.

"I know you regret it... And I can see that you're a different woman... Since you're here, helping me... I can't forgive you, but... I... I'll give you a chance." The expression Billie got, was one of understanding. Sadness. Guilt. So much was mixed in there.  
"... I suppose we've taken blood for blood, then..." Emily said, afraid to utter the words she was about to... Her voice was drenched in uncertainty.

"I think I killed Daud."  
Billie stiffened.

"Explain." She demanded.

So Emily explained what had happened, trying to keep herself from crying. And she managed well. All while she explained what had happened without trying to seem innocent, for she wasn't, poisoned or not. Billie just stared at her.

Nothing was said for a while. Emily understood why.  
Billie then, sat down on the ground, needing to.

"The stupid old man." She muttered, crossing her arms... Then sighed heavily. "I doubt he's dead, Emily. He's on his way with Corvo."

"What?" Emily looked surprised, to say the least...

"Something like that won't kill him. And I know- Emily, you couldn't help it. The way you explained how you were acting, I know the poison... I can even make it."  
Emily nodded, looking down...

"... Do you think... Daud is angry...?"

"No."  
Billie didn't even hesitate with answering, and it left Emily looking like a question mark.

"Not how I know him. And what I know, when it comes to Corvo and him. I sometimes read his journals, him knowing I did, I'm sure of it. I was the one he trusted the most, so I suppose he didn't mind. He spoke of Corvo in journals dated before I joined, that I found randomly. He noted that he dreamt about Corvo once, the way it was worded made it seem like he missed him. I asked him about it, Daud told me to focus on my training, so there was something up with that."

"... Corvo didn't want to send spies to find him... He wanted to find him himself..."

"It seems like there is something between them. A familiarity." Billie commented, her face having softened up a bit, at least... No longer so stern and stiff.

"Especially since Corvo reacted like he did..."

Emily looked upset down, starting to feel hungry, but it as a fact that she would rather ignore for now.

"... There's a good reason to why he would hide it, I'm sure, Emily. He's the Royal Protector, and being friends with an assassin would destroy his position..." Emily looked to her, finally. She had a very good point.

"... But... If Daud-... Why did he kill my mother...?"

"You'll have to ask him." Billie muttered, then smiled a bit. "He'll tell you everything, I'm sure of it. You deserve answers."

Nodding, Emily sat down too. She was just so tired. Billie understood, all of this,would be heavy no matter what..  
Billie eventually got up, though. "Empress, stay in Karnaca. They're bound to arrive here eventually."  
Emily nodded, looking up to the woman.

"... I want to continue to learn how to fight." She started, "You're a good fighter. Teach me."  
Billie looked surprised, and it was something she couldn't hide. But eventually, she accepted it, as she felt, she had no other choice. It would help Emily defend herself in this city, and it would be most certainly useful for a girl of her age, despite her smarts.

"As you wish, Empress."

"Good, for it was an order." The young girl was serious as she spoke, despite in a sense, knowing Billie wouldn't be able to refuse. But now, Emily got up too, and looked to her fishing pole. "I'll meet you here tomorrow."

Billie nodded. "When?"

"Same time as now."

Billie then looked up to the sun, then to her pocket watch. Who knew where she got that. "I'll be here tomorrow, then. Do you have a sword?"

Emily shock her head. "I can get one..."

"It's best I do that. So..." Billie drew her sword, Emily taking a step back. That was justified, Billie didn't blame her. But, she flipped so she held the blade in her hand, presenting Emily with the handle. "Take it."

... A short pause, and Emily took the sword from Billie. "Train a bit with it yourself too. I guess you know how?"  
Emily looked over the sword, finding it looking an awful lot like the Grand Guards.   
"Yes..."

"Good. Stay safe, Emily."  
The girl nodded, and then left, Billie going off as well. Both had a heavy heart, and both felt exhausted, especially Emily. So, she went to bed as soon as she had climbed up to her apartment.

 

\---------------------------------

 

With the familiar creaking of the Hounded Shackle, Corvo started to stir from his dreamless sleep. He found himself halfly lying on Daud’s chest, who by the looks of it had allowed this to be, deeply asleep with his arm around Corvo, which was a sure display of approval from a man like him. When he moved his head to check to see if Daud was still asleep, he first now realised how comfortable he was at that moment, the man not being able to resist the urge to nuzzle up to the man he was holding, his entire body curling up against Daud.  
Who was still fast asleep, breathing quietly. It was most likely a bit early, for Corvo heard seagulls tap dancing on deck, meaning none of the men was up working. Either that, or they laid dead on the floor, having their flesh being picked off, one rip after another...

No matter. Corvo closed his eyes against, nuzzling up into Daud's neck and shoulder, all too comfortable to care at the moment. And too sleepy as well, so he hoped he would fall asleep again.

Though, unfortunately, he didn't, and he laid awake like this until Daud apparently woke up, moving a bit... A few seconds later, Daud squeezed his arm more around Corvo, hugging him closer, or just keeping him there. Corvo replied with a kiss to the man's neck, Daud humming low.

"... Morning..." Daud muttered, a small smile growing across his lips.

"Mhmmn." Corvo placed another kiss on the captains neck, but he was sorta squeezed out by Daud moving as he hugged Corvo, burying his face into Corvo's hair, sighing in the progress. And he stayed like this, Corvo with his face in Daud's chest, arms holding him gently, not hard at all.  
In silence, both of them laid like this, just enjoying the moment. 

"... Try to leave and I bite." The Lord Protector teased.

"I don't need more marks, Corvo." Daud chuckled, kissing Corvo's head, a lingering kiss.

"... Yeah- you do. You're handsome, you know."

Daud chuckled. "...I'd rather do a couples tattoo."

"Then we do that."

"... What?"

"It's decided." Corvo muttered, kissing what he could reach, a grin on his lips.

Daud paused. Corvo could feel the frown on Daud's lips, as they still lingered against his head. Then he just heard a sigh, and felt a smile combined with another kiss to his head.

"You're paying."

"Deal." Corvo got a soft smile, stroking his fingers against Daud's back. He found that Daud did the exact same back.

Eventually they dragged themselves up, both a bit dishelved, so it took some time before they went up to deck, chasing the seagulls off. They went ahead and leaned over the railing together, both fishing up a cigar of their own, and spent some time together, just silently smoking. Eventually they heard some footsteps coming from the captains hut, and out came Thomas, looking like he haven't had much sleep. No wonder, for he have had the nightshift.

"Ah- Sir... We'll be in Dunwall in a few hours." He said, and jumped down instead of taking the stairs to wake himself up a bit. He landed gracefully, having no problems doing things like this, even though he was tired. It was a quality he shared with most Whalers, the grumpyness some of them had when joining the Whaler's was very quickly weeded out. A very good thing, that.  
Thomas yawned, watching his Captain approach him, patting his shoulder. "Make good use of those hours and get some sleep, Thomas. We'll wake you once we've docked."

The man nodded, and casually headed under deck, yawning still. It just wouldn't stop, Rulfio passing him, and still looking back to him once he stepped out of the doorway due to the sheer amazing length Thomas could stretch his mouth to.  
Corvo had wandered off to a few crates, finding a bunch of swords in it, after prying it open. Which Daud let him and after speaking a few words to Rulfio, went to his side, looking to the sword Corvo started to spin in his hand. From looking to disarming Corvo, Daud now stood with the sword in hand, and pointed it towards Corvo's throat, smirking ever so slightly. "Where is your weapon, Attano?"

With wide eyes, Corvo got the gitz of it, and chuckled ever so slightly, as he lured up a blade from the crate, luckily the people who packed the swords knew to stack them all up with handles first. He soon swiped at Daud with a warning, and Daud was quick to dodge it, moving very quickly. He had a lot of energy, and it showed, for he was right to swipe at Corvo, who took a step or two to the side, avoiding it as well.  
And so, with skilful footwork and impressive swings, the men practices their sword work, doing as they usually always did, and made a playful dance out of it. A game, in sort. Who would win the game was up to whoever managed to move the best, and pin the other down, without injury, though. For every move was planned, every footstep carefully thought through and planned together.

Training together like this for a while and whenever they had the time, made them read each other well, and in a sense, make up a choreography. One that they added on for every session.  
It helped to make them move more smoothly too, and keep their attention other other as well. So it was honestly sort of hard for the two of them to surprise each other, but no matter. There was always new ways to spice up things.

Such as the sudden move from the Lord Protector, suddenly appearing at Daud's side after a blink, and how he moved in to Daud's turning around, along with his movements too, his face inches from Daud's as he moved. It was on his left side, so being stabbed was not a concern at the moment, and his hands were just barely holding around Daud, always having been close... Always out of reach for the other.  
Daud got one of his classical faces of surprise, and he was quickly to grab after Corvo, who just playfully moved out of the grip, but still in reach. This was not training, this was playing... So Daud played along, suddenly moving in quickly and such, right up to Corvo's side, bod turned beside his, and in a flash, patted Corvo's shoulder a bit hard, as Daud got behind him, egging him on.  
And in this, Daud put away his sword, Corvo ending up doing so too after having followed Daud's movements with his body.  
With a smirk, Daud suddenly moved in, and took a hold of the back of Corvo's head, mouth barely ghosting against Corvo's lips. Corvo froze, his face heating up from the sudden surprise from this, and the look on Daud's face. But he gained his composure, and moved his head to the side to avoid Daud's gaze for a moment, as Daud wasn't holding him still, their noses brushes ever so slightly.

"If you wanted to dance, you could just told me, Corvo." That fucking smirk on his face started to do more to Corvo than he wanted to admit.

"Shut up."

Rulfio was long gone, whittling away at a sort of figure in the back of the ship, just watching a ship behind them occasionally. Just to keep watch. So he hadn't seen much of what happened between Corvo and Daud, but Leon, who piloted the ship, he saw it all, and was honestly entertained to the point he forgot to watch the waters for a moment. But he was quick to look back to it, looking sorta panicked.  
Then it was to start to write down the values of everything on the pressure gauge's, and other such things. Record it for future repairs.

Taking a quick look up to the Captain's hut and peering through the windows, Daud could clearly see that Rulfio got himself busy again. Odd how he managed to look away just in time, but... It didn't bother Daud at all, as he moved that hand behind Corvo's head to his neck instead, Corvo hadn't moved much, for he wasn't sure if he wanted to move away, or two move in. But Daud took the choice for him, kissing the side of his mouth ever so slowly.  
Then everything just snapped in place for the Royal Protector, and he moved his head quickly to meet Daud's lips, the hands that were just floating up by his sides instantly wrapped around Daud's shoulders, one resting on the other's neck now, a rather strong grip on the man. He wasn't to be let go for a while, the kiss roughening up, their lips raw by the end of it, and due to moving to adjust to Corvo's weight, they were leaned up against some crates on deck, still closed, a odd sound coming from the one Daud was now leaning back on. Sounded like hollow wood hitting each other. 

Daud suddenly squeezed Corvo's neck after a little while of kissing, the man getting the hint and pulling away quickly. He was breathless, lips half lidded. He had a satisfied look on his face, like this was all he would give. At least now that Daud reminded him that there was a world outside of what touched his lips.

He moved away, both of them separating. Daud went ahead and picked up the sword again, throwing the other one to Corvo, who caught it a bit slowly, but managed to do so without injury.

Daud gestured elegantly with his hand for them to continue, and licking his lips, Corvo thrust his sword towards him, needing to get out the frustration he had in his chest from not being able to just take Daud as he pleased. For by the Void, they would be found out of they continued this.  
So back to training, back to getting hot and sweaty from something else than what Corvo's mind occasionally wandered to. Daud's too, which made him quicker.

Rulfio went back to the steering wheel, and things went as it should on the Hounded Shackle.

The trip to Dunwall too, Corvo and Daud splitting up, as Corvo had business in The Tower. Most would think he would be dead by now, same with Emily, so he needed to make sure everyone knew that Curnow wouldn't stay regent for long. At least, from the state of the streets that Corvo wandered on, yet again home, it seemed things were alright. People were busy as they should be, nobody was avoiding the streets. Nobles and middle class, all wandering around, and peering beneath the wood planks at certain places, the Lord Protector could see that the poor was there too, hidden as they always were from the eyes of the others.

As Corvo wandered, he caught a glimpse of himself in a window. Just a weak reflection, that reminded him that he had left most of what he could be easily recognised with at the ship, but a thought in the back of his head told him to not worry, for he knew how to get into the Tower if the need should arise for him to use that idea.  
Wandering along, Corvo found himself in front of the Tower's gates, the gates open. He went up to some guards, that recognised him, so it was an easy entry. He wandered along, watching the servants work, guards guarding. It soothed his heart slightly to see things going as normal all over Dunwall. For if things went bad, this district would be the first to respond to it. The rich would flee, the poor dead in the streets... He remembered that plague still. It was unlikely it would disappear from anyone's minds by now.

Corvo found himself in the Captain of the Watch's offices, where the regent stood up, holding out a hand to Corvo.

"I see you have bad news, Corvo. No Emily."

"She's still alive, Curnow. She slipped from between my fingers, after a bit of a complicated situation. But do know, she is safe from her captors now, she's free. She'll wait for me, wherever she has fled to. Hide too, she's always been good at that..." Corvo spoke calmly, smiling as he did. For he had faith in her, that she would. Despite everything, Emily wouldn't hurt her father, if she was of sound mind or not.

Curnow's face got so relieved, he had to drown down the relief on his face with a glass of whiskey, to look serious as he should. "I'm glad to hear that, Lord Protector. Want us to keep an eye out for her? Send word somewhere? The men is itching to get proper work, and same is it for me."

"Keep an eye out for her. As well-..." Corvo stopped his train of thought. Getting more Overseer's in the streets would be bad for Daud, and his former men, as well as the witches. So he quickly figured out something else." "I need a new razor."

"I can see that, Lord Protector. Ask the servants, and they'll fetch you one. I suppose you are in a hurry, though?" Curnow spoke as he lifted his hand up, to knock on the wall beside him, to call a guard. Corvo nodded, not too sure about that raised hand. Curnow did as he was supposed to, and a guard poked his head in.

"Get Corvo a razor." As he watched the guards head disappear, Curnow turned his attention to Corvo, holding out a hand to him. Corvo took it and shock it firmly.

"Good luck, Lord Protector. I'll keep this under wraps for so long, but don't dally too much. Politics are not my strong suit."

Corvo smiled a bit, nodding. "I have a notion to where she went to. I'm going there now."

"Good! I suppose you have transport, then?"

"Yes, the crew is restocking as we speak."

"Good. Do I care to ask who has helped you? A reward will be most certainly sent to them, I can already start to arrange it."  
Corvo let his eyes wander a bit as he shock his head. "You concentrate on your duties, Curnow. I'll see to that myself."

Curnow looked a bit disappointed, but nonetheless accepted it.  
"In that case. Again, Good luck, Corvo. Bring her home safe."

"I will."

And thus Corvo left the captains offices, and stood for a minute or so before a servant came up to him, a razor bundled in fine cloth in his hand. With a nod as a thank you, Corvo then left the Tower, wandering quickly with the razor in his pocket.  
He met up with Thomas on the docks where the skiff was, the man holding a clipboard in hand, musing over the numbers. He let his eyes travel from the paper to Corvo, nodding politely towards him as he did.

"Where's the boss?"

"We split up, as I had business of my own to attend to."  
The reply Corvo got was a simple nod, and Thomas went ahead and noted down a few more things.

Corvo curiously looked over the paper, standing a bit at the side of the man. Thomas let him. "We gotta keep records, act like trading merchants if we're stopped for inspection or something. Since we don't kill anymore. It will explain why we're so few too, we're helping our old man." Thomas snickered, and noted down the last of numbers. "It helps keep the mind sharp, at least."

Corvo smiled a polite smile, making a few acknowledging hums. He then looked to the city, looking over it.

"... If you want to go and look, go ahead. We're on stand-by until you say something." Thomas muttered, digging in his pockets.

"... No, she's smarter than that." Corvo said, sounding like he was thinking. "If you're done, Thomas, I can watch the things while you load those supplies." Corvo spoke as he turned around.

"Hey, good idea. After this apple." He pulled out an apple, looking fine and fresh. "And this loaf of bread."

Corvo scoffed cheerfully, and found himself a seat on the side of the harbour, facing Dunwall. And there he sat for a little while, until Thomas made it known that he was leaving by dropping the supplies in the boat. Corvo got up, and watched him go.  
Then a hand placed itself on his shoulder, Corvo instantly jumping, and spun around, about to grab whoever dared to touch him. But he stopped himself, due to a familiar face. Daud's face, actually, having a sack on his back. "Been waiting long?"

"Not at all."

"Good." Daud said, and settled the sack by the rest of the supplies, keeping quiet for now. He took up his usual spyglass, looking over to the Hounded Shackle, watching Thomas single handedly haul his cargo up. He just left it on deck, though, but made sure to keep the food he had in the shadows, at least. Felt like he thought he'd be as quick as possible, and Daud didn't blame him. Corvo stood at Daud's side, close, watching the ship too, with his arms crossed.

"I did what I had to. How about you?"

"The witches are from Delilah's old coven, as I thought. They've multiplied since then, got people in every big city. They'll be looking for her."

"We have to move. First to Karnaca, I think Emily might be there. She spoke of it, after she got to know it was my birthplace." Corvo spoke quickly, his fears confirmed. "What do we do about the witches? How do we stop them?"

The former assassin put down his spyglass, and put a hand in his pocket, looking around him as he spoke with neutral eyes. "We eliminate them. Or make them too afraid to approach." He tilted his head slightly as he spoke, Corvo following his movements. Then he looked wondering at Daud, who had a ribbon in his hand, reaching up towards Corvo's shoulder. To then turn him around.  
Daud was tying up Corvo's hair all of sudden, hands firm, yet making sure to not scratch the other, especially as he stroked the hair's in Corvo's face back. He was done quickly, Corvo feeling a bit more light as he smiled as he turned around.

"Thank you. You did a fine job."

"Billie needed help once. Never forgot about it."

Corvo chuckled slightly, done checking his hair. "That's usually how you learn."  
A silence fell over Daud as they had just spoken, over Corvo as well. Daud looked thoughtful for a good while, turning to look at Dunwall. Just for a while. "Banishment is over until we're done, no?"  
Corvo shock his head. "You're free to come and go. And after this, you might be a nameless man in the eye of the law." Daud looked to him, eyes weary, looking for answers.

"Have you ever thought of settling down?" The Lord Protector asked, after a bit of a pause to find the words he needed.  
Daud looked over towards the sea. "... No. I know nothing else than this life."

"Would it hurt to try it?" Corvo muttered. Looked to Daud, an earnest look in his eyes. Almost hopeful, a small smile on his lips.

The former assassins face twisted, a sort of sullen look on his face. He knew that look. He wasn't sure he wanted to see it. But- after a few too many moments of silence from the former assassin, Corvo looked to him, hoping the silence wasn't a no. For despite not knowing, Corvo still held on a few drops of hope. He brought his arm around the man for a little moment, hand on the side of Daud's head. He pushed it towards him, and they butted heads gently, side to side.

"... Consider it.." Corvo said softly, low. They stood like this for a little, before hearing footsteps behind them. They both turned around, seeing Rulfio come carrying a few supplies, Leon right behind him, in a quick pace.

 

Daud crossed his arms, and looked to his men, his expression having changed as he heard the footsteps. "... So, Corvo. Serkonos next?" Daud asked.

"Yes. Let's leave as soon as we can."

Daud nodded, then sighed. "You heard the man." He then held out a hand, Rulfio slipping him the money they made off the cargo they had brought to shore. As he counted it, Corvo settled down on the edge of the harbour again, back turned against Daud and the others, just looking out to sea. He had a sullen look on his face now too, yet sort of focused. Like he was trying to suppress some emotions. Which he, obviously was. A mix of most settled in his chest. Mostly fear. 

After all this, things couldn't go back to how it was.  
Corvo only hoped that Daud understood that.

He found himself looking back to him, just for a moment.

Daud's eyes caught his.

Corvo got an answer in those grey eyes.

He sighed, a small smile forming on his lips.


	14. Emily

There was to be no sleep for the former assassin tonight.

For Daud laid awake, listening to the sounds of the ship tearing through the waves, and how the ship groaned with every track across the ocean waves. There was no storm, nothing majorly bad, it only rained hard, and the occasional gust of wind was strong enough to push a bit at the sea, making it so the ship swayed, almost like a childs cradle. Such movements lulled Daud to sleep, mde him drowsy, never having been a fan of being out to sea when it came to weather like this because of the sleepiness. But he had grown a bit used to it, and the warm, nuzzled up man lying across his chest, fingers lightly touching his side, it was at least enough to make the coming hours, and those that had been, bearable.  
Letting a hand run through Corvo's hair, mostly to move some out of his face, Daud couldn't help but to wonder if he was to be allowed to lie like this, be so comfortable and happy as he were, with Corvo close. He would spend what time he had with him, as what the Lord Protector had asked of him earlier that week, it still gnawed on Daud's mind, he wasn't sure if he could accept the proposal. Indirect proposal, but...  
He was considering it. He couldn't' deny it.  
And the thought of settling down with Corvo, being able to have moments like this, be they few or many, it was a very alluring thought. He wondered what Corvo meant though. If it were to settle down alone, or together... Daud guessed together. For after all that had happened, the nights spent talking, and losing themselves in each other, it just seemed more probable.  
His train of thought trailed off, suddenly finding himself listening to footsteps up on deck. Many of them as well, sort of drowned out by the rain.

After some running and a bit of muffled shouting, Daud sighed deeply, his eyes wandering down to Corvo who still slept deeply. He patted the man's head rather gently, stroking his hand through his hair. It wasn't rough, not yet gentle, and just enough to make the Lord Protector blink his eyes open, slowly moving to rest his chin on Daud's chest, looking up to him.

"... Hm...?"

"I have to go." Daud muttered, his hand on Corvo's head not moving.

"... On one condition." Corvo said, hoisting himself up by using a hand. He then casually leaned in to Daud, placing a kiss on the others lips, a lazy one, but neither of them really cared. When Corvo pulled back, he laid his head back as it were and just plopped down. "You can go." He said, smirking playfully.  
Grumpily frowning ever so slightly, Daud slipped out of bed even though Corvo made it difficult for him, ending up getting dressed again, finding one boot there, and another a different place. Corvo simply rolled a bit around to get himself comfortable, reaching for Daud's coat before he picked it up, and hugging it, pretty much forcing Daud to take Corvo's. Which, he didn't seem to mind, he slipped it on and went outside, after cleaning himself up a bit. As he wandered up to deck, Corvo started to snooze.

When Daud reached the deck, it seemed the rain was letting up, not as harsh as it was before. A sudden sharp turn of the Hounded Shackle followed after that, apparently moving west, which was not where they were going.  
Groaning since he hadn't fully woken up yet, the hooded man greeted the man steering the ship, finding Thomas with a spyglass glued to his skull.

"... Saw a ship, Captain. It was thrown around and lost some cargo, so we guessed we'd collect the spoils."

"Clever thinking, Thomas, but we don't have the time for that, initially. But- give me the spyglass, and I'll see if I'll allow it." Thomas quickly handed Daud the spyglass, and within a few moments, Thomas got it back. "Go ahead. And- to make things go quicker, I'll help."

"Glad to have you, boss...!"   
It had been a while since they went for cargo like this, and it was always fun to hang as they did, and just feel the adrenaline of being at the edge of the ship, so Thomas seemed excited. 

The two men joined the others as they seemed to get closer, the rain starting to clear as they moved closer. Weather around these waters were always unpredictable, even with a barometer on board, right by the wheel. And one in Daud's quarters, even. But tonight none of the men reeling themselves down to the side of their ship, and picked up what they could get of cargo. There was a racket from one of the crates, Daud instantly recognising the sound, and guessed he would have to check them in order to not have too sour black market clerks in Karnaca.  
Rulfio hoisted them up and got Thomas to help him secure it, while Leon and Daud hauled in another crate or two, the men calling it a day afterwards, as the waves sat a bit of a stop for them, constantly pushing up against the sides, thus making the men lose their balance and smash against the side.  
This woke up Corvo, who groggily decided to get to his feet, and check out what was happening. After a few more moments of just lying around. Corvo was honestly too tired to properly wake up like he used to, and the thuds had stopped now, so... It was most likely some waves... He had the extra time he needed.

 

With a bleeding nose Daud blinked up to deck, his sleeves and everything about him too wet to be an effective rag. He only smeared the left side of his face with blood.

"Resume your positions. We're done." Daud spoke as he picked up a crowbar, casually heading over to the crate that sparked his interest. The men stood around for a second or two, curious about the contents, and when Daud picked up a Serkonian guitar, they responded to their orders and went off, leaving Daud with the noise of the most likely very damaged Serkonian guitar. Daud checked it over, supposed the best he could do was to test it out, so he did. Tuning it, checking for rust, yeah, he made sure it was fine. He checked the others too, finding three in the crate.  
The last one he took with him, and ended up blinking to a higher place, to allow his men to sleep, including Corvo. There, Daud started to play, sitting and strumming for a good minute before footsteps were heard behind, Daud not too sure if he wanted to bother chasing whoever it was back inside. For if they couldn't sleep anymore, they had nothing to do at night, so why not spend some time together.

It was Corvo that approached, who stopped by the railing Daud was leaning on. He leaned over it, feeling the cool air on his skin, for Daud's coat was warm, after all, it was a Tyvian greatcoat. For now, Daud most certainly must have a plan of getting a new one fitted for the weather.  
Corvo guessed his cold coat would do in Karnaca. It would help Emily recognise him too.

He sighed deeply, his voice coming through slightly, so Daud recognised who it was. He was about to say something, but instead, his mind trailed off to the song he was playing, starting to play one well known by the two of them out of the random sort of song he made up as he went along at first. A Serkonian lullaby, and he started to hum along to the song too, his voice not too good, but not too bad either.  
Corvo found a smile on his lips, and it grew.

"Remember the lyrics, Daud?"

... Daud played a few more notes, starting the song again, and... Much to Corvo's surprise, he started to sing. Daud remembered every word, coming from lips alike his, raven hair falling over them occasionally, that was pulled back by slender, bony fingers stained with pigments from Pandyssia. His mother sung it to him so many years ago, and how he tried so hard to remember her face. But no, nothing. It gave a bit of a sombre tone in his words, not befitting of the words he sang, but it gave a bit more of a cosy mood to it.  
Corvo listened gladly, memories flowing back to him as well. His mother used to sing the song so softly, especially when Corvo had been in a fight, and got a cut he couldn't lick clean, keeping him up at night. Nor one that his sister would scoff at, if she didn't, it was a serious one.

The time it took for Daud to finish the song, the ship moved to clearer skies, approaching Serkonos quickly. They couldn't see any land yet, but they just had a feeling they were coming closer. Daud sighed a bit, and just enjoyed the night air for a while, until Corvo casually wrapped his arms around Daud's torso, and pulled him up to him, making Daud sit on the end of the railing. And while this happened Daud just stared wide eyed and sort of annoyed out into nothing.  
When he could, he frowned deeply to Corvo, who just joined him on the railing, sitting with him. He shrugged lightly, looking out to the sea. Daud ended up scoffing a bit and looked out to sea as well, the two not minding their company.

"... What did you mean, settle down?" Daud asked out in the blue. Corvo turned to look to him, not even a heartbeat later he spoke.

"With me and Emily in the Tower."

Daud paused.

"It's not impossible. At this point, I'd say it's up to you- if you want to." 

Daud looked to him for a moment, only with his eyes. "I will have to think of my men too, Corvo. And I have yet to tell them about... Us."

"Then it's time." Corvo said. "I have a feeling they already know, at least have their suspicions."

Daud nodded. "It would surprise me if they didn't."

"Well..." A hand reached out behind Daud, and settled itself on his shoulder. Corvo moved him closer, letting their heads butt against each other gently.. They didn't say anything as they sat there, in fact, Daud leaned a bit towards it just as Corvo did, and he closed his eyes at a point, for above them, the night sky could be seen, the stars shining as they used to, rarely changing.

For a few minutes they sat like it, in the end figuring that they'd best train for a while to be able to sleep, at least for a little while. So they danced along with each other, locked in a sword fight behind the captains hut. There was a lack of space there, but the way that they moved and danced along with each other made space a burden more than anything else, for they honestly couldn't help but to get wrapped up in this. To the point that when they moved beside each other, their bodies touched ever so slightly, they made sure to have a little bit more contact on a later move like it.  
In the end Corvo slammed Daud up against the wall, a thud ringing through the halls, but luckily not waking up the sleeping crew underneath it. Already out of breath due to the fighting, when their mouth met the kiss was sloppy and wet, both of them drawing their breaths in the kiss sort of loudly. They didn't wait with deepening the kiss, only making it more unbearable for them, starting to get hotter than they already were. 

Soon enough they pulled away, both out of breath, and light headed.

"... Tired yet, Attano?"

The Lord Protector let their noses touch, sighing with a smile across those lips he kept sort of close to the other. He let a slow kiss tell exactly how tired he was. Daud kissed back, not too sure he got it, but played along. Eventually they separated, and left the deck to go to bed. And there they did actually sleep, after helping each other out first, sounds muffled by sheer will alone.

And they stayed asleep for hours, well after they were supposed to. It in fact, took Rulfio to wake them up, the man knocking hard onto the door.

"I'm sorry sir." He said after finishing his knocking, fist hanging in the air in case he needed to defend himself. "You told me to wake you if you slept too late."

Having nearly headbutted each other due to the surprise of the sharp knocking, the two men in the bed dragged themselves up, one quicker than the other, Corvo just slipping a bit out of sight as well as it did, ending up inching towards the desk, all while Daud opened the door slightly, his hair a mess, and the man had been lax with wiping off the blood from yesterday from his face.

"Thank you."

"... Is Attano with you?"

"Yes..." Daud groaned slightly, sighing deeply. "Now tell the others to get ready to have a meeting. I-... We." Daud glanced away in the millisecond of a pause he had to correct himself. "Got something to tell all of you."

Rulfio pursed his lips in thought, and nodded casually. "Got it. After breakfast, as usual?"

Daud nodded, and Rulfio left.

Cleaned up and everything, breakfast had passed, Daud and Corvo not minding that their food was slightly cold. They gathered Daud's men around on deck, for it was quite the nice weather outside, as well that they needed to get up to the Captain's Hut quickly if something was to happen.  
Daud cleared his throat, and looked over his men, looked to Corvo, who sat by his side on a crate, facing the men as much as he did.

"I'll keep it short." Daud said, and gestured to Corvo with his hand. "Perhaps you have noticed Corvo staying a good while in my quarters...? That there is a lack of two beds in there...?" The men looked like they hadn't, feigning ignorance. But Daud knew better, so he continued. "This is for the sole reason that me and Corvo are in a... Relationship of sorts."

"... We... Have noticed." Thomas muttered, having a weak smile on his lips. He looked to his fellow men, who all nodded, looking a bit nervous-ish "... We're happy for you, sir... Uh- you too, I guess, Attano, but... ... How?"

Corvo chuckled. "A fair question, Thomas... We met as kids, back in Serkonos. And since then, we met once in our 20s, and came to realise a lot." Daud grumbled once Corvo finished, a faint shade of red on his face, as this was honestly something he didn't want to do, but felt his men deserved to hear. Especially since the way things were by now, they were more than subordinates. They were his sons by now.

With a faint shade of red on his cheeks too, but not so visible as Daud's, Corvo sighed a bit. "Seems we still had feelings for each other, so here we are." Daud muttered. "I didn't tell you before now due to not being too sure if... It really was anything. But... It's established now."

"... So, you're the mom of the ship then, Attano?" Rulfio said nonchalantly, yet with a joking tone in his voice, getting a glare colder than the Void from Thomas and Leon both. But, Daud... He just scoffed, turning to look to Corvo, a small smile forming on his lips. "Seems you're a father of four now, Corvo." Corvo only snickered, hiding his face in his hand, only showing that embarrassed smile on his lips.

 

Rulfio, Leon and Thomas respectively turned their heads several times from their Captain to Corvo, all of them looking shocked, and to put it mildly, shocked.

"... H-hey- I was joking..." Rulfio sounded like he was pleading for his life as he spoke. Thomas ended up patting his shoulder, as if trying to calm him down... Or get him ready to be tossed overboard.

Corvo held up a hand, chuckling by now. "It's alright, Rulfio. I can take a joke."

A 'phew' escaped Rulfio, and he looked to Daud, and nodded in acknowledgement, agreeing. "I was actually expecting either of you to make light of this." He commented, knowing his men that well. Despite them not really noticing.

The atmosphere lightened up quickly after this, and everyone went back to work, including Daud and Corvo, Corvo climbed up to the Crow's nest, for he wanted to see Serkonos when they arrived, for they were not far from the shores by now. Already, after around 20 minutes up there, Corvo saw the country, only a thin line above the sea, a bit of it seen, but not too much.  
Daud saw it too through his spyglass, out on deck arranging crates for sale, and to seem a little bit less like a smuggling ship, for one could believe that from the way they secured things and put it too. He found himself tilting his head up, spotting Corvo leaning over the edge of the Crow's nest, a smile on his face, yet a serious kind of look on his face. This land held more than memories for him now, Emily was very likely here, and if Corvo wasn't wrong, it would be in Karnaca.

Hopefully so.

The journey continued down the canal, and to Karnaca.

 

\--------------------------

 

Swords swung by fine clothes, made all for fitting in with the rest of the people in Karnaca. One outfit, however, was made for an Empress, only without the coat. It hung heavy over a bench, the gust of winds only barely spiriting it away as it's owner were too busy to mind it.  
Emily had been training with Billie for soon to be two weeks, the Empress a quick learner, just like her father. As they fought they said nothing, unless Billie found it necessary to comment on Emily's footwork, or let out the occasional curse, even though she knew she probably shouldn't, as the young girl was at an... Impressionable age. But, she had a feeling that no matter what, it would be weeded out of her as soon as she returned to her Tower, so Billie kept up the swearing, as sometimes, she honestly couldn't help it.  
Emily didn't really mind the swearing, she was simply a bit too used to it by now to let bother her. Having stayed with witches and their sailors, there were cursing all the time, she learned to ignore it, like the rest of their words as well.

So she only concentrated on her training, trying to make sure that she kept up the pace Billie set. Every time they met, the page quickened, after all, this to challenge the Empress as she wished to be.

Finding herself out of breath, and messing up an important step that had Billie nearly hit her, Emily held up her hand, telling her to stop. Which Billie did, quick to put away her sword.

"Another round tomorrow, then?"

"Of course. I'll make sure I don't bring the guard next time."

Billie scoffed, and got a weak, amused smile. "I'm just glad you took a pair of old geezers. They are easier to outrun, but not to hide from."

"As I learned. Thank you for covering for me." Rubbing a part of her neck that hurt like hell, Emily managed a small smile, however.

Billie kept hers as well, and the two of them parted, as if nothing had happened. Emily went to the markets, and Billie to her ship, as most of the shopping she had to do for the day had already been done. A bottle of fine whiskey waited for her back there too, one that she would surely enjoy to it's fullest. It had been a busy day for the woman, so it would be nice with a good break.

For Emily, it had been a very boring day. She had all of what she needed, having stolen, and bought whatever it was she needed. Most of her day would be spent wandering around the streets, memorising where she was, and making a mental map in her mind more than to follow one by memory. It trained the mind more, which he was glad to do. And combine that with practising jumping over rooftops, running across them too and learning how to land properly, and it was supposed to be a fun thing, but... Doing it alone, and without much feedback, made it boring. She thought of herself as not too skilled by now, and hoped that she would eventually be able to get some feedback. She would ask Billie soon enough, considering she had proven herself to be quite so trustworthy. Despite what she had done. She was a changed woman for sure, she had plenty of time to prove it, and prove it she did. She even offered Emily to stay at her ship if Emily caused too much trouble in Karnaca, but so far, the young girl had kept her face and her actions hidden.

So it was all good now. Only, Emily could never settle down properly, never relax, not until she knew if Corvo and Daud was fine...

But it was just to wait... As much as she hated it...

 

The nights were warm in Karnaca, something that Emily found to like, as she jumped across the rooftops, a sack in her hand from the markets. It was something to get used to at first, but luckily, it didn't take long, and Emily could sleep at night instead of lying awake, too warm. As she wandered across the roofs, and found her way back to her place, she took a little moment to stop, and take her evening meal out on the balcony, like she usually would if she was very hungry.  
A box of canned hagfish went quickly down, the fruit too...

So the night went as it had to for all. 

 

\------------------

 

"We're here!"  
Keen eyes looked up from their work, especially Corvo's. He got up, even, from his writings, dragging Daud up along with him, who was already on his way up, so it didn't bother him at all. Corvo ran over to Thomas, putting on his mask to zoom in, as he didn't want to rob the man of his spyglass.

"... Daud... We're..."

Daud patted Corvo's shoulder, smiling weakly. "Go get ready, Corvo, and I'll get the skiff ready."  
Thomas looked to his master as he handed him the spyglass, all while Corvo went under deck to get ready. It was to put on his old coat, armour and all, even though he knew it would be too warm, he didn't bother to think about it at the moment. All that was in his mind was the will to get to the city... Get there and find Emily as soon as possible.  
Daud frowned a bit, looking over many of the ships at the docks, and one that stood some kilometres away from it, like the Hounded Shackle would in just a few moments, as soon as Rulfio let out the anker. Which, just made a huge splash, so it was set. Pocketing the spyglass, the Captain turned to his men.

"You know your orders. And if I happen to come back with them both, go into the Captain's hut until further notice."

Thomas nodded, looking to Rulfio who just landed from jumping down. He jogged up to them, joining Leon's side.

"What if you don't come back, sir? I mean, alone, or with either of them, or- both."

"Look for me within a day. I suppose there will be news in the papers if my corpse is found, so keep a lookout for that too. If not anything about that, assume me dead."

"... Why would you let yourself die, sir?"

Daud only stared at Thomas, who was steadfast, ignoring that stare.

"You just follow your orders." With this, Daud left them, wandering to let the skiff into the water.

But all of suddenly he was grabbed from behind, the three men of his all dragging him into a group hug of sorts. Grumbling, Daud turned around and hugged the three of them back.

"I can't promise anything. You know that."

"Sorry Sir. We want confirmation. Don't go killing yourself."

Daud scoffed, butting the three's heads together. All three of them let a pained "oof" escape them, for it was never pleasant to get their heads knocked around. The rest of their bodies they could handle, though.   
"Giving _me_ orders, are you? Fools." He had a smile as he spoke. "But- I'll try. You three happy now?"

"As happy as we can be." Rulfio smiled wide, the rest of the men grinning too.

Corvo stood leaned against the doorway, just out of sight, listening to them. He found himself smiling a bit. He never guessed Daud would let his men order him around, but, it was perhaps different with matters such as these... Well... He got out of the doorway, standing by it as he waved to Daud, who was already on his way.

"Don't worry, you three!" Corvo coo'ed. "I'll take good care of your old man."  
He got a weak punch to the chest for that, and three crew men thanking him, waving at him, as well as their Captain.

With the skiff dropped off into the waters, both men settled into it, Daud driving them to Karnaca's docks. They kept quiet on the way there, both of the concentrating on the mission ahead.

 

Once the skiff was tied up, Corvo and Daud went into the city of their birth, staying as close as they could witohut things seeming too friendly for them, for despite their aversions to the streets, keeping to alleys and climbing up on the rooftops, one would never know if they would be seen, and recognized. And, that could ruin not just a few things for the political things surrounding the Tower...

Stopping on the rooftop to take a bit of a breather and look around, Corvo settled at the edge of it, looking over what he could see. They didn't bother to go too far into the city for now, so they kept close to the sea, guessing Emily would do so as well if she wasn't actively trying to not be found. Which Corvo honestly doubted very strongly. 

It would be until the night, that they finally took another break, also to listen for sounds of fighting, or just anything else concerning the guards that was patrolling the area. Corvo and Daud both had settled in an apartment, overlooking a huge part of the docks. It was raided, and the door shut, both thinking that this apartment was highly likely "taken" by the guard, on the orders of some high and mighty noble, who sought to destroy their enemy. Or something like it. But for now, it stood empty, so it was just for the two men to sit with their food, skewer on a metal rod, eating despite burning their tongues.

Daud was the first to take lookout duty, sitting out on the balcony on a broken chair, not seeming to mind that it was pretty uncomfortable to use.

His gaze wandered, looking over the people coming and going down at the docks, and how they seemed an awfully noisy and jolly, most with a bottle in hand. Nothing interesting, Daud quickly looked away. But over them, he took notice of a skiff arriving to the docks, one that most certainly needed an engine shift, if anything. He moved a bit to look to it, the last of his skewer eaten up. So he positioned it against the chair while watching the skiff get closer.  
In a few minutes, he could make out the person in it, as she parked up her skiff, tying it up securely and skilfully. Daud stood up in his chair very suddenly, earning a look from the snoozing Corvo, who woke up due to the movements.

... He sat down again, a troubled expression on his face.

"Is she here?" Corvo asked, quickly moving to Daud's side.

"No. I saw Billie." Daud frowned as he spoke, sighing deeply after due to the sudden punch in his gut from seeing her.

"... We need to follow her. She knows I've been looking for you, and most likely that Emily was kidnapped too..." Corvo muttered, Daud only patting the man's waist. "Then you go. She'll think I'll want to kill her if she sees me."

"Daud, you have to follow me, then. We're not splitting up, no matter what." Corvo demanded, Daud only giving him a look, but... He heaved himself up from the chair. "I'll give you a minute's lead. If she notices you, give me a sign."

Corvo nodded, and stopped up to the railing of the balcony. And in a flash, he was gone. Daud climbed up there as well, and waited for a minute exactly, before he himself blinked away, quickly picking up Corvo's trail, as he made it easy by stepping in whatever could leave a trail, jsut to not waste time...  
And so the sort of train of following continued, until Billie moved to a backwater alley, full of things. Corvo made sure to look around once she stopped, even to the rooftops, just in case.

And guess who was sitting under the streetlights, wearing a hoodie. Corvo recognised her at once, even despite not seeing her face. He gestured to Daud, which he had no idea was around or not, to come to him, and in a few, painful moments Daud stood by his side.  
Quietly Corvo gestured to them, Daud getting it quickly from the look on his face. "Go." Daud whispered. And with that, Corvo climbed down, making little noise as he did so out of habit. When he landed, though, he made a few more sounds, Emily and Billie who was just about to start their fight after a few words reacted, both pointing their swords at the man who just approached them from the buildings.  
That coat... And the mask...

 

"Father..." Emily uttered in complete shock, Billie only staring, wide eyed as the Lord Protector removed his mask, and sat down to his knee, holding out his arms. "Emily..."

After a loud clank from a dropped sword light footsteps followed, and the thud of Emily crashing into her father from a running speed was heard, the young girl's sobs starting afterwards as she clung her father close to her, as well did he, hugging her as if he wouldn't let her go at all.  
Billie stood with her sword back in it's place, smiling at the view. She was glad, for them both.

Daud was happy for them both too, a mix of a happy, yet serious smile on his face. He couldn't relax, though.

"Emily... I'm so sorry..." Corvo was on the verge of crying.

"No- I'm sorry, father... I'm sorry for letting them take me... For running away..."

"Don't be... You couldn't help it... And it was my fault, all of this... Mine alone." Corvo sounded broken, to say the least. Daud only grimaced at this. This was his fault.

"You deserve an explanation, Emily. Do you want to hear it now...?"

"Yes..." Emily kept her arms around her father, even through all the things he told her. About Daud, about... Everything that had happened. Emily was listening quietly, her tears not stopping, and her grip staying as strong as it was. She had a feeling about what he told her. After he went after Daud instead of her. But his reasons, were very real, and she understood them very well...  
Then it was about how he had been travelling with Daud all this time, looking for her endlessly throughout the Isles.  
Daud listened to this as he crossed his arms, watching the two of them with weary eyes. Sort of... Tired eyes too.

At the end of it Emily didn't say anything, but just to hug her father. Billie, though, she stared at Corvo with wide eyes, almost not believing what she was hearing. That Daud was still alive was obvious for her, but the relationship that he and Corvo had, she could just not understand much about her former mentor, feeling like she never knew him. She never truly got to learn all she could from him... He kept this so well hidden, she was doubting if it was true.

Emily explained a bit as well, telling her father what had happened.  
"I think I was being poisoned... That's why I was so afraid all the time... As I'm not now."

"You were, Emily. When Daud saw you, he was certain that you were."

Emily nodded.  
"... Is Daud here...?" Emily asked, her voice a bit muffled, the girl sounding tired.

"I think so." Corvo muttered, he did tell them that he followed him here after seeing Billie.  
Who, started to look for the man, in a slight, controlled panic.

But it didn't take long before he appeared from a blink a few meters from Corvo and Emily, the young girl moving a bit from her hiding place in Corvo's shoulder to look at him. Daud's face was strained, serious, and mixed with a sorrow that no one had ever seem on the man. Emily's eyes teared up.

Billie only stared at her former mentor, it was all she could do as she stood there, honestly. Her eyes met his, then Daud turned his attention to Emily, and bowed to her, knee on the ground and all. The gesture, and Daud's expression told the whole story...

Emily's mind raced with everything she wanted to say to him. Thank you. Damn you. Do you hate me... I hate you... Everything. The last sentence quickly faded.. She believed her father 100%. Daud had been helping them both. That's why he did as he did back then, in Tyvia. That's why his Whaler went after her. He wanted to help. Lead her to Corvo.  
Her feelings about Daud all overwhelmed her. But one thing was for certain, she wasn't afraid anymore. And she didn't hate him. She...

Emily stepped away from Corvo, who let her go, looking between them. Billie, she stood ready to draw her sword... Just in case Emily wanted to hurt the man she once called mentor, and Corvo saw this, Daud noticing too. "Put down your sword, Billie. She does what she-." Daud was interrupted by something running into him, and wrapping around his neck. And hugging him. When he turned to see what it was, he froze up. Of course it was Emily, who hugged the man so tightly, he got a bit of a problem with breathing properly.  
Billie stood shocked, but stopped reaching for her sword.

Daud was just as shocked, frozen still. This felt too wrong for him, so he had no idea what to say, or what to do... But it seemed he didn't need to do much, for Emily let him go, wiping off her tears, and took a step back. "... I want you to help us take care of the witches who kidnapped me. It's an order." Corvo smiled a bit, knowing what that hug meant. And in a sense, Daud knew what it meant too, but was maybe still too shocked to do anything about it.

Emily went back to Corvo, hugging him again, Corvo just keeping her safe in his arms to help her calm down a bit, for it was clear she was shaken by all of this, and just needed some comfort.

Daud took in a deep breath, closing his eyes in the progress.

"... Explain yourself, Billie." He said, as he turned to face her.

The woman stiffened, and swallowed hard. "I... I..." She felt a familiar stare on her. One telling her to hurry it up.

"Emily asked me to train her. In case her kidnappers would find her again. That is the only reason why I had my sword ready. Nothing more...!" Daud turned to look to Emily, who was watching Daud. "... It's true. Don't hurt her... She's been helpful, helped me get away from some guards too."

Daud stared back at Billie, eyebrows furrowed. She knew too much. If the witches would ensnare her again... She couldn't be left alone.

Billie could tell what thoughts went on in Daud's head. And she felt ready for what would come.

"Billie." The woman looked to her former mentor as he spoke. "My forgiveness has never wavered. And, since you were so unlucky as to hear everything, I can't let you go."

Corvo reassured Emily, who was about ot yell at the former master assassin.

Billie swallowed hard.  
"So, you're coming with me to help end this. So I know where I got you, until things is over."

"...What!?"

Daud nodded.

"After all I did to you...!"

"You've proven trustworthy again, Billie." Gesturing to Corvo and Emily, Daud ended it right there and then, his word law. As he crossed his arms, the Empress joined him at his side, Corvo doing so as well. 

"I order you to help us." She said clearly, crossing her arms too. Corvo only chuckled a bit, Emily taking his hand again after she gave the order.

Billie stood stunned... But- a smile came to her face, a very sad one, tears clouding her eyes ever so slightly.

"Okay. Seems have no other choice." She finally said, voice a bit shaky, but... Firm.

Daud nodded.

 

With this, done, they went to the docks, starting to discuss how to do things. It was clear that Billie needed to go to the ship to meet her former gang members, so she would do so, getting her own skiff in the progress. Daud readied the skiff as Emily and Corvo talked, both telling each other about things that they had seen, and just talking in general. They did keep a low profile, though.

Now, all four of them was on the way to the ship, Billie driving a little distance from them. She didn't' even think to try to get out of this, for she honestly had no will to, as well, Daud would most certainly find her if she tried. So no point in it then...

The men saw who was coming a mile away, all looking confused to each other... Now it was just to wait for them to arrive, to get their answers...


	15. Swords in Hand

Thomas, Rulfio and Leon sat quietly around their makeshift table, two of them hunched over in deep thought. They decided it was best to not help out, best to allow the young Emily to walk up to them. Best to not stay too close, in case Billie would do anything. Or think they were overly happy to see her. No, their feelings about this was all different from man to man, Thomas the more lenient of the three as he knew the woman a little better than them. They had to speak because of their positions, so they had exchanged more words eventually, and kept a friendship of sorts.  
Thomas stood watching the four of them get closer, his expression sombre, and shoulders hunched up so he would most certainly feel it later. He didn't like this. Although he knew Daud would have a damn good reason for bringing her here, as well as Corvo, he still didn't like it. It was not that he wanted to send her off again, he trusted his masters intentions well enough, but all these dealings with witches, and their ilk, it reminded him of how easy it was for a witch to pervert Billie against Daud. What if it was the same now? They most certainly would know about him, about what happened.

In a quick move Thomas was standing up straight again, and headed off towards the make shift table, hearing his master blink up to the deck of the ship, to start to heave the skiff up. Billie would have to anchor hers, which she did just after Daud went down to her with the anchor, it was now the closest they had been since that day, many years ago. It put a bit of a heavy weight on both of their shoulders, but was quickly lifted once Daud blinked away.  
Despite his forgiveness of her past actions, Daud found it hard to trust Billie, but only now that Corvo and Emily was here. If he were alone, he would have no problems with trust at all, for alone...? He had little to lose. But with Corvo and Emily, it was a whole different story. One he hoped Billie understood, without needing to be told.

Daud blinked up to Corvo and Emily, who both stood waiting for him. This caused a subtle confused eyebrow to heighten on the former assassins face, but a pause and he got what the situation meant. A moment later and Billie joined them, the first thing the woman seeing as she got up was the Lord Protector and Emily, holding hands while Emily just kept an eye to her, all three of the persons she joined up on deck silent as the grave.  
Then it was to go and meet the others.

They went in as a group, Corvo and Emily by Daud's side. Emily whom as they walked, looked around the ship as best as she could, seeing the door halfly open. With a bucket and a mop resting against it. Billie was too at Daud's side, the man in a sense a wall between Corvo and Emily for now.

Six pair of eyes met the others, all looking unsure towards Billie. Yet... Sort of happily too. Especially when their yes landed onto Emily, who avoided their gazes. Understandable.

 

"We're glad you're okay, Empress." Thomas said clear as day, before anything else was said. Daud was about to explain a few things, but supposed that things were obvious when it came to Emily, so he kept his tongue for now.  
8-  
"We will make sure that you are seen safely back to your Tower." Thomas resumed, smiling as he spoke. Emily nodded as a thank you, and so looked up to Corvo to ask him to tell them. But, Corvo patted Daud's shoulder lightly, and with an exchange of looks Daud turned to his whalers, gesturing to his old protege.

"You're probably wondering why Billie is here." He sighed. "She found Emily, talked to her, and agreed to train her. We found them together, and Billie overheard a lot of things that we talked about, so, she has no other choice than to help us." Daud glanced to Billie as he spoke, if there was any hint of hostility in his eyes, it had long since vanished by now. Now it was only a vary look.

"Plus, she does know a few things about the witches..." Rulfio added, and smiled a bit. "Since they are from Brigmore..."

"Brigmore...? Didn't you succeed, Daud?" Billie asked quickly, concern in her voice.

"I did. But the remaining watches want revenge for their fallen leader. Emily might tell you more, if you wish to." Daud turned to the young Empress as he spoke, who took a few steps forward, so that she was heard better. There was something in the air around everyone, including her and Corvo that made her feel a bit more at ease than she initially thought she would. Daud's men were casual, without masks and weapons. Billie was unsure, but warmed up more, and Daud... Corvo looked at him with a warmth in his eyes Emily hadn't seen of him. And Daud was calm too, and had disarmed himself, leaving his weapons at the door leading under deck, in a crate which, were full of rain clothes.  
So... This was okay. Even without holding Corvo's hand.

"They kidnapped me from my Tower, after having poisoned me for weeks, making me overly afraid. They wanted me to help them kill Daud, and stopped the dosage after I agreed to... Then, we travelled around, chasing rumours about Daud..."

She gained a heavy sigh, looking back to her father, who had joined Daud's side by now, watching his daughter speak like the Empress she was. He even had a proud smile on his face.  
"Then I met Corvo in Tyvia... And after that... I..."

Corvo took over, patting her shoulder and nodding, telling her it was okay. But, Corvo quickly had to turn to Daud instead, who patted HIS shoulder, telling him to step off. "Best I take it, Corvo."

"Still poisoned and under it's effects, after I found Emily by mere luck, after you did, Rulfio, she stabbed me when I found her in the village." The three men's eyes widened, and they looked... Shocked. But it was quickly quenched, for Daud did not look angry. He was completely neutral. "I don't blame her, and neither should any of you." He ordered, voice stern and strict. The three of them softened a bit, and Rulfio, he looked down, then up for a moment. He was thinking, hard too.  
"The poison... It does make you do things like that." He muttered. "I get it."

The rest of Daud's men nodded along. "You live, that's the most important thing. And just was the poison."  
Daud nodded firmly, proud of his boys for understanding it so easily. And it honestly showed, the man even sporting a slight smile. One that Emily saw, and understood. It was how Corvo looked at her when he was proud of her. And looking at the faces of the three men, they were glad, almost relieved that they got such a reaction... She smiled too, a weak one, though.

Billie in all this agreed, nodding along. She was listening as they went on, like she always did, watching the different people. She had a lot of questions to everyone but Emily on the ship, but knew that they most likely had even more for her, so she kept her tongue for now, just listening, getting acquainted with how things had been for her former mentor and fellow gang members.

"So that leads us to here. We found Emily in Karnaca, with Billie. And you should explain yourself." Daud ended his sentence with a stern tone of voice, Billie explaining as best as she could how things had been for her in all this. About how Corvo met her and talked to her, making her aware of what had happened, and thus leading to why she helped Emily, and even talked to her when she first saw her, fishing in Karnaca. Also that she had her own ship,the Dreadful Whale, and that she needed to stay with it. Something Daud nodded to.  
It then, after Billie was done speaking and explaining herself, everyone trusting her as they looked to Emily for confirmation, ended with Emily telling everyone, including her father, about how she spent her time in Karnaca, and how fun to was to spend time alone, completely free from any sort of obligation or schedule. She could tell from the others that they were listening, her excitement showing through.

Corvo smiled especially, so proud of her he didn't know how to express it. She managed well in a unfamiliar city, kept herself fed and even stole from guards undetected... She would be able to protect herself very well, it seemed, and it soothed his heart.  
Daud was mildly impressed, but if asked, he would say he expected nothing less from her. Something, he knew Corvo could tell. 

The former whalers though, was interested for the mere reason that she was the Empress, and that they didn't expect her to have these kind of skills, for... They didn't really remember that that she was Corvo's daughter at the moment. A few too many things were being processed in their minds at the moment, so things like that evaded them for now, expect Thomas, who slowly glanced to Corvo, smiling a bit. Especially did they forget, for it was a thing that had only been briefly mentioned to most of them.

When Emily was done speaking, Daud sighed. "We will have to make a plan concerning the witches. But, that will be for tomorrow." Daud looked around as he spoke, he knew everyone needed to settle with how things was now. Especially Emily. The men looked excited enough to get a break or two, but Daud only pointed to the deck, and they got that they had work ahead.

Billie only looked back to where her skiff was anchored, debating if she should ask to leave, or if it was even an option she had a right to ask for. Daud was quick to stop her, however, as he turned to her, arms crossed still. "I'll have to talk to you later, Billie. For now, catch up with the others."

"Wait- Daud..." Billie stopped him, Daud's grumpy look prominent on his face, waiting. "I will not let the past repeat itself. This, I promise."

Keeping eye contact and not letting Billie out of sight for precious seconds, Daud nodded, finally. "Prove it to me rather than tell me." He gestured to Corvo and Emily, who was by now, wandering the ship, Corvo showing her around. "There's higher stakes this time."   
Billie got what he meant, and determinedly straightened herself, nodding firmly. 

"Yes."

 

It was nearing night, Thomas and Billie up in the Captain's hut, taking The Hounded Shackle closer to The Dreadful Whale. This, for Billie was a bit better positioned than Daud, as well since she knew the waters better, and how traffic was as well. The two other Whaler's where under deck, asleep, not because they were tired, but because they simply needed to, for there would be a lot of work ahead of them. It caused Emily and Corvo to be a bit extra quiet, as they sat around the makeshift table, eating their evening meal happily together, not far from each other. There was a bed ready for Emily in one of the rooms used for storage, everyone chipping in to haul things out.  
Emily was glad she got her own room, to say the least. And even more when she got the drawing supplies that laid beside her on deck, the pencils sprawled over the outstretched rolls of old wanted posters.  
It could work here. But still, she couldn't relax completely, and turned to her father, who was tired, it showed on him. It had been a busy day for him, as much as it had for the others.

"... Corvo, can I ask you somethings... About Daud?"  
The Lord Protector nodded, lips thinning a bit due to a smile.

"Did you still love him when you fell in love with mother?"

Corvo didn't even pause. "The feelings had faded by then."

"But they came back?" Emily was right to ask this.

"Eventually. After I met him. Though, now you know why I went after him myself. I needed answers. And... He gave me those answers." Corvo looked up for a moment, seeing Thomas turn the corner to go under deck. Billie was already gone off to her own ship. He stopped his trail of thought, his smile more warm by now.

"If I ask him for answers... Will he give them...?" The young Empress' voice was careful. As if she knew Corvo didn't have all the answers. And proving by the face he got, it was the truth.

"As I know him, yes. But I can't be certain."  
Just nodding, Emily went back to her food. And soon, Corvo left her room, Emily deeply asleep, luckily. He knew he wouldn't wander too far from her, so he was always in earshot of her, for now, it was maybe time to talk to Daud, who had holed himself up in his offices for the entirety of the night. He found the door half open, and Daud mulling over paperwork, cataloguing where they had put everything in the storage room. For without this, it would be easy to sell off things they didn't mean to.  
Daud was so absorbed into it that he didn't even glance to Corvo, he just kicked out one of the chairs from under the desk for Corvo to settle on if he wanted to. Which, the Lord Protector did, facing Daud. Who now, had to tear himself away from it, placing down his own pencil.

They said nothing for a good while. They just stared at each other, as if looking for answers in their eyes. Corvo just looked tired, and Daud even more so, there were few answers in those eyes. Eventually, with a heavy sigh, Daud rose from his chair, not caring that his back cracked, and leaned in towards the Lord Protectors face, who didn't move away or protest at all, the two of them meeting in a short kiss, Corvo's half lidded lips eager for more, but let Daud pull away.

"We'll plan tomorrow, Corvo." Daud muttered, and settled into his chair. "Get some sleep."  
The Lord Protector's eyebrows furrowed.

"Not without you."

"I got work."

"No you don't." Corvo said, a determined, serious look forming on his face as he got up. He got it, and would not let the day end like this. "Come here."  
With those words Daud got two pair of arms around him, thinking it would result in a hug at first, but quickly his face strained as he was pulled off his chair by those arms, Corvo using his entire upper body strength to get Daud off his feet. And it worked, Daud too perplexed for the precious seconds it took to pin him into the cot behind the desk and chair, a chair which went to the floor with a thud.

"Staring up to Corvo who held him down with both hands on his shoulders, then moving down to his arms, he couldn't do anything else but to chuckle, a wry smile on his lips. Corvo only stared down to Daud with a disapproving look in his eyes, bordering on sadness.  
"It's not going be that easy." Corvo muttered low, leaning down further to keep Daud down more firmly. A little while went past with Daud in silence, and a hand extended to Corvo's face, the man letting Daud do as he wanted.  
He stroked across Corvo's jawline, cheek, cheekbones. Up his temples, and to his hair, where he put it behind his ear, his fingers lingers.

"It should be." Daud muttered, his expression telling the whole story. A story Corvo didn't want to hear.  
His lips thinned more, not realising how much he leaned into those touches, before Daud's palm met with his lips, and he kissed it. "No." It was all Corvo could say, and it was in a whisper. Before his expression twisted into one of sadness, a subtle, yet strong one.

He didn't see Daud lean up to him, but he followed him when he pulled him down with him, lips locked to his. In moments, Corvo fell asleep on the man's chest, and Daud... Oddly enough slept, his hand resting around Corvo. Despite wanting to stay up, mull over things and let his mind rest, Daud instead left things be for now... Letting himself sleep.  
It was awfully tempting too, Corvo keeping him down did help that temptation to grab a hold of him.

 

On deck on the Dreadful Whale, Billie leaned over the railing of it, staring at the Hounded Shackle, and how it died down in the evening night. She had a cigar between her fingers, the woman frowning deeply as she appeared to be very lost in thought, her other hand grasping around the neck of a whiskey bottle.  
The practical side of her told her that she shouldn't feel like she did, and at least shouldn't drown those feelings in alcohol, to the point she could sleep. She shouldn't feel betrayed right now. Shouldn't' be selfish, and expected that Daud told her everything.  
Just... ... Damned old man never told her anything about this.. Out from his journals and as things were, he only seemed uninterested in such affairs. A stone cold man, with little warmth to give unless you squint really hard, or catch him on a good day.  
He and Corvo... It felt alien. And it meant, that Daud somehow had a connection to the crown too, for all these years. Yet... He took the contract.

He lost his grip. Yet regained it...  
Thoughts of the past haunted Billie worse than it had, for now there were different stakes in them, and hidden things she had no idea of. Things that she just couldn't had ever imagined, and it made her feel worse when it came to the betrayal, and Jessamine. MUCH worse.

She took a shaky inhale of her cigar, trying to avoid thinking of what would come tomorrow. Even if she couldn't help to think hard, sleep still took her, the alcohol and the gentle rocking of the Dreadful Whale in the wind helped her sleep.

 

Corvo and Daud woke up earlier than even the most dedicated worker, Corvo the first to blink his eyes open. Cheek stuck to Daud's chest as oddly enough, Corvo had moved so the already open shirt exposed more of it's owner's chest. It didn't matter, though, Corvo only snuggling closer, not knowing he was being watched.  
He closed his eyes again, wanting to be lulled back to sleep, but it simply wouldn't be.

A rumble had him open his eyes again, for a moment believing it came from the outside, but only when the arm around him moved to his head, he got the gitz of it.

"... Morning." Corvo muttered, and brought both arms around Daud as well as he could, to NOT let him go. Daud only made an acknowledging hum..

"Morning." He finally muttered, suddenly twisting so they both ended up lying on their sides, it happened so fast that Corvo even yelped for a moment. When he managed to gain his back his bearings, he found Daud with both arms in a sure grip, curling up around him. An unusual gesture from the man, but little did Corvo mind for a few minutes, before he pecked Daud's chest. "Got to look to Emily, and see how she's doing."

Daud released his grip, and quietly heaved himself up, resting on one hand, while watching Corvo untangle himself from him.

"I'll be here if you need anything." Daud muttered, ready to get up too. As he borrowed Daud's lighter from his coat pocket, he saw the time, and quietly ignored that candle, simply putting the lighter on the desk for a little light for now. Then, all of suddenly Daud was pushed down onto the cot again, rather forcefully as well. "It's 3 am."

"Doesn't convince me." Daud muttered, feeling like he have had enough sleep. That, didn't show, though.

"Sleep-!" Corvo voice was demanding, as if giving orders. Orders Daud didn't take, yet he let himself lie down, picking up the book he had stashed under his cot.

"Like I said, tell me if you need anything." He said low, expression neutral.

Corvo raised an eyebrow, and got up. Then he proceeded to get dressed well enough, picked up the lighter and the light source with him, and leaving Daud in the dark, frowning deeply as he watched it fade out as Corvo moved. He should had seen that. ... Well, the book went back under his cot, and Daud grumbled to himself, resting against his pillow to at least give his body some rest. That he knew was dearly needed.  
He had been in pain. Subtle, yet strong enough to be an annoyance sort. And it felt better if he slept, or rested. So be it, he'd rest up.

 

Carefully slipping into the door not far from them, Corvo was glad that the engine wasn't roaring by his side. For, it was hell in Daud's office, it was even worse in the hallway out there. But in Emily's room, it would be better, considering all the boxes they laid out around her and her cot, most of them having cloth, and other soundproofing materials in them, it was actually Emily's idea, once she saw that Daud's cargo was mostly cloth and leather. She was smart, too smart, that little girl under all those blankets. Corvo hoped she was warm, and wasn't freezing as he settled in the chair beside her cot, watching her for a few moments. Making sure she was as peaceful as she could be, not having a nightmare, and such... But if she had one, Corvo would understand. And be there, if she woke up.  
But she didn't. She seemed calm.  
some solid minutes passed by, and Corvo figured he'd go back, see if Daud was asleep too. He could move around the whole ship if he so pleased if he was asleep, after all.

So, slipping past everything, he found himself in the room again, feeling two eyes settle on him. And seeing that Daud was still awake, his arms crossed, and expression foul.

"Next time, light up a candle." Daud muttered, Corvo only sighing. And closed the lighter, leaving them both in the dark, the window shielded by crates tonight. He knew it was pointless, but still, he gained a bit of a smirk as he _heard_ Daud grumble out loud, and shuffle in the cot. It was rare he messed with him like this, he supposed it was the sleepiness that did it. Corvo was about to to leave, sneak out to spent the rest of the night watching over Emily, but without much warning or a single sound, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. There was no indication of danger, nothing from Daud, else from his large arms wrapping around Corvo, keeping him close. Then... A bite to his neck followed.  
Corvo exhaled shakily, groaning in frustration especially when Daud let him go, and practically pushed him out of the door. A door that had closed by then, so with an oof, Corvo smacked against it.

A look of confusion came to Daud's face, and then.. A short huff of a laugh. Corvo groaned, head hurting ever so slightly from the impact... From pulling himself off the door, and to turning around, Daud could hear it, and was very aware of how the room was laid out, so he stepped back when he heard Corvo get close to grab him. A smirk followed, one that Corvo could practically tell perfectly well Daud got, even in darkness. For they didn't use their powers, there was no need. They actually liked the challenge.

Letting Corvo grab him after dodging once, just to test him, Daud got a hand to his face, feeling over his features. The hand wasn't gentle, Daud expected a punch or something, but instead, Corvo pinched his cheek, HARD.   
"You heard that door." Corvo muttered, annoyance in his voice.

"No." Daud replied flatly, trying to hide that smile he got. He felt no need to rub his cheek, so he just patted Corvo's cheek, the other almost afraid Daud would do the same to him. But there was no pinching, only a quiet moment of thought.

"... Hrmp. Go- Corvo. I'll sleep."

"Good." Corvo actually found himself smiling- glad he could somehow make that stubborn goat to listen to him. Then, even as he was let go, Daud too with a red mark on his cheek. With Daud in bed, keeping to his promise most hopefully, Corvo went back to Emily, ending up asleep in the chair until said Empress woke him up. The first thing that met him was an expression of concern.

"You should sleep in a bed, Corvo..." Emily muttered, and let her father sit up properly by moving back, the man stretching his back in the progress. He took a pause and smiled a little bit, one smile that only grew. "No need to worry about me, little Empress. I do have a bed."

Emily just nodded, and the two of them got ready for the morning, Emily quicker than her father. In the hallway Corvo passed Daud, and... Since Emily went ahead of him, Corvo stopped Daud, patting his shoulder with a glad smile, Daud huffing with a smile as he passed him, hand ever so slightly grazing Corvo's elbow. The young Empress turned back and saw her father approach her, hand just leaving Daud's shoulder. Her face dropped for a moment, but... She lit up again, glad her father joined her.

Daud had been up for a while, an hour at most. He had readied up breakfast, put out unopened cans for Emily. The work he had to do yesterday he got done, and had already set up a schedule for today. It was to set up a plan with everyone, and get a few too many things sold. Things that they supposed they would need, but didn't, and knowing what they would go up against now, it was best to have little to lose. He had spotted Thomas over at the Dreadful Whale as he set things out on deck, not seeming to mind it, though. He did as he pleased, and it was highly likely he was chartering Billie's connection with them, if she even had one anymore. Talking to Daud was different than talking to his Whalers, after all.

The two others were still asleep, so he was on his way to wake them.  
Corvo and Emily went out to the deck, finding everything ready around the makeshift table. Daud had been busy.

Soon everyone joined around the makeshift table, most of them quiet. Daud had joined eventually as Billie and Thomas did, all eating their share of the breakfast soup that Daud had cooked up. He was good at making sure everyone got their fill, so it was just to throw the pot for washing later. Once their meeting was done.

 

After getting up, all eyes went over to Daud.

"We're finding former Whalers who's willing to fight for the cause." Speaking clearly, all of his men perked up, even Billie did too. "It doesn't mean the Whaler's will be back-" Daud turned to Emily, for he supposed she would react negatively to it. "But we will get the manpower we need. Fighting witches is no easy feat, my four men, and woman, here can tell you such."  
The Empress looked uncertain, but... Tapped her fork a bit against the lid of her can of jellied eels in thought, not having much to say, because she knew all too well this was true.

With Emily not reacting too negatively to it, Daud continued. "This means, Billie, we will need your ship. The Hounded Shackle can only hold so many people."

"I expected that, actually. It's fine, I do know most of them. Unless you're planning on bringing in people we don't know...?"

"No- Billie- there's too much at stake."

Thomas looked between them. "Boss, what if nobody wants to join up again? We lost men in the last attack, and losing the powers... Rinaldo told me it felt good."

"It feels better to have them. You already forgot about that, Thomas?"

The former Whaler shut up. "Well, I'll do what I can to get 'em back." A solid stab with an elbow caused Rulfio to cough, glaring daggers at Thomas. "Yeah- me too. And Leon." Said man nodded along, not even daring to say no. And oddly enough, all of them was looking to the Empress as they spoke, for Daud was too.  
She looked a bit confused, yet nodded determinedly, especially when her father reassured her with a pat on the shoulder.

"We have a plan, then. And whatever witches we come across-... What do you want us to do?" Daud asked, as he turned to Emily, sitting down even to her level. It was a way to let her know she actually pulled the strings around her. Daud was hers to command.

She wasn't sure she understood, but just had a feeling... So, inhaled sharply. "I want you to make them afraid of even getting close to Dunwall again. But no blood... Or killing."

A silent nod followed from the serious man, and Daud heaved himself up from his position, and fished out a book. Corvo sighed with a smile, guessing this was good training for her Empress duties in the future, watching Daud look over the pages quickly, and rip a page out.

"We're done. Now, I need you four to go to town, and sell off everything on this list. I've marked the crates."

"No getting to a higher bidder this time, boss?" Rulfio wondered, the man genuinely confused, it even showed on his face, the scar across his cheek stretching out as he left his mouth halfly open.

"We're wasted enough time, and coin. Get moving." Daud replied promptly. 

He stood watching his men, and Billie, go off to the city, taking whatever they could with them. They worked efficiently, Billie already back in the rhythm of things, the feeling shes getting out of his familiar to her, and very dear. One she's missed. She couldn't deny that.

Behind Daud as he watched the men boat off, Emily and Corvo had picked up some cards, playing to pass the time, for he supposed he was off duty now that he was the Lord Protector again. Corvo had been quick to push away the coins lying about the cards, not wanting Emily to gamble. He weirdly enough kept the coin separate.

... Daud stood deep in thought, unaware that he was standing there for long. Another gang war, but this time, it would be very different. Almost unfamiliar territory. It would require a lot of--  
"Daud...?"

The man slowly turned around, face softening up without him even realising it. Yet he looked troubled.

"Want to play?" Emily asked. _Emily_.

It took a few moments for Daud to register what she said. Took a few moments to realise it too.

"... I'm no good with card games."

"Hah- that's bullshit." Corvo quickly chuckled, a sly smile on his lips. "Come. Whatever work you got, it'll be after they get back, no?"

"... Yes- but-" Daud's face hardened.

"It's okay." Emily mumbled- eyes darting to her cards. "Because it's an order. You have to play."

Daud GLARED at Corvo, who only shrugged. "Nothing you can do about it then." The smile was still there. Fuck, Corvo would wipe that smirk off his face if he could.

Grumbling, Daud tore himself out of his train of thought, and approached the two of them, being handed a bunch of cards.

Emily came out victorious most of the time, something both men made sure of. A wrong hand there, one she wouldn't see. It was good, and it got Emily in a bit of a better mood too.

But soon they were done playing, Emily glad that she won. "... I can go around as I please, right?"

"Of course." Corvo nodded, looking to Daud to confirm it. He gave a short sage nod, and with that, Emily got up, and decided that she wanted to stat exploring the ship a bit, finding secret places and such that she could eventually use. She left Corvo and Daud up on deck, none of them having anything to hide, so they just lit each others cigarettes, smoking quietly, just enjoying the quiet moment together.  
Even though they felt like they had too much to talk about, they just didn't find it in themselves to do. And what was needed to be said could be for another time, when things were calmer. Not so uncertain too.

Maybe after all this were over, they could talk. Like they used to... At least, Corvo hoped so, the man ending up letting his gaze linger on the other for a bit too long. So long, in fact, that Daud evaded his look, having kept one on the Lord Protector himself, for a little while. They both tore their eyes from each other, a faint shade of red on their cheeks, that quickly faded though, especially when they heard someone come up the stairs, with quite some speed too.

"Corvo- I..." Emily darted out, holding a sword in her hand. It was one of the Royal Guard Officers ones, and she held it just how she should while she moved with a sword drawn.

"I forgot my sword, and found a crate of them- and I thought... I..." She looked to Daud, trying to say what she wanted to. Trying to ask.  
But a wordless nod helped her along, and she smiled a bit.

"Ok... Good." She said as she nodded a bit nervously, Corvo looked confused between them. Then he got what she meant, and smiled.

"Didn't you sell those swords?"

"No. The men needs them."

"Then I'm just borrowing it?" Emily asked, a fair question. Daud didn't even hesitate with his answer. "It's yours, Empress."

"Okay...! Thank you." She said, a very weak smile across her face.

Daud paused... But nodded, the man quiet as he averted his eyes. Corvo only sighed, a small, sort of hidden smile on his lips.

Emily went to train, and Daud to look for his men and Billie. Corvo joined up with his daughter, and together they started to train. Soon the men and Billie came back, and went just as fast, to drop off the second shipment of goods. Taking notice of one rug in the collection of them, Emily wanted it in her room, so she and Corvo carried it down together. And there they stayed until nightfall, Emily asleep by the time the former Whaler's were allowed to sleep.

Daud had found something to do, keeping himself busy. He had dropped off dinner for the two in the room, leaving food outside and just knocking on the door. So the Empress slept with her belly full, and Corvo... He left her room, closing it carefully after him, and went up to the deck, as he couldn't find Daud in his offices.  
He found him alone in the captains hut, in fact, steering the ship with heavy bags under his eyes.

"... Do I have to knock you out to get you to sleep?" Corvo asked in a rather annoyed way, especially since the ship was moving in such waters where the shipper could easily sleep if he wished to. So few moved at night now that the whaling industry was dying down.

"Seems so." Daud chuckled low, a more sarcastic one than serious. But he didn't expect Corvo to follow up on his words, and was quick to get out of his grip, managing to be gentle in the progress somehow, only pushing at Corvo a little, the man ending up with his back against the wall.

"Fine." Daud just muttered, and picked off his coat from the coat hangar.

Satisfied, Corvo followed him down under deck, waiting as he send up Rulfio to take over, as it actually was his turn, and joined Daud in bed, where both of them went out like a light. They laid back to back at first, but Corvo moving to hug around Daud before they fell asleep. He wondered if it helped Daud sleep, but didn't have time to think about it, before sleep took him, greedy had both him and Daud lose some hours to it, both the two men knowing they wouldn't be thrilled about it later.  
Little did that matter now, though.


	16. Dunwall

"Thomas."

"Lurk."

"Did you ever notice?"

The younger Whaler at the helm of the skiff raised his eyebrows, as he traced where Billie was looking. Traced back and forth with his eyes for a moment or two, before he understood where she was coming from. He shock his head ever so slightly, scratching the back of his head due to missing wearing a hood, and honestly needing a wash. They were on the way back from the black market, the next batch of goods having been sold off. It was things Daud got reminded of, so it meant another round.

"Never did. I suppose you didn't either, considering your reaction to all of this."  
So it was that obvious... Billie didn't mind it, though. Thomas always had that extra keen eye that she just couldn't remember to mind sometimes.

"No." Billie paused, taking a glance to her skiff, being piloted by Rulfio.

"I'm glad I didn't."   
Thomas understood the weight behind those words, and nodded along, looking up to the sky for a moment, as it was honestly nothing but open sea for another few minutes.   
"You know, Lurk, I'm glad we never knew too. Daud would have a very bad weak point."

Billie looked to him, eyes wary- but still understanding. "We are a weak point, though. All the Whalers. Odd how we became family."

"It is indeed." Thomas smiled, and glanced to the two men in Billie's skiff, both serious as the grave. "I don't mind, though. Do you?"

Billie found herself scoffing, a smile coming to her face as well. Though her heart told another story, sinking into her chest from the earnest way Thomas spoke. It was as if he didn't care about the betrayal, didn't think about it. It was just like before... "Yes, a bit."

"We'll keep you in line, Lurk." Thomas gestured to the skiff, then to the others. "The rest of the guys too. You were missed, you know, despite you being really distant. Some said they'd look for you- tell me, did they succeed?"

Billie only stared at the man before him with disbelief on her face, and looked down for a moment, then away. "... Damn it."  
Thomas only chuckled, patting the woman's shoulder, in a friendly manner. Then he moved the skiff a bit too much, meaning they were back. Billie steeled herself, something she did every time that she got close to Daud, Corvo and Emily. For she didn't feel like she belonged. Not at all- and would most likely not for a very long while.

 

Corvo heard the skiff arrive, and took a glance towards the Captain's Hut, where Daud was doing a few repairs, Emily standing behind him as she was watching, most likely curious to what he was doing. Corvo had seen some scribbles in Daud's records about repairs as they got up earlier in the morning, Daud still half asleep once Corvo slipped out of his arms, and got up to wake Emily. Also to go and get some food, for he was honestly starving, and made Emily and himself a very good breakfast, keeping them well fed well up until now. Now he was hungry again, so the fact that the crew had returned was good news. It meant they could safely make some lunch, and discuss how things would go from now.

It was odd though, Corvo thought to himself as he heard the dull thuds of the skiffs hitting the hull of the ship- how Emily dared to stay so close to Daud on her own. To the point he looked up, seeing Emily leaning against the railing, and Daud hanging off the captain's hut, his grip strong on the roof, fixing up that chipped up window, pulling it off with an audio-able plop that even Corvo heard.  
Daud then moved to put the window up said roof, swinging himself to be able to do so. But then Emily moved.

"I can take it. It's not so big." Emily said, clear as day.   
A pause followed from Daud, who glanced to her, and since Corvo was out of sight to him, he took an extra second to decide.

He actually handed the young Empress the window, who took it with both hands, expecting it to be a lot more heavier than it actually were. She balanced herself well as he set the window down against the railing, the inward curve of it making it stand up a lot more securely, as it sort of fit into it. But still, Emily stood against it, to keep it balanced, and she looked up, seeing how Daud switched out the mechanism that kept the window isolated enough to not let water through, hacking it off with his tools.

Emily kept silent, letting Daud work as she watched him.

 

"... Lord Protector." Thomas muttered, Corvo turning to see Thomas looking to where Corvo was undoubtedly looking. Corvo only blinked once, waiting for Thomas to speak.

"Uh- I suppose... We should wait for Daud to finish, so, can we go to you with matters instead...?"

Daud sighed as he fished up the replacement material from his satchel, hearing every word. Emily was listening too, turned around to make sure she knew what was going on between the crew and her father.

"Yes- Thomas. Emily too, if she wants something." Daud said, clearly and loudly enough for everyone to hear.

The young man looked to him, eyes wide for a moment. "Yes- Sir!"  
Corvo was more wide eyed, not having expected that out of Daud. Tearing his eyes from him, he then rested his eyes on Thomas, who handed him a delivery of coins. "So- what's next- Lord Protector?"

Easing into it immediately due to, in a sense, being used to having authority, Corvo's first thoughts went directly to his stomach, and the lingering hunger he had.  
"We should start lunch. You'll be done soon, right, Daud?"

"Consider me done in 15 minutes. Then we will set out."

With the seven of them around the lunch table, lunch went well. The only ones talking were Corvo an Emily, both talking like the father and daughter they were. They needed this, it was pretty obvious, Emily sitting at her fathers side, closest to him out of everyone.  
Daud's eyes glanced to the young Empress from across the table, his expression not changing from his neutral, usual frown. Although it might as well could have done so, if it hadn't been for the matter that was ahead of them.

He hated the thought that lingered in his mind, one that not even his crew would know about, and wouldn't know. No, not for a very good while.

He sighed, ripping a part of his bread off, eating it causally, eyes wandering to Corvo, hopeful. Relieved.

After lunch, Daud and Corvo stood ready at the skiff, Emily following after them. A scarf of some sort, with Tyvian Embroidery stitched over it, was draped around her face, in order to hide it. Corvo had his whaler mask, a thing he still kept. His usual mask laid on his and Daud's shared cot, hidden in between the blankets, that they shrugged off themselves before they went out.  
It was time to go, and find some whaler's in Serkonos.

The plan was simple, head to a bar, and start a brawl, where Daud was the only one showing his face. Word of violence was usually what travelled the fastest in between the underbelly of cities, and also out of the city, if given a day or so. Especially when it concerned a man known throughout the Empire, although perhaps more in the capital than in rural Serkonos. No matter, though.

Stepping through the alleyways, the atmosphere that hung over the three of them as they made their way through the city was a very odd one, one that had one man feel... Out of place, and one, happy. For Emily, her father's mood was infectious, and she took a glance to Daud, who had taken it on himself to step a few more steps before them, to not walk so close.  
It felt like they were like a family. Travelling through the city, going shopping, oddly enough. Emily felt a little bit off about it, yet, smiled up to her father. While watching the two of them for only a day, she had noticed things, for she was far from oblivious to things like these, especially after she had spent a great deal of time in the Golden Cat. She could tell the difference between a lot of things out of it, and how her father and Daud were, it was genuine. What Corvo told her, was genuine. And Emily was slowly coming to terms with it.

It did help that Daud was kind to her, too. Letting her have a sword, giving her food. And even letting her watch him work. She wondered if he saw her as a Whaler, or as Corvo's daughter. And judging by how the man walked before them, clearing his throat as he did... She supposed the latter.  
She wondered if she could see him in a different light. And looking up to her father, she... Supposed she had to try.

Swinging the door open, Corvo, Emily and in the end, Daud entered the bar, one of the largest in Karnaca. The two men had spent a few hours in the bar here before they left, memories rushing back to them. The booth they had often retreated to after stealing a bottle, teenagers snickering as the bartender just gave them a glare, having given up chasing them down, the man barely a teenager himself, so he didn't want to bother with them. Card games were played here, and after closing time, they stripped down in strip poker, Corvo often ending up in boxers due to Daud's cheating. They never ended up naked, just in case they had to run off.  
Corvo went to that booth, taking Emily with him, while he left Daud in the bar, the man maybe a few years older than the two glaring at Daud for a moment. Before his jaw dropped.

"You!"

Daud looked to him, stopping his reach for one of the bottles by a patron.

"You're that damned idiot of two who kept stealing!"

Daud quickly realised that it was the same man from so many years ago who still had the bar, and he couldn't help but to gain a very small smile due to this.

"I'm still not paying you." Daud said, flat and deadpan as he could, even though he was highly amused by this.

"As if I'd ask, you insane fuck." The bartender said, scowling with his eyes, but he had a joking smile across his lips. As if he saw the amusing part in this, but still, not liking it.  
Daud picked up the bottle he was reaching for, and tapped the end of it into the old wood, checking if there was any more alcohol in the bottle. He downed what was left, and just like that, the bartender watched almost in slow motion as Daud smashed the bottle into the head of the man he stole he bottle from, said man ROARING out of pain and anger, raising up from his stool as he instantly turned to Daud.

 

"WHAT IN THE VOID WAS THAT FOR!?" The worker, as shown by his calloused hands, roared, his entire being full of anger.

"You drank too much of the bottle." Daud muttered with a challenging tone, and out from his seat, kicked the patron into the man beside him, knocking said man off his stool.  
It was already starting, Emily looking over the scene- with interested eyes. More and more people got pissy, even the bartender, who it showed on him that he was debating on if he should join or not. But the man who started it's reputation was enough to stop him, plus, call it a bit of nostalgia to see a man from his teenage years, he decided he'd let the fight go on. See if he was so good as his reputation said.

There were nothing but total chaos after mere seconds, everyone getting up from their seat to get into the fight. Some more "finer" people just looked alarmed to the men, some even fled the bar, but it was better like that, Corvo Daud was not kind when it came to getting the men off him, and to get them to fight each other. It was something he really enjoyed and were good at, so as he dodged fists and threw men into each other, he gained a bit of a smirk, not big enough to be shown to people who didn't know him. But Corvo saw it, and could tell he was really enjoying it.

Emily though, she seemed a bit taken off guard by all the chaos, as well as fascinated, for it was the first time she had been witness to something like this. Despite seeing it from behind the cover of her father, it still felt so close, like a man could come flying at them at any second. Oddly enough though, nobody did so far, Daud seeming to be careful about not moving the fight too close to them. But Corvo had to block a glass flying towards them, though, the man just hitting it with one of the serving trays that laid on the table, shattering the glass safely before it hit them. Emily screamed for a split second, but caught herself, clearing her throat as she tried to gain back her composure. 

Corvo sighed, looking to her after putting the tray back to the table.

"It's okay to be scared, Emily." He murmured with a gentle voice, the girl not able to protest it, so she just nodded, biting at her lip due to the slip up. Corvo was wrong, but... She listened for now.

The fight came to a close after Daud knocked out the last brawler by smashing his head against the wall, the man standing victorious by it, catching his breath. The bartender was cleaning some glasses as he looked over the damages, the man honestly not having done much else than that during the fight. He sighed, and caught a glimpse of Corvo getting up, heading over to Daud to check his wounds. Daud had a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious, but still, Corvo brushed over his face, wiping off the blood that had tickled down the former assassin's cheek.  
Then the bartender roared.

"You're the other bastard!"

Corvo snapped his attention to the bar tender, blinking a few times... Then... He sighed, and pulled off his mask, a shiteating grin on his face as he locked eyes with him. "Hello, Rod." He said, Daud ending up huffing a laugh as he looked away, not wanting the bartender to see him grin. He looked to Emily instead, who seemed very... Very intrigued by all of this.

"Corvo Attano, and fucking Daud..." The bartender growled, but he got a smile. And roared out a laugh. "Fuck you guys. Always screwing shit up for me. Have one at the house, you bastards!" He said, and collected a bottle, tossing it at the two. Daud caught it, and Corvo just ended up laughing, Emily now joining up with the two men, looking more at Daud than she did at her father. She had never seen Daud like this, and most likely, not many others had either...

The bartender saw her join up with them, and raised an eyebrow, not seeing that it was Emily, luckily so.  
"Well, well." He said, and fished up a pear soda, actually walking out from the bar and to Emily, who scooted a bit closer to Daud, as she stood closest to him. Then, the man held out the bottle. "One for the kid. Just don't steal from me when you grow up, alright?" He said with a smile, honestly expecting Emily to be a kid the two men had adopted.

Caught with the moment, Daud patted Emily's shoulder, telling her it was alright to take it. And it surprised Corvo, but... Gave him a bit of a smile, and patted her shoulder too, stepping forth to reassure her.  
Taking the bottle with unsure eyes, Emily nodded as a thank you to Rod. The bottle wasn't opened, so it was okay in her eyes- and okay for the two others too, so...  
No matter...

 

Rod smiled. "Now fuck off, the lot of ya, before 'em idiots wake up."

Not needing to be told twice, the three of them left the bar, Emily packing her bottle in her jacket, Daud putting the whiskey in his own.

Heading to the next stage of their plans, it was to head by some workers stand. Once they found one a few houses down the street, Corvo snuck the items to him, and they wandered back to the bar, and started to look around for their target, a wanted poster for Daud. Emily pointed one out, and ran on over to it, Daud now fishing his sword up from his belt, and letting Emily use it as a reference. He balanced it well so it was standing up, tip balancing on the ground.  
Sitting on Corvo's shoulders, Emily's strokes were large and precise, painting a black sword in the same silhouette as Daud's sword, a few drops of paint ending up on Corvo's boots, but he didn't mind. When she was done, they moved on to the other, and after painting quite a lot of wanted posters in the district, they took a break, Corvo helping Emily climb up onto a roof, to eat undisturbed. Emily loved being up there, stepping around and looking down, and made sure to be careful, not even needing her father to tell her.  
Corvo watched her wander around, bread halfly in her mouth as she ate. His mask was up and pulled his hair out of his face, Corvo chuckling as he looked to Daud, a certain happiness in his eyes about this whole situation. Daud caught that as he glanced towards the man, finding himself with a small smile, hiding it behind his apple, however. Then he looked out to the sun, that was slowly sinking into the sea to the south.

While Emily darted around, and ended up looking to the streets, Corvo laid down once he finished his food, looking up to the clouds, the few that were. It was nice with a little bit of a break, and he scratched off some of the dried paint off his cheek as he laid there, Daud sitting a meter from him. Said man looked to Emily, seeing that her attention was elsewhere, so he reached out to Corvo, and stroked some of his hair out of his face, to help get the paint off, in a sense. He was quick to withdraw, though, much to Corvo's disappointment, but he let it go by, ending up lying to his side, facing Daud. And reaching out a hand towards him, patting Daud's, who didn't mind it at all, and placed his on Corvo's. Then Daud laid down too, eyes glued to the sky, hand still on Corvo's. Corvo withdrew his hand though, as soon as he heard Emily move, the young girl now standing over them, hands on her hips. "Are you getting that old?" Her voice had a tint of a childish playfulness to it, and that was a first in over a year for Corvo, who instantly looked up to her, and played along.

"Yeah- we threw out our backs..." Corvo whined jokingly, pretending he was aching.  
Daud got the gitz of it, and grunted painfully, trying to sit up, but just fell back, pretending he was in pain for just a minute.

And that had Corvo turn his head to him quicker than was good for any man of his age, staring at Daud with wide eyes, not believing what he just heard. Did he down the alcohol while Corvo wasn't looking? What?

Emily chuckled, and went over to her father, taking his arm in her own, and tried to drag him up. "I'm sure you can get up somehow...!" She said, voice strained due to her fathers weight. But Corvo let himself get up, grunting all jokingly as he stood to his feet, and pretended to crack his back.  
Emily then took her father and moved him to Daud. "Daud is heavy and older so You have to get him up."

Corvo chuckled and took Daud's arm, who just jokingly protested, grumbling as Corvo started to drag him up, to a seated position, at least. To then, get him standing in just a moment, Daud cracking his back as well, and it actually did crack, Daud not reacting to it, however- meaning it was pretty much painless.

"We should move." Daud muttered, both Corvo and Emily agreeing, so they went off, Corvo and Emily carefully climbing down the roof, Daud standing by a wall as he waited.

 

A few more posters were painted, and the three of them went back to the skiff, The Hounded Shackle waiting for them out in the bay. Emily yawned as Daud ferried them back to the ship, clearly tired. Although she have had a bit of fun today, painting like that were fun, and the fact her father of all people let her up on the roof was a pretty cool thing. She would sleep deeply tonight, she could already tell.

"Welcome back...!" Thomas uttered as he suddenly popped up from the railing, the man looking a bit disshelved, and had a black eye. All three of them knew exactly what had happened, and Daud threw up the rope to his crewmate, who caught it skilfully, helping to get them back up.   
When they got off, they saw the other crewmen, including Billie, and instantly understood that they had been training together, Billie with a crooked nose, and her hands bound in bandages, sitting with a flask on her nose. He others had a few facial bruises, looking exhausted, to say the least.

About to wander over to them, Corvo hand on Daud's arm stopped him, and he looked back to him, wondering what he wanted.

"Goodnight." Corvo said, eyes kind.  
Daud nodded, looking to the side for a moment. "Goodnight."

With this, the Royal Family slipped under deck, Emily ending up in bed as soon as she reached it, with Corvo at her side until she fell asleep. And well after this as well, until he heard the deck being cleared of men, and the muffled steps of them ending up in their beds. And the skiff, now leaving.

Corvo sighed deeply, leaning his head more against the wall as he sat there, now ending up looking at the ceiling. He was tired, but sleep eluded him. He wished he could sleep, wondering if he should leave to see if doing anything else than to sit around like this would help him. Glancing to Emily for a moment, he decided to get up, for without sleep, he wouldn't be much good for her.  
So he got up, snuck past the half asleep crew, and went out, leaving the heavy door open behind him.

It was something seeing Karnaca stretch out like this. It had him stare out, looking at the city from a different light. And the night air did help to add to the atmosphere of the whole scene. And there, Corvo stayed alone, for quite a while, before he ended up asleep in the chair he had settled in, waking up only perhaps 20-40 minutes later, by a hand on his shoulder, one that had Corvo reach for the sword on his hip.

"... Daud."

"You're not sleeping up here, Corvo." Daud muttered, and looked back to the captain's hut. "Barometer shows there's rain on the way. So- get up-" He was shut up by Corvo's lips on his, having been dragged down to Corvo's level. And there they stayed for a little moment, Corvo sighing deeply once they parted.

"Give me some of that whiskey."

"Hrmp." Daud smiled ever so slightly, and lead Corvo down to his offices, ending up drinking a glass with Corvo, who warmed up after said drink. He didn't want to even get tipsy, neither did Daud. So they just went to bed after that, Corvo ending up asleep on Daud, as the man read in the candlelight, for Daud was not tired at all. Not even with Corvo's secure weight on him did he sleep. He just laid there, stroking the sleeping Corvo's hair.  
And for a moment, maybe just a few minutes, Daud drifted in between being asleep and awake.  
In those minutes Emily dragged the heavy steel door open, seeing the two men in the candlelight, asleep from what she could tell, and... Her heart sunk a bit in her chest, seeing how the two of them laid. How the book Daud had was laying on Corvo's shoulder, barely held up, as it seemed Daud had just let it fall down.  
She didn't know this was Daud's room, or offices, as she supposed he slept up in the captain's hut. It made sense, after all, but... Now she knew...

Daud was shaken out of his state once Emily took a step inside, wanting to blow out the candle, for it was spilling wax.

"... Emily..." Daud muttered low, the hand in Corvo's hair now moving away, moving the book too.

"... Your candle is messy... You should blow it out..." Emily said as in a whisper, and started to inch her way back out, Daud just watching her go... Before he understood her expression...

"I'll wake Corvo." He said, about to move, when Emily just suddenly shock her head, violently enough to catch the former assassin's attention, making him luckily pause.   
"It's okay... I just... It's weird."

Daud sighed a bit, asking her wordlessly to open the door a bit more, which she did, letting more lights in. He then licked his fingers, and put out the candle.  
"I understand." He answered, his rumbly voice making Corvo move his head ever so slightly into his neck.

"... Goodnight." Emily said a little hurriedly, and went out, going by her quarters to find her sword. She needed to do something while she waited, after all, so why not train with some of the dummies? Carefully putting her sword at her hip, she dragged the heavy dummies out onto deck, Daud hearing it, and holding a hand over his ear to not let him wake up too easily, all while the man read his book. It was The Prince of Tyvia, Daud finding it interesting enough.

Another hour, and Corvo woke up by himself, arms eeling over Daud's chest as he stretched, and yawned loudly, lips stroking against the veins on Daud's neck.

"Morning..." Corvo muttered in said neck, sending a bit of a shudder through Daud.

"Morning to you too." The man replied, and dragged Corvo's head gently out of his neck, to not complicate things, and "wasting" more hours of the morning. They had the time to waste, but with Emily bored out on deck, it was perhaps best to not let her wait any longer for her father to get up. Said man only frowned slightly, ending up kissing Daud on the cheek, and slipping out of bed together with his assassin, noticing once Daud sat his shadow that he looked tired.

"... You should sleep more."

"If I were tired, I would." Daud muttered as he pulled on his boots. 

"... How about I make you?"

"Sleep darts doesn't affect me."

Huffing, Corvo glanced to him as his lover dressed up, fixing his unkempt shirt.  
"Let's go, Corvo. You got a bored daughter waiting for you."

 

With these words, the two men finally left the room, and joined the others up on deck. Emily was at the back of the ship, training still, so Corvo went and collected her, now everyone was around the table, eating breakfast. Billie arrived just a few minutes later, and joined them as well, everyone enjoying their food well enough. 

After this, Daud went straight ahead to the skiff, Corvo getting up and joining him, Emily instinctively going after him too.

"No." Daud said, turning to face them. "Better I get them ready for it, and in case some of them wants to hurt either of you, you stay here with back up." Daud ordered, and both the two of them understood the concern. Though for Corvo, he didn't care, but he couldn't leave Emily at the ship, no matter if he trusted the crew or not. He didn't want to leave her alone ever again. At least until she was able to take care of herself, and he could be sure that she wouldn't fall into anyone else's arms ever again, unless it was with someone she truly trusted, of course.

With this, Daud left for Karnaca, to collect whatever former whalers had heard the word of Daud's call to arms, leaving Emily and Corvo back on the ship.

 

Taking his time and heading through the streets where they had painted the posters, he figured that quite a few whalers had taken up his word, or the guard had taken them down to switch them out. Though, the latter was highly unlikely, Daud still couldn't help but to wonder. Most of the whalers he set off in Dunwall, so it was odd if a lot of them were here.

But they were, as soon as Daud stepped close to the bar, he could tell that there was quite a ruckus in there. A bit of hope sparked in his chest as he entered in, the door opening catching everyone's attention, including Rod's. He looked at his wits end, and got a wide grin as Daud entered.

"There he is! Go have fun or whatever!" The man said with a happy tone, Daud all of suddenly getting every man in front of him, and... They were all familiar. Every single one of them, maybe up to at least 12 of them before him.

"Sir!" Said Julian, a giant smile on his usually frowny face. "It's been a while! You wanted us here, right?" Several former whalers nodded and uttered a "yeah?" after him, all looking very happy to see their former master. Oddly enough, one would think that they would be glad to get rid of the Bond that had held them to their master.

"Yes. I got a problem on my hands, and need help."

"Gotcha boss! Who's the target?" Finn said, before anyone else could ask.

Looking to Rod, who couldn't help but to glance towards them while rubbing a few stains off the glass he had, Daud waved for them to head out with him, and they ended up in an alleyway not too far. There he told them all to wordlessly spread out, finding 14 of them there. "Listen up."

And thus Daud explained the situation to his former men, their mood dropping a bit at the first mention of witches. But they stayed for the whole explination, and stood as their former master finished.

"Well..." Julian muttered, and shrugged, wholeheartedly putting a lot of effort into it. "I'm in. We're all in, huh?"

Everyone nodded. "Your plan is good, I've wanted to do that for a good while, actually. Damned witches killed Scott." Julian continued, the others agreeing. Some not that much, there was still some rivalry in the group, but it would have to be shoved to the side for now. "You will have your own ship, Billie's. The Dreadful Wale."

"Gotcha. And sounds good. Poor Empress' already stuck with too many of us, I'd say." Finn snickered, and turned to his men.

"Then we're off, today. Billie will steer the ship, but not have command. So Thomas will be with you." Daud mentioned, nobody reacting any negatively to it.

"Fine by me. Always thought he'd take over for you, actually." Marco muttered, Daud just raising a brow. "I'm sure one day he will. But not now." His words was a warning, and they understood that.

Sharing his Bond with them, they all moved out, some men nearly howling of joy when they did their first traversal. It really showed that they had missed the powers, Daud not able to blame them, despite cursing his powers himself, silently.  
A trip back on the skiff later, and the Dreadful Wale was taken closer to shore, the now crew of the ship transversing up, and greeting Billie like she was an old friend, lost to time. It had her heart stuck in her throat for a little while, but it disappeared once Thomas arrived, greeting his former gang members, and within a few moments, following The Hounded Shackle into the channel, leaving Karnaca.  
Daud was at the helm, with Corvo and Emily down on deck training.

 

Now it was three weeks, and they would arrive in Morley. Which, they did quickly, the three weeks going by fast, even after a stop to stock up, all the former whalers knowing how to pack for a trip between the isles, so they didn't demand a lot of food.  
In Morley, it was the same thing, go to the capital, and start a brawl. Send word out, by painting his wanted posters, Daud taking Corvo and Emily with him this time too. Emily painted as usual, and Corvo this time patched Daud up, as a few too many broken bottles were swung at him. Emily found herself more and more okay with the two of them being together, and actually, found Corvo's smiles to Daud to be good. He looked really happy, and Emily didn't want to deny him that feeling...  
A day later and Daud went to greet the whaler's who showed up, ending up with 20 of them on the ship now. The 14 that already were there had stocked up meanwhile, even been out and stealing most of the food, not really caring to pay too much money, but it was fine for Daud, for damn, feeding them all with coin would be hard. Emily didn't know, so she couldn't disagree. Corvo did, though, he could tell as he watched them bring things in on the Wale, he did keep an eye on the ship. He could kill them all if he had to, but... Hrmp. Corvo chased those thoughts out of his head. Daud wouldn't do this unless he knew they could be trusted.

Tyvia was next, and there were not many there who wanted to join. 2 former whalers, who nearly laughed when Daud told them his plans, but agreed to come along anyway, not minding to fight a few more fights. The reason they laughed, well, they really didn't expect witches to do such a thing. And it was hilarious to them, Daud explaining this to Corvo, as he did every time he picked up new people. Corvo didn't like it, so he watched the ship a few more times, once Daud actually went up and lead him to bed, Corvo ending up deeply asleep after an hour or so, due to Daud stroking his hair, lulling him to sleep.  
Dunwall was next. And once they arrived, this time, instead of fighting, Corvo took Daud to the announcement centre in the Tower, although Daud had protested at first strongly, nearly about to throw Corvo overboard.

"You got a lip scar due to the fights..." Corvo muttered as he climbed the stairs with Daud, who just sighed, scratching his head, not getting what was so bad about it. Emily did, though, and looked back to him, still holding onto Corvo's head as she was stationed on his shoulders. They had both been quiet for the entire trip here after that, so she wanted to try and relieve the tension.

"You shouldn't get so many more scars, Daud... You'll look older than you are." She said, completely serious, but, in a sense, joking too.

Daud huffed a laugh. "Think I've already achieved that." He said, now entering the room. It was dusty, not having been used for a while, for the fact was that Emily planned on tearing it down, not wanting something like it in her Tower anymore.  
Yet, the machines worked, Corvo turning it on, then... Turing to Daud, and shock his head. As if telling him he wasn't old. Just huffing with a raised brow, Daud stepped before the microphone.

"You know what to do." Corvo said, and with this, Daud pressed the button to speak.

"Group up." Daud said, his voice filling Dunwall's streets, making every former whaler within earshot of a speaker hear it. And they knew immediately what to do.

With this done, Daud looked to Corvo and Emily. "It'll not be long before they've gathered at the Flooded District. So- take your time and rest up, both of you." Daud muttered, his expression neutral as always. Corvo looked to Emily, and she nodded, agreeing to it. "Let's get some food, and then go back to the ship, Corvo." Said Lord Protector nodded, and Daud went to leave.  
And as he walked down the stairs alone, Emily busy getting on Corvo's shoulders, Curnow came RUNNING past the former assassin, the man stopping to stare at him, though... Let him go, for he recognised him, and continued up the stairs.

"... Lord Protector! Empress!" He said, the shock painted on his face as he met them halfway. 

"Finally!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for being so slow with this, I completely lost where I was going! Though, I have picked it up again now, so hopefully I'll churn out more chapters! We're nearing the end with quick steps now! c:  
> Thank you everyone for your support, kudos and comments, by the way! I am so happy you guys like the story enough to leave 'em omfg.
> 
> Well, see you all in the next chapter! c:


	17. Caught

Daud felt bad once he entered the Flooded District's streets, balancing on one of the light poles, that just barely stood straight, the waves of the water having knocked them a little bit too much out of their original position. And it did feel like someone else had been there before, and most likely struggled to stay on it. No matter, for now Daud found himself on top of the rooftops, high, high up, and climbing even higher.  
He found men wandering through the streets, walking casually around, as if looking for someone, and all of their faces were familiar. Tired, some a bit beaten, but familiar. There wasn't many so far, and Daud honestly were hoping for more, but he supposed it was nothing to worry about, with able men, no matter how many they were, it would work out anyway.

He moved along the rooftops, blinking over them in order to get to Central Rudshore, where his old hideout was stationed yet, most likely more run down and moldy than before, if he knew this part of the city right. Something that was certainly the case, as he stepped over the edge, and stared out towards the old building, and the statue of... Jessamine. She still stood tall, though with an arm missing as it had once he left the place. It was the last thing he looked at, before going.

His men were already moving along the broken and rundown walkways, inching themselves around the parts that they knew were too dangerous. There was only one destination he knew they were heading to, and that would be his offices. Daud sighed, and stepped down to the edge of the rooftop, as he could not move along them for much longer, and jumped down, did a bit of a flip, and landed well onto the metal walkway, sending loud rumbles through it, and gaining the attention of his former men.

So many pair of eyes turned towards him, and within just a moment or two, Daud could tell that they all knew exactly who it was, standing tall there. Dad then started running to his destination, transversing up to the parts where it was hard to get to for normal humans, and then he ended up in the window, sitting there hunched over on it.

"Come- then. Prove you still got what it takes to work for me." He said, leg swinging as he sat waiting.

The former whaler's motivation was instantly reignited, some of them really needed that, and they all moved faster, Daud actually moving back into the familiar halls of the building, and starting to head to his offices, like it would be back in the day. His key he had gotten back from Corvo before they left the Hounded Shackle, so he could go by his chest after this, Daud fiddling with the key in his pocket as the old offices of his neared with quick steps.

Once he got to the hallway, climbing up, two men stood by the doors, and smiled once they saw who it was. Two very familiar men, Rinaldo, and Leon. They opened up to the door for their former master, Daud just frowning at them.

"Quit being silly and go inside." He ordered, both men chuckling with a hint of self irony in their voices, and headed inside, the two of them glad Daud hadn't changed at all.

Daud headed straight for his offices, ending up staring at the wanted posters as he stood waiting, Rinaldo and Leon standing by the shelf, just by the stairs, watching their master...

"You look tired, Daud." Rinaldo commented, Daud looking to him over his shoulder.

"As do you. Go help the others to relieve it." He ordered, Rinaldo knowing all too well that he didn't need to follow his orders right now, but still, he instinctively did, and walked out, Leon following him, he could tell his master wanted a moment alone.

And alone Daud ended up, now turning back to the posters, being met with the faces of the man targets he had killed. And.

Jessamine.

She still stared at him, through the grime and dirt that had dirtied the poster. Her face, it was burned in Daud's mind, and seeing it only had his heart sink deeper in his chest, the man wanting nothing more than to look away. But he felt he had an obligation to keep her stare.

"I..." Daud muttered, expression straining.

"They're safe." He took a deep breath, as if bracing for a reply. But he got none, and all he could do was to look back to the door, hearing his former men approach. Jessamine didn't take her eyes off Daud as he turned his back to the poster, and stood regally as he usually would when addressing his men.

"Tonight is a day of familiarity." Daud started, once all his men were in the room, all standing close enough to hear him. Some settled onto the floor just to look busy.

"Witches has resurfaced after I put down Delilah months ago. As most of you know, they kidnapped the Empress. This, was to hunt me down, using her hatred for me as a motivator." Daud didn't even pause.

"This lead to a rescue operation, and now, she is safe with her Lord Protector. This, due to me working together with him. I saved her once before from the witches, and was lenient. Merciful. But this time..."

Daud's expression hardened, there were so many reasons why, many Daud just couldn't pin one down at the moment.  
"I want blood." He felt Jessamine's eyes dig into his back, felt them like daggers. It hurt, ripped at him to utter these words.

"And I know many of you do too." He continued, gesturing to them.

 

"So you got a choice. You know what it is."   
A former member stood still for a moment, looking down as he formulated the words he needed to say. The rest had already stepped forward, wordlessly pledging their swords to their old master, some not too happy to come back, and some very much so.

"One left. She's my wife." The man who had not yet decided muttered, but loud enough for Daud to hear. "Does this matter, Daud? Do I have to fight you?" He asked, face hardening for every word he uttered.

Daud paused, eyes darting to him, and looked over him, in a manner of surprise. One very mild, and subtle, one couldn't tell from any indication on his face. Unless, you were Corvo, but he was far away.

"... -No."

"... Thank you." The whaler said, and stepped forward.

"You know what to do." Daud said, and granted every last man there powers, some happier to have it than others.  
He turned slightly to the side, seeing Jessamine for a second, and... Let his eyes wander on, the man now leaving the offices for what would be the last time.

He jumped out to the walkways, leading back to his destination, waiting for the rest of his men to get there. Some needed to get used to their powers again after all.

"I will explain my plan on the way, so everyone, stay close, and tell the man who didn't hear it. I won't repeat myself."

 

With this a whole gang of men leap from rooftop to rooftop, the sight of it needing to be terrifying to the usual wanderer down in the streets. But due to their training, they weren't noticed, not before they were very close to the Tower.

Emily stood by the window, having just gotten ready for bed. She was watching Daud and his men quietly, the cup of tea in her hand burning her little finger, but she didn't really seem to mind it. Her expression was neutral, although bordering on serious, the young girl not really believing what she saw. She thought the man already had a lot of men, but this... Made their numbers much greater.  
She made an effort to remember their numbers, counting them quickly before they disappeared to the docks after staying for a little while, clearly listening to the man left, a lone Daud, close to the Tower.

And she saw how he moved his head towards Emily, as if he knew someone was watching him. His gaze didn't meet Emily's, he was in fact looking in general, to just look for movement. Emily didn't know this, and felt almost like a rat before a hound. Frozen stiff, a tint of fear in her heart.

But rationality took over that part of her, and Emily swallowed down the tea she had just sipped, and stepped away from the window. She knew Daud was harmless to her. He gave her the sword that stood balanced against her bed...  
She sighed, placed the cup back onto the tray and ate the last of her food, deciding to not tell Corvo of what she had seen until it was needed. If it was, of course.

 

Meanwhile Daud moved across the rooftops alone, on his way towards the Tower's grounds. He took a quick turn after entering through the open front doors, sneaking through the shadows, and quickly moving up to the second floor using the chandlers hanging from the ceiling, ending up at the former Lord Regents bedroom. It was very much under construction, Daud stepping over the planks and nails with light feet, until he slipped through an open hole in the wall, and dusted himself off. One he went through the doors to the hallway, he made sure to map out of the place in his mind, finding a good route across the place, and needing to use those walkways and holes in the walls by the ceiling to find Corvo.  
He spent not long, only perhaps 15 minutes before he reached a room, finding Corvo hunched over the desk there, a lot of paperwork before him. Pages upon pages laid before him, Corvo already tired of it, as he was laying with his head in his arms, clearly too tired to deal with this himself.  
Though he heard Daud coming, turning his head ever so slightly to listen. And he was quick to look up, meeting Daud's gaze as he heaved himself up from the desk, a smile creeping up to his lips for the first time in hours.

"Daud."

"Corvo." Daud nodded, a small smile creeping to his lips too.

Without a single pause, Corvo further heaved himself up, but he was pushed down by Daud who had transversed to save some seconds, Daud just shaking his head. "Stay, Corvo. You seem to need it."

Without much protest to that, Corvo shoveled some of the papers out of the way at the edge of the desk, and offered Daud a seat, who took it without much problem.

"So- you're keeping busy?" Daud asked nonchalantly, picking up one of the papers, Corvo not even caring to stop him, and ended up organizing the papers left.

"It's just to read them, and we can get along."

"The trip was quicker than expected Corvo, so you should get some sleep." Daud muttered. "The men needs some time to get ready anyway, we will have until the morning."

"Well, in that case." Corvo said, starting to pick up all the papers and placing what he had read in one pile, and the rest on the . Daud watched, and placed the paper he had in his hand in the pile of not read. For there were no signature written on it.  
"Come when you wake up. We'll be waiting." Daud muttered and got up, Corvo getting up as well, and before Daud could even take a breath a hand gripped a hold of his collar, and dragged him along with him to the door. An expecting look came to Corvo's face as Daud stood staring bewildered at him, frowning, until he realized what this was good for.

So, his expression softened, and he opened up the door, joining Corvo's side willingly as they went ahead through the hallways. He walked lightly out of habit, avoiding the stares that he got from passing guards. None of them dared to approach them, although one could tell that they had questions about this, for Daud was most certainly recognized, the stares were telling enough of that.

Corvo lead Daud to his bedroom, and locked the door after him, the key Corvo left on the nightstand, in full view of Daud, who was already dressing down, shrugging off his coat, and leaving it in an armchair by Corvo's bed.

"You do have the time, no?" Casually wandering to Daud, Corvo took a hold of his shirt buttons, starting on it.

"I'm not needed." Daud muttered, starting on Corvo's buttons, a small sigh escaping the man, however.

Corvo paused for a moment, glancing quickly towards Daud's. To those steel blue eyes of his.  
Steel blue met brown, and Daud drowned any questions Corvo had out with a quick kiss to his lips. A kiss that Corvo moved in to, returning it while the former assassin's shirt was shrugged off into the chair.  
Sighs escaped Corvo as his own shirt were removed off him, hands returning to Daud's head, wrapping around him, to not let him escape for tonight. Corvo was quick to move him too, now that he figured Daud didn't have other plans, once his hands wrapped around Corvo's waist, and his kissing increasing in vigor. At first they were careful, controlled. But he lost himself more and more in Corvo, but he still had a certain alertness, he wasn't completely lost. Corvo didn't blame him, watching as Daud fell onto the bed after he pushed him down on it. He couldn't really help but to keep an ear out towards the door himself, guessing it was exactly what Daud was doing.  
But the hand cupping his face, pulling him close let his thoughts be ripped away from him for now, and his attention went back to the kisses, leaving Daud's mouth to continue down his jaw, down his neck.  
Enjoying this, Daud nuzzled against Corvo's head, the hand wrapped round it trying to steer him up. Corvo obliged, and was met with slow kisses to his cheek, jaw... Then a hand dragged down Corvo's chest, pasts his ribs, and went to his stomach, and under his pants, and as the former assassin's hand trailed over Corvo's length, he licked Corvo's earlobe, having the man in his arms gasp against his neck, sucking in air as further touches, and Daud nibbling at Corvo's earlobe made him gasp further, inhaling sharply.

"Fuck..."

Corvo said through gritted teeth, and pressed his face against Daud's neck, teeth trailing against his skin. Daud leaned into to this, the hand teasing Corvo now wrapping around him, Corvo only ending up helplessly thrusting into it, as he was currently on top, yet not really, but he didn't find it in him to care at the moment. All that mattered right now was the man under him. To the Void with all those papers..

He wanted Daud. He needed him.  
Corvo was quick to gain back his composure and return this to Daud, said assassin furrowing his brows at the contact, even biting at his lip, only to draw blood once Corvo's nibbles turned into a full on bite. It felt good, a bit too much as well, for it had been quite a while. The fact they have had time to even sleep in the same bed at the same time was a surprise for the last weeks.

Daud groaned, stirring under Corvo with subtle movements, starting to free Corvo from his pants, pulling them down together with his underwear.

 

"Daud..." Corvo managed to moan, licking the bite marks he had just made before he sat up, starting to eel out of his own pants, letting go of Daud in the process. But he wasn't without attention for long, for Corvo was quick to put both hands in Daud's pants, and pull them down too, hovering over the man as he did. Lips so damned close as he moved, making Daud more frustrated than he already was with this..  
So he helped to get out of his pants, kicking them off when Corvo allowed him to.  
And while he had Corvo there, sitting up with him, he turned this around, now laying Corvo onto his back on the bed, more in it now as well, so that they could move as much as they wanted without falling off. Expectation painting his face, Corvo's mouth opened a bit more once he realized why he was laid like this, staring at Daud's hands trailing down his chest, as it had before, only this time the hands left a trail of burning heat, that went down together with the man, who's face now were dangerously close to Corvo's length, and...

One lick and Corvo melted, throwing his head back, gritting his teeth until his jaw hurt in order to not moan too loudly. Oh- this hadn't happened before.  
Every lick had Corvo strain himself more with not howling out of pleasure, and in order to concentrate on that better, he went the usual route and dug his hands into his lovers hair, to have something to grip. And grip he did, to the point that Daud groaned against Corvo, taking every inch of Corvo in, Corvo letting a moan escape him, for it was truly needed.  
Whne Daud started bobbing his head up and down, Corvo started to attempt to stop his merciless lover, even though the building pleasure in his guts screamed not to. He managed, dragging Daud up and away from him by the hair, wiping excess saliva off his chin as he locked eyes with Corvo.

"Not... So fast." Corvo muttered, voice breathy.

Daud didn't say anything and instead let actions speak for him, starting to kiss up Corvo's stomach, and trailing along his kisses, Corvo's body arching into every kiss. He missed the warmth he had on his length, to the point he put his hands on his lovers chest, stroking along it, and pushing lightly on him, as if telling him to get off.  
Daud got the memo and moved back, only for Corvo to follow, one hand stroking along his lovers collarbone, and the other to his waist, now ending up moving Daud to lie where he had just moments ago, Daud enjoying the view before him.  
Then Corvo started to prepare his lover, impatient tonight. As well, both knew they could get caught very easily here, if one just happened to walk past, the sounds would be heard, if they didn't manage to stay quiet. Stopping time could be useful, but it could only be for so long, for when things ended up too much, none of them could concentrate enough to not blink instead of stopping time. They knew from experience, unfortunately.

Daud squirmed under Corvo, along with his movements, a hand gripping the sheets hard. maybe to the point where they would tear, but either way, it wouldn't be a problem to get them replaced. Corvo couldn't help but to drink in the sight, Daud a cursing mess under him already, clearly trying to keep his composure, but failing. It got a bit too much for the Lord Protector, and instead of shutting Daud up with a kiss, Corvo had other plans.  
He moved a bit back and leaned down to Daud's length, lips only brushing at the sensitive skin. Daud shot open his eyes, realizing what Corvo was about to do, and even before he could open his mouth and protest it, Corvo had him, the heat of it engulfing him so suddenly his words were lost to him, and he ended up moaning out Corvo's name instead, a drawn out, annoyed tone, yet with pleasure mixed in.  
The Lord Protector ignored the others words, and grumbled against the skin when Daud gripped his hair, tongue skillfully moving along the length in his mouth.

"Corvo..-!" Daud growled, gripping Corvo's hair harder than he intended, Corvo stopping due to understanding what he wanted and let Daud's length go, Corvo sighing deeply. Almost crawling up to Daud, the two met in a lustful kiss, Corvo moving in between Daud's legs, Daud not needing to nod, not needing to do anything, for he knew all too well that he could trust Corvo.

"Ahh-" Daud let slip, moving out of the kiss for a moment while Corvo adjusted himself inside of his lover, leaving kisses down to his jawline now, for they both needed to mind their breathing.  
Daud's arms wrapped around Corvo, fingers curling into his hair at his neck, moving before Corvo, said man in Daud's arms shuddering violently at the sensation, biting his bleeding lip to stop any sort of sounds.  
Corvo ended up being the merciless one this time, knowing exactly how Daud liked it, thrusting harder for each one, hands grasping his waist while he panted just loud enough in Daud's neck, finding himself too occupied with this to kiss the skin before him, instead finding himself moving in, licking along it, Daud tilting his head to give him space. He grunted louder than he meant to once Corvo st his teeth into his skin, having Daud move against Corvo for a few times, to just torture him a bit, and it worked, well too, Corvo leaving another bite, then a kiss, starting to get so far gone he didn't care anymore, he needed to occupy his mouth somehow to not moan too much.  
Daud managed well to stay quiet enough, only when Corvo's hand left his waist and took a hold of Daud's dick did he let a few sounds escape him, still remembering the sensation of Corvo's brief blowjob.  
Thrusts made them both a mess, sweat beading and running down their bodies, and scratch marks started to show on both of them, neither able to help themselves. Eventually Corvo found his way up from Daud's neck, catching his mouth with his own, and ending up kissing him so damned hard Daud's hair got even more messed up than it already where, said man kissing back with just as much intensity, though. Finally, Daud pulled away from the kiss, coming to the point he arched his back, nearly thrusting up, taking heavy breaths in order to keep himself quiet, and gripping around Corvo for what one would think was dear life.  
He collapsed onto the bed with arms laid at his side, panting heavily, eyes closed to ride out the orgasm. The sight under Corvo got him well over the edge too after a few more thrusts, pulling out of Daud and staining the man's stomach and chest further, Corvo shuddering violently, ending up too weak to keep himself up, and fell to Daud's chest.

They laid like this for a while, Corvo with his head right by Daud's, panting in his ear.  
Daud's eyes opened up slowly after a moment of peace, however, and he shuffled, moving as he did, Corvo almost about to grab him, to stop him from getting up, but once he figured Daud wasn't leaving, he let himself relax, moving along to let it go completely.

"Come here." Daud muttered, a hand moving onto Corvo's chest, and down, as if trying to lift him up.  
Corvo got what he wanted, and ended up laying his head on Daud's arm, close as he could to him, and got the duvet draped over them both. It was comfortable more so than the damned cot, and for once they were fully naked too, a feeling Corvo hadn't had in ages.

Sighing, sleep started to tug at them both, Corvo fighting it, though.

"Love you." He muttered, Daud only finding himself smiling at those words, nudging Corvo's forehead with his own, cursing himself for smiling. "Love you too." He muttered, the smile fading while he ended up asleep, the quickest in years. Perhaps even decades.

 

It was hard to wake up for Daud only a few hours later, finding that they had moved in their sleep, Corvo now on his back, with Daud now at his lovers side instead, arm still under him, though.  
He slowly took the arm back, making sure to not wake Corvo as he did, though.  
He couldn't help but to lean in closer once he got himself propped up on his elbow, kissing Covo's forehead, who slept soundly through it. Some hair were moved from his face too, Daud's expression worsening the more time he spent doing this.

Eventually the man slowly moved to get his arm back, Corvo only stirring lightly when he was moved, but not waking up. Relieved about this fact, Daud got up, slowly, for no other reason than to avoid waking his lover, to then get dressed, making sure to keep an eye out for Corvo, in case he would wake up. He didn't, not even when the duvet were draped further over him, to make sure she kept warm, and a lingering kiss was placed on his lips.

Daud didn't even mean for it to be like it.

Though, he now went to the door, knowing full well what he was doing, and opened the door, slipping out of it, and starting to sink into the shadows, to disappear.

"Daud-?" A young girls voice rang through the halls. Like an echo, especially in Daud's mind.

He stopped, and stepped out of the shadows, standing the light coming from the windows. The young girl who met him, was none other than Emily, who stood staring at the man, the girl still dressed, meaning... She was out wandering.

"I knew it." She muttered low at first, knowing Daud could hear her. Her expression started to look more and more angry.

Daud realized something as he stood there, the feeling of being watched, it had been completely right. Emily saw him speaking to his men.

"You're leaving. Leaving us behind." The volume in Emily's voice raised as she spoke. Daud kept quiet, but his own expression strained for every word she said, for..: She was right.  
Emily stood thinking hard about what she had to say. It showed that she wanted to yell, to let her anger out on the man before her, but she had enough composure to not do so, and instead chose her words carefully, Daud letting her have the time.   
"This is betrayal-! And you're turning your back on your orders! On me! I don't think I even need to tell you what that means, Daud...!" She had such an adult way of speaking now, it surprised Daud, who was expecting crying, and threats. 

"... But..." She wiped at her eyes, tears close to getting there out of frustration more than anger. "... Why are you staying and listening to me?" She asked, the thought just hitting her.

Daud only sighed.

"I can't leave now. You know I'm going, and will wake Corvo."

"But you can stop me!" Emily said, the words like a knife.

"No- I can't."

"Why not!?" Now it was nothing but anger speaking through the girl. And Daud had expected it, just... Not like this.

"I will never hurt you again, Emily."

"You were about to!"

"I am."

That stopped Emily in her tracks, and she stared wide eyed at Daud.

"So- I can't leave."

"I'm not hurt. Corvo will be."

"And therefore you will be."  
Those words shut Emily up again. And she now just stared angrily at Daud, waiting for him to leave. Or do anything. For she didn't feel like moving. She just... Couldn't.

In silence, Daud knelt down before her.

"You knew you would hurt us. Why did you still do it?"

"I wasn't planning to come back."

"... What?" Emily looked, to say the least, shocked.

"We're going to war, Emily. A gang war, of sorts, and it will be out to sea if I know my luck right. I'm expecting my ship to sink, for you know how their ship is stocked."  
Emily stood listening to the man kneeling before her.

"Witches heard my voice when I called for my men, Emily. They know much about me already, and I saw them watching us and listening in while we spoke. I meant for it." He sighed deeply. "They know my ship now, some followed the men back to it. Some followed me here, and are likely watching the Tower for movements."

"... Did you plan this...? All along...?"

"Only after Corvo suggested I'd make the announcement. I could end it quicker this way, or send them running. Judging by how close they are, it seems they want a fight, and they're clever enough to use the advantage they have."

Emily just... Stood there.

"... You want to die?"

"There's a high chance I will. If I don't, I would still stay away. You're both better off without me."

"That's a lie." Emily huffed. "And you know it. Corvo is happy with you. And you- I want you to train me. Like you do with the whalers."

This shut Daud up. "And you're happy with Corvo, I've seen it. Why would you say goodbye then? Hmm?" Hands on her hips, Emily leaned forward towards him, expecting an answer.

Daud only looked up, and heard a door opening up to reveal Corvo in it, standing in his usual clothing, hair a mess, though, worse than Daud's. He marched up to Daud, and took a hold of his collar, bringing the man back to his feet, and glared at him. Glared at him hard, face mere centimeters away from the other.

"... Will you leave, Daud? Will you betray us?" Corvo asked, a form of desperation in his eyes that Daud had never seen before. His voice even reflected it. "Is everything that has happened just a lie?"

"No- Corvo."

Corvo kissed him as a test, Daud only kissing him back shortly, not really wanting to show affections before the Empress of the Isles.

Corvo paused once they parted, looked down, and released his grip, he could tell from how Daud looked, that he meant his words. "... Good." Then Corvo looked back to his daughter, who walked up to him, and Daud.

"... Daud was about to leave, but he said he couldn't now, since he's hurting me. And he swore not to anymore." She explained, guessing Corvo didn't catch everything they said. And he didn't, just recently waking up due to being cold, missing Daud beside him.

"That doesn't make much sense, Daud." Corvo commented, glaring at his lover for an explanation. "You knew."

Said man sighed. Feeling very exposed.

"I wasn't planning on coming back, Corvo."

"..." The man before the old assassin looked hurt, and to a point, heartbroken as well. It seemed like a wave of realization rushed over him.

"... You... Were planning to die."

"Yes." Daud replied instantly. And it prompted a punch in the face from Corvo, Emily staring at them both wide eyed...

".. Idiot." Corvo said, his voice breaking, like the man himself. "You voiddamned idiot." Daud held his jaw for a moment, moving it to adjust it.

"I know." He rasped, how he was feeling starting to break through the cracks of his composure now.

"Daud." Emily said, and all of suddenly, took the man's hand in her own.

"I order you to stay alive- and to not dare to leave your service to the crown. In fact, I'm going to give you a vacant position in court, to keep you!"

Corvo looked towards his daughter for a moment, thinking he knew where this were going.

"You're now the Tower's spymaster!" She said, and stood tall. "You have no other choice! Empress' orders!"

 

Ah... Corvo almost gained a smile, for this, he hadn't expected of Emily, no, not at all. How Daud reacted, though, he had expected, at first he looked sort of angry, a lot of thoughts swirling in his head for the mere seconds he spent to digest the words, before... He only nodded.

"... As you wish." He muttered, and took a deep breath.

"What of my men?" Daud asked flatly, clearly not too happy about this, but accepting it.

"They'll be your spies." She looked up to Corvo, who agreed, nodding.

The man before her kept silent, Emily just sighing.

"You'll live here in the Tower with us. So that Corvo can be happy, and you can teach me. That's how it's going to go. So now..."  
She pushed at Corvo, who took a few steps to just let her have this, and then... At Daud. It was the first time she touched the man, and she was pushing at his back with one strong push, towards the room. Though Daud didn't budge.

"... Sleep. We can discuss everything tomorrow." She started, Corvo sighing at the words as he glanced to his lover, and took his collar, dragging Daud towards the room to make him go. "Yeah, Emily got a point. For herself mostly, though."

Corvo muttered, and turned to Emily after letting his lovers collar go. "Go to bed, Emily. You've stayed up well after your bedtime."

"It was good for something this time, though, father." Emily said, smiling, and went to her fathers side.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Daud." She said, and after exchanging a few looks with her father, the two of them left Daud in the hallway. Giving him a chance.

This had his heart set in his throat, and he had one hell of a hard time to swallow it down. Not because he was forced to stay, but... Because of the trust they still had in him. Even after all that. For in short, Daud wasn't forced to stay, not really. But the love he had for Corvo, and the fact he owed both of them his life, he... Found he couldn't go. Even more now.

So he went back to Corvo's room, ending up in the armchair as he waited, his coat hanging over it. Corvo joined 15 minutes later, finding a wide awake Daud, watching him wander in cautiously.

"... I heard something about a gang war." Corvo muttered, starting to undress once the door was locked. If Emily wanted to get in, she could, using her key.

"If this is the case, Daud, that we can't apprehend the witches, you'll need better equipment for your ship." He pulled off his shirt, the cold night air hitting his exposed skin like a wave, causing goosebumps.

"Emily said something about it too. It's something we can provide." He chuckled, seeing that Daud wasn't undressing, so he headed over to his lover, grabbing his shirt and pulling him up to stand.

"In fact, you can arrange this yourself, Royal Spymaster." patting Daud's chest, Corvo smiled, in a sense knowing how Daud was feeling about all of this.  
"Now get in bed. You're not sleeping in an armchair."

"I wasn't planning on sleeping."

... Frowning, Corvo just casually unbuttoned a few buttons on Daud's shirt, before he stopped him, removing his hands.

"Corvo."

Then Corvo all of suddenly, and with a slight playful smile, pulled Daud's up, hands against Daud's skin as he did. "Get in bed."

Corvo ordered, hands running up under the cloth, giving Daud goosebumps too.  
A grunt and Daud got off his shirt, tossing it aside onto the armchair.

Satisfied Corvo undressed further on his own, and went to bed, Daud joining him seconds later.

"You never lie, do you?"

"No- Corvo. I'm not planning to either."

"Good." An arm wormed itself over the old assassin's chest, Corvo sighing deeply, to the point it warmed up a patch of Daud's skin.

 

"We'll talk more tomorrow." The Lord Protector muttered, tired.

"Hrm." The grunt Corvo got as a reply was satisfying enough to him, the man now falling asleep, head resting on Daud's shoulder.

Daud stayed awake, however. His mind were racing with plans, and ways of doing things. To make it safer. To not die, and not drag Emily and Corvo down with him, for, oh, they were coming with now, there was no denying that...  
Daud sighed deeply, nuzzling the man at his side for a moment...

Sleep took him, even though he tried so hard to chase it off. And he woke up to knocks on the door, together with Corvo, both waking up in alarm...

They hoped it was Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp- Daud's stuck in it now. C:<


	18. Her

"It's a guard. Looks familiar."   
Daud muttered almost in a grumble, having twisted himself to the point where he was laying with his chin on Corvo's chest, staring towards the door, eyelids heavy.

Running a hand through his hair to fix it up slightly, Corvo braced himself to get up, giving Daud a little pat on the cheek to signal him about it.  
"We need a wash..." Daud muttered, reminding Corvo as the two of them separated, Corvo already missing the warmth of Daud's body on his own. Daud was by now sitting up, eyeing the floor for their clothes, not having moved too far from Corvo. Who, followed just a few moments later, and before his lover could move out of the bed, Corvo pulled him in and got a hold of him, kissing what he could reach of his face, which was Daud's cheek. Something the older man just grunted at, Corvo seeing only a glimpse of a smile before he got a kiss on the mouth back, one that was... A bit too... Good.

He instantly melted into it for the little second it lasted. With this they parted.

"Who is it?" Corvo asked towards the door, all while he was dressing up, not really wanting a random guard to know he slept with Daud tonight.

"It's Curnow!" The voice was like a croak, as if he hadn't had much sleep yet. "The Empress requests your presence at the breakfast table. She's currently making the food, so you will have some time."

"Thank you, Curnow." Corvo said back, now well enough dressed that he could head out, and not be stared at. As long as he made sure to not walk too close to anyone. ... Anyone but Daud, Corvo noted to himself, as he took a glance back to him, a smile creeping to his lips for no reason. None he was aware of, at least...

With this, Daud joined, just as well dressed, Corvo, and they left to wash up, new clothing in hand. It didn't take long, both men nice and clean within 10 minutes or so, Corvo all too happy to see his lover in his long shirt, and couldn't help himself but to help him button it up, pursed lips as he worked on it.

Wiping a few drops of water out of his hair as he walked at Daud's side to the dining room, Corvo sighed deeply, still warm from the water to let some heat out to clear his head.

"I suspect Curnow will want to talk after breakfast." Corvo muttered, low enough so that the passing guard didn't hear them. "It's best that you're not around for it, not yet. You'll have to have your title officially first- and I think he's suspicious of you."

Taking a glance towards Corvo, it showed that he took no offence. "I didn't expect anything else. I'll find something to do while I wait."

Hand outstretched, and now resting at the doorknob, Corvo found himself smiling towards his lover before entering, just for a little moment. "Good. Now, shall we?"

Daud nodded, and with this, the two of them entered, and found Emily just having settled down, the young girl's face lightning up as she saw her father, and instantly got up, running to him, who sat down to her level, stretching his arms out to her, hugging her gently as she threw her arms around his neck. She seemed very happy, not letting go of her father for a little while.

"I made food- just like Billie taught me" The young girl said, looking proud for for the moment, before returning to her usual self. "We'll have to eat quickly, though...!"  
Behind the two men now wandering to each the table, Curnow entered, looking like a mess. Indeed, he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep tonight... He entered in quietly, not really saying anything, as she stationed himself by the door, seeming to have put himself on guard duty for the moment.  
Emily paid him no mind, and settled by the table together with her father and her Spymaster. As they ate, Daud felt and knew that he was being stared at, Curnow most likely wondering what he was doing here. Wondering why he was so cosy with Emily.

Corvo noticed this as he ripped off a part of his bread, looking between the two men. There was little tension, but you could see this wasn't too nice for either of them. Though, Corvo went back to the food, not really minding that the food was a little bit burnt. Daud seemed to not mind either, he ate no matter what.

So once the plates were empty, Daud quietly wandered towards Curnow, the poor man tensing up as he did, and found that he could see Corvo behind the other. And when Daud passed him, opening the door and slipping out, his face dropped it's tensed muscles, and instead took a long, hard look at Corvo, questioning him with his eyes.

"You probably want to talk." Corvo said, loud enough so that Emily could hear it. "Well, we'd best to do it now, right, Emily?"

"Yes, we're leaving again soon!" Emily said as she downed her glass of Blood Ox milk, ready for the day now.

With this, Curnow joined the now cleaned table, Emily and Corvo explaining things to him, slow, to make sure he got everything in the tired state that the poor man was in.

 

 

Meanwhile, Daud 's footsteps echoed through the halls of the Tower, the man walking at a slow enough pace that he could digest the things he saw around him, and under him. Without Corvo, after all, Daud was a wanted man yet, so he kept out of sight, and out of mind for the residents of the Tower, which was most likely the best for most, Daud didn't want to spill more blood than he already had- for any more, and he'd drown in it.  
The chandeliers kept his weight well, Daud honestly finding himself impressed with the work that had been put into the iron work. But on second thought, it was perhaps just something to expect, the best materials and iron went to the rich. It was hard to forget it, wandering through Dunwall, and it's districts.  
But for now, it was oddly easy- Daud perhaps too used to the cramped halls and rooms of his ship, and the shoddy patchwork that they have had to do.

Hrmp.

The man kept moving, the Mark on his hand burning through the patches of darkness that he transversed to. He wanted to see the Tower, see his new home. It was something to do, a time waster for sure, and a way to be more familiar, if things were to end up badly for them, considering the witches, and his announcement yesterday.  
He kept a brisk pace, not lingering in the rooms for long. Nor at "ground" level, as there were always people wandering by, most seeming to the construction workers. Hopefully they were taking down all the shit that Burrows put up, though looking at the curtains, and most of the colour schemes in the Tower, this work was still in it's early phrases. Perhaps resources had gone elsewhere.  
Wiping at his nose due to a wanting to sneeze, Daud quickly slipped into Corvo's room, due to being the closest to it, and quickly held a hand over his nose. Yet, he sneezed, the man grumbling. But this sneeze, it made him oddly enough more aware, the blood in his veins running a bit hotter from the sudden movement. It seemed he was a bit too relaxed, and first now, he was waking up properly.

Good.

Though, due to having entered Corvo's room, Daud decided to take a moment to look around, finding himself wandering close to the fireplace. And he found a switch by it, and not being able to help himself, he pulled it. The wall behind the wood moved to the side, and Daud sat down to his knees, looking inside. He saw some instruments on the other side of the fireplace, only supposing the room was in the process of being changed, for the furniture were a bit jumbled out on the floor.

He transversed in after listening for any signs of life in said room, and looked around curiously, as if thinking this was a hidden room. The door's proved him wrong, though, and Daud noted that, just in case he had to leave in a hurry.  
As he had accessed the room long enough, the man turned on his heel, to look towards the fireplace again, to see if he found another switch, but, something of a frame drew his eyes away, and up towards a painting. First, a pair of legs, then, a womanly shape. Then...

_Her_

Daud's heart got stuck in his throat as he stopped his eyes from moving away. Stopped himself from not looking at her. She were here again, right in front of him. Her eyes judging, yet with this sort of softness that he hadn't seen in any other painting, or drawing of her. Nor, the woman herself.  
Her eyes were burned into his mind. Her voice echoing through his head, and even worse not that he looked to her again.

Daud's troubled look turned into one of acceptance. One of a forsaken pride, left to rot.

"I'm intruding, aren't I?" He asked her, as if he expected an answer.

The man even paused- hoping for an answer.

And there, Daud stood for a while. Searching for words again.

"If I knew-" His lips trembled. "I would not accept his demands. No matter what." He took a deep breath, the man before the painting. The man, on his breaking point, under the watchful gaze of the Empress, of the woman, who's blood still stained his hands. The woman, the only woman who could get him to this point.

"... What is done, is done. And out of this- on my life, I swear, they will not be hurt. I will be their shield. Their sword. No matter what." He paused again.

"... And I am sorry." A bite to his lip drew blood, Daud tasting the iron worse than he ever had. "I am so-... Sorry."  
There were much meaning behind these words. Too much, perhaps, for now Daud found himself transversing away, ending up by the door. He hesitated for a moment, looking back to her. ... Still waiting for an answer.

But there were none. Daud swung the door open, escaping, before his heart would rip him open. Before things just rushed out of him, making a mess of him. Making him so exhausted, he wouldn't be fit to fight, as he promised her he would. As he swore. And exposing him, needing to explain to everyone and nobody...

But he knew, as he transversed across the halls, across the place, and out of the nearest open window he saw. Hanging off the building, the river under him wanting to swallow him, that it would swallow his enemies. The sea would hungrily devour his enemies as he would lay them bare for it, toss them, kick them. He needn't fight much, if he had a plan.  
Grunt after grunt, and Daud found himself up on the roof of the Tower, needing air. Needing space to think, to breathe, for she... Took the breath out of him.

Needing to see where she fell, for one last time, most likely.

He stood at the high Tower, he stood there, looking down. Only seeing a part of it, but still knowing all too well. He looked around for a moment, his heart writhing in his chest, tossing and turning, and he slowly took a step forward. And he fell. He fell for a second, and stopped time itself, finding himself hovering. Eyes darting.

And he materialised at the site of her death. Of her grave. Daud swore he still saw the blood for a split second. It had been burned into his mind, though.  
Sitting onto his knees, Daud settled for a while. A good while. To pay his respects. He sat formally, head hanging down, shutting out the world around him. Completely silent, completely just there.

Eventually, Daud got up, having to due to some guards taking notice of him. And perhaps, they were done talking soon. Perhaps he could... Ready himself to go back again.

He stepped away, the guard running to him with his sword drawn. With no will to fight and feeling like he couldn't, Daud was quick to sleepdart him, and transverse away with the guard. He was settled against the wall, out of sight and out of mind, and now, returned to the dining hall, going through the same window he left the Tower from, after much climbing. He just needed to feel the exhaustion in his bones too.  
On his way, however, he... Stopped, hand almost grasping the doorknob.  
He pulled it back, pulled it away, and looked to it, for a slight moment. His left hand.

Then he... Opened the door, and entered in, Corvo, Curnow and Emily still at it, however.

The first thing Daud got once he entered was a smile from Corvo, a curious look from Emily, and a sour look from Curnow. Who's nose wrinkled ever so slightly as he had to speak.

"Good." Curnow muttered at Daud, and turned to Corvo, gesturing to him as well. "Corvo here said you need supplies. Tell me what you need, and I'll have it arranged for you in a moment. I understand you are short on time." He didn't sound too happy to speak to the now Royal Spymaster, but had to anyway. Though, he didn't have the sneer that was common among the nobility, something Daud appreciated- a lot. Though, Daud simply sighed, and let the man know what he would need, and where he was docked. But told him, to hold on for a moment, because of his men, and Daud needed to be down there. Quickly too.

Corvo understood, and Emily was the first to disappear like a blur towards her room, her nanny only barely managing to go with her. And Corvo, he followed suit after her, patting Daud's shoulder for the slight moment that they passed each other. It was a silent way to speak, and Daud liked it, sighing as he stood alone with Curnow now, who turned on his heel.

"... I don't trust you- but if she wants this, she wants this. Take care of them."

Crossing his arms, Daud waited for the man to finish his sentence, although he never did.. "No threats...?"

"There is none for a man like you. And I am not the type of man to give any." With this, Curnow left the room.

He left Daud with a sense of pride, but it was swallowed by one of respect.

It didn't stop him from going to find Emily and Corvo, though, finding them on the way to Corvo's chambers/offices. Emily had a small little bag over her shoulders, an Empress did need a few things, after all. And her sword was at Corvo's hip for now, perhaps to lighten the load, no matter though, for Daud didn't think much about it, especially when Corvo placed a hand on his shoulder, and took him with him inside to his room. Where Corvo packed his things too, Daud grabbing his clothing as well, folding it neatly, and packing it into his coat to his best ability. Though he was thrown a bag by Corvo, who had one extra.

Emily sat on Corvo's office chair as she watched them pack, idly kicking at the air, though she almost reached the floor. Very soon.

"... Daud- are you...?"

The now Royal Spymaster looked to her, eyes not directly to her, however, his face looking questioning in a serious manner.

"... Are you wearing father's shirt?" She said, head now resting on her hand.

The serious look on Daud's face very slowly softened, and his face said it all for Emily, who slowly gained a bit of a smile.

"I see." She said, quickly and shortly.

Corvo cleared his throat, a very lopsided smile hidden behind his hand. One that Daud saw, and frowned deeply to, punching Corvo's arm, in a playful manner. And... It showed to Emily, as she stood there and watched her father full on chuckle as he rubbed his arm and cursing Daud under his breath... That they really cared about each other. Daud smiled even, letting Corvo punch him back. ... She still had a bit of a hard time to grasp it... But... Today, she smiled. And they both noticed it, Daud a bit taken off guard, and Corvo... Smiling back.

And with this, they went back to their business for a moment, the Empress now jumping off the chair, and hurrying over to her father.

"The ship next, then?" Emily asked, looking up to... Daud.

"Yes." Daud glanced between Corvo, and Emily, a bad feeling settling in him. "Let's go."

 

  
The ship were as Daud had left it, only looking like it had been filled with more supplies than last time, for there were crates to be seen up on deck, even over the railing. Bad positioning, Daud thought to himself, and grumbled low, not really wanting the first thing he said to his men to be to clean up, and organise better.  
Though on closer inspection from zooming in on his spyglass, Daud could see they were hard at work clearing the deck, Thomas standing with the list. Billie was at his side, looking like she usually would.

"I'd say we can join them." Daud spoke as he lowered his spyglass. "They're hard at work clearing the deck, so it's best we secure a room for you, Emily."

"We'll need a boat." Emily started, both Daud and Corvo nodding along, and taking a good look over the docks to see if they found any familiar skiff. Emily looked over to a more secluded part of the docks- and, by the Void, she actually found one, seeing Rulfio lying in The Hounded Shackle's skiff, a newspaper over his face, and hands resting behind his head, as he rested and apparently, were waiting for his boss and his guests. The three of them were quick to walk over, and as they approached, they heard a low snoring coming from the skiff.

"Rulfio."

"Ah-?" The man woke up all too sudden, a very startled look on his face revealed itself as the newspaper fell off him, and onto the floor of the skiff. His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the light of the sun, and as he realised who it was before him, and why they knew his name, he sat up better.   
"Okay. Hello, boss. Empress. Corvo."

"It's Emily now." Emily said AS Daud opened his mouth, but the man didn't even show any annoyance at it as he didn't manage to say anything anyway. He honestly had no reason to. Corvo only did a sage nod, and gestured to Rulfio to move. It wouldn't be enough space for them all to sit on their own... So... Corvo ended up with his daughter on his lap, Emily sitting pretty comfortably.  
Rulfio and Daud sat squeezed up against each other, both men looking a bit uncomfortable, but it wasn't too much for them. So, after that a sort of long skiff ride back to The Hounded Shackle, Rulfio was quick to get out of the skiff, giving the three others more space to move.

"He's back with them!" Rulfio announced, the three of them just seeing him disappear from the railing.  
A few moments later, in a sort of swinging skiff, the first thing that met them when they were visible to the ship's residents were sort of a curious, yet excited look on most of the men's faces, some not so much, others a lot.

Daud paused for a moment, and patted Corvo's shoulder, in a sense telling him to wait. He did with his daughter, and as soon as Daud had set foot onto the ship, he was swarmed by his men, all of them hugging him as they could.

Corvo and Emily stood bewildered in the skiff, and even Daud was surprised, eyes wide with a strained expression, for he hadn't expected this sort of welcome at all. And in this commotion, the two left in the skiff got out, Corvo helping his daughter go out, and were met with Billie, who simply stood by in all the hugging, nodding as a greeting to the two of them.

"I made sure-" Billie gestured to the door to under deck. "That your room were kept as it were, Emily. The others were about to use it as storage."

Emily nodded. "Thank you, Billie. Let's go under deck, Corvo... I think we should leave Daud with his men." Emily looked towards Daud and his men as she spoke, sort of glad the man got his space now, as most had stepped away.

"We'll need to stay here until we can talk to Daud. We have yet to figure out a plan for everything." A sigh escaped the man after he spoke. Emily nodded along, and stood looking towards Daud for a moment, debating if she wanted to go to him or not. Ask him. But at the moment, there were too many whalers around him, some even with their old uniforms, which... Had her hesitate, and Corvo could tell that she was not comfortable, from how she inched closer to him, and took a hold of his hand for just a little moment.

Daud though, he ordered his men to disperse, to get to their posts, which were quickly decided on the spot. He sent most of them towards The Dreadful Wale, leaving eight of them, including familiar faces on The Hounded Shackle. Everyone that Emily and Corvo knew, and a few new faces. Corvo knew Daud wouldn't let them on the ship unless he knew that he could trust them, so he didn't see much harm in it, though Emily didn't like that the new people had their uniforms.

So the young girl went up to Daud who had settled by the railing, now that there were not so many people around him, and he stood alone for a precious moment. He was watching the skiff go off, and turned to Emily as soon as she spoke;

"Daud... Can you ask your men to not wear the old uniforms?"

The man stood quiet for a moment, digesting what she said, and soon... Nodded along.

"Everyone?"

"No- only the people on this ship. I'm fine with the others that won't stay so close. I'll get used to it eventually- from a distance."

At first, Daud wasn't sure he understood her reasons, though he didn't find it in himself to ask. He didn't find that he had any rights to. But looking at the girl, knowing all too well how nervousness showed on others and what had happened in the past, he understood it within only a few seconds after the first initial realisation.

"Of course- Emily." He replied, voice darker than intended. And with this, he summoned the men needed, those that were settling down under deck, all of them appearing one after another, as Daud summoned them.

"... Boss?"

"Off with the uniform and mask. All of you."

One of the men, who revealed themselves to be a woman as she took off her mask, looked visibly upset, and annoyed as well. "Why? We should let them know we're the ones coming for them!"

"Fleet- don't question me." Daud replied sharply, his frown somehow different than most of the times he would use it. Corvo noticed this, and started to wonder if there were history between the two, but he figured this was not the time, nor place, to ask. Instead he watched the other former whalers strip of their coats, at least, pants and boots needing to stay for now.

"20 minutes." Daud ordered, and with this, every man and woman in uniform transversed, only appearing in the skiffs a moment later, the coats left on the railing beside where they had been standing.

Emily knew why, Corvo too, and it gave the people left a little bit of a breathing room, Corvo honestly glad, and turned towards Daud for a second, only to watch him turn on his heel, and head down under deck. He stood watching him for a little while, before he glanced over to Emily, the expression on his face one of slight annoyance.  
She looked confused for a moment or two, then realised what it was. And... Then she slowly wandered off, towards Thomas checking all the crates, the man leaning down into them, about to fall over completely, it almost seemed.

Corvo stood like a question mark, only to suddenly be pulled out of his confusion, by a paper bag being pushed against his chest, Corvo looking down to it, then to the hand... And to Daud himself, in front of him, his hand leaving the bag as Corvo took a hold of it.

"Food." Daud muttered, and took a side glance, towards Emily and Thomas, as Billie was gone off to her ship. A ship that was hidden by the captains hut and the walkway down to the deck. Then Daud's head moved to see behind Corvo, watching the men in the skiff disappear further.

"If everything is in order, we'll be off. I'd rather not fight close to Dunwall, your navy will be on us within a heartbeat." He frowned, Corvo ending up glancing behind him as well, unfolding the bread in the bag as he did to eat it.

"And with that, Overseer's. Many people believe the tales of witches being able to control the weather, so why not take along those who can stop their sorcery." Corvo muttered, and ripped off a piece of the bread with his mouth.

"And thus us." Daud finished, Corvo only nodding to that.

"Are we safe?"

"For the moment. We'll see them coming out on the open sea."

"We won't see harpoons before it's too late." Corvo mentioned, eyeing Daud.

"If so, we'll just have to rely on the navy." Daud shrugged. "Take over one of the ships."

"... We have the Empress with us. There doesn't need to be any blood." Corvo frowned.

"I'm still wanted, Corvo."

"... We should had removed that before we left..."

Daud sighed. "There nothing we can do about that now." Corvo registered a glance towards him from his lover, registered that expression.   
"You'd rather stay wanted, huh?" Corvo asked, not sure if this needed a smirk or a smile.

"Hrmp. You know me too well."

Corvo chuckled. Within a moment of the chuckle, though, he was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own, a short kiss shared between them. Corvo still had questions, though, so this didn't let Daud off the hook just yet.

"Just in case things goes awry." Daud muttered, pulling well away, even though Corvo would rather have him there.

"Hrmp." A smile crept to the Lord Protector's lips, sighing ever so slightly.

  
"... I saw that."

Both men froze instantaneously. And they both looked towards the girl that was standing at their side, moving at the same time, as if synchronised.  
They were met with a slightly smiling Emily, expression far from judging, not not too happy either, it was sort of in the middle. She had her arms crossed, and stood very casually, looking like she... Accepted what she had just seen.

"... Back to work." Daud muttered as he was walking away, heading down under deck.

"... And just leaving like--... Argh." Chuckling, Corvo turned fully to Emily, smiling, though.

"He's right... Back to work." Corvo muttered, feeling sort of... Caught in the act despite him not really being the one who did anything. Emily nodded, and pointed towards Thomas, who was hard at work carrying crates, cheeks red from the heaviness of them.

"If it's okay, I want to help him carry things. I want to do something too around here!"

"Then... Help me help him. The crates are probably too heavy for one person alone." Corvo pointed to his own cheeks, then to Thomas for a little while, and then Emily got it. "I'll inventory everything, then."

"Or, you can make some dinner."

"But you're eating...!"

Right. Corvo looked down towards the bread in his hand, and noticed, as he was made aware of it, that... ... Daud apparently licked off some of the crumbs he had around his mouth... ...

Yup, time for work again.

"I'll help him carry things. You take inventory, alright?"

"Sounds good. But next time, I'll carry things too!"

"Yeah, you will." Corvo nodded, and headed over to Thomas, patting the crate he had a few times to show his willingness to help.

  
With this, things went smoothly aboard The Hounded Shackle. Corvo and Emily helped Thomas and Rulfio, who came up from deck, move the crates, Daud made sure everything was in order under deck and in the engine room, sweat beating from his forehead at the end of it, and the men returned within 20 minutes, all dressed in civilian clothing, as casual as they could get it at such a short notice. Emily was quick to return to Corvo once the men and Fleet, apparently, returned to the ship, the four of them on deck done with moving everything by the time.  
So Corvo and Emily slipped under deck, Thomas filling them in on things as they went.

Corvo and Emily spent a few solid minutes looking for the captain, and Emily found him as soon as she opened up the door to the engine room, finding Daud eeled in between some pipes with only his stomach and legs showing, with his coat hanging over the railing that went down to the engine itself.

"Your men is back, Daud...!" Emily said loud enough for the man to hear, Corvo hearing her too, so he was quick to move over towards the engine room.

"Got it." Daud muttered, and put the wrench away, finding his way out of the pipes and onto the floor again, his hair hanging over his forehead from working like he did. Just as he looked up, he found Corvo showing himself in the doorway, and sighed slightly. "You two ready to go?"

Curious, Emily took a glance behind her, and found her father. She nodded, and he nodded back.

"We're ready!" Emily announced, Daud passing the two of them, yet having to bother with his hair. "Then we're off. I fixed a few leaks." The gloves Daud were using were peeled off and just casually thrown aside onto the floor, masking a few wielding mistakes in the progress. (But some that just made the floor more sturdy).

Daud went up on deck together with the two royals, and ordered his men around as he needed, finally bringing The Hounded Shackle out to sea, after signalling The Dreadful Wale to follow, all by Emily's hand, pulling the horn on her own accord, as Daud seemed to take a bit too long to do so. Maybe he meant for her to do it, or he just forgot... Who knew?

 

Hours passed slowly for everyone on the ship, especially the ones on watch duty, as they were stuck in the same place for half the day, pretty much. Coffee went down quickly for the ones now on night watch, Fleet one of them, muttering low to Rulfio about wanting a bottle of whiskey, to then smash it along the railing. Just to make the Gulls less inclined on landing on it. She was sick and tired of them already due to the mess they made that she had to clean up, but the further they got out to sea, the less came at all. Rulfio reminded her of this, and when asked how he knew, he told her about how things were. So they kept busy.

  
Under deck, most of the men that could were sleeping, one of them snoring gently, and others just quiet. They were exhausted from training and cleaning, so no wonder they had managed to fall asleep, despite Ardan's annoying snoring.

For Daud, Corvo and Emily, the latter two were currently in Emily's quarters, Emily just having fallen asleep from listening to her father read, rather than the snoring outside. The waving of the ship helped a bit too, and opening the window, just a little bit, helped immensely as well, for the sounds of the waves somehow, lulled the young Empress to sleep.  
Smiling ever so slightly, and slowly getting up, Corvo made sure she was well bundled up by adding another blanket around her, and left her there to sleep. He passed the door leading to the main hall of the deck, and checked it a few times, to make sure it was closed tight, as well as locked. Daud spent a few hours on making the lock, and Emily helped to put it in place.

It was nothing more than a reassurance and a way for Emily to feel safer, and none of the men really knew about it yet, and it was better that way. Plus, they didn't need to come down there anyway, unless it was an emergency, so. No biggie having a lock.

... Another click of the chain, and he was satisfied. There were no harm in double checking, after all.

Turning on his heel, Corvo went over to Daud's office, and without much of a thought, entered. He was met with Daud quietly writing in his log book, the sharp light of the whale oil lamp on his desk showing only a side of him, making him look much more tired than he probably was. Or... Maybe he was. Corvo couldn't tell just yet.  
He wandered up to him, behind him, and let himself plop down onto the makeshift bed they still had laying about, a towel laying on it, folded all nicely. Together with a bowl of water on the side of the bed, one that seemed like it hadn't been touched, and said water had cooled.

"Busy, are we?" Corvo murmured, Daud only grunting as a reply at first.

"Three more pages, and I'm done." Daud refilled the pen.

"... Nope." Corvo muttered, staring into Daud's back.

"... Yes." Daud replied sharply.

"Nope."

"I said yes." Daud's voice lowered, and he turned to look to Corvo, wondering what in the Void was up with him. And he was met with Corvo just staring, with a eyebrow raised, the towel in his hand. And he beckoned the busybody to get there.

... Daud got up, after staring at Corvo in a sort of annoyed disbelief for a moment, closing the book as he got up. He took the towel from Corvo, and settled down, starting to clean himself off, while Corvo undressed, kicking off his boots so they landed close to Daud's.

Corvo found himself chuckling, trailing a finger across the goosebumps on Daud's arm, that he got from the cold towel. Daud let him, and just finished up, his neck and head the worse. Once he was done and he casually put the water aside, Corvo was quick to grab Daud before he could settled before his desk again, pulling him to bed in a choke hold.

Daud didn't struggle, though he did utter a few sounds of surprise. Then annoyance.

"Bed." Corvo commanded.

"... Fine. Let me go."

"Promise...?" Corvo moved his head back, just a tad... And let himself nuzzle Daud's jaw...  
Said man got the point and relaxed, the hand on Corvo's arm moving down. "Yeah-." He said as if in an exhale, and Corvo let him go- ending the conversation with a kiss to his neck, a lingering, slow kiss. That ended up with Daud tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, an approving sound escaping him, without him really realising.

"Sleep." Arms wormed themselves around Daud's chest, Corvo leaving more kisses along his lovers neck.

"Continue, and we might not." Daud said slow, feeling the sigh escaping from Corvo on his neck.

"... Yeah..." Corvo's hands started fiddling with Daud's shirt buttons, lips removing themselves from Daud's neck.

Stripped to their pants, the two men ended up in the bed after all, Corvo laying heavily over his lover's chest, comfortable, and warm.  
Daud ended up awake during the night, only occasionally getting an hour or so of sleep, to then only stir awake again, at every sound he heard.

He had work to do. Nightmares. The feeling of intruding had grown worse in his chest, and with Corvo peacefully sleeping on his chest, he... Started to have second thoughts about all of this.  
He groaned, cursing the Outsider, himself, his life, quietly, as the waves lulled him back to sleep, despite his raging and more than awake mind.

  
Corvo woke up first out of them, to nothing else than a few footsteps up on deck. He unstuck his cheek from his lovers chest, eyes heavy as he looked up to him. Found him deeply asleep, but looking troubled. More than usual.  
Not too sure he wanted to get up, Corvo just laid his head back down, and let a hand run over his lovers chest, ending up caressing his chest hair just to have something to do, as he let him sleep. And to honestly, love this fool a bit more, for he just found himself needing to.

He laid like this until Daud woke up on his own accord, Corvo noting the increased heartbeat, but...

He didn't find it in him to ask about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit- this took me nearly 4 months to do.  
> So sorry for this, I haven't dropped this, ohoho, no- I'm finishing it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter- and see you in the next one! c: (It's gonna be BIG! And with more Jess c'';)


	19. "It's over."

Settled on the edge of the cot, Corvo looked over to the calendar stationed on his and Daud's desk. It was just about how things were by now, they shared most of their things, most of their clothing, even. Out to sea it didn't matter much what one were wearing, as long as it kept you warm.

Behind him, a shirtless Daud was snoozing, lips halfly parted as he was still in the grip of sleep, perhaps only half awake by now. He had stirred when Corvo inched himself out of his arms, needing to pull back his own, and untangle their legs, which had been oddly enough an easy feat, as Daud had moved ever so slightly, to actually get out of the embrace too. Even as Corvo got up, not minding the swaying from the slightly unruly sea from morning winds, he still felt Daud's warmth on his skin, supposing he would cool down sooner or later.  
Getting dressed, Corvo went over to the calendar, counting the days, the months, that had flown by him in everything that had happened, now that he had a bit of a break.

It was the 24th Day Of The Month Of Timber.  
Already...

So many months out to sea, with Daud and his crew. And now, with Emily too, luckily so.

It took him too long to find her. Too long for everything. And as things seemed, it would take a few months to find the witches too, if they were unlucky enough. A few days had gone by, they were well out to from the shores by now, well away from any sort of city, but not too far. Perhaps the witches bided their time, gathering their strength, as him and Daud had done.  
... Corvo crossed out the day that had just gone by, where he trained Emily with Daud's help, both men expertly training the Empress. Yesterday had gone by so fast, it was incredible. Emily had so much fun, and the food she made for the crew aboard the Hounded Shackle was good too. It nearly had Corvo forget why they were there for a second, as he ate and watched Emily listen to Daud, reading from a book about the Eradication Of Black Sally, a book Daud apparently liked. Corvo had a suspicion he had some inside knowledge, for having read the book himself, he could take out a few details that Daud actually added, which sounded a bit too realistic to be only made up.  
The whaler's did hunt down rival gangs, now that Corvo thought about it.

It had him look back to the man behind him.  
A smile crept to the Lord Protector's face.

He would make a fine spymaster indeed.

Suddenly, a gentle heartbeat gained his attention, coming from his coat. It was clear, and loud enough to hear, and Corvo found it comforting, as he usually did. In all the turmoil and such, she was still here, with him. Jessamine.  
Behind him, Daud started to stir from his half awake state, the man frowning deeply as he lifted himself up to his elbows, looking out towards Corvo, who was on his way to the coat rack, that was bolted so securely to the steel walls.

"Is that coming from the engine...?" Daud asked low, but even though it was low, even though it at first had no cause for alarm, Corvo still felt some sort. There were no other sound at the moment else than her heart, and... Corvo was the only one meant to hear it. She told him so clearly when she was first handed to him..  
"No, it's... A heart." Corvo muttered, and pulled her out of his coat. "Jessamine's... Heart... Moulded by the Outsider."

Daud froze. Luckily he had managed to get a shirt on before Corvo spoke. How this was possible, Daud didn't manage to question. He was just... Frozen. 

"This..." Corvo held out his hand after turning around, and judging by Daud's eyes, how they widened in shock, the man looking... Almost... Devastated... He could see her.

"Daud."  
He could HEAR her, by the subtle head jerk that followed, Daud looking like... A cornered animal, for a moment- but he calmed quickly, trying to keep himself as composed as he could. He hadn't expected... Corvo's words to be true, no matter if he believed his words or not.

"Yes." Daud replied to her, not knowing why. His voice sounded almost broken.

"You are still hidden in fog. How you hide yourself from me. From everyone."  
Corvo listened, and needed to settle down, so... He did so right by Daud. And... He took Daud's hand in his own, opened it... And placed Jessamine's heart in his hand, not knowing why he did, but trusting Daud enough to let it happen. He could tell, that this... Was something that had to happen. She wouldn't had spoken to him otherwise, show herself... And Jessamine... Corvo would do anything for her, even in death. Daud's hand were shaking, as he stared over her heart. The hole in it, made by his hand. The contraptions... It was clear, she was trapped in this. He knew the mysteries of the Void somewhat, and knew there were little to expect from it all. It was to take things as they were, right then, right there.

"I..." Daud managed to utter, but he stopped quickly. He didn't know what to say.

"Now you appear." Her voice sounded as hollow as it always did, but there was a... Certain... Endearment in it? Corvo could tell.

Daud could not. Corvo's eyes travelling to Daud, then to Jessamine as he sat beside them. They rested there.

"How your heart griefs. Every waking moment." A pause, Daud cradling the Heart in his hands. "It is broken- by so much. You cannot see it mending. You long to redeem it's fate, to find some rest. Yet you already have, despite your denial." Daud looked... Questioning. And Corvo, had already realised this.  
Despite the months they had spent together recently, Daud had been tight lipped about his emotions and thoughts, about his heart. It was a common thing for him, but before, when they did meet, all those years ago... One time Daud had muttered he was tired. Exhausted from things surrounding him, in which he did not elaborate on. For Corvo was too far lost in a raw feeling of love to mind doing so. But yet, Daud kept muttering to Corvo, opening up, spilling a piece of his heart Corvo still remembered, the feeling of it dear to him in recent times... For he managed to feel it again, just for a fleeting moment.  
A rare feeling of raw trust with ones inner most thoughts.

"All you have done for the last months, does it mean that much to you as it seems?"

Daud's lips thinned. She'd been there with Corvo, the entire time. He knew this.

"Let your heart rest knowing, that it has meant much to me."

Daud took a shaky inward breath. Corvo... Found his eyes travelling up to Daud's again.

"... I... Will never forgive myself." Daud muttered. "This... Will keep me working. I will not fail them. I will not fail you." His voice was determined, unwavering. But he supposed, she already knew this...

"I can see much, but the future, I cannot. Yet I find myself believing you." 

"I'm sorry." He said, as best as he could. "Words can't... I'm sorry-."

"There is no forgiveness, Daud. But your heart settles more with that, does it not?"

He just nodded... A clever one, this Empress... If he had just... If there was a way to sto-... No. It was to keep his word now. Not to wish for the past to be changed. It was impossible.  
He carefully, slowly lifted his hands, with the Heart securely cupped in them yet... And he let his forehead rest against the glass stitched into it, a silent gesture that spoke much more than words could ever say. Carefully as he could, the man lowered the Heart from his forehead, finding her having gone silent for a little moment.

"Know that even if I cannot forgive you, Daud, there is no longer hate in my heart."

Daud went pale.

"Now go. Danger beckons from the waves."

Daud quietly handed Corvo back the Heart after a slight pause of just... Gathering himself, doing so as if it was fragile glass. Treating her better now, that he ever had. Corvo took Jessamine back, the comfort of her presence strong in his heart now that she was back where she belonged, despite having known that Daud could be trusted with her. But he found himself peering to Daud, finding his eyes red, the man sitting idly in his cot, staring blankly before him. Perhaps working things out in his head, trying to make sense of all this- but... Corvo had a feeling he knew everything. Every meaning, every word, it was probably clearer than day to him.  
Corvo found himself thinking of this, found himself just... ... Lifting up the Heart towards Daud, asking for her insight on him.

"He will open himself to you in time- as he did me."

... He asked again, heart throbbing painfully in his chest.

"You wonder if I disapprove of your feelings to him. No. There is no will in me to deny you this." Corvo felt his breath pass out from him.

"Why...?"  
Daud looked to the man before him, supposing he could no longer hear the Heart, as Corvo... Wouldn't just blurt out words like that. And he let him have his peace with her, anger boiling in him from seeing her. Towards the Outsider...

"You are dear to me- why would I deny you a chance to find happiness?"  
Corvo nodded, tears pressing in his eyes, he knew she wouldn't. And she went quiet.

... Corvo found himself looking to Daud, found himself... Searching for his face, his hand lifting up to it, and with a light touch, he stroked his fingertips against Daud's cheek. Who looked to him, eyes red... And for the single second that they maintained eye contact, Corvo could read Daud like an open book, just from his eyes. It was just a second, and he tore his eyes away, Corvo nearly wanting to make him stare back to him. To tell him more... He knew so little of things with him, his feelings, his... ... He did say he loved him, but after that, he left... He never lied, though, he could trust him wholeheartedly... But...

"... Talk to me."

"... When all this is over." Daud managed to say, still avoiding Corvo's eyes. "When you and Emily are safe."

"Until then, survive, Daud."

Daud's eyes searched for Corvo's for a moment, and he now locked eyes with him again. They said everything, a first glimpse of how it was for a man as locked down as Daud, to actually speak without needing to hide his feelings. Feelings he was never sure of, and couldn't tell he had... Or ignored...  
... Corvo smiled, the hand that had locked a grip around his now Spymaster's cheek letting go... As his attention was brought to the deck above him, both of them men looking up to the ceiling, listening to the footsteps getting more and more erratic. Thet had in a sense shut the sound of the footsteps out in all this...

"... Danger beckons from the waves..." Corvo repeated, some alarm settling in him, especially once he activated his Dark Vision, finding a smaller figure than the others run from the crowd, meaning Emily was very likely about to come down to them. He stopped using his powers and looked to Daud, who was rubbing at his eyes and forehead with a hand, trying to steel himself again. Taking deep breaths. Until- Corvo suddenly brought an arm behind him, placing his hand on the others head, and pulled him to his own, their heads butting against each other gently.

"How do you usually ground yourself?" Corvo asked, voice neutral.

"... Instinct."

"Not working now." Corvo mentioned, and...

... Daud... Calmed down. Found himself looking to Corvo for a moment, but his eyes grew tired, and he found himself peering down to the floor instead, listening to the footsteps.  
"... I'm here." He muttered, and Corvo rubbed his head against Daud's, just to... Do it. It meant something, but what, the two of them wanted to keep to themselves.

 

By the time they had separated, Daud the first to get up to get his coat, they found the door being ripped open by a certain Empress, who was looking a mix of scared, and very much alert.

"They're here!" She took a DEEP breath, nearly needing to heave for it.

"Billie said it was them...! She could tell!"

Daud frowned deeply, Corvo as well, who was already up, and ready to go, just needing to throw his coat over his shoulders.

"Emily, you need to stay under deck, okay?"

"No." Daud interrupted Corvo, who alarmed looked to him, wondering what in the VOID he was talking about.

"Captains hut. Less chance of being drowned." Daud muttered, Corvo looking to him with wide eyes, bordering on worried. But he already knew it could end up like that... ... Why didn't he want it...? He even kept his eyes on Daud as the man flung his coat over his shoulders, and placed a hand on him, pulling him along with him.  
"You both know what to do." Daud muttered as the three of them walked up to deck again, Corvo only keeping quiet. It felt a bit too sudden for him... And for Emily too, he could tell... And he needed to-...  
He would have to ask Daud about his feelings when it came to the suddenty of it all, though.

Not having expected an answer from the two, Daud just let Corvo go as he was still holding on to him for some reason, but stopped in his tracks once Corvo turned on his heels, and went back.

"What are you--?" Daud's voice was dripping in annoyance.

"The masks." 

"Masks...?" Emily questioned, looking to Daud, as Corvo was already gone off into the hallway. Her eyes were alarmed still, wide.

"His and mine, I suppose." Daud muttered, and was honestly glad once Corvo returned with a bag, glad that he didn't have to wait so long.   
Though he found himself needing to wait a few more seconds, as Corvo stopped before him, sighing. Looking for words, it seemed. He have had more than enough time to find them, Daud thought to himself, but the look that Corvo gained, it shut his thoughts up.

"Don't die, Daud. No matter what." There were history behind the words. Emily could tell, yet she didn't find herself wanting to ask.

"I won't."

 

With this, the three of them joined the crew up on deck.

"Sir, Billie signalled that the witches are on their way...!" Thomas said as soon as he heard the door close, Daud heading over to where Thomas had just left from, his pace as if in a jog.  
He was quick to look over to the Dreadful Wale, Billie waving once lowering her spyglass, and pointed with it, using her whole arm towards the direction she had spotted the ship from. Daud just sighed and made short work of this. With a leg on the railing all of sudden, the man launched himself up into the air, using the momentum, and blinked himself across the gap of the ships, which weren't that far away all things considered.  
Some whalers stood stunned as they saw their old master work, some just went ahead to try to listen.

Corvo and Emily went over to Daud's former place that was still vacant, Emily's hand was securely around her fathers, as she couldn't deny that some fear had settled in her.  
They watched Daud head to the more opposite side of the deck, in the direction Billie were pointing, pulling out his spyglass to see, needing confirmation, as he had seen the ship. And Corvo had given him as much detail as he could.

Once he lowered it... He returned to the railing, and locked eyes with Corvo, every man on the two ships awaiting orders, looking to Daud, and then to Corvo and Emily. Emily, who now saw that she was needed. She braced herself, straightened out her back, and waved to Daud.

"I'm ready!" She yelled out towards Daud, who heard it, no doubt about it. As she did, though, she squeezed her fathers hand.

 

"You heard the Empress!" Daud roared all of sudden, louder than anyone had ever heard. And he proceeded to snap his fingers, using his left hand, sending every man under his command (ultimately Emily's though) to their stations. After this he dutifully returned to the Hounded Shackle, Corvo grabbing his arm as they had drifted a bit, so Daud landed just on the edge of the railing. With a determined expression, one that told more than any two men could say, Corvo helped Daud to the ship, and looked to his daughter again.  
A sage nod followed, and Emily stepped past some hurried whalers, walking as briskly as she could, up to the captains hut. In through the door with her father. He hoisted her up to be able to reach the horn, and within seconds, the Hounded Shackles horn sounded over the ocean, sounded to the Dreadful Wale, who answered directly after.

And thus it begun.

The Whalers all took their positions, having discussed it firmly with Daud and Corvo before. Daud mostly, for he knew more of warfare and how to position the men best. IT was more of a way to "tempt" the witches into attacking, making them believe things were so organised, things would get out of hand for the group of killers quickly. Daud had that reputation too, but he had been training his men all too well up during the years to expect things to go awry, to expect what was unexpected. Think, observe... There was much these men had learned, much Daud had taught them...   
As Corvo and Daud turned to get out of the place, leaving the key with Emily if she wanted to lock the door, (as well as something to smash the windows with, if needed, Corvo turned to her, quickly as well, and settled to her level, on his knees.

"I don't know how this will go, Emily. But, you already know this." He sighed, looking over to Daud. "Daud's men, all of them, have had several years of learning to do what they can, but... Watch them work, Emily. You got a full view of everything from up here. And take it to heart, in case you will need to fight, or run."  
Emily nodded, and looked to Daud.

"Those sleep darts... You can stab people with them too, no?"  
Said Spymaster nodded. "It shouldn't come to that- your aim is naturally good. As long as you keep yourself calm. Always breathe while you aim." He talked fast. Wanted to go out. Wanted to end this.  
Emily understood, and with the few days that had been fresh in her mind, she pushed at her father's shoulder. "Go! I'll call out if I need help!" 

They left after Corvo hugged Emily, all too long.  
Once they stood outside of the door, Corvo paused. And stared at Daud.

"We're crazy to do this." Corvo muttered. "Emily shouldn't be with us."

"I told you before, even as you slept, this will be fine."

"I can't help but to worry."

"With you on the roof of the hut, there's nothing to worry about. The sea is calm as well. But we have no more time, Corvo. Go."

"No- I... Damn it, Daud..." Corvo grabbed the man before him by the shoulders, both arms with a tight grip.

Meanwhile, Billie appeared as scheduled onto the deck of the Hounded Shackle, getting help from one of the others, due to not having gotten powers again from Daud. It was a good reason for this, so she hadn't complained. She was a ample fighter without them even so.   
She knew just about where Daud would be, so she travelled up to the stairs, looking up to the hallway up there, and found Daud and Corvo, both in a tight embrace, lips locked together. Corvo looking more angry than worried, honestly, and something familiar she had seen so many years ago swirled around his hands, around him...  
This... Wasn't news to her... But.. .. What?

They separated, nodding shortly to each other, and Daud turned to see Billie, not even hesitating with heading down. He didn't even care that she saw them.

"You know your post, Billie. Keep her safe."

"Of course." Billie muttered, now... Finding herself looking to the man that was just joining her, after a bit of a pause. He cleared his throat, standing at her side, a bit hidden, though.

"... Well, now you know." He muttered.

Billie... Chuckled. "Glad the old man could find love eventually."

They were both interrupted, though.

"They're here!" They heard from the Dreadful Wale. Took them long enough.

 

Daud quickly blinked across the gap of the ships, onto the Dreadful Wale now, for she was closest. He wandered up to the edge of the the railing, onto the furthermost end of the ship, on it's nose, and stood there, in full view of many witches, as well as some mercs.  
He didn't even care to find the time to talk, or to tease them. The men following him on the Wale all ran up to him, one of the larger ones grabbing their master by the shirt collar once he got to him, and promptly, at the same time as half of the men, perhaps over a six of them, flew up towards the ship, being thrown them too... And Daud sprung up, further than he could on his own, and blinked across the gap, just barely making it, and it was due to luck too, for it seemed the ship they had was gearing to ram the Dreadful Wale, but were steering away from it, on it's way much more towards The Hounded Shackle. For one of the men were now on his way from the steering wheel, and had shut off the engine.

It was nothing but panic as Daud and several whalers appeared on deck and went straight into fighting, Daud knowing he would lose a few men, but needed this to take care of the more important things. The harpoons, which the men who knew how to use it were manned at, and were already gearing up to shoot, and... Just as Daud sprinted off, trying to avoid the witches screeching his name and trying to stop him, the man fired a harpoon, directly towards the Hounded Shackle. And due to the direction the ship suddenly took, it was quick to hit the hull, just by the machine room, meaning now that the Hounded Shackle was taking in water. But a whaler quickly ambushed him, so it was nothing more to do with him now.  
On the other side of the ship, a man were at the moment being held down by a former whaler, but was quickly freed, due to a shiv lodged in his boot, which instead found a home in the Whaler's neck after he managed to knee him in the groin. Feeling a sense of raw anger boil in him, Daud was quick to get to said man, for he could damage the Dreadful Wale in his position. Daud had expected one ship lost, and his would be the best option. As long as it didn't take too long.

Daud blinked to get to him once time resumed again, for he had to avoid his men and the witches in order to get there. He was not at the moment concerned with knocking said witches out, for if he did, when time resumed, a swing of the blade could kill them, which weren't really what he wanted, and what he had told his men to avoid. Which is why, it was a bit more dangerous, than it usually would be. He could tell in the few seconds time was up though, that the mercs were skilled, Daud only hoping he didn't end up alone on the ship, and too far away to get back.  
But he had a feeling it was so. He would look to the Dreadful Wale once the harpooner were dead.

He continued to run, watching as the harpooner aimed, Daud pushing away one last man so hard he smashed into the wall of the ship, and Daud promptly blinked towards him, a hand flinging itself out and took a hold of the man's head, hands over his eyes at first, and using the side of his body, he pushed at the contraption, meaning that...  
Yes, he did shoot, but it flew away from the Dreadful Wale, and just barely missing it, Daud not having the time to check it, though. As he struggled to get a proper grip of the man, trying to steady him, to choke him out. But the man he pushed into the wall came back, and Daud found himself not having much other choice, blinking away, and quickly dispersing both of them with a sleepdart right in their chests, for they of course stood bewildered for a moment.

Four left now, Daud thought to himself as he surveyed the Wale. No damage, no major panic on board. But... They were getting awfully close...  
It was just one thing to do, and that was to brace for impact. But it would be too quick, and up there, with a lack of railing around him, Daud would-...

The two ships crashed together, everyone on board stumbling on their feet, including Daud. He kept himself steady, though, only nearly feeling his legs give in under him, but... It was fine.  
He needed to move, before there were too much damage.

And... He got an idea, now that more Whaler's joined on the ship from the Dreadful Wale, the ones on the Hounded Shackle staying put, as well as his "inner circle" of Whaler's, Billie, Emily and Corvo.

It was far from the original plan, but it would leave one ship to go home with, at least.  
... With his grenades safely on his belt, Daud ran over to the chaos of the place, finding the number of men he had to have been diminished in just the first fight. Some were overwhelmed already... The witches knew how to find the right men, at least.

But if Daud joined...

First, though... He turned to the captains hut, reaching into his coat for a solution of blue Elixir as he watched for people attacking him.

 

On The Hounded Shackle, Billie kept an eye out on the ships, cursing loudly at the witches for damaging her ship. And, she yelled out what was happening to Corvo, to keep him updated, for he wouldn't come down from his place. Not at all. There could be people sneaking, he had to keep an eye out, up from the captains hut's roof. Billie was making sure to keep an eye out behind her, though, trying to listen to yells and trying to yell to the Whaler's too about what to do, how to do it, for it was honestly that close.  
Thomas was stationed were he was too, keeping an eye out, making sure to try his best and fight the urge to scale the ships, and go and join the fight. This was a layered plan, he had to stick with it, but damnit... The fucking witches..  
g  
Emily was in the captains hut, glued to the windows, watching the men fight, and trying her best to keep an eye out for Daud. Or anyone familiar to her, using her spyglass sometimes, and lowering to survey the situation better.

Corvo... Knew were Daud was, and by how he was climbing, he could already tell that he was going to do something not according to plan. And it honestly pissed him off beyond reason.

"THOMAS!" Corvo roared, the man managing to hear it, and looked up, a bit blinded though, due to the position of the sun.

"GO TO DAUD!" 

Thomas ran closer to him faster than Corvo could blink.

"WHAT?"

"DAUD!" Corvo finished with an arm stretched out towards the ships, and within an instant, the former Whaler was gone. Billie stared up to Corvo, just finding him staring towards the witches ship, face hidden due to his mask, though. She quickly turned back to the ships, though, wincing at the harsh metallic sound on the ships colliding, and not liking that the Dreadful Wale was soon sandwiched in between the ship, and the Hounded Shackle.. Just a minute or so more and it would be. The Dreadful Wale was now unmanned too, every Whaler had gone to the ship, as they were needed.

 

Quickly taking a grip of the steering wheel, Daud turned it harshly, to get it away from the Dreadful Wale, and off it as well, and then, proceeded to start up the engine, not sure how he did it, but having some experience most likely helped. The equipment was always different from ship to ship, after all.  
With this, he knew the ship would force it's way out at least. So he went to the door, opening it, failing to hear the footsteps that was approaching and now before it, though, and quickly drew his sword, almost instinctively stabbing out towards the man that met him, which... Disappeared from his stab.  
But reappeared just beside it.

"Sir- it's me!" Thomas pleaded, out of breath, and his face red.

"What are you doing!?" He started, and placed a hand to the point were Daud had just... Hit him.

"... I hit you." Daud froze.

"It's fine, it's not deep... I think..." He looked down, not in a lot of pain. And indeed, it wasn't. He transversed away just in time.

"... Thomas. Go back to your post." Daud growled, not even waiting once he had a better look at the wound.

"No- what are you-" Thomas was silenced, by Daud grabbing him out of nowhere, and starting to choke him. Thomas fought it, but ultimately fell unconscious, not strong enough to get out of his masters grip.

Laying him down more carefully than the other into the room he just exited from, Daud braced himself, and leap down from his position, and landed very nicely on top of a merc, knocking him unconscious.

"So- you want me!?" 

Daud yelled, loud enough for the fighting to stop for a little while. The witches, they instantly understood who this was, and they all screeched his name.

"Here I AM!" Daud roared, and drew his sword. This was not how he wanted to approach this, but in order to avoid more casualties, both on the enemy and his own side, he had to draw their attention.  
The whaler's used this as well as he could, and started to try and get them all down, but they were at a meagre number by now, so it was a hassle. Some mercs kicked them off their buddy, witched helped too, even though most of them had concentrated their attention to Daud.

"You KILLED HER! DELILAH IS GONE!"

"OUR MISTRESS, DEAD BY YOUR HANDS!" They all cursed him, they all let their rage out on the man before them. And Daud couldn't be less inclined to listen, nor to answer them. All he made sure to do, was to defend himself, and keep the truth to himself. She was alive, but stuck in the Void... Perhaps if the witches knew, they wouldn't had gone after him like this, after Emily, but... It was too late for forgiveness now.  
They would all pay, one way of another.

 

Daud was calculated, not as rabid as the others. He read their movements, made sure to not get sliced, made sure to not do much...  
And once one more man fell, once he found an escape, Daud quickly blinked up to higher grounds, and held on to the mast of the ship... And found that the Dreadful Wale and the Hounded Shackle had been left behind, the ship aimlessly going forward now.  
... Taking a deep breath, seeing that in like this the rest of his men would fall, Daud readied his powers, and summoned... Corvo. Onto the ship.

Who, looked utterly taken off guard, confused and started to look around him wildly. Daud joined his side a mere moment later and pushed him away from an oncoming attack, taking the blade swing with his arm in order to shield him, though.

"Sorry about that. But I need you."

"Daud, you-!" Corvo spoke as he unfolded his blade, and drew his wrist bow, already ready to fight, despite not understanding too much, as he was summoned in the middle of things, pretty much.

"Come on. Side by side." Daud said, and Corvo obliged, only after resisting the urge to punch him, though.  
They fought expertly, Daud being more on the offensive despite the wound on his arm bleeding to the point it dripped. And he could feel some poison in his veins, but it didn't make him sick. It left Corvo to be the one to take the final hit, either by choking them while Daud defended him, or sleep darting them, and they just let them lie, for the two men knew how to keep their balance.  
Now only a few stragglers were left, some that the Whaler's rounded up, about 7 of them remaining...

It was mostly witches, Corvo and Daud concentrating on the mercs first. They were more dangerous, and more resistant as well, one of them now standing beside his employers, bruised and cut, but not to the point he could die from blood loss. This was all surgically done. There were just so many enemies, and too few former whalers.

Daud and Corvo went on, taking out the perhaps over 12 mercs, and the 2 witches left that still put up a fight.  
"Enough now." Corvo still tried to catch his breath, having fought quite so hard in a good while. It nearly felt like this had been going on for hours.

The witches just hugged each other, protecting and trying so hard to not let fear take over them. For Daud- and the Lord Protector, had almost single-handedly brought them to their knees. And there were almost no blood on their clothes, nor their blades... They didn't kill. At least tried to.

"No-. We--- We just wanted to- Delilah! You fiend! YOU KILLED HER! You should die! I'M GLAD YOU--"

"Delilah is alive. As well as you." Daud interrupted the witch, Corvo letting him take the word.

"And such a gift of knowledge, one should expect a gift back." Daud said darkly, the stunned witches backing off, holding each other tighter, fear truly settling in them. And out of their group the merc was dragged, and choked unconscious by a whaler, Galia, actually. He just looked a bit too ready to kick Daud's legs and too cocky too.  
Corvo looked to the man beside him wondering, but understood quickly why he said as he did.

"You have answers to give. So goodnight. " He aimed his wrist bow at them, having tried to use as few as he could, due to the potential of the needles damaging them if they were to fall on each other, or such. They could bleed out.  
As Corvo and Daud shot the witches unconscious, one of the surviving whalers went up to the steering wheel and took it, starting to turn back from going east aimlessly, towards Pandyssia. It was a wonder the ship hadn't hit anything on the way.

Corvo and Daud both relaxed, although they were exhausted both of them, as well as the rest of the Whalers, who all started to cheer just for a moment to enjoy the victory, checking themselves for wounds.  
Daud thought, he quietly turned on his heel, and started to walk out towards the deck, and went to pick up every fallen Whaler, after checking if they were alive, two fingers on their necks to check for a pulse on those he couldn't tell too much about just from looking at them. The remaining former whalers wandered to do this too, and found some men were unconscious, perhaps 5 of them, and the others dead. Most of them showed symptoms of poisoning, veins standing out around the point of entry, cuts by blades... Daud found mostly dead ones, and told his men to carry them to the Hounded Shackle, together with the dead mercs, and the one dead witch.  
This took about the same time as the trip back to the Hounded Shackle and The Dreadful Wale, the ships deck seeming to be empty, else from a few men out on deck, seeming to be on lookout... Having piled the dead in in one pile, the rest laid on leaning up towards the railing, ready to be moved.

The men on the deck of the Dreadful Wale were alarmed once they saw the approaching ship, until Daud revealed himself on the railing, Corvo joining his side.

Once they got close enough, this time not ramming the Dreadful Wale, Daud waved to the men on the deck to come over, but they shock their heads.  
So he joined them, Corvo following quickly after, and passed them, heading to the Hounded Shackle, that was sinking, more quickly than it had before. He was going to Emily, who...

"We're making sure there's nobody on the ship, sir. Billie moved Emily, so she is safe. The rest of the men too." The man he spoke to on deck told him, watching Galia place one of the unconscious men on the deck.

"CORVO!" Daud quickly called, his voice straining from being too loud. "She's here!"  
Corvo stopped, having just landed on the ship from blinking.

... A sorrow rushed over him... And... ... He left the ship, blinking across expertly, yet feeling the mental exhaustion from all this all too strongly now. With the damage to the hull, the engine wouldn't start anyway, due to the water overflowing it by now. The Hounded Shackle was lost, but... His daughter. She was more important.

She had seen him come onto the ship, and were already flinging the door open from the top of the ship, in the captains hut.

"FATHER!" She yelled, and Corvo ran towards her, and as soon as she was close enough, hugged her tightly.

"You're bleeding! Are you okay!?" Emily asked, looking very worried, to say the least. Corvo just smiled wide, the cut on his arm something he was aware of, also due to the very familiar feeling he had in his body, but not as strong as last time. It felt more of a tickle than anything else. "I'm okay. This will heal... It's okay now, Emily... The witches, they'll be taken in. Some died, but..."

"That's okay. They were trying to kill you- all of you... Where did you go!?"

"Daud can summon his men if he has shared his powers with them. I decided I wanted that, and he summoned me. He needed the help."

"Oh..." Emily looked towards the man, and saw that... Some of the whalers were dead...

"... No..." She uttered. And it was all she could for now, it showed that she was saddened of the loss of the men..

Corvo hugged her closer, until she pushed herself from her fathers grip, and started to walk in a fast pace, to then just plainly run towards Daud, who were at the moment waking some of the unconscious former Whalers, oddly gently too. And one of them awoke to Daud literally being tackled away from his sight, by a blur of a girl.  
Daud fell to the side and made sure to keep himself up on his knee at least by supporting himself with a hand on the deck, having been sitting in such a way that he didn't have much balance from the beginning, and found a pair of thinner arms than usual being lodged around his chest. And a girl, hugging him so tightly it felt like she wouldn't let go... Emily.

Daud... Didn't know what to do, so he just... Patted her shoulder to let him go, but she didn't. And the situation for Daud didn't get better, from how the former whaler grinned at him once he sat up, though looking a bit in pain due to his head injury.  
His master frowned deeply to to the former whaler, but... Figured that the wetness on his shirt wasn't from sea water, or blood, and... He hugged Emily back, supposing she wouldn't let him go until he did, Corvo just arriving after having let Emily have a moment or two alone with Daud, looking not apologetic at all.

"It's over, Emily." Daud muttered to her, calmly. "It's finally over."

With this, Emily let him go, and nodded. She was still choked up, especially when she watched the surviving former whalers carry the dead over to the sinking Hounded Shackle for a moment, but returned to her father soon, wiping away her tears as she went.

Work resumed for Daud while he let Corvo and Emily settle down, not wanting to bother them. Emily made sure to patch her father up, getting a few pointers from watching the whalers help each other, at least those who weren't fit to carry people.  
So within perhaps 15 minutes, the unconscious witches and mercs were tied up and moved to the Dreadful Wale, under the watch of Corvo and Emily, as well as the whalers who could still fight, and the dead were settled on the Hounded Shackle. Daud stood at that place, head high, but his heart sunken deep in his chest, as he threw a molotov cocktail at the sinking ship, knowing it would take a while for it to sink. The doors were all closed in the engine room where the breach had happened, so water wouldn't overwhelm the rooms before the door gave in. And all the work they had put into it paid off now, it seemed. It held until now, at least.  
The bodies went up in a blaze, burial at sea. Perhaps not what most of them would want, but it was how it had to be. Being dissected by the Overseer's would be a worse fate.

 

Corvo joined Daud, right after the blaze started, Emily too. She stood in front of them both, and casually took first her fathers hand in her own, then Daud's, who pulled his hand back though... Only to remove his gloves, and threw them into the sea... And then... He held out his hand for Emily, who took it. She couldn't smile at the moment, but... She knew it was okay.

 

They stayed until the Hounded Shackle had sunk, some Whaler's driving the skiff belonging to it around the sinking hull, as they managed to save it. It took an hour at most, the ship suddenly starting to sink quicker, meaning the door had given in.  
It was a sad sight, it went down like a brick, and Daud was positioned so he could watch it, perhaps trying to calm down too at the same time. He didn't sit alone, Emily and Corvo was with him, until they went under deck. Because Emily wanted to rest before going back to the Tower. The less time she spent away, the better. And now it was finally safe to return.

 

A lot of memories went with that ship, The Hounded Shackle...  
The whalers too, were saddened. They had all gathered around Daud, sitting close to him, Thomas especially. He was the first to be moved back on the ship, and had been woken up and treated, so he was fine.  
The rest of the "innermost" circle too. Billie had been helping, and watching the old man for a little while, seeing how he was faring. She was fine with giving everyone space, so kept to herself, yet... Close to the group of Whalers...

Finally as the Hounded Shackle was gone, they left the witches ship out there too, for the Navy to take care of later and the Overseer's to cleanse it, and the Dreadful Wale set out to head back out to Dunwall, not needing to travel far.

Billie stayed with the ship, as well did the former Whalers, there to help her, and since they didn't want to leave just yet. They wondered if they were even allowed, as Daud said nothing about it.

Corvo, Daud and Emily though... 

They left for the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE for the kudos, views and comments! :DD I'm a butt sometimes and don't know how to answer them, I'm so sorry :''''')
> 
> Things will be wrapping up nicely in the next, and final chapter of Hawo! c: Gonna be fun to finally finish this!
> 
> Again, thaank you, and see you hopefully in the next chapter! :D


End file.
